Sin Miedo Al Escándalo
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Puede que Edward Cullen sea un ladrón de corazones, pero no es un ladrón. Sin embargo, debe recuperar un objeto robado perteneciente a su familia para evitar un escándalo, y así entra en casa de lord Swan… solo para encontrarse con la cautivadora y casta lady Isabella en su dormitorio, con poco más que la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.
1. Prólogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

.

**Prólogo**

_Hacía falta valor, sobre todo a aquella hora._

_Aun así, se recordó ajustándose más la capa, ¿qué más le daba que fuera tarde, o que la luna bañara de una luz pálida el edificio de piedra y las lápidas proyectaran sombras alargadas y espectrales? No tenía nada que perder…_

_Llevaba un candil tapado y lo levantó; una ráfaga de viento le llevó un mechón de pelo suelto a la boca. La hora bruja, se dijo, buscando a tientas en su bolsillo la llave con la que abrir la recargada puerta tras la que se ocultaba un secreto…_

_Quizá algún día escribiría una novela gótica, pero aquello era la cruda realidad, y el chirrido de las viejas bisagras al abrir la puerta rasgó la quietud de la noche y la sobresaltó._

_De allí solo salió aire, un aire rancio de polvo y descomposición._

_«Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás…»_

_Se estremeció, inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, ante el interior oscuro, silencioso, expectante._

_Levantó el candil bien alto y entró._


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

.

**Capítulo 1**

El callejón que lord Edward Cullen tenía a sus pies se veía sucio y olía a rancio; estaba casi convencido de que, si caía del alféizar, aterrizaría sobre una rata de buen tamaño. Como aplastar roedores escurridizos no se encontraba entre sus pasatiempos favoritos, se agarró aún más fuerte y calibró la distancia que lo separaba del siguiente tejado. Parecía tan lejos como Londres de Edimburgo, pero en realidad debía de estar a solo unos metros.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le susurró una voz en la oscuridad—. Salta de una vez. Esto ha sido idea tuya.

—Yo no salto —replicó, no estaba dispuesto a confesar que lo aterraban las alturas.

Así era desde aquella noche fatídica en que había salvado la altísima muralla de la ciudadela de Badajoz con el Forlorn Hope. Aún recordaba la recia lluvia, las escalas atestadas de hombres y el inmenso vacío negro allá abajo…

—Ya sé que ha sido idea mía —masculló.

—Entonces seguro que, salvo que te apetezca darte un paseo por la prisión de Newgate, cosa que, por cierto, a mí no, coincidirás conmigo en que hay que proceder, porque está a punto de rayar el alba.

La prisión de Newgate. A Edward le gustaban tan poco los espacios cerrados como las alturas. Después de lo que le había contado su abuela hacía unos días, deseó tener una imaginación menos desbordante. Que lo encarcelaran en una celda miserable era lo último que deseaba en el mundo, pero, por los seres queridos, filosofó explorando el vacío, había que asumir riesgos, y él adoraba a su abuela.

Aquel pensamiento lo inspiró lo bastante para salvar la distancia y aterrizar con un golpe seco al otro lado, en precario equilibrio sobre las tablillas cubiertas de hollín. Su compañero le hizo una seña con la mano y, agazapado, inició el lento peregrinaje hacia la siguiente casa.

La luna era una oblea ensombrecida por las nubes, perfecta para ocultarse, aunque dificultaba la visión. Dos callejones después, con sus correspondientes saltos angustiosos, estaban en su destino, y se descolgaron por un balcón que daba a un pequeño jardín amurallado.

Jasper Whitlock, marqués de Longhaven, saltó primero y cayó de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio como un bailarín, lo que hizo que Edward se preguntara, por enésima vez, cuál era la función de su amigo en el Ministerio de Defensa. Aterrizó a su lado y le dijo:

—¿Qué han averiguado tus espías sobre la distribución de la casa?

Jasper examinó la estancia en penumbra a través del cristal de las puertas francesas.

—Ahora mismo podría estar en nuestro club, saboreando un buen coñac.

—No te quejes —murmuró Edward—. Tú vives de esta clase de intrigas. Por suerte, la cerradura es sencilla. No tardaré en abrirla.

En efecto, al poco, se abrieron las puertas con un fuerte rechinar que perturbó los oídos de Edward. Tomó la iniciativa y se coló en el dormitorio a oscuras, registrando de un vistazo las formas difusas de una cama grande con dosel y un armario. Sobre la cama yacía algo blanco e, inspeccionándolo de cerca, vio que era un camisón ribeteado de exquisitos encajes, y que la colcha ya estaba apartada. Aquella prenda virginal lo hizo sentirse un intruso, y —qué demonios— lo era. Aunque por una buena causa, se dijo con firmeza.

Jasper se explicó rápidamente.

—Esta es la alcoba de la hija de lord Swan. Tenemos que registrar su despacho y sus aposentos, que están al otro lado del pasillo. Como las habitaciones de su excelencia dan a la calle y su despacho está en la planta baja, esta es la forma más discreta de entrar. Puede que aún estén fuera varias horas más, con lo que tenemos tiempo para buscar tu valioso objeto. A estas horas, el servicio debería estar durmiendo.

—Yo me encargo del despacho. Es más probable que esté ahí.

—Edward, sabes que vas a tener que decirme qué buscamos si quieres que ponga patas arriba el dormitorio de su excelencia.

—Esperaba que fueras más sutil…

—Nunca sabrá que he estado ahí —repuso Jasper, convencido—. Pero ¿qué demonios buscamos?

—Una llave. De plata labrada, que se habrá ennegrecido, supongo. Así de larga. —Edward extendió la mano, indicando un palmo—. Estará en un estuche pequeño, también de plata. Tiene una S grabada en la tapa.

—Una llave de qué, me atrevo a preguntar, ya que voy a jugarme el cuello por encontrarla.

Edward enmudeció un momento, resistiéndose a revelar más información. Pero Jasper tenía razón y, además, guardaba los secretos mejor que ninguna otra persona de las que Edward conocía.

—No estoy seguro —admitió en voz baja.

Los ojos de color celeste de Jasper relucieron de interés a pesar de la tenue iluminación.

—Sin embargo, aquí estamos, irrumpiendo en la casa de un hombre…

—Es… complicado.

—Contigo suele ser así.

—No puedo explicarle a nadie por qué estoy aquí, ni siquiera a ti. De ahí que te haya pedido que me ayudes. Me has demostrado, en muchas ocasiones, que, además de saber tomar decisiones rápidas cuando hace falta y conservar la calma en los momentos difíciles, también posees la rara virtud de mantener la boca bien cerrada, rasgo muy apreciado en un amigo. En pocas palabras, confío en ti.

—Muy bien, perfecto —masculló Jasper sin comprometerse.

—Por si te tranquiliza, no voy a robar nada —le susurró Edward mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio y se asomaba al pasillo—. Lo que busco no pertenece a lord Swan, si es que lo tiene él. ¿Dónde está su despacho?

—Al final de las escaleras, segundo pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha.

La casa olía vagamente a la cera de abeja y al humo de los fuegos que la mantenían caliente en los últimos meses de primavera. Reptó por el pasillo —ninguna otra palabra definía mejor su avance—, rogando al cielo que su aventura saliera bien y pasara inadvertida, aunque no estaba seguro de sí, con su pasado algo disoluto —o el de Jasper—, se encontraba en posición de implorar benevolencia.

El pasillo estaba desierto, aunque también muy oscuro. Jasper conocía el emplazamiento exacto de los aposentos de Swan, porque fue directo a la siguiente puerta a la izquierda, la abrió y se coló dentro.

Edward se encontraba en una posición privilegiada desde la que podía ver el final de la escalera que se alzaba desde la planta baja, divertido a la vez que perplejo por haberse colado deliberadamente en la casa de otro y haber reclutado a Jasper como cómplice de aquella intrusión. Lo conocía desde Eton y, cuando hacía falta, no había nadie más fiable ni más leal. Habría ido con él al mismísimo infierno; de hecho, habían estado juntos en el infierno de España.

Habían sobrevivido a las llamas de Hades, pero no habían vuelto a Inglaterra ilesos.

El tiempo pasaba en silencio, y Edward se relajó un poco mientras bajaba por la escalera que daba al oscuro pasillo, arañándose tan solo la espinilla con un mueble que se interpuso en su camino como surgido de la nada. Contuvo una maldición subida de tono y siguió avanzando, prometiéndose no dedicarse nunca al robo de mansiones.

Impregnaba el despacho un fuerte olor a tabaco viejo y el recuerdo de mil copas de coñac. Edward avanzó despacio y, sacándose del bolsillo el juego de ganzúas prestado, empezó a hurgar primero en los cajones abiertos, luego en los dos que estaban cerrados con llave.

Nada. Ni rastro del estuche de plata. Ni de la condenada llave.

«Maldita sea.»

El primer indicio de peligro fue un ladrido agudo y exaltado. Después oyó una dulce voz femenina —perfectamente inteligible en el silencio de la casa— y lo invadió la angustia. La voz sonaba cerca, pero podría ser por la acústica de la mansión. Al menos no sonaba a perro grande, se dijo, palpando uno de los cajones en busca de un doble fondo, volviendo a meter las cosas en él y cerrándolo despacio.

¿Sería una criada? Quizá, aunque era improbable, en plena noche, cuando aún faltaban horas para que amaneciera. Por muy temprano que se levantara el servicio, dudaba que una de las criadas deambulara por la casa salvo a instancias de sus señores.

Volvió a oírse la voz, apenas un murmullo, y, por la ausencia de respuesta, dedujo que se dirigía al perro. Salió sigiloso al pasillo para curiosear y, al hacerlo, vio a una mujer agachada a los pies de la escalera, rascándole las orejas a un pequeño e inquieto montón de pelo, un cachorrillo, de ahí que no hubiera advertido de su presencia a los propietarios de la casa.

La mujer era castaña, esbelta, e iba enfundada en un vestido a la moda, de un color claro.

¿Conque aún tardarían varias horas? Uno de los miembros del clan Swan había vuelto antes.

Fue una suerte que la mujer dejara la lámpara en el suelo, cogiera en brazos a la inquieta bola peluda y, en lugar de subir la escalera, se dirigiera con aquel bulto feliz a una de las puertas que había en el lado opuesto del vestíbulo principal y que probablemente conducía a las cocinas.

Edward cruzó la estancia en silencio y, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, subió aprisa las escaleras en dirección al cuarto en el que se había metido Jasper. Luego abrió apenas la puerta y susurró:

—Acaba de llegar alguien. Una joven, aunque no he podido verla bien.

—Maldición. —Jasper se movía con el sigilo de un gato y en un segundo se plantó en la puerta—. Aún no he terminado. Tenemos que irnos y volver en otro momento.

Edward se imaginó saltando de nuevo aquellos abismos entre tejado y tejado, por encima de los apestosos callejones de Londres.

—Preferiría que termináramos ahora.

—Si lady Isabella ha vuelto sola, podemos seguir —murmuró Jasper—. No creo que entre en el dormitorio de su padre, y a mí me bastará con unos minutos más. Te pediría que me ayudaras, pero no sabes dónde he buscado ya, y si empezamos a buscar los dos y a hablar en susurros será peor. Sal por donde hemos entrado. Espera a que se acueste y tenla vigilada. Si sospecha algo y deja su cuarto, tendrás que improvisar un modo de distraerla. En caso contrario, yo saldré por aquí y te veré en el tejado.

Dicho esto, desapareció y la puerta volvió a cerrarse sin hacer ruido.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo. Había librado batallas, reptado por trincheras, soportado lluvias torrenciales y noches gélidas, recorrido interminables distancias a pie con su batallón, pero no era un condenado espía. Sin embargo, un instante de indecisión podía resultar desastroso si la señorita Swan, como era de suponer, se dirigía a su alcoba. ¿Y si despertaba también a su doncella?

Siendo soldado, había aprendido a valorar las situaciones rápidamente y, en aquel caso, confió en el criterio de Jasper, entró en el dormitorio de la dama y se dirigió al balcón. Habían elegido aquel acceso a la mansión por lo discreto del tranquilo jardín privado y la garantía de que nadie los vería desde la calle, ni ninguno de los vecinos de aquel barrio tan elegante los reconocería.

Acababa de cerrar las puertas francesas del balcón cuando se abrió la de la alcoba. Se quedó inmóvil, confiando en que las sombras ocultasen su presencia, preocupado por que el movimiento pudiera llamar la atención de la joven que ocupaba ahora la estancia. Si daba la voz de alarma, aunque él lograra escapar, Jasper podría verse en una situación comprometida. Por suerte, la joven llevaba su lamparita, que dejó en la pulida mesilla de noche, con lo que su presencia en el balcón sería más difícil de detectar.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

La hija de lord Swan. ¿Se la habían presentado? No, pero, pensándolo bien, había oído hablar mucho de ella últimamente. Ahora ya sabía por qué.

Su pelo, de un castaño con reflejos color fuego resplandeciente, atrapaba la luz mientras ella se lo palpaba en busca de las horquillas y las ponía una a una junto a la lámpara, dejando que una cascada de rizos le cubriera la espalda. De perfil, su rostro parecía femenino y bien definido, de nariz fina, barbilla delicada y unos ojos cuyo color no lograba adivinar, protegidos por pestañas tan largas que incluso distinguía la leve sombra de estas sobre sus elegantes mejillas mientras se inclinaba para levantarse las faldas, se quitaba las zapatillas y empezada a soltarse el liguero. Vislumbró el suave brillo de unas esbeltas pantorrillas, unos muslos tersos, y la armoniosa curva de un trasero.

Había algo intrínsecamente sensual en ver desnudarse a una mujer, aunque cuando una lo hacía en su presencia solía ser el preludio de uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos. Unos dedos finos fueron desabrochando el vestido que, entre susurros de seda, se deslizó de sus pálidos hombros. La joven salió del charco formado por la prenda cubierta tan solo por una fina enagua de encaje, todos destellos de oro y marfil a la luz titilante de la estancia.

Como caballero que era, se recordó, debía mirar hacia otro lado.

El baile había sido más insufrible que entretenido, y lady Isabella Swan se había escabullido en cuanto había podido, sirviéndose de su excusa habitual, nada falaz. Cogió su vestido de seda, lo sacudió y lo colgó de una silla labrada apostada junto a la chimenea. Cuando el coche la había dejado en casa, había decidido no despertar a su doncella y disfrutar para variar de un poco de intimidad antes de acostarse. A nadie le extrañaría; no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Matar a un padre era delito, ¿no?

No es que quisiera estrangularlo de verdad, pero aquella noche, cuando la había arrojado literalmente a los brazos del conde de Black, a punto había estado de hacer lo impensable y negarse a bailar con su excelencia en público, humillándolo y desafiando a su progenitor delante de toda la aristocracia.

En cambio, había apretado los dientes y bailado con el soltero más guapo, rico e increíblemente aburrido de toda la nobleza británica.

Eso lo había alentado, precisamente lo que ella quería evitar.

Incluso se había permitido el atrevimiento —o quizá fuese estupidez— de citar mal a Rabelais cuando le traía una copa de champán, diciendo con ademán ostentoso mientras se la ofrecía: «La sed nace del comer, pero el apetito lo sacia la bebida».

Justo al revés. Había tenido que morderse la lengua para no corregirlo. Le daba la impresión de que no era presuntuoso sino simple. Aun así, no había podido resistir la tentación de preguntarle, con toda delicadeza, si le había traído el champán porque la encontraba, quizá, algo rellena. El comentario lo había azorado tanto que enseguida se había excusado, con lo que al final la velada no había sido del todo infructuosa.

Cubierta apenas con una combinación, se acercó al balcón, abrió las puertas y agradeció el aire puro, aunque algo frío. Luego se soltó las cintas; la prenda le resbaló un poco por los hombros, y los pezones se le endurecieron. En el asfixiante salón de baile, había tenido problemas respiratorios, dolencia que sufría desde niña, así que cerró los ojos y agradeció poder respirar al fin. El leve silbido de sus pulmones, como la angustia que lo provocaba, fueron remitiendo, pero seguía algo mareada. Su padre se empeñaba en que mantuviera en secreto aquel pequeño defecto. Parecía convencido de que ningún hombre querría casarse con una mujer que de cuando en cuando perdía el resuello de forma inexplicable.

Inspiró hondo, espiró… despacio. Sí, se le estaba pasando…

No fue un movimiento ni un ruido lo que la inquietó, sino la repentina sensación de que la observaban. Entonces, una mano fuerte y masculina la agarró por el codo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Abrió los ojos y vio una figura alta que se alzaba ante ella. Con un aspaviento, se subió la combinación con el fin de cubrirse el pecho parcialmente desnudo. Para su sorpresa, la figura en penumbra volvió a hablar con voz dulce y cultivada:

—Lamento asustarla, milady. Ruego que me disculpe, pero creía que iba a desmayarse.

Isabella alzó la mirada, tan sorprendida del habla y del aspecto refinado del individuo como de habérselo encontrado en su balcón. El pelo color cobrizo del desconocido brillaba a la inoportuna luz de la luna, su rostro era presa de las sombras y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas la miraban fijamente.

—Yo… yo… —balbució ella. «Deberías gritar», le dictó una voz interior, pero el sobresalto la tenía tan paralizada que no creía que pudiera hacerlo.

—Se estaba balanceando —señaló el misterioso visitante como si eso lo explicara todo, frunciendo el ceño hasta unir sus dos cobrizas cejas arqueadas—. ¿Está usted enferma?

Al fin, ella recuperó la voz, pero no la habitual sino un susurro agudo.

—No, solo un poco mareada. ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor?

—Quizá debería acostarse.

Atónita, vio que la cogía en brazos como si fuese una niña; luego la llevó dentro y la depositó con cuidado en la cama.

«¿Será algún sueño extraño…?»

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es usted? —insistió ella. Su insistencia sirvió de poco, pues seguía sin poder más que balbucir, aunque el temor empezaba a convertirse rápidamente en contrariada curiosidad. Aun a la tenue luz, pudo ver que iba bien vestido y, antes de que se irguiera, percibió la leve fragancia de una colonia cara. Aunque no llevaba corbatín, la chaqueta oscura de corte moderno, los calzones ajustados y las botas altas no eran prendas que llevara cualquier bandolero. Su rostro era de una belleza griega, de nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, labios redondeados y pómulos salientes. Isabella jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos.

¿Era así de alto o se lo parecía a ella desde la cama?

—No voy a hacerle daño, no tema.

Fácil decirlo. Por todos los santos, estaba en su alcoba, nada menos.

—Está usted en propiedad ajena.

—En efecto —admitió él, inclinando la cabeza.

¿Sería un ladrón? No lo parecía. Confundida, Isabella se incorporó; se sentía muy vulnerable allí tendida, en ropa interior y con el pelo alborotado.

—Mi padre guarda muy poco dinero en la caja fuerte de la casa.

—Un hombre sabio. Yo hago lo mismo. Por si la tranquiliza, no necesito su dinero. —El desconocido sonrió un instante y dejó ver su impecable dentadura.

De pronto descubrió que lo conocía, y la situación se tornó aún más delirante. No se lo habían presentado, no. No era uno de los muchos caballeros con los que había bailado desde el comienzo de la temporada social, pero lo había visto antes.

Y él la había visto a ella. Allí estaba, mirándolo boquiabierta, vestida tan solo con aquella fina combinación de encaje, cerrándose el escote con manos temblorosas. La vergüenza le sonrojó el cuello y las mejillas, y notó cómo la sangre le calentaba los nudillos que tenía apretados contra el pecho.

—No… no estoy vestida —dijo innecesariamente.

—Lo que constituye sin duda una delicia —respondió él con algo de sarcasmo en su dulce voz—. Pero no he venido a aprovecharme de usted ni a robarle, aunque quizá debería robarle algo como haría un buen ladrón —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Qué tal un beso? Al menos así no me iría con las manos vacías.

¿Un beso? ¿Estaba chiflado o qué?

—No… no se atreverá —logró objetar incrédula. Lo tenía de pie junto a la cama, tan cerca que, si alargaba la mano, podía tocarlo.

—Podría —repuso él arqueando apenas sus cejas cobrizas y repasando con la mirada el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella antes de volver a su rostro. Luego susurró—: Tengo cierta debilidad por las damas hermosas semidesnudas, me temo.

Sin duda ellas sentían la misma debilidad por él, pues rezumaba una masculinidad y una seguridad innegables, aún más irresistibles que su atractivo físico.

El aire se le quedó atrapado en la garganta, y no por su dolencia. Por ingenua que fuera, comprendió enseguida el poder de aquella voz ronca, tan viril y devastadora. Permaneció inmóvil, como un pajarillo aturdido por el humo, incluso cuando él, inclinándose, le cogió la barbilla con sus largos dedos y le levantó un poco la cabeza; luego bajó la suya y, tentador, rozó con sus labios los de ella. En lugar de besarla, enterró la mano en su cabello y le lamió suavemente el cuello. Aun perpleja ante semejante osadía, los labios cálidos y las tentadoras caricias de aquel desconocido le produjeron una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Debía ordenarle inmediatamente que parara, o al menos apartarlo de sí.

No lo hizo. Nunca la habían besado y, aunque en sus fantasías femeninas no contaba con la intrusión en su alcoba de un desconocido misterioso, sentía curiosidad.

La estremeció la estela de su aliento, que le subía por la mandíbula y el pómulo hasta reclamar su boca, perturbándola en lo más íntimo con el pecaminoso roce de su lengua en la de ella.

Tembló y, de forma inconsciente, posó una mano en el hombro de él.

Era íntimo.

Seductor.

Luego terminó.

Qué Dios la ayudara; muy a su pesar, aquello había terminado.

Él se irguió y la miró, más divertido que nunca por la expresión de su rostro.

—Besar a una virgen. Una hazaña, sin duda.

Obviamente él sabía que había sido su primer beso. No le sorprendía, porque, como casi todas las solteras, iba siempre con carabina. Se fingió ofendida, aunque, paradójicamente, no lo estaba.

—Usted, señor, no es un caballero.

—Lo soy, aunque algo cansado. De lo contrario, no me iría para evitar que nuestro encuentro dañe su reputación, que lo haría, créame. Le aconsejo que mantenga en secreto mi visita de esta noche.

Fiel a su palabra, no tardó en salir por el balcón, trepar por la balaustrada y agarrarse al lateral del edificio para no perder el equilibrio. Luego se sujetó al borde del tejado para alzarse en un atlético movimiento y desapareció en la oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Como el Parlamento estaba reunido, la política era el tema del día y, con los ánimos alterados, se hablaba algo más alto de lo habitual, justo lo que Edward necesitaba para disfrutar de cierta intimidad. Le entregó al mayordomo el gabán húmedo —había empezado a lloviznar, como siempre en primavera— y vio que tanto Emmett como Jasper estaban ya allí, en su rincón favorito, con una botella del mejor whisky sobre la mesa y un vaso vacío esperándole.

Se sirvió una buena cantidad incluso antes de dejarse caer en la silla.

—Llego tarde, pero por una buena razón —dijo esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó con sequedad Emmett McCarty, vizconde de Altea—. De hecho, no hace falta que pregunte. Se rumorea que una seductora cantante de ópera italiana está más que dispuesta a cantarte un aria en privado en cuanto se lo pidas.

¿Aún circulaba aquel rumor? A veces era un fastidio tener un hermano mayor con la reputación de Carlisle. Edward no era precisamente un santo, pero su fama se debía más a la asociación con su hermano que a sus actos. La sociedad parecía esperar que siguiera los pasos de su licencioso hermano, sobre todo ahora que este se había casado y retirado del juego de la seducción y el escándalo. No había heredado el ducado, pero sí la notoriedad de Carlisle. Tampoco ayudaba que se parecieran tanto.

—No, no hablo de Tanya. —Edward se llevó el vaso a los labios, sorbió el suave y fragante licor y miró a sus amigos, divertido, por encima del vaso—. Al parecer, soy tío.

—Ah. —Jasper arqueó las cejas.

—La hermosa esposa de mi hermano ha dado a luz un bebé sano de madrugada, mientras tú y yo nos entreteníamos dando brincos por tejados resbaladizos, y me complace comunicaros que tanto la madre como el niño están bien, pero mi hermano tenía un aspecto terrible. Ignoro por qué, dado que ha sido ella quien ha llevado a cabo la parte difícil; será por los nervios y el coñac, como dice él. Le está bien empleado, seguramente, por todos sus pecados pasados, aunque lo cierto es que jamás lo había visto tan feliz. Me han llamado a Berkeley House esta misma mañana.

—Entiendo que el bebé es un niño.

—Se llamará Marcus, como mi padre. Con este acontecimiento, paso a engrosar las filas de los solteros más codiciados, a diferencia de vosotros dos, que seguís siendo meros candidatos a pesar de vuestra impecable reputación. Soy el cuarto en la línea de sucesión al ducado, mientras que tú, Jasper, ya eres marqués y serás duque un día si tus nefandas obligaciones no te condenan primero, y Emmett ya ha heredado el título y la grandiosa fortuna de los McCarty.

—Me opongo al calificativo «nefando». —Aunque Jasper, vestido de manera informal, con calzón de cuero sin teñir, chaqueta azul oscuro y el corbatín solo anudado, se fingió ofendido, recostándose en la silla, con las largas piernas estiradas y los pies cruzados, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Su pelo miel bañado por el sol y su piel bronceada eran la señal de su reciente regreso de España; sus ojos, de un intenso color celeste, se mostraban risueños.

—No te hagas la víctima, Edward —dijo Emmett, arqueando las cejas con cinismo—. Tu apellido seguirá atrayendo a las mamás depredadoras y a sus insípidas hijas, porque, por razones que no alcanzo a comprender, a las féminas parece gustarles tu cara bonita.

Edward rió.

—Quizá. Pero con dos hermanos mayores y ahora un heredero directo, jamás tendré un título que no sea honorario. No es lo mismo ser un buen partido que ser un partido digno. Vosotros dos, por desgracia, sois lo último.

—Cuánto optimismo —murmuró Emmett, cogiendo su copa—. Aunque me pesa desinflarte, te recuerdo que no es ningún secreto que posees una fortuna propia muy respetable. No creo que seas inmune aún.

Probablemente fuera cierto, pero a Edward lo aliviaba tanto que su sobrino hubiera nacido sano que nada podía empañar su buen humor. Su cuñada no había tenido un embarazo fácil y, aunque nadie se lo había dicho, Edward sabía que Carlisle había temido por la vida de los dos. Por suerte, el parto había ido muy bien. Cuando su hermano se había enamorado al fin y había abandonado su vida licenciosa de soltero, lo había hecho de verdad. Adoraba a su esposa.

—A propósito de jóvenes casaderas, ¿qué explicación le darás a lord Swan si su preciosa hija le cuenta que te ha sorprendido espiando en su balcón? —preguntó Jasper con pretendida despreocupación, aunque, como siempre, su mirada denotaba cualquier cosa menos indiferencia—. Tiene motivos sobrados para enfurecerse. Como no te ha dado tiempo a cerrarle los cajones del escritorio, sabrá que alguien ha estado en su estudio. Si ella no dice nada, tal vez piense que olvidó cerrarlos él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se ha robado nada; pero si ella le cuenta que has estado en su alcoba, no tardará en atar cabos.

Algo lamentable por un montón de razones, debía reconocer. Antes de pedirle a Jasper que estudiara el plano de la casa de los Swan y lo acompañase en tan funesta empresa, ya sabía que iba a ser un desastre si lo pillaban. Su familia y los Swan no hacían buenas migas. Nunca había entendido bien por qué hasta que, recientemente, su abuela le había hecho aquella increíble confidencia, pero siempre había sabido que existía esa enemistad. Si Swan conocía la historia —bastaba con que supiera la mitad—, lo pondría mucho más que furioso saber que Edward había tocado a su hija. Iracundo, seguramente.

Aquel beso. ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

Había pensado con el miembro; no se le ocurría otra explicación. En cuanto la había tocado, había sentido su cuerpo cálido y tierno en sus brazos e inhalado la deliciosa esencia de rosas que desprendía su suave piel, se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil.

Sí, era hermosa, pero había mujeres hermosas de sobra. El incidente estaba por completo fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, en toda la mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en el dulce y tentador sabor de su deliciosa boca. En esa mata de pelo castaño y esa piel perfecta. Marrones. Sus ojos eran de un inusual marrón chocolate…

—¿Qué estáis diciendo? —inquirió Emmett, mirando a uno y luego al otro—. ¿Qué te ha pillado la hija de Swan? Pero si en España te vi pasar por delante de los centinelas franceses sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

—Más bien nuestro amigo Edward la pilló a ella, literalmente. —Jasper se sirvió otra copa; el sonido del líquido al caer en el vaso se vio ahogado por la escandalosa carcajada de un fornido caballero de una mesa cercana que mantenía una animada conversación sobre importación de cultivos—. Dice que, cuando ella abrió el balcón, obviamente con la idea de respirar un poco de aire puro, «le pareció que iba a desmayarse». Como es un ávido rescatador de hermosas doncellas, lo que, debo recordarle, casi le cuesta la vida en Badajoz, surgió de entre las sombras y la cogió en brazos.

—¡Maldita sea! No surgí de ninguna parte. El balcón no es grande, y yo estaba allí, a unos centímetros de distancia —protestó Edward—. Me habría visto de todas formas. ¿Qué podía hacer, dejar que se me cayera a los pies? Cerró los ojos y se balanceó. Cualquiera de vosotros habría hecho lo mismo. Luego resultó que estaba perfectamente, claro que eso lo supe después.

—Pero ahora sabe que estuviste allí —le dijo Emmett con escepticismo—. Buscando una llave misteriosa, nada menos. Es raro, reconócelo. Que sepas que tanto Jasper como yo estamos intrigados.

Lo cierto era que tampoco él sabía mucho.

—La llave es una reliquia familiar.

—¿Y por qué la tiene Swan? —preguntó Jasper con su típico gesto afable y las cejas castañas arqueadas con aire inquisitivo—. Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no quieres contarnos de qué se trata?

—Eso mismo digo yo —coincidió Emmett.

—Vosotros también tenéis vuestros secretos —respondió Edward, irritado.

En realidad, estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con la pregunta. Era él quien no solo no había encontrado la llave sino que además se había dejado ver. Luego había cedido a un impulso, él, que nunca era impulsivo, y había besado a la semidesnuda lady Isabella, que, además de ser virgen, algo que había confirmado su reacción al beso, era la única mujer de todo Londres a la que no debía tocar. Había entre las dos familias una enemistad de muchos años que Edward suponía debida a algún tipo de disputa de juventud, si bien de pronto parecía que la cosa se complicaba con el asunto de la condenada llave. Obviamente ella no tenía ni idea de quién era él, pero cuando descubriera su identidad —y lo haría, porque seguramente volverían a verse en actos sociales—, su comportamiento podría ser el origen de una nueva hostilidad. Además, repercutiría en él, porque Swan se preguntaría qué había estado buscando en su casa.

Aun así, la había visto tan frágil, tan pálida a la luz de la luna, con los hombros desnudos, parte del pecho al descubierto, los ojos cerrados…

Maldita sea, quizá sentía cierta debilidad por las damiselas hermosas en apuros. También le gustaban los niños, la soledad, y estudiar astronomía, porque le fascinaban las estrellas y la inmensidad del firmamento. Además, como no había llegado a conocer a su madre, adoraba a su abuela, por la que, paradójicamente, se había metido en aquel lío. Para los chismosos, en cambio, solo sentía debilidad por las damiselas de todo tipo, aunque no estuvieran en apuros.

—Agradecería la máxima discreción; esto es importante para mi abuela. Lo único que sé es que hace años, varios decenios, de hecho, la hermana de mi abuelo tuvo una aventura ilícita con el padre de lord Swan. Ella era joven y soltera. Él estaba casado y cometió adulterio. Ella murió en un accidente, y él fue víctima de la pistola de duelos de mi abuelo. Aún no tengo claro qué tiene que ver la llave con todo esto —explicó, sereno.

—Interesante —murmuró Jasper.

—Entiendo —asintió Emmett al poco—. Bien, siendo así, considera zanjado el tema y, cuando puedas contárnoslo, si puedes, estaré encantado de escucharte.

La privacidad era algo que los tres entendían muy bien, así que hablaron un rato de la política de lord Liverpool; casi siempre estaban de acuerdo, pero cuando no eran del mismo parecer, discutían amistosamente. Cuando Edward salió del club tras vaciar una segunda botella de whisky, había olvidado ya a la tentadora hija del conde de Swan.

O eso se decía a sí mismo.

Algo raro le pasaba, porque vestirse para el baile no la enloquecía precisamente. Se suponía que las jóvenes entusiastas de la frivolidad y el glamour de las salas de baile y de las fiestas interminables pasaban horas y horas decidiendo qué vestido las haría parecer tan deslumbrantes que todos los caballeros cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Isabella, en cambio, estudiaba su guardarropa con total indiferencia.

El de seda azul, decidió, para complacer a tía Carmen, que se había extasiado con el color del tejido cuando la modista lo había sacado de entre un montón de rollos de tela y bobinas de encaje, mientras un enjambre de ayudantes le tomaba medidas durante una insufrible eternidad.

Aun sabiendo la pequeña fortuna que su padre había invertido en aquel guardarropa, tenía el presentimiento de que la razón de semejante extravagancia paterna se debía más al deseo de encontrarle un marido apropiado cuanto antes que a su excesiva generosidad.

Normal, se dijo. Lo que todo padre quiere para su hija.

Anormal, pensó por otra parte. Él nunca había formado parte de su vida. No era justo que, a la primera oportunidad, buscara impaciente el modo de desprenderse de ella. Isabella había vivido en el campo hasta que había tenido edad para salir, de modo que solo lo veía cuando él iba a la finca por cuestiones de negocios y eso no había cambiado con su traslado a Londres. Rara vez hablaban, salvo de nimiedades durante las comidas, y estas tampoco eran frecuentes, porque él acostumbraba a comer en el club.

En otras palabras, su padre vivía su vida como si ella no existiera. Quizá por eso no le había contado lo del hombre que se había encontrado en el balcón.

O quizá porque aún pensaba en su pelo cobrizo, en sus cautivadores ojos verdes, en aquella sonrisa velada y en aquel beso… Debía admitir que, cuando había sucedido, no había sabido muy bien qué esperar, pero la experiencia de su primer beso había sido interesante.

No, esa no era la palabra, pensó mientras cruzada su alcoba para llamar a la doncella. Estimulante. Embelesador. Arrebatador.

No, no, tampoco era eso.

Deliciosamente reprobable.

Jamás había hecho nada reprobable… hasta que había aparecido él.

—¿Señorita? —Su doncella, Angela, entró en la alcoba, con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño perfecto, el uniforme limpio y planchado, y la reverencia perfectamente ejecutada. Isabella encontraba la casa de Londres de su padre mucho más formal que la del campo, en Cambridgeshire—. ¿Quiere que la vista? —preguntó la muchacha.

Fuera quien fuese, el hombre que había asaltado su alcoba era un aristócrata. Por una vez, Isabella se sintió algo nerviosa al pensar en esa noche.

—Creo que me pondré el de seda azul oscuro —murmuró, y de pronto se sorprendió pensando en cómo se peinaría.

Cuando bajó las escaleras media hora más tarde, encontró a su padre en la sala de recepciones, impasible, con una copa de jerez en la mano. Se volvió al oírla llegar. Nunca se mostraba muy afectuoso con ella, pero en aquella ocasión lo encontró especialmente serio.

—¿Te apetece una copa antes de salir?

Él aún no había terminado la suya. Si iban a esperar a que lo hiciera, más le valía tener algo que beber también para afrontar la incómoda conversación que se avecinaba. Asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió a una silla tapizada e, instalada en ella, se entretuvo recolocándose las faldas mientras él le servía la bebida y le acercaba el delicado vidrio.

—Creo que deberías guardar las joyas de tu madre en mi caja fuerte —le indicó sin más mientras le ofrecía el jerez—. Sospecho que uno de los criados no es de fiar.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? —inquirió ella extrañada, con la copa detenida camino de los labios.

—Alguien ha estado en mi despacho, registrando mi escritorio. —No se sentó; se acercó a una mesita de estilo Chippendale y examinó, hosco, una pequeña estatua cubierta de madreperla—. Hay muchos objetos de valor en esta casa, pero la mayoría no son fáciles de transportar. Las joyas son pequeñas y pueden esconderse en un bolsillo o un bolso pequeño. Como los pendientes de diamantes que te regalé por tu cumpleaños.

Se refería a los que le había enviado por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, junto con una nota en la que decía que tenía negocios que atender en Londres y no podría asistir a la celebración que tendría lugar en su finca del campo.

«El tipo cobrizo que estaba en mi balcón…»

No parecía factible que hubiera más de un intruso misterioso.

—¿Se ha llevado algo ese hombre… bueno… quien estuviera en tu despacho? —indagó con suma cautela.

—Nada que yo haya podido detectar. Cuando me disponía a subir a arreglarme para la cena, he visto que los cajones no estaban cerrados con llave. He reunido a todo el servicio, pero ninguno de los criados se reconoce culpable.

Al menos su atractivo y seductor visitante no era un ladrón, aunque, por lo visto, sí un intruso.

—Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de robar —observó Isabella—. Laurent y James son hermanos, y ninguno de los dos arriesgaría de ese modo el puesto del otro. Afton es feliz en su cocina, y Alistair es muy estricto con la criadas.

—¿Laurent y James?

—Los lacayos —le informó ella con sarcasmo.

—Muchas licencias te tomas con los criados cuando conoces su nombre de pila —comentó su padre, ceñudo.

Se tomaba licencias con ellos porque, habiendo crecido recluida en esa finca, ellos eran lo único que tenía. Aquel modo de vida la había privado de todo esnobismo, pues lo cierto era que el servicio había sido para ella más familia que su propio padre. Al trasladarse por fin a Londres para su presentación en sociedad, aunque apenas conocía al servicio de esa casa, le había parecido lógico darle el mismo trato informal.

—A lo mejor se te olvidó cerrar los cajones —insinuó ella, y bebió un sorbo del dorado jerez mientras trataba de averiguar para qué querría un noble caballero colarse en la casa de su padre y registrarle el despacho. Por dinero, no. Él le había asegurado que no lo necesitaba, y ella lo creía. Por su forma de vestir, por su porte… no, no pretendía robar nada para obtener un beneficio económico.

—Jamás me olvidaría de cerrar los dos —repuso su padre, irritado. Apuró la copa y la dejó, impaciente, en la mesa—. ¿Nos vamos?

Por supuesto, pensó Isabella, levantándose de la silla, obediente. Tal vez aquel evento no fuera tan aburridísimo como los otros.


	4. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Quizá el turbante con el broche de pedrería era un exceso, pero valió la pena solo por ver la sensación que causaba a su llegada. Carmen Denali pasó despacio junto a un grupo de matronas, ignorando sus miradas indiscretas. Le encantaba impresionar con su originalidad, lo admitía. Siempre lo conseguía, porque solía dar rienda suelta a su gusto personal, aunque resultara algo extravagante. Su Eleazar lo fomentaba, y a menudo le susurraba al oído que las mujeres convencionales lo aburrían.

Cómo lo echaba de menos. La presión de su mano en la de ella, el dulce sonido de su risa espontánea mientras ella le contaba algún chismorreo absurdo, la cadencia de su respiración en la oscuridad cuando se quedaba dormido…

Irguiéndose, exploró la deslumbrante multitud. Lo mejor de la aristocracia londinense estaba allí, detectó en un primer vistazo, porque la temporada social acababa de empezar.

Si quería ser buena carabina de Isabella, su sobrina, debía averiguar dónde estaba. La muchacha —bueno, Isabella ya no era una niña— tenía la mala costumbre de pasar lo más desapercibida posible en aquellos eventos. Los atentos caballeros no se lo ponían fácil, pero Isabella nunca se había amedrentado ante las dificultades.

A fin de cuentas, era digna hija de su madre, de la cabeza a los pies. Intrépida.

Bonita palabra. A Carmen le gustaba, y la creía aplicable a todas las mujeres de su familia; Isabella, a pesar de su leve dolencia, era tan independiente como hermosa.

—Carmen, qué agradable verte por aquí esta noche. Tan elegante como siempre.

Al volverse, vio a un caballero canoso, que se inclinaba educado sobre su mano con un leve destello en los ojos, para erguirse después, con su inmaculada vestimenta de etiqueta, como de costumbre, el pelo engominado, la frente despejada y su bigotito bien cuidado, un detalle que a sir Stefan, pensaba ella, le daba cierto aire ilustre, aunque, claro, nunca se lo había confesado.

Algún día, cuando lo creyera conveniente, quizá volviera a casarse, y Stefan Havers sería sin duda tan buen marido como amigo.

—Desde que he llegado no hago más que preguntarme si este aire turco será demasiado atrevido quizá para el gusto de algunos —murmuró ella—. No parece que llevo una colmena gigante en la cabeza ¿verdad?

—En absoluto, pero, en mi modesta opinión, es una verdadera lástima que ocultes así tu precioso pelo.

Lo encontró tan tierno que no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Tú siempre tan diplomático. Cuando he salido de casa esta noche, me ha parecido la mar de atrevido, pero empiezo a arrepentirme. No porque la mitad de la concurrencia me mire como si hubiera perdido el juicio, sino porque da un calor de mil demonios. No entiendo cómo lo soportan los caballeros orientales.

—Ellos lo llevan para protegerse del sol abrasador; tú, en cambio, en un salón de baile atestado de gente en una noche primaveral del frío y sombrío Londres —dijo él sin más—. Así pues, ¿puedo esperar que me concedas un baile en algún momento?

Ella arqueó las cejas y sonrió con fingido recato, encantada de coquetear con él.

—Si me prometes que no bailarás con mucho brío y me desmontarás el turbante. Eso sería de muy mal gusto, y algo que ni siquiera mi impecable reputación podría soportar.

Stefan rió.

—Primero debo encontrar a mi sobrina. ¿No habrás visto a Isabella?

—Claro que sí. Hace un momento. Siempre exquisita, pero esta noche sobre todo, debo decir.

—¿Serías tan amable de indicarme dónde?

—Mejor aún, te acompaño. —Le ofreció, cortés, su brazo—. Con tanta gente, tardarías una eternidad, y ella ha elegido un lugar discreto.

Al poco, Carmen vislumbró una falda azul, pero una columna le tapaba a la persona que la llevaba, algo que no la sorprendía en absoluto.

—Se está escondiendo otra vez —masculló, conteniendo un suspiro de resignación.

—Nos intriga a todos que solo acceda a bailar con unos pocos caballeros cada noche y que rechace todas las demás invitaciones. Si buscara un modo de aumentar su atractivo, no podría haber elegido mejor. Cuando le concede un baile a un caballero, todos los demás se percatan.

Era cierto, aunque Carmen sabía que Isabella rechazaba las invitaciones para no sentirse abrumada más que por otra cosa. Por lo general, se encontraba bien, pero el exceso de actividad podía desencadenarle un ataque y su sobrina se cuidaba mucho de que eso no sucediera.

—No es premeditado —repuso Carmen, un tanto a la defensiva—. Me consta que ella preferiría no llamar la atención. No voy a decir que sea tímida, pero sin duda le agradan más los entretenimientos tranquilos que los bailes atestados de gente.

Stefan le dio una palmadita en la mano que apoyaba en su brazo.

—No la criticaba, querida. Siempre me he preguntado si no resultaría tedioso ser «la atracción» de la temporada. Todos esos hombres empalagosos armados de ramilletes y de versos mal escritos sobre ojos, labios y pasiones a la luz de la luna. Tiene sus ventajas haber superado ya el ímpetu de la juventud. Si yo ahora me pusiera de rodillas para confesarte mi amor incondicional, tendrías que ayudarme a incorporarme, y eso sería muy poco romántico y un mazazo para mi dignidad.

Sir Stefan aún estaba en forma y conservaba su buena figura, por lo que Carmen dudaba que tuviera que asistirlo, pero le replicó en el mismo tono desenfadado.

—Como yo no me espantaría ni me desmayaría si algo así sucediera, podríamos ahorrarnos el teatro. Nunca le he visto la gracia a un hombre hincado de rodillas, ni siquiera de joven. Prefiero plantearme las cosas de forma inteligente y razonable, incluso los asuntos del corazón.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en eso, entonces. Cuando llegue el momento de declararnos nuestros sentimientos, lo hablaremos con sensatez. Saluda a lady Isabella de mi parte y no olvides que me has prometido un vals tranquilito.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud. Carmen lo siguió con la vista, consciente de que se le había acelerado el pulso. Vaya, le daba la impresión de que el bueno de Stefan sabía que su interés por él había aumentado recientemente. Por el amor de Dios, hacía años que eran amigos. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

Tendría que meditarlo luego. De momento, la llamaba su deber para con la hija de su hermana. Isabella, oculta tras la columna, con la mirada perdida en un rincón del inmenso salón, no la vio llegar. Carmen sabía por experiencia que, si Isabella no se escondía todo lo posible, sus pretendientes la acosaban y eso le producía una comprensible sensación de agobio. Los problemas respiratorios habían ido remitiendo con los años y los médicos confiaban incluso en que desaparecieran algún día, pero aún sufría alguna crisis de cuando en cuando, y como su padre se empeñaba en mantenerlo en secreto, a menudo desaparecía unos minutos.

Lástima que, paradójicamente, fuese una joven de tan extraordinaria belleza. Alguna vez, le había dicho en broma que quizá aceptara pronto alguna oferta para librarse de todas aquellas atenciones y acabar con el asunto para siempre.

Carmen estaba igual de resuelta a garantizarle a su sobrina un enlace por amor. Así lo habría querido su madre.

—Ah, estás aquí, querida —dijo, confirmando en silencio el cumplido de Stefan.

Aquella noche llevaba un peinado sencillo: un recogido elegante con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcándole el rostro y acariciando su delicado cuello. Aunque estaba más delgada que lo que dictaba la moda, tenía las curvas justas para dejar pasmados a los hombres a su paso; además, su recato natural le daba cierto aire de sofisticación a pesar de su edad.

Isabella alzó la mirada y sonrió cariñosa, pero luego volvió a mirar al mismo sitio, que, curiosamente, era un rincón casi desierto junto a la entrada y lejos del bullicio de la multitud.

—Tía Carmen. No te he visto llegar.

Teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un inmenso turbante amarillo —debería haber elegido otro color—, aquella afirmación extrañó a su tía.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me hayas visto? —inquirió Carmen, contundente.

—Eeeh…

Algo perpleja, Carmen estudió el gesto de Isabella.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Qué? Ah… no. Bueno… nada especial… pero… ¿quién es aquel hombre?

—¿Qué hombre? —Carmen miró en la misma dirección—. Este salón está repleto de hombres.

—Ese. —Isabella señaló disimuladamente con el abanico—. El alto y guapo.

Carmen, que se distrajo cogiendo una copa de champán de la bandeja de un criado que pasaba por allí, no vio a quién se refería hasta que fijó la vista en un rincón tranquilo donde había tres hombres apartados de la muchedumbre, bebiendo champán y conversando. Sin embargo, la palabra «guapo» la alertó de inmediato. No llegó a llevarse la copa a los labios; se detuvo a medio camino. Conocía a los tres caballeros y, por desgracia, los tres eran sin duda guapísimos.

Peligrosamente guapos. Y no permitiría que ninguno de ellos se acercara a más de cien metros de su sobrina.

El marqués de Withlock, bien vestido e inescrutable como siempre, con su pelo miel y sus bonitos ojos color celeste; Emmett McCarty, vizconde de Altea, educado y guapísimo; y, por supuesto, el hijo menor del duque de Masen, lord Edward Cullen, que, a pesar de ser un héroe de guerra, era célebre por su escandaloso desprecio hacia las convenciones y por su reputación de mujeriego. La aristocracia londinense los llamaba «los Célebres Caballeros», y bien merecidamente.

—Perdona, tendría que haber sido más específica. Me refiero al de pelo cobrizo y despeinado —le explicó Isabella, malinterpretando sin duda la consternación y el silencio de su tía. Al ver que seguía sin responder, frunció el ceño y añadió—: El que está recostado en la pared.

Isabella había visto ruborizarse a su tía tan pocas veces que no sabía qué hacer. Esperó una respuesta a lo que, para ella, no era sino una pregunta inocente, y observó que, bajo el luminoso azafrán del turbante —que le daba un aspecto regio pero, por desgracia, ocultaba su preciosa mata de pelo negro—, el rostro de su tía Carmen adoptaba una expresión peculiar. Estaba preciosa aquella noche, con su vestido escarlata, que contrastaba con el insólito envoltorio de su pelo y la hacía sobresalir como una hermosa ave enjoyada entre los blancos insípidos de las cándidas jovencitas o los marrones y los colores más oscuros de las matronas. Un refulgente collar de zafiros completaba el conjunto y, por alguna razón, todo combinaba bien. Aunque Isabella estaba habituada a las extravagancias de su tía, de vez en cuando la encontraba divertida.

El salón dorado, el constante trasiego de bailarines, las risas afectadas y los susurros más descarados, todo se esfumó con la expresión de pronto críptica de tía Carmen.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

Obviamente.

Al rato, Carmen se recobró y tomó un buen sorbo de champán. Luego preguntó con mucha prudencia:

—¿Se puede saber por qué te interesa tanto un caballero al que estoy segura de que jamás te han presentado?

Aquella fue una forma curiosa de eludir la pregunta, pues, como es natural, si se lo hubieran presentado, no habría preguntado por su identidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no me lo han presentado? —contraatacó.

—Por varias razones: la primera es que el caballero en cuestión no tiene interés alguno en que le presenten a jóvenes damas casaderas; la segunda es que, si él lo hubiera solicitado, me habría enterado enseguida por los chismorreos; y la tercera… de la tercera mejor ni hablamos.

—¿Por qué no?

—No conviene a tus oídos inocentes, querida.

Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante. Isabella escrutó al caballero.

—¿Acaso es famoso?

En realidad, ya lo había deducido del último comentario que él había hecho antes de salir de su alcoba.

—Mucho —respondió Carmen con sequedad—. Y ahora me toca a mí. ¿Por qué me preguntas por lord Edward Cullen?

Edward. Así se llamaba. Le pegaba. Tenía aspecto de infame conquistador, por la leve arrogancia de su porte, la elegancia y la naturalidad de sus movimientos, la gracia con que se desenvolvía en su inconfundible ropa oscura a medida. Llevaba casi una hora allí de pie, observándolo.

Pero… ¿Cullen? Isabella trató de recordar. Aquel apellido le era familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

Uno de sus amigos dijo algo y él sonrió. Una dentadura perfecta, única, confirmó su identidad, como lo hacía su pose, tan inconfundible como cualquiera de sus rasgos físicos. Aunque no lo hubiera reconocido enseguida, aquella sonrisa lo habría delatado.

No podía confesarle a su tía que aquel hombre había estado espiándola en su balcón, por no hablar de su escandalosa semidesnudez cuando lo había descubierto.

Tampoco podía contarle que él la había llevado a la cama y la había besado. Ni siquiera a una mujer tan moderna como tía Carmen le habría agradado oír aquello.

Optó por ofrecerle una verdad a medias.

—Como he dicho antes, es muy guapo. Lo he visto y no he podido evitar preguntarme por qué no nos habían presentado aún. Tengo la impresión de conocer ya a medio Londres. ¿Está casado?

—Cielo santo, hija, no. —Carmen abrió de golpe el abanico y lo agitó con vehemencia—. Siente una aversión legendaria hacia cualquier cosa que no sean amoríos fugaces de naturaleza escandalosa.

—¿Es pobre?

—¿El hijo del duque de Masen? Lo dudo. Más bien al contrario, a pesar de ser el menor de los tres hermanos; pero no te preocupes por su fortuna ni por su aspecto. Tiene fama de libertino, y no hay más. Cambiemos de tema. Puedes elegir entre un montón de caballeros respetables que se interesan por ti y serían maridos admirables.

Por desgracia, en aquel preciso instante, lord Edward, quizá por el mismo sexto sentido que la había alertado a ella de que la observaba aquella noche en el balcón, se volvió hacia ella y la sorprendió mirándolo. Como Carmen también lo miraba, no debió de caberle duda de que hablaban de él.

Aunque el primer impulso de Isabella fue desviar la mirada, logró sofocarlo. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no iba a sentirse intrigada —y agraviada— porque un caballero anduviera rondando su balcón en plena noche? Además, había cometido su delito impunemente. Le había dicho la verdad y no pretendía robar, y por lo visto, lord Edward era rico.

«No he venido a aprovecharme de usted…»

Tampoco lo había hecho, pero le había robado aquel beso inolvidable.

A su lado, tía Carmen, al ver que las miraba con descaro, contuvo apenas un aspaviento, que se hizo notable cuando él se retiró de la pared e, irguiéndose, alzó insolente su copa hacia ellas a modo de pequeño brindis.


	5. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

A pesar de ser una excelente bailarina, Kate dio un traspiés.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien: ¿me estás preguntando por la joven Swan, cándida, casta, pura y virginal…?

—Basta. No necesito más calificativos de su inocencia —la interrumpió Edward con sarcasmo mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio y volvían a girar juntos—. Solo quiero que me cuentes lo que sepas de ella y ni que decir tiene que agradecería que no lo comentaras con nadie.

Le preguntaba solo con la intención de encontrar otro modo de recuperar la maldita llave.

¿O tal vez no?

—Eso es muy injusto, cielo —dijo ella pestañeando. Kate Fontaine, alta, de recio pelo rubio oscuro, ojos grandes y boquita de piñón, era considerada, a pesar de sus treinta y tantos años, una de las mujeres más bellas de la aristocracia londinense—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se abalanzarán los chismosos sobre este bocado de cardenal? El incorregible Cullen haciéndole ojitos a la joven doncella más casadera de toda la cosecha de debutantes de esta temporada social… Sí, sí, sabrosa información.

—No le hago ojitos. —Eso no era del todo cierto. Lady Isabella estaba exquisita aquella noche con aquel vestido azul de seda muaré que realzaba esas curvas que él ya conocía de primera mano de su encuentro un par de noches atrás, y resaltaba su pelo castaño. El discreto escote exhibía su hermoso busto femenino, abundante y firme, y su fina cintura; el suave relieve de sus caderas no pasaba inadvertido. Los típicos encantos de una mujer, pero más perfectos que los de la mayoría—. He reparado en ella, que es muy distinto —confesó encogiéndose de hombros, como para restarle importancia—. Soy un hombre sano, y ella una mujer muy llamativa.

Kate le dedicó su sonrisa más cautivadora y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro sugerente, mientras sus faldas de satén rosa oscuro se enroscaban en las piernas de él al ritmo de la música.

—Eres un hombre pero que muy sano, si no me falla la memoria. ¿No querrías hacerme una demostración de tu bienestar un poco más tarde, a ver si consigo quitarte a esa jovencilla inocentona de la cabeza?

—No —respondió él con dulzura, para no parecer antipático.

—¿Estás seguro? —Sus ojos delataban sus intenciones.

Aunque su breve aventura amorosa había resultado satisfactoria, no tenía interés en retomarla ahora que Kate había vuelto a casarse.

—No creo que a tu marido le hiciera gracia —le dijo con tacto al tiempo que la hacía girar—. Además, ya sabes lo que pienso de tontear con mujeres casadas.

Aquel recordatorio le mereció un suspiro teatral.

—Sí, lo sé. Para ser un libertino redomado, querido, tienes unas ideas muy puritanas. —La música cesó con una floritura final y ambos se detuvieron—. Uf, qué calor hace aquí —añadió Kate—. Vamos fuera a tomar el fresco y te cuento lo que sé, aunque, la verdad, no es mucho. ¿Qué interés puede despertar en ti una joven virgen que va siempre acompañada de su carabina?

«Mucho», pensó él, recordando cómo se habían mirado hacía un rato, por no mencionar el hecho de que no le hubiera dado un ataque de histeria cuando un desconocido la había cogido en brazos, se había colado en su alcoba y había osado besarla.

Ahora que ella sabía quién era, Edward se preguntaba si le diría algo a su padre, aunque, para su alivio, lo dudaba. El descaro con que lo había mirado desde el otro lado del salón parecía cosa suya y solo suya.

Fuera, la terraza estaba desierta y las baldosas de piedra mojadas, pues había estado lloviendo intermitentemente durante todo el día, pero la temperatura era mucho más fresca que la de dentro y podían verse algunas estrellas entre los nubarrones. Aunque estaban solos, Kate, actriz consumada, bajó la voz y le habló en tono conspirador.

—Lo esencial supongo que lo sabes. Es hija del conde de Swan. Su madre murió al dar a luz un bebé que nació muerto, a los pocos años de tener a lady Isabella. Su tía, aristócrata de pura cepa, se encarga de su presentación en sociedad.

En realidad, Edward sabía bien poco, salvo quién era su padre, y con eso bastaba por el momento. Siempre que se hablaba de la familia Swan, al suyo se le oscurecía el semblante, y él mismo había visto a su progenitor, de natural impasible, volverle la cara al conde de Swan en público. La aversión era mutua, a juzgar por la reacción del conde. Antes de que su abuela le hubiera explicado nada, Edward no le había dado mucha importancia; las diferencias políticas bastaban para convertir en enemigos a dos hombres razonables. Era bien sabido que algunas familias de la aristocracia inglesa mantenían disputas centenarias, con lo que tampoco le habría extrañado. Sin embargo, aquella aversión no se debía a cuestiones políticas sino personales.

A decir verdad, lo incomodaba preguntarle a Kate por la hermosa Isabella, pero sus opciones eran limitadas. Su círculo de amigos no prestaba atención a la nueva cosecha de jóvenes damas presentadas en sociedad. Si preguntaba a alguien de la familia, su interés por una joven soltera les haría sospechar y la identidad de dicha dama los inquietaría sobremanera.

No obstante, sentía suficiente curiosidad para atreverse a preguntar. Apoyó una cadera en la balaustrada, alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Eso es todo? Vamos, Kate, que ya nos conocemos. Siendo tan bonita y tan indiscutiblemente popular entre los nobles ingleses, seguro que tus amigas y tú ya habéis hablado de ella. Incluso puede que hayáis apostado sobre quién se la llevará.

—¿Tan bonita? —espetó Kate algo resentida.

—Tú eres sin duda un diamante de primera, querida, y posees mucha más sofisticación —le ronroneó él—. Vamos, admítelo, ya ha habido apuestas, ¿verdad?

Eso la apaciguó, pero era cierto, no lo había dicho solo para tranquilizarla. El grupo de Kate era célebre por su afición a apostar sobre cualquier cosa. Ella lo miró con pretendida inocencia, toda la que alguien como Kate podía fingir; luego rió y alargó la mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla como había hecho tantas veces. Deslizó los dedos por su corbatín, por la solapa de la chaqueta y descendió hasta anclarle la mano a la entrepierna. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Nos conocemos demasiado bien. Acabo de recordar esto. Mi nuevo marido no tiene un miembro tan espléndido como el tuyo, cariño.

—¿Podríamos atenernos al tema que nos ocupa? —preguntó él muy seco, ignorando la descocada insinuación y retirándole la mano con delicadeza—. ¿Cuánto y por quién?

Kate hizo un puchero.

—Quinientas libras, por lord Black. Su padre cuenta con el favor del conde y, aunque tiene un cerebro de mosquito, es lo bastante agradable, lo bastante rico y lo bastante guapo. Esa jovencita estirada podría tener peor suerte, desde luego.

—¿Estirada? —Recordó la mirada un poco triste de Isabella mientras se desnudaba la otra noche, que seguía viendo incluso estando absorto en lo que ella iba revelándole poco a poco.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene algunas amigas, pero en general suele ser distante. En cuanto a Black, se dice que a ella no parece interesarle ni la mitad de lo que ella a él. Ya sabes cómo es la aristocracia londinense, querido: ya la han bautizado como la Venus Esquiva, por su negativa a bailar con poco más que unos cuantos pretendientes cada noche y porque parece preferir recluirse a socializar.

—No es un apodo muy original. —Aunque era cierto que esa noche no había visto a la hija de Swan deslizarse entre la deslumbrante multitud más que una vez. Casi todo el tiempo parecía ocultarse lo mejor posible tras una columna o una planta. Había desaparecido por completo hacía al menos media hora; su tía, en cambio, con su ridículo turbante, seguía allí. Curiosa conducta para la belleza de la temporada—. La fama no es más que una palabra hueca —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo? —Kate lo miró intrigada.

—Es una cita —contestó él.

—¿Una qué?

—Una cita. De un libro. Yo leo de vez en cuando —le comunicó con sarcasmo.

Su vena intelectual le mereció un gesto despectivo de Kate.

—A mí me parece rara. No coquetea. Me han contado que sale a montar por el parque todos los días, al alba, en lugar de a última hora de la mañana o por la tarde, como es costumbre. Incluso tengo la sensación de que debe de ser un ratón de biblioteca, pero si es así, no se lo dice a nadie, como todas las marisabidillas.

—¿Qué es para ti una «marisabidilla»? —No dejaban de sorprenderlo los juicios arbitrarios de la clase privilegiada.

—La que alardea de entregarse a actividades impropias de una dama.

—Como leer, supongo.

—Exacto. En cualquier caso, su altivez le da un aire místico, porque, aun siendo bonita, supongo —admitió a regañadientes—, no intenta atrapar a todos los hombres que se le ponen delante como sería lógico en una dama de su edad. Incluso podría decirse que evita todo lo posible los eventos sociales. Los hombres no saben qué pensar de ella y, como sois tan peculiares, os tiene fascinados.

—Preferimos ser nosotros los depredadores, no que nos acose una fiera jadeante.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Kate entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Te interesa doña esquiva? —Era obvio que estaba algo celosa a pesar de ir ya por su segundo marido rico y tolerante. Edward se preguntó cuánto tardaría la mitad de las jóvenes damas casaderas en empezar a controlar su carnet de baile por emular el singular atractivo de lady Isabella.

—Si viniera sin la etiqueta de una ceremonia catedralicia y de toda una vida encadenado a la misma mujer, quizá, pero en este caso el coste es exorbitante. Lo mío es mera curiosidad. —Le ofreció el brazo, cortés—. ¿Entramos? Se te está mojando el bajo de tu precioso vestido.

Se había ido, y luego ¡el condenado había vuelto a salir! Isabella, agachada tras un oportuno pero chorreante tejo, había abandonado su incómoda postura y trataba de decidir cómo volver al salón de baile sin ser vista cuando lord Edward volvió a aparecer por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar con su amante. Se detuvo en seco a los pies de los escalones, horrorizada por su inesperada reaparición, pero confiando en que quizá no la viera si no se movía. Entonces las nubes veleidosas se apartaron de la luna y él se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, en parte debido a la palidez de su vestido. Se quedó paralizado, mirándola fijamente, su alta y elegante figura difusa bajo aquella luz incierta.

—¿Así que aquí es donde ha estado escondida todo este tiempo, milady? —dijo al cabo de un momento.

Isabella se esforzó por mantener la compostura al verse sorprendida en una posición desde la que podía haber estado escuchando lo que hablaban él y Kate.

Y así había sido.

Hablaban de ella, nada menos. Además, a juzgar por el comentario de él, la había estado observando lo suficiente para detectar su ausencia del salón. Claro que eso ya lo sabía, porque también ella lo había estado vigilando.

—Un poco frío, sí, pero bastante más agradable que el salón. ¿Hay algo peor que una noche cálida y un chaparrón? El aire es tan húmedo que casi puede palparse. —Trató de sonar natural y no se movió, anclada al sendero de piedra que conducía a las escaleras, con el corazón desbocado.

Creyó que iba a morir de vergüenza por segunda vez ante aquel hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.

Había estado escuchando una conversación privada, algo que encontraba despreciable en los demás. Lo había oído todo oculta tras un árbol frondoso, como la cotilla que se esconde bajo el sofá para enterarse de algún chisme jugoso. Además, había visto a lady Fontaine acariciarle sus partes nobles.

—Creo que empieza a fallarme el instinto. —Aunque sus andares eran desenfadados, al verlo acercarse despacio a las escaleras, le recordó a una pantera al acecho—. En España, podía detectar al enemigo fácilmente, por bien escondido que estuviera. Mis hombres solían decirme que olía a los franceses. —Bajó los anchos peldaños, que aún brillaban por la lluvia—. Su perfume me resulta mucho más agradable —añadió con dulzura—. Dígame, ¿por qué prefiere un jardín húmedo a su horda de fieles admiradores, lady Isabella?

Era una falta grave de etiqueta que se dirigiera a ella cuando no los habían presentado formalmente, claro que nada comparado con su osado beso de la otra noche. Lord Edward no era un modelo de decoro, y otra prueba de ello era, al parecer, el registro del estudio de su padre.

La razón por la que lo había hecho la tenía perpleja y algo ofendida. Había invadido la intimidad de su hogar. Las puertas de su balcón estaban cerradas con llave, igual que los cajones del escritorio de su padre. Obviamente había hecho saltar las cerraduras de algún modo, algo que, de por sí, revelaba una habilidad impropia del hijo de un duque.

—Me desagradan las multitudes. —Era la verdad, pero deseó que el temblor de su voz no fuera tan perceptible. Lo tenía ya a escasa distancia. De cerca, era un tanto intimidatorio, en parte por su estatura y por la imponente anchura de sus espaldas. Sobre aquellos asombrosos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente se arqueaban unas cejas del color del cobre.

—¿Y qué hace usted aquí fuera, señor?

—Necesitaba mantener una breve charla con lady Fontaine. Quizá nos haya oído —añadió con sequedad—. Supongo que es lo justo: yo la espié, ahora le tocaba a usted espiarme a mí. Estamos en paz. No había reparado en su presencia hasta que se ha movido un poco y he visto que había alguien detrás del árbol.

No podía negarlo, pero Isabella odiaba a los mentirosos tanto como a los cotillas.

—No tenía intención alguna de escuchar esa conversación con su… amiga.

—Yo tampoco tenía intención de besarla a usted. —En sus labios perfectos se dibujó una sonrisa perversa—. Aunque no puedo decir que lamente haber estado allí en un momento tan oportuno. Y sí, supongo que Kate es amiga mía, pero, por su tono, deduzco que yerra en la clase de amistad que nos une. Hace tiempo tuvimos otro tipo de relación, pero ya no.

Al menos no iba a negar que había entrado en su casa por la fuerza y había invadido su intimidad. La mención del beso la sonrojó visiblemente, por no hablar de la descarada admisión de su amorío con la sensual lady Fontaine.

La noche anterior debería haberle dado un buen bofetón. Cualquier dama lo habría hecho… ¿por qué ella no? Bueno, había intentado no pensar mucho en ello. Ni en él.

Aunque le había resultado imposible.

—No es asunto mío lo que haga ni con quién lo haga —murmuró lo más fríamente que pudo.

—Muy cierto.

Isabella sabía bien que lo que debía hacer era dejarlo allí plantado y volver, muy digna, al salón. Con suerte, como estaba tan oscuro, él no vería lo colorada que se había puesto.

—Y no entiendo cómo se atreve a mencionar siquiera lo de la otra noche.

—Sin duda su tía le habrá dicho que el respeto por las convenciones sociales no está en mi lista de prioridades —respondió él en tono frío y socarrón—. ¿Qué más le ha contado cuando le ha preguntado por mí? —Su alta figura le bloqueaba el paso y la luna resaltaba los rasgos de su hermoso rostro masculino—. Supongo que la habrá advertido del peligro de relacionarse con hombres deshonestos.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que le he preguntado por usted?

—Era evidente que hablaba de mí antes, igual que yo hablaba de usted hace un rato. Francamente, yo en su lugar, me moriría por saber qué hacía en su balcón.

—Me lee el pensamiento. Creo que me debe una explicación. ¿Qué hacía en mi balcón? Ya que estamos, supongo que fue usted quien registró los cajones de mi padre. Se puso como una fiera cuando los encontró abiertos, una reacción bastante comprensible, por otra parte.

—Muy a mi pesar, eso es algo que no puedo explicarle.

Boquiabierta, se limitó a mirarlo; en aquel terreno ignoto, no sabía ni qué decir. No era justo, porque sin duda él tenía bastante más experiencia en la réplica ingeniosa —y en sabía Dios qué más—. Isabella se encontraba en evidente desventaja.

Él rió. Su risa era grave, muy masculina aunque dotada de cierta musicalidad que le aceleró el pulso.

—Suena ridículo, lo sé, pero por extraño que parezca, es cierto. No puedo decírselo o incumpliría mi palabra, y aunque valoro poco algunas de las exigencias de todo caballero, siempre cumplo mis promesas. Aclarado esto, permítame que le diga que está preciosa esta noche.

—No puede despachar el asunto tan rápidamente.

—Es necesario, puesto que, como le he dicho, no puedo responder a sus preguntas en este momento. Pero mi cumplido es sincero, créame. Me gusta cómo le queda ese azul.

—Gracias. —Logró fingirse serena, aunque en el fondo no lo estaba.

La creía hermosa. Así se lo había dicho a su antigua amante. Los piropos floridos a la cara eran una cosa, pero oírselos a alguien que no tenía ni idea de que lo estaban escuchando resultaba mucho más halagador.

Maldita fuera. ¿Por qué lord Edward tenía que ser el más fascinante de todos los hombres que había conocido? El más atractivo, en realidad; claro que eso daba igual, porque, si tía Carmen la sorprendía a solas con él en la oscuridad…

«Mi nuevo marido no tiene un miembro tan espléndido como el tuyo, cariño…»

¿Sería cierto que tenía un… eso espléndido?

¿De dónde había salido aquel pensamiento tan indecoroso? Su indiscutible virilidad resultaba perturbadora.

—Tengo que volver dentro —dijo ella, mirando fijamente las puertas de cristal, entornadas lo justo para dejar salir el cadencioso sonido de la orquesta—. Me echarán de menos.

—Por lo visto, sus frecuentes desapariciones son de todos conocidas.

Recordó el comentario de lady Fontaine sobre los motivos de su reclusión, y entonces se cogió las faldas y apretó los puños.

—Pero no se deben a lo que todo el mundo cree —dijo sin alterarse, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tampoco le debo a usted, ni a nadie, ninguna explicación.

—Cierto —dijo él inclinando la cabeza—. Solo sentía curiosidad.

—No me entusiasma el baile. —No era del todo cierto: sí le gustaba bailar, pero no debía hacer sobreesfuerzos. Aunque le importaban bien poco las posibles consecuencias de un exceso de baile.

—Yo tampoco bailo mucho, solo de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que se estaba riendo de ella? Isabella entornó los ojos. Trató de examinar su semblante a la luz errática de la luna, pero apenas lo vio alzar las cejas, intrigado.

—Dado que ambos detestamos el vals y otros ejercicios giratorios al compás de la música, ¿querría, en cambio, pasear conmigo por el jardín?

—Ni siquiera nos han presentado.

—Querida, nos hemos besado. ¿Qué mejor presentación puede haber?

Isabella se sorprendió estudiando su sonrisa quijotesca, la leve curva de aquellos labios perfectos; entonces recordó su tacto, cálido y persistente, en los de ella.

—Me besó usted —objetó ella.

—Y usted me devolvió el beso, si no recuerdo mal.

—Me sorprendió. —El tono defensivo era solo una pose, porque él sabía igual que ella que su reacción no había sido la de una joven escandalizada.

—Gratamente, espero. Así pues, establecido nuestro previo conocimiento, ¿paseamos? —dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

—¿Está seguro de que no me encuentra demasiado «rara»? —Se fingió despreocupada, pero el comentario de lady Fontaine la había ofendido. Los hombres que se apiñaban a su alrededor en aquellos actos admiraban su apariencia física y sabían que poseía una dote generosa. Resultaba paradójico que, al tratar de ocultar su pequeña dolencia, hubiera conseguido echar más leña al fuego, pero lo cierto era que nadie se había molestado en preguntarle por qué bailaba tan poco; habían dado por sentado que lo hacía por recato.

Sin embargo, Edward Cullen sí le había preguntado.

La miró, esbozando una sonrisa irresistible.

—Yo no la considero una joven cándida e insípida, créame. Debe tener presente que Kate es una criatura sencilla. No entiende que una mujer no coquetee, ni que madrugue para montar a caballo; eso le parece extraño. En general, tengo la impresión de que muchas la envidian, por eso aún no tiene demasiadas amigas. No se preocupe, las listas terminarán por acercarse. ¿Y a quién le importan las demás?

Todavía le tendía el brazo, expectante.

No debía pasear con él. El célebre hijo del duque de Masen no era un hombre con el que una joven virtuosa debiera pasear por los jardines en ningún momento.

No obstante, a pesar de los pretendientes, los cumplidos y los montones de flores que abarrotaban la salita de la elegante casa de su familia en Mayfair, toda aquella parafernalia de la búsqueda de marido aún no había logrado inspirarle otra cosa más que aburrimiento.

Al menos Edward Cullen era interesante.

El problema no residía solo en quién era aquel hombre y cuál era su reputación, sino también en que le había dejado bien claro que no tenía intención alguna de cortejarla.

Claro que antes había citado correctamente un fragmento del poema The Ghost, de Charles Churchill.

Sorprendida de sí misma, Isabella se oyó decir, temeraria:

—Supongo que un breve paseo no hará daño a nadie.


	6. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

A la preciosa y joven hija del conde le iba la aventura. Posó sus finos dedos en el brazo de él, con la mirada tímidamente desviada, proporcionándole así una vista espectacular de su inocente perfil. Estaba deslumbrante aquella noche, con aquel vestido recatado que, sin embargo, resultaba provocador en ella. Sus delicados hombros se dejaban ver lo justo para alentarlo a imaginar cómo sería descubrirlos por completo, tenderla en una cama, soltarle aquella inusual melena de un intenso tono dorado y finalizar la lección sobre el arte de amar que había iniciado la otra noche…

Lady Isabella poseía una sensualidad innata. Cuando la había besado, a pesar de su inocencia le había respondido, y no podía negar que quería intentarlo de nuevo.

Se preguntaba si sabría lo ocurrido entre sus familias, pero supuso que no. Dudaba que un padre sobreprotector como el suyo se lo hubiera contado; él mismo se había enterado del escándalo hacía poco.

«Al grano, Cullen.»

—Los jardines, tras la lluvia, tienen algo especial —murmuró—. No soy muy dado a la poesía, pero el olor a tierra mojada, a flores y a brisa fresca me traen recuerdos de mi infancia. Yo era un gamberro y odiaba estar encerrado en casa. En cuanto dejaba de llover, salía por la puerta. Tenía unos cuantos escondites ingeniosos, para desgracia, seguramente, de mi sufrida niñera.

—No lo dudo —dijo ella, socarrona, recorriendo de su brazo el húmedo sendero—. Apuesto a que no es la última mujer a la que ha causado problemas. Aunque quizá subestime usted su vena poética, lord Edward. Reconozco que también me gusta el olor de después de la lluvia y, ahora que lo menciona, probablemente debido a mi infancia.

—¿Ve? Sí preguntaba por mí; sabe mi nombre.

—Mi curiosidad es comprensible, como bien ha dicho antes.

—Cierto.

Con sus faldas azul cielo rozó un pequeño rosal, y se esparcieron gotas y pétalos, pero no pareció darse cuenta; en cambio, lo miró a él.

—Ya que se niega a decirme por qué, ¿puedo preguntarle al menos si tiene por costumbre subir a los tejados y ocultarse en los balcones de las damas?

—No. Usted es una excepción.

Una respuesta muy torpe o muy astuta, según se viera, pensó él, sarcástico. Para él, ella era algo fuera de lo común, pues, en circunstancias normales, su estatus de debutante sería, de por sí, un impedimento. No porque no quisiera casarse nunca, sino porque cinco largos años de guerra lo habían dejado sediento de libertad. Encontrar esposa no estaba en su lista de prioridades, y con su mala reputación, la mayoría de las jóvenes casaderas quedaban, de todos modos, fuera de su alcance.

No obstante, a pesar de la enemistad de sus familias, debía admitir que lo inusual de su encuentro y, claro, el atractivo físico de ella habían logrado captar su atención.

—Yo tampoco conozco a muchos caballeros que hablen con elocuencia sobre el olor de la tierra mojada —dijo ella con sarcasmo—, pero usted lo hace bien, milord.

Había otras cosas que él hacía bien, o eso le habían dicho, y querría demostrarle sus aptitudes, pero la idea era tan descabellada que la desechó antes de contemplarla siquiera.

—Los años que he pasado en España con Wellington me han enseñado a apreciar las cosas pequeñas de la vida —admitió—. Los hijos de duques no somos menos vulnerables a las penurias, ni a las balas del enemigo, que los de herreros o granjeros.

—¿Ah, no? —Lo miró ensimismada, con el ceño algo fruncido—. Suponía que los oficiales están más protegidos que los soldados rasos.

—¿Quién cree que lleva a los hombres a la batalla? —Se esforzó por mantener la calma, consciente de la idea tan equivocada que la sociedad tenía sobre las atrocidades de la guerra. Allí, en Londres, hasta a él le parecía algo lejano, como una especie de pesadilla recurrente—. La muerte no distingue rangos.

Los labios de Isabella —aquellos labios tiernos y seductores— se crisparon.

—Y dice usted que no es poeta, milord. Milton no lo habría expresado mejor, y es mi favorito.

—¿Lee a Milton? —inquirió, algo sorprendido. El Paraíso Perdido no era precisamente una lectura de señoritas.

—Entre otros. Pope, Voltaire… y, sí, Charles Churchill. —Esta vez sonrió pícara—. No se sorprenda tanto. A riesgo de parecer una «marisabidilla», reconozco que tengo un cerebro activo, como el suyo. Supongo que eso me convierte en «un ratón de biblioteca».

—No me sorprendo —mintió él enseguida. La sinceridad de Isabella era inusual en un mundo en el que el coqueteo estaba a la orden del día.

—Sí, sí lo hace —rió ella—, pero no me preocupa, ya que parece aprobarlo, y eso es otra cosa.

—No soy quién para aprobarla o desaprobarla.

—En eso le doy la razón, pero pocos lo ven así. Aunque me duele darle la razón en algo, lady Fontaine ha acertado en una cosa: pocos hombres saben valorar el intelecto en una mujer.

Tenía razón, y eso no decía mucho del género masculino. Edward no pudo contener la risa.

—Veo que trato con una mujer muy liberal.

—¿Nos estamos tratando, milord? —Le hizo la pregunta con mucha delicadeza y con más descaro del que él esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que sabía que lo había oído comentarle a Kate que no pensaba encadenarse de por vida a una mujer. Daba igual que lo hubiera hecho por evitar las conjeturas de lady Fontaine o porque realmente pensara eso del matrimonio. Lo había dicho, y ella lo había oído.

La Madre Naturaleza lo salvó de tener que contestar. La lluvia que había cesado hacía un rato empezó a caer de nuevo sin previo aviso, no a modo de llovizna sino en forma de chaparrón, que hizo que Isabella gritara consternada. Por suerte, había un pequeño cenador cubierto al final del sendero, a su izquierda, construido con fines decorativos como los excéntricos ornamentos de muchos jardines ingleses.

—Por aquí. —Tardarían menos que en deshacer todo el camino hasta el salón, así que Edward la cogió por el brazo, tiró de ella y descubrió algo más de la hermosa lady Isabella: que corría bien. Mojados y jadeando, subieron a toda prisa las escaleras y se refugiaron bajo el pequeño techo circular, mientras oían caer la lluvia con vehemencia.

—¡Cielos! —Isabella se sacudió las faldas y se retiró del cuello un mechón castaño que se le había quedado pegado—. Casi me empapo.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta.

—¿Tiene frío?

—No. —Blanca como el papel, se llevó una mano al pecho—. Pero espero que la carrera no… bueno, necesito un instante para recobrar el aliento.

—Creo que tendrá más que un instante, milady. —Se asomó para ver la lluvia que caía a manta y el agua que resbalaba del tejado a modo de cortina—. No podemos movernos de aquí hasta que escampe. —Al volverse, la notó muy quieta, como concentrada, con el rostro de lado, al parecer fascinada por uno de los pilares griegos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del estruendo de la lluvia, la oía respirar. No era un resoplido, solo un leve silbido con cada inspiración, pero se alarmó.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, algo temblorosa.

—Miente. —Su negativa a bailar tenía sentido de pronto, igual que su aparición en el balcón la otra noche y su evidente necesidad de aire fresco. Había varias sillas para sentarse y contemplar los jardines en noches mucho más agradables que aquella, de modo que le echó la chaqueta por encima de los hombros y la instó a que tomara asiento—. Siéntese, por favor. Supongo que se le pasa rápido. En Eton, tuve un amigo con el mismo problema. Cuando jugábamos al críquet, lanzaba unas cuantas veces y descansaba un rato. El sentarse cada cierto tiempo le evitaba ataques graves.

—No sé de qué me habla —dijo sin convicción.

Edward tardó apenas un segundo en decidirse: en vez de obligarla a sentarse, la cogió en brazos y se sentó él, con ella en su regazo, ignorando el aspaviento de Isabella. La abrazó con ternura, sin segundas intenciones, dejando que las faldas le cubrieran las piernas. Una de las manos de ella quedó atrapada en el chaleco de satén gris de él, con la palma hacia arriba, pero Isabella no la retiró.

—¿Es peor en primavera? Harry siempre empeoraba en esa época —preguntó en voz baja, recordando lo extraño que resultaba que alguien aparentemente tan sano y robusto como su viejo amigo tuviera un problema tan alarmante.

Al poco, ella susurró:

—Sí. Hace un rato me encontraba mal… el aire húmedo, creo, y la multitud. Por eso he salido.

Era deliciosamente femenina al tacto, tierna en los lugares adecuados, y sus curvas, alojadas en él, le produjeron una inevitable tensión en la entrepierna, una respuesta física que, dadas las circunstancias, ignoró.

—Tranquila. Yo la tengo.

«Yo la tengo.» Ya le gustaría tenerla, en un sentido muy distinto de aquel, pero Isabella parecía tan frágil en sus brazos… claro que ya no oía el preocupante silbido cada vez que ella inspiraba.

—Mi padre se empeña en que no lo sepa nadie.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Edward, ceñudo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, una leve elevación de las comisuras de los labios.

—Porque es una imperfección bastante manifiesta. Por lo visto, ningún hombre querría casarse con una mujer que no pudiera bailar dos valses seguidos.

«¿Qué hombre no la querría?»

Cielos, había estado a punto de decirlo en voz alta.

—¡Qué bobada! —dijo en cambio.

Qué ilusión tan hermosa, pero ilusión a fin de cuentas. Isabella se sentía segura, cómoda, envuelta en sus brazos, protectores y fuertes. Su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en el hueco de su musculoso cuello.

¿Así se sentía una mujer con su amante? Aquella era una pregunta extraña que nunca se había hecho antes. Sí, siempre había sabido, en teoría, que los hombres eran más grandes y musculosos que las mujeres, pero Edward Cullen era el primero que se lo confirmaba. Para empezar, ya la había cogido en brazos dos veces con una facilidad pasmosa. Además, su aroma la tenía presa, una mezcla de coñac, sándalo y algo más… algo nuevo y excitante. A pesar de lo embarazoso que le resultaba no poder controlar del todo la crisis respiratoria que había estado resistiendo casi toda la noche delante de él, le agradaba que la sostuviera con ternura entre sus fuertes brazos. Bajo su trasero, los muslos de él parecían de hierro.

—Mi padre se toma muy en serio lo de casarme, se lo aseguro —dijo ella por aligerar la situación, aliviada de que cesaran los embarazosos silbidos—. Por lo visto, no hay tiempo que perder, y debo atrapar a algún ingenuo cuanto antes.

En el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, Isabella ya había descubierto que la sonrisa caprichosa de aquel hombre tenía la habilidad de encandilar y distraer al mismo tiempo. Edward rió, mirándola fijamente con su ojos oscuros.

—Lo tomaré como una advertencia, milady, pero un diamante de primera como usted podría aspirar a más que a un noble de dudosa reputación, por mucho que sea el hijo menor de un duque. Para usted, no soy un buen partido.

—Como nos encuentren en esta postura tan escandalosa, ninguno de los dos tendrá elección.

Aquella observación le hizo arquear las cejas, pero no pareció inmutarse.

—Creo que, con la lluvia, estamos a salvo.

Quizá fuera cierto, pero tía Carmen debía de estar preocupada por su prolongada ausencia y él no conocía bien a su tía. Aunque tanto su padre como su tía sabían que necesitaba salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando, llevaba fuera más tiempo del habitual.

—Además, siempre hay elección si se ignoran los chismorreos —dijo él, desenfadado—. Yo debería saberlo.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Es completamente cierto.

Solo por aquel comentario, debería haber insistido en que la soltara enseguida. Esa actitud displicente estaba muy bien para el célebre lord Edward, pero ella no saldría ilesa de tamaño escándalo.

—Tal vez para quienes pueden permitirse el lujo de ignorar los convencionalismos —repuso murmurando—. Las mujeres tenemos muchísima menos libertad, milord.

—La devolveré al salón en cuanto pueda hacerlo sin que nos empapemos, pues, de lo contrario, a nadie se le escaparía que el chaparrón nos ha sorprendido fuera juntos. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Su desvelo era genuino, observó Isabella, cómoda y desvergonzadamente acurrucada en sus brazos. La presión que había estado notando en el pecho toda la noche seguía ahí, pero era menor. En cierta medida, la aliviaba poder decir que sufría dificultades respiratorias.

—Mejor —dijo Isabella, respirando casi con normalidad.

—Esperaremos a que se le pase. Puede decir que estaba fuera y que ha tenido que colarse por la puerta de servicio.

—Supongo que funcionará.

Le habló en tono sereno a la vez que autoritario.

—Pero nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esté más cómoda.

El problema era que, en realidad, ya estaba bastante cómoda, alarmantemente a gusto. Si su padre la viera así… envuelta por un hombre de aquella forma tan impúdica…

Se escandalizaría, claro que ¿por su reputación o porque perjudicaría sus posibilidades de encontrar marido? Ponderó la cuestión, allí sentada, escuchando la lluvia, más tiempo del necesario.

—Creo que será mejor que me suelte. —Se incorporó, dejando al fin que se impusiera el decoro.

La soltó complaciente, pero su hermoso rostro reflejó cierta inquietud.

—¿Se le ha pasado de verdad?

—No debería haber corrido —reconoció escabulléndose y estirándose las faldas con recato—. Ya estaba mal antes de hacerlo. Por un momento, me he preocupado. La dolencia es esporádica. Puedo pasar meses sin molestias.

Por suerte, aquello era cierto. Y él tenía razón. En primavera, cuando florecían ciertas plantas, estornudaba y respiraba mal, pero, por lo general, estaba tan sana como cualquiera… más, de hecho, porque jamás caía enferma.

—Me alegra saberlo, aunque dudo que empaparse le siente bien a alguien. No parece que vaya a escampar, me temo. —Cortés, se levantó también. En la oscuridad, Isabella no podía verle bien la cara, pero el resplandor azabache de su pelo y sus maravillosos ojos la tenían fascinada.

Quizá debía salir y hacer frente a los elementos. Sospechaba que Edward Cullen tenía más peligro que un ataque de asma.

—Debo volver —dijo rotunda.

En respuesta a tan vehemente afirmación, arreció la lluvia.

—Al parecer, las fuerzas de la naturaleza no están de acuerdo —comentó él, divertido. Luego añadió en un susurro devastador—: No huya de mí.

—Más bien no debería haber huido con usted —dijo inclinando la cabeza. En la penumbra, le parecía altísimo. El peso y el calor de su chaqueta la envolvían en aquel embriagador aroma masculino.

—Probablemente no. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Perpleja, lo miró fijamente mientras caía una inmensa cortina de agua. Muy a su pesar, la recorrió un escalofrío de emoción. Había sin duda un brillo especial en aquellos seductores ojos esmeralda, un brillo que ella identificó de inmediato.

—A lo mejor quería que volviera a besarla… —sugirió él en voz baja.


	7. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward habría querido conocer las reglas de aquel nuevo juego, porque, en cierto modo, se veía obligado a jugarlo, fuera aconsejable o no. Isabella seguía allí, mirándolo con cara de adorable confusión, o así lo interpretaba él.

—Era solo una idea —añadió por decir algo, como si la reacción de ella no importara, porque, si bien la había confundido, él estaba más aturdido aún. Hasta entonces, nunca había sentido la necesidad de enseñar a una virgen. El coqueteo estaba muy bien cuando ambas partes tenían experiencia y conocían las reglas del deseo sin más, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando la implicada era una joven virtuosa de familia aristocrática que andaba en boca de toda la nobleza.

Y no de una familia cualquiera. De los Swan, nada menos. Al padre de Isabella le daría un infarto si se enteraba de dónde estaba su querida hija en aquel momento y con quién; además, aunque Edward era un hombre adulto que tomaba sus propias decisiones, sabía que tampoco a su progenitor le haría mucha gracia.

Tenía una boca preciosa, una rosa delicada de labios suaves como pétalos. Ya estaba algo excitado, solo de tenerla en brazos. Sin la chaqueta, posiblemente se apreciara el bulto creciente de sus calzones; por suerte, ella lo miraba a la cara, no a la entrepierna.

—No lo dirá en serio —dijo ella agitada.

—Muy en serio. ¿Se le ocurre un lugar más romántico que este? —repuso él señalando el interior del cenador—. Un lugar escondido, una tormenta, un hombre y una mujer. En este escenario, un beso me parece lo más natural.

—Me refería a que yo no le intereso. —Mermada por la chaqueta de él, parecía muy joven, con su suave pelo dorado recogido en un sencillo moño que a él le gustaba. Sus enormes ojos chocolate lo miraban con una franqueza perturbadora—. No olvide que hace un momento le ha dicho claramente a lady Fontaine que no le interesa… ¿cómo era…? Ah, sí, «encadenarse de por vida a una mujer». ¿Para qué coquetear, entonces? Confieso que aún no le conozco bien, pero estoy casi segura de que no pretende deshonrarme y abandonarme. Si lo que busca es una distracción, debería haber aceptado el atrevido ofrecimiento de lady Fontaine.

La astucia de aquella joven resultaba inquietante. Tendría que sonsacarle dónde guardaba su padre los objetos de valor en vez de intentar robarle otro beso.

—Kate está casada —dijo él, sereno—. Por principios, no me interesan las mujeres de otros hombres.

Isabella hizo una mueca que atrajo de nuevo la atención de él hacia su tentadora boca.

—Tenga cuidado, lord Edward, porque ahora ya sé que siempre cumple su palabra y que tiene principios en lo que atañe al amor. Empieza a parecer un caballero respetable, a pesar de su reputación.

—Por favor, llámeme Edward —le propuso, acariciándole la mejilla y mirándola a los ojos—. Y no suponga ni por un momento que soy un caballero. Por ejemplo, voy a decirle que un beso no es un compromiso de por vida sino un instante gozoso entre dos personas que se atraen. Esa observación la hago solo en mi beneficio.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que me siento atraída por usted?

Al menos había evitado que le preguntara qué quería de ella, y la respuesta a su pregunta era sencilla. Sonrió.

—No presumo de tener grandes conocimientos sobre ninguna materia, pero reconozco, modestamente, que hay algo que domino.

—Las mujeres —se adelantó ella; los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Dicen que soy un ávido estudiante de sus deseos. —No carecía de experiencia, pero tampoco era tan infame como lo pintaban los chismorreos. Sin embargo, cuando tenía amante, se ocupaba de darle placer, no solo de satisfacer el propio.

Además, era lo bastante astuto para saber que lady Isabella no era inmune a la atracción que había entre los dos.

Ella rió divertida, y aunque parecía faltarle el resuello, aquello era muy distinto de su crisis de hacía un momento.

—Estoy segura de que lo es, pero…

La interrumpió bajando la cabeza hasta que el aliento de ella le rozó los labios. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la instó a que se acercara.

—No olvide que es solo un beso —le susurró—. ¿Puedo?

No recordaba haber pedido permiso para besar a alguien en toda su vida. Aquel singular balanceo del cuerpo de una mujer solía ser señal de capitulación. Tendría que pensar en eso más tarde; de momento, ella estaba en sus brazos y, al parecer, dispuesta…

Isabella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dispuesta, sin duda. Perfecto.

Edward ancló su boca en la de ella con seductora ternura, consciente de las dificultades respiratorias de Isabella. No era el momento de un abrazo apasionado y devorador, aunque la fuerte erección de su miembro indicara lo contrario. La besó despacio, paseando la lengua por su boca, hipnotizado por la sensualidad del momento, sobre todo cuando ella alzó su fino brazo para colgarlo de su cuello y se acercó más a él. Sabía divina, dulce y cálida, y Edward no pudo evitar imaginarla en un escenario muy distinto, de sábanas frescas y almidonadas, los dos desnudos, su busto contra el pecho de él, sus manos enredadas en la seda de su pelo…

La erección casi dolorosa de su miembro le presionaba el tejido de los calzones, y Edward se recolocó para ocultarla, en vano, pues Isabella se amoldaba a su cuerpo con un movimiento instintivo de pelvis contra pelvis que no dejaba dudas sobre la necesidad creciente de él.

Aquello no era solo un beso.

Despertar a una mujer a su primer deseo sexual poseía un atractivo fascinante que no había considerado antes. ¿O acaso era exclusivo de esa joven? Rechazó la idea incluso mientras le quitaba la chaqueta de los hombros para poder estrecharla aún más sin que la prenda se interpusiera entre ellos. Le llevó una mano a la parte baja de la espalda para acercársela más.

—¡Isabella!

Su experiencia en la detección de la protesta contundente, aunque fuera en forma de simple apelativo, lo hizo apartarse de Isabella de inmediato, a lo que esta respondió con un ruidito, de consternación o de desilusión, no estaba seguro. Aún llovía mucho, pero allí estaba su tía, a los pies de las escaleras, con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro y su ridículo turbante completamente empapado.

Tanto tiempo en España desconcertando a los franceses y, en pocos días, ya era la segunda vez que lo sorprendían de lleno en una situación comprometida, y dos mujeres, nada menos, pensó Edward, divertido por la paradoja. Menos mal que no había corrido la misma suerte durante la guerra, o no seguiría vivo.

—Señora, quizá debería refugiarse de la lluvia como nosotros. —Soltó a la sobrina de lady Carmen Denali y le hizo una breve reverencia—. Hemos venido a cobijarnos aquí hace un rato, cuando ha empezado el aguacero.

Lady Denali, algo desaliñada, subió furiosa las escaleras y espetó:

—Parece que buscaba algo más que refugio.

—No es solo culpa suya —intervino Isabella con admirable serenidad, y con su hermoso rostro quizá algo sonrojado pero su gesto impasible—. Yo he salido antes porque… bueno, ya sabes por qué, y Edward me ha ayudado.

—¿Edward? —La expresión de su tía fue del desconcierto al espanto—. Me inquieta tanta familiaridad, Isabella, cuando hace apenas unas horas me preguntabas quién era. Eso por no mencionar lo que acabo de ver. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

El desastre era inminente si él no se hacía cargo de la situación enseguida.

—Lady Isabella y yo ya nos conocíamos, aunque no nos habían presentado —dijo Edward con tranquilidad—. Sé que lo que ha visto podría malinterpretarse, pero…

—Perdóneme, milord, pero lo que he visto solo tiene una interpretación y nada más que una. Isabella, por favor, sal por la puerta de atrás. El coche te espera. Al ver que tardabas, he supuesto que tenías problemas y lo he mandado llamar antes de alarmarme de verdad y venir a buscarte. Nos vamos enseguida, pero antes querría hablar un momento a solas con lord Edward.

Era difícil adoptar la pose de carabina indignada cuando a una le chorreaba el agua por la nariz, pero Carmen se esforzó por mantenerla. La sensación de que algo raro ocurría se había hecho mayor con cada instante de ausencia de Isabella, y a juzgar por lo visto, jamás había tenido un presentimiento más acertado.

—No pienso que… —empezó a decir Isabella, preciosa aun con el pelo y el vestido empapados. Tenía cara de «recién besada»: los ojos algo entornados, los labios separados.

—Es obvio que no piensas —la censuró furiosa Carmen, que nunca la había reprendido antes—. Vete, por favor. Tú y yo hablaremos de esto camino de casa.

—Voy a empaparme. —Se quedó clavada donde estaba, y la lluvia no tenía nada que ver.

—Hace una buena temperatura, y dado que yo también estoy chorreando, podemos regresar a casa juntas y ambas desaliñadas.

Aunque Isabella solía ser más que capaz de defender su postura, el tono de Carmen debió de asustarla, porque capituló con asombrosa sumisión, no sin antes mirar con descaro al joven alto que se erguía con natural elegancia en el cenador, con un gesto difícil de desentrañar en su hermoso rostro. Luego, bajó las escaleras.

—¿Se ha vuelto loco? —dijo Carmen sin más preámbulos—. ¿En qué estaba pensando, milord? Mi cuñado siente poco aprecio por cualquiera que lleve el apellido Cullen. De haberlo sorprendido él, y no yo, en tan comprometida situación con su hija, ya estaría buscando padrino y citándose con él al amanecer, se lo aseguro.

Edward Cullen se limitó a enarcar sus cobrizas cejas y agacharse a coger del suelo su chaqueta a medida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que su sobrina tiene dificultades respiratorias y qué gravedad reviste su dolencia?

Debería haberle dicho que no era asunto suyo, pero, por el modo en que fruncía el entrecejo, su preocupación le pareció genuina.

Además, había sido testigo de aquel extraordinario beso. Él, con su pelo cobrizo despeinado y su agradable presencia masculina, y Isabella, tan delgada y frágil, juntos en lo que parecía un abrazo muy tierno. Había sido un momento hermoso, y Carmen había estado a punto de dar media vuelta y retirarse en silencio, hasta que se había recordado a sí misma quién era él. Aunque no hubiera existido una conocida enemistad entre ambas familias, Cullen tenía una bien merecida fama de libertino. Se rumoreaba que su actual amante era una cantante italiana de ópera llamada Tanya Greco, conocida tanto por su belleza como por su volubilidad.

Aun así, se sorprendió diciendo:

—Era mucho peor de niña. Ya solo tiene problemas en esta época del año.

—Eso me ha dicho. ¿Está peor en Londres o cuando está en el campo?

—Aquí, en Londres. Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con la carbonilla. Cuando mejore el tiempo y haya menos chimeneas escupiendo humo por toda la ciudad, su dolencia remitirá.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no sigue en Cambrigeshire si estar aquí perjudica tanto su salud?

Carmen se recolocó el turbante, que había empezado a ladearse peligrosamente por el peso de la humedad.

—Yo propuse que retrasáramos nuestra llegada, pero su padre estaba empeñado en que no se perdiera el principio de la temporada social.

Edward masculló algo que bien podía haber sido «maldito imbécil». En el fondo, Carmen estaba de acuerdo, pero, como Isabella sufría aquella dolencia desde niña, la tenía perfectamente controlada. Que ella supiera, nadie en toda la aristocracia londinense tenía noticia de la gravedad de su malestar.

—Dejando a un lado ese asunto, milord, debo pedirle que se mantenga alejado de mi sobrina —dijo Carmen, rotunda—. Agradezco la preocupación por su salud, pero es evidente que no es lo único que le interesa de ella.

—Es muy bonita —dijo él, impenitente, incluso algo socarrón.

Precisamente lo que era de esperar de un auténtico libertino.

—Sí —coincidió Carmen—. Otros hombres ya han reparado en ello. Pretendientes respetables que tienen mucho que ofrecerle, estabilidad y un buen matrimonio, para empezar. Aunque tengo entendido que usted lleva a la espalda un sólido historial como héroe de guerra…

—Perdone que la interrumpa, señora, pero, sinceramente, todo soldado que lograr sobrevivir es un héroe de guerra —dijo con repentina sequedad—. Así pues, permítame que la corrija: ni siquiera tengo eso que ofrecerle a su sobrina. Soy consciente de sus objeciones. No es necesario que me las enumere. Soy un libertino con fama de mujeriego. Tengo riqueza, pero no título. Mi padre es duque, pero yo nunca heredaré, algo que no me preocupa, pero me hace menos deseable como marido. Dado que, en cualquier caso, no busco esposa, para mí es una ventaja, no un inconveniente, pero estoy seguro de que usted no lo ve igual. En circunstancias normales, mi conexión con el ducado sería un punto a mi favor, pero no para la familia Swan, por la enemistad que separa a los nuestros desde aquel fatídico suceso de hace años. Lo entiendo perfectamente. No tema. No estoy interesado en cortejar a lady Isabella.

Aturdida por el franco recital de su ineptitud como pretendiente, Carmen enmudeció un momento. Luego, se limitó a preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

La sonrisa de Edward era tan seductora, tan perversamente atractiva que, incluso a su edad, Carmen notó que su encanto la sonrojaba.

—Si me pregunta por el beso, siento comunicarle que no puedo explicarlo del todo. Admito que, de cuando en cuando, me rindo a algún impulso irresistible. Pocas mujeres me atrapan de ese modo.

—Eso he oído decir.

—No crea todo lo que oye, milady. —Sus pestañas, exageradamente largas para un hombre, cubrieron apenas sus ojos endemoniadamente verdes.

Sí, era un joven muy guapo. Si hubiera podido hacerlo sin que él la viera, habría abierto el abanico y lo habría agitado con vehemencia para airearse el rostro acalorado.

—Mientras no vuelva a sentir ningún impulso irrefrenable con Isabella, no le contaré nada de esto a mi cuñado —le comunicó con gesto de carabina inflexible.

—Por el bien de él, le aconsejo que no lo haga —dijo, pasando de la calma a la impasibilidad—. Tal vez no sea un héroe, pero tengo una puntería excelente; él optaría por interpretar el papel de padre ofendido y me desafiaría. Y ahora, ¿me permite que la acompañe a la puerta trasera?


	8. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

La interpretación del aria, en un admirable contralto, había sido soberbia, reconoció Isabella muy a su pesar. Sentada en el palco privado de su padre, con la vista clavada en el escenario, se esforzaba por ignorar los lúgubres pensamientos que la asaltaban.

«La ha tenido debajo, desnuda y dispuesta, la ha besado como a mí, la ha acariciado de forma íntima y luego han…»

No estaba del todo segura de lo que podían haber hecho después, y eso la enfurecía más que el saber que Edward Cullen posiblemente le hubiera hecho el amor a la mujer que cantaba en aquel momento. Como nadie le había explicado con exactitud qué hacían un hombre y una mujer en la cama, Isabella tenía una vaga idea de lo que ocurría, pero sí sabía que, si era la mitad de placentero que un beso en la boca, estaba, sin duda, celosa de aquella cantante. Era absurdo… pero era así.

Según los últimos chismorreos, Tanya Greco era su amante.

¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla, pensó indignada Isabella, cuando mantenía con otra una relación —por lo visto— desde mucho tiempo atrás?

Para más inri, no podían ser más distintas. La estrella de la ópera era voluptuosa, de pelo rubio y piel tostada. Ataviada con su suntuoso vestido, paseaba por el escenario su belleza y su talento, embrujando al público con sus movimientos dramáticos y desenvueltos.

¿Y el amante de la diva? ¿Estaba presente? Isabella sondeaba el teatro en vano, constantemente, en busca de aquel pelo cobrizo y despeinado, y aquel cuerpo alto y musculoso.

Cuando, en el entreacto, su padre salió en busca de champán, tía Carmen aprovechó para acercarse a ella y decirle en voz baja:

—Confío en que tu silencio y tu diligente registro de la multitud no signifiquen que andas buscando a Cullen.

Como eso era lo que hacía, Isabella no pudo reprimir un aspaviento delator. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa la otra noche, empapadas, había tenido que soportar una charla sobre la obligación de una joven dama de evitar a cierta clase de caballeros. Había logrado eludir la pregunta de cómo había conocido a Edward sin mentir con descaro, diciéndole que se habían encontrado casualmente a la entrada de la casa. Dado que el balcón de su alcoba daba justo a la puerta de la casa, en sentido literal no mentía, ¿no?

—Me preguntaba si estaría aquí, sí —reconoció sincera, estirándose las faldas de seda de su vestido color crema—. A fin de cuentas, se supone que ella es su última conquista —añadió señalando con estudiada indiferencia el escenario por donde Tanya acababa de salir en un remolino de satén escarlata.

Tía Carmen frunció el ceño.

—Cielo santo, ¿cómo demonios sabes tú eso?

—Por tus amigas, tía Carmen —contestó Isabella riendo sin ganas y arqueando una ceja—. Reconocerás que su tema de conversación favorito son las indiscreciones de los demás. No he podido evitar oír algunos chismorreos interesantes.

Al principio, pareció que Carmen iba a negarlo, pero luego esbozó una sonrisita culpable y se recostó en su silla tapizada de terciopelo.

—Hay personas interesantes, e imagino que es normal que se hable de ellas. Edward Cullen es demasiado interesante, a mi juicio. Me estremezco de pensar lo que dirían si alguien se enterara del episodio con el que me encontré la otra noche. Basta con su nombre para deshonrarte, Isabella, así que no lo olvides, por favor. Tú siempre has sido una muchacha muy juiciosa.

Aumentó el bullicio de cientos de voces en los lujosos palcos repletos de nobles, de mujeres enjoyadas y hombres exquisitamente vestidos a la moda. Hacía demasiado calor para su gusto, pero al menos Isabella estaba tranquila. Los últimos días habían sido despejados y estivales, y su dolencia no le había dado problemas.

—Fue solo un beso, nada más —dijo con pretendida indiferencia—. Reconozco que lo encuentro encantador.

—Lo es —masculló su tía.

Consciente de que su padre podía volver en cualquier momento —aunque sabía que conseguir un refrigerio en la noche de clausura de Don Giovanni, con el teatro abarrotado, no sería fácil—, Isabella miró a su tía y le preguntó:

—La otra noche, en el coche, me dijiste que, aun sin su mala reputación, padre se opondría a que me relacionara con él por su apellido. Como no parabas de regañarme y no me dejabas hablar, no pude preguntarte entonces, pero le he estado dando vueltas. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?

Aquella noche, tía Carmen iba preciosa, con un curioso conjunto de metros de brocado púrpura oscuro, escote recto de hacía dos siglos, sin turbante y con la melena castaña oscura elevada en un complejo recogido de época, a juego con el vestido, que dejaba al descubierto su delicado cuello. La excentricidad era parte de su personalidad, por lo que Isabella nunca sabía cómo se vestiría tía Carmen para cada evento. Su padre, y eso lo honraba, lo sufría en silencio, aunque su desaprobación era evidente.

La reacción del conde cuando tía Carmen se reunía con ellos constituía la nota frívola de cada noche. Claro que no todos detestaban su estilo único: los caballeros solían volver la cabeza al verla pasar, aunque Isabella la había oído decir más de una vez que, después de haber estado casada con «su Eleazar», como llamaba a su difunto esposo, no estaba segura de querer intentarlo de nuevo por miedo a la decepción. Toda mujer merecía un buen matrimonio, declaraba constantemente, pero dos era mucho pedir.

—Supongo que no debería haberlo mencionado —murmuró su tía al poco—. Estaba alterada después de encontraros a los dos en una situación tan comprometida.

—Dudo que un beso me comprometa mucho. Además, tanto si debías haberlo dicho como si no, lo dijiste. —El tono reprensor la hizo sentirse culpable.

Carmen titubeó, y luego dijo sin más:

—Sé parte de lo que sucedió, pero dudo que tu padre quiera que te lo cuente. Tiene que ver con un viejo escándalo… bueno, viejo pero no del todo olvidado, por lo visto. Sigue habiendo mucho resentimiento entre tu padre y el duque, por eso se evitan. Créeme cuando te digo que, aunque a tu padre no le agradaría que cometieras una indiscreción como la de la otra noche con ningún hombre, encontrarte con lord Edward en concreto lo enfurecería. Un duelo perjudicaría tu reputación y, francamente, el hijo del duque luchó con Wellington durante cinco largos años y creo que no exagera cuando presume de buena puntería.

La idea de un duelo no se le había pasado por la cabeza, quizá porque no había estado viéndose con él en secreto a propósito. Ambos encuentros habían sido casuales. Isabella, aturdida, guardó silencio, y la llegada de su padre, con la resplandeciente botella en la mano, le impidió responder.

Su padre era varios decenios mayor que Edward Cullen y era su único progenitor vivo. No era atento ni cariñoso, tampoco cruel ni negligente. Le habría gustado conocerlo mejor, pero le daba la impresión de que se mantenía a distancia a propósito, al principio físicamente, dejándola durante toda la infancia en el campo cuando era obvio que él prefería Londres, y ahora emocionalmente, al poner en manos de tía Carmen casi toda la responsabilidad de su presentación en sociedad. Sabía que no podía deberse a su forma de ser, porque apenas la conocía. Quizá se sentía decepcionado por no haber tenido un varón; en cualquier caso, desde que estaba en Londres, había llegado a la conclusión de que sencillamente no quería que formara parte de su vida. Aquello le dolía, pero también la angustiaba que a su padre pudiera ocurrirle algo por su culpa, aunque fuese de forma indirecta.

—¡Menudo fastidio! —proclamó irritado mientras entraba en el palco retirando la cortina—. Parece que todo Londres ha venido hoy aquí. Por suerte, me he encontrado con Black y juntos nos hemos abierto paso entre la multitud y hemos conseguido algo de beber. Como es lógico, lo he invitado a acompañarnos.

«Como es lógico.» De lo contrario, su padre tendría que conversar educadamente con ella y con tía Carmen. Isabella vio consternada cómo el conde le sonreía y se acomodaba en la silla más próxima a la suya. Vestía de lo más moderno y elegante, con su pelo negro azabache bien peinado. Le dio una copa de champán y le hizo un cumplido sobre su vestido de tul color marfil. Lo encontraba guapo, cortés, pero, como siempre, al mirar aquellos ojos oscuros, no sintió nada.

Por desgracia, al poco, divisó al fin a Edward.

Había entrado en uno de los palcos de enfrente, de blanco y negro, sin volantes ni encajes en los puños ni en el cuello. No llevaba ningún llamativo alfiler de corbata, ni había peinado de ningún modo particular su sedoso pelo cobrizo. Su estatura lo hacía notorio, como la inconfundible sonrisa que le dedicó a una anciana que llevaba un vestido de un intenso color esmeralda que debía de haberle dicho algo divertido y le pedía que se sentara a su lado.

Isabella recordó el tacto de aquel pelo cobrizo entre sus dedos cuando esa boca había tomado la suya, suave pero posesiva…

Recordó también otra cosa: la contundencia de su miembro erecto, irresistiblemente masculino… escandaloso, que a la vez había desatado en ella un sentimiento lascivo, pues no había sido mejor que lady Fontaine, apretándose con descaro contra él al tiempo que le devolvía el beso sin recato. Él estaba excitado, la deseaba, y ella lo encontraba estimulante… y fascinante.

—… la interpretación, ¿verdad?

Volvió de golpe al presente. Lord Black la miraba expectante por encima del borde de su copa.

—Mmm… sí —masculló ella, sin tener ni idea de lo que decía y procurando que sus pensamientos poco decorosos no la ruborizaran—. Sí. Coincido con usted, milord.

—Siento debilidad por las artes, claro. Por todas ellas: literatura, escultura, música y, cómo no, ópera.

Como, a su juicio, los conocimientos de Black sobre literatura eran cuando menos dudosos pero no podía opinar sobre su dominio de las otras disciplinas, Isabella, distraída, alzó sus gemelos de teatro y estudió el escenario, aunque el telón seguía bajado.

—Todos ellos intereses muy nobles, milord.

—No sé si lo sabe, pero en breve se expondrá la obra de Simeon en una galería privada. Sería un honor para mí acompañarla a la exposición.

Ni siquiera había oído hablar del artista. Por honestidad, se vio obligada a reconocerlo.

—El nombre no me resulta familiar.

Lord Black se mostró triunfante, complacido de relevarla de su ignorancia.

—Es inglés. Murió hace años y ahora se han encontrado algunas pinturas suyas desconocidas. Su nieto, que posee también un gran talento, ha invitado a un grupo selecto de personas al evento. Como mecenas de las artes, soy uno de ellos, claro.

—Claro —repitió ella.

Él no percibió la ironía de su tono.

—Como el artista siempre escogía temas de lo más inusuales, el joven Simeon, dicen, ha recibido numerosas ofertas por la obra de su abuelo, pero las ha rechazado. Será un evento interesante.

¿Tanto como el hijo disoluto de un duque, y un oscuro escándalo del que nadie quería hablar…?

Lo dudaba.

Alzó la vista y vio que su padre la miraba, sin duda atento a la conversación. Frunció el ceño, y ella deseó, perversa, declinar la invitación para frustrar su evidente deseo de que aceptara.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, lo oyó intervenir, decidido:

—¿Simeon? He visto su obra y es excelente. A Isabella le encantaría asistir, ¿verdad, querida?

Estaba preciosa, hasta de lejos, y Edward observó con inusitada irritación que quizá Kate terminara ganando la apuesta, porque a su lado estaba el conde de Black, babeando por ella.

La fruta prohibida, se recordó con cinismo bebiendo un sorbo de champán tibio. Deliciosa y madura en su justa medida. Quizá era la prohibición lo que lo fascinaba. Pocas veces en su vida había conocido a una mujer a la que deseara y no pudiera tener. Aquella situación inusual lo tenía desconcertado, eso era todo.

Iba de blanco. La naturaleza simbólica de su atuendo tendría que haberlo desalentado, porque la pureza nunca lo había atraído, ni, pensándolo bien, debería hacerlo ahora. La encontró angelical, por el pelo castaño y el recatado vestido blanco. Un collar de perlas rodeaba su esbelto cuello, pero, por lo demás, su belleza era su único adorno, y no necesitaba más.

El leve toque de un abanico en la muñeca puso fin a su exploración.

—La búsqueda de la llave no te será más fácil por mirar fijamente al palco de Swan, hijo, y puede que el conde se pregunte qué te interesa tanto de él.

¿Del conde? Nada. Su hija, por desgracia, era otra cosa.

Edward miró con esfuerzo a su abuela, sentada remilgadamente a su lado.

—He estado pensando en lo pequeña que es una llave. Además, no solo tendría que registrar su casa de Londres sino buscar también en la finca que tiene en el campo. Podría estar en cualquier parte, eso si no la ha puesto en manos de sus abogados.

—Swan no sabe nada de la llave —sentenció Elizabeth Cullen, con su habitual aplomo—. Si lo supiera, nos habríamos enterado hace tiempo, créeme. Así que supongo que estará perdida en algún cajón, o en un armario, o…

—Enterrada en el jardín —propuso él, socarrón, al ver que su abuela se interrumpía—. Quizá se deshicieran de ella hace años por creerla inútil, un objeto sin valor, dado que nadie sabía qué abría. Tampoco yo lo sé. No estaría de más que me ilustraras. Te noté muy alterada cuando hablamos en Masen House…

—Yo nunca me altero, Edward —le dijo, rotunda y cortante—. No quiero que Swan tenga esa llave, que ya te describí con detalle. Es importante para mí, y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones.

—Aunque no tengas por qué dármelas, me parece que voy a necesitarlas, abuela. Perdóname, pero me da la impresión de que me ocultas algo. Si el escándalo tuvo lugar hace tantos años, ¿por qué esa condenada llave es tan importante ahora?

Ella se puso tensa.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero contártelo.

Palabra de reina, la de la viuda del duque de Masen.

—Sí, y he acatado tus deseos por respeto y por cariño, pero me vendría muy bien saber por qué, después de casi veinte años, de pronto te interesa la llave tanto como para que yo me juegue el pellejo por recuperarla. Por lo menos dime qué abre.

—No.

Consciente de la presencia de cientos de testigos, contuvo su desesperación apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. La duquesa habría encontrado deplorable cualquier indicio público de discrepancia entre ellos.

La orquesta volvía a sonar; terminaba el entreacto. La viuda, sentada a su lado, en una silla de terciopelo, erguida, parecía que fuera a negarse rotundamente, pero luego accedió a contárselo.

—No caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho mi cuñada. No sabía que Swan tenía la llave hasta que recibí una misiva comunicándome la desgracia.

—¿Una misiva de quién?

—Edward, creo que ya he respondido a tu pregunta. No es tan complicado. Él tiene algo que pertenece a nuestra familia y yo quiero recuperarlo. Puede que Swan nunca se entere de su valor y jamás la eche de menos, pero, por si acaso, quiero tenerla yo.

Su testarudez lo enfurecía, pero se contuvo. Como iba a tener que jugársela por su abuela, masculló:

—¿No podrías ser más explícita?

—¿No podrías ser tú menos inquisitivo y respetar mi deseo de privacidad?

Aquella era una batalla perdida.

—Haz lo posible —añadió ella, como si fuera tan sencillo. En realidad, le estaba diciendo «haz lo imposible».

—Por supuesto. —Edward sonrió socarrón, pero ella no lo notó.

—La hija de Swan es muy hermosa. —Su abuela procuró no mirar al objeto de su conversación sino al telón, aún bajado—. Confío en que no haya heredado la reprochable falta de moralidad de su familia.

—Abuela —dijo, cariñoso pero divertido—, no voy a entrar en asuntos morales, si no te importa. Carlisle es tu nieto, ¿verdad? Tengo entendido que tiempo atrás él fue el referente del comportamiento licencioso para la sociedad. Temo, pues, que mi reputación dejaría mucho que desear al lado de la de lady Isabella: la suya es irreprochable, la mía nada admirable. Pero tienes razón —añadió en voz baja, aprovechando la oportunidad de mirar al otro lado del teatro—, es memorable.

Aquello le mereció una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Desde cuándo consideras memorable a una joven ingenua?

—Desde nunca —repuso él sonriente, encogiéndose de hombros. «Hasta ahora»—. Dime, ¿qué te está pareciendo la ópera?

Su supuesto coqueteo con Tanya era un tema tabú. Su abuela era demasiado digna para insinuar que su nieto pudiera tener un lío con una cantante de humilde cuna, por mucho talento que tuviera. La anciana suspiró y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo, revelando neutralidad en su aristocrático rostro.

—Bastante entretenida. ¿Te he dicho ya que tu padre quiere organizar una cena familiar? No nos reunimos todos muy a menudo.

Bonito cambio de tema. Edward contuvo la risa. A veces, le gustaba bromear con ella.

—No.

—Os espero a todos para cenar en Masen House pasado mañana.

Sabía bien cuándo no podía rechazar una invitación, así que dijo resignado:

—Lo estoy deseando.

Al terminar la interpretación, acompañó a su abuela al coche que esperaba fuera, la ayudó a subir y, cuando el carruaje partió, él volvió dentro. El portero lo reconoció y le dejó pasar por la puerta de bastidores, donde, como siempre, Tanya atendía a algunos admiradores privilegiados. Los vistosos ramos de flores esparcidos por la estancia contrastaban con los adornos chillones de los vestuarios y los esqueletos de decorados en desuso. El olor a maquillaje y sudor humano era fuerte, pero no le importó mucho.

La cuestión era cómo hacer aquello con elegancia.

No, más bien se trataba de «por qué», pero quizá un par de besos tiernos y apasionados tuvieran algo que ver.

La bata suelta de Tanya resaltaba su espléndido pecho y su lacio pelo rubio. Edward esperó pacientemente, con un hombro apoyado en la pared, a que terminara de coquetear y de reír con los hombres que se amontonaban a su alrededor, aún henchida de la energía que solían proporcionarle sus actuaciones. Al verlo allí, se despidió por fin y se acercó a él contoneándose y dibujando en sus gruesos labios una sonrisa sensual.

—Has venido.

Él le cogió la mano y se inclinó sobre ella.

—No iba a perderme la noche de clausura.

—Una función perfecta la de hoy, ¿verdad, Edwardi?

—Tremenda —confirmó él, y fue sincero.

—Ahora te toca a ti ofrecerme una magnífica función. Por eso has venido, ¿no? Me cambio en un momento.

—Te acompaño a casa, pero no creo que me quede esta noche, Tanya —le dijo con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz—. Ni ninguna otra. Necesito pedirte un favor

.

Tanya entornó sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Un favor? ¡Me rechazas y me pides «un favor»!

Una cantante de ópera indignada sabía gritar, sin duda. Edward se estremeció y unos tramoyistas que andaban recogiendo el escenario se la quedaron mirando.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —le dijo él sin alterarse—. Además, aunque no pasamos más que una noche juntos hace meses, yo te hice el favor de dejar que todo Londres creyera que somos amantes para que no tuvieras que lidiar con pretendientes enardecidos cada noche. Todos pensaban que no estabas disponible, y no me opuse porque creí que era lo que necesitabas.

Ella suspiró y se ajustó el cinturón de la bata.

—Una buena artista necesita dormir, y dormir bien. Además, ensayo casi todos los días, así que estoy ocupada. Ya no soy tan joven. Reconozco que me aliviaba no tener que ocuparme de un amante. Como te negabas a cooperar y no me llama la atención ningún otro… —añadió arqueando, sensual, las cejas.

—Deberíamos recordar esa noche con cariño y dejarlo así. —Era cierto, aquella noche, Edward estaba algo ebrio, le había gustado la actuación lo bastante para querer conocer a la espectacular italiana que cantaba tan bien y, sin saber cómo, había terminado en su cama. A la luz del día, no se había arrepentido, pero había descubierto que lo que había entre ellos era una mera atracción física. No habían querido que aquello fuera más allá de esa noche, memorable, eso sí. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un estuche de joyería—. Un regalo de despedida. Para que no me olvides.

Algo ceñuda, ella examinó el estuche de terciopelo.

—¿Por qué te has molestado? Como bien dices, solo fue una vez.

Él sonrió.

—Me parece que fueron más, signora.

—Cierto. —Ella se apartó el cabello de la cara y rió—. Me refería a una noche, Edwardi. Muy a mi pesar.

—Nos habríamos cansado enseguida el uno del otro.

—Puede que sí. —Lo miró de arriba abajo—. O puede que no.

—Créeme. Y acepta mi obsequio, por favor.

Serena, cogió el estuche, y al ver los pendientes de rubíes, ahogó un grito.

Quizá se había excedido un poco —pensó mientras ella alzaba las joyas y la luz atrapaba el destello cegador de las gemas—, pero era bien sabido que el rojo era su color favorito; le sentarían bien, y él podía permitírselo.

—Ay, Edwardi… no sé qué decir.

—Vas a estar preciosa con ellos. Si te parece, ¿me harías el favor de decirle a todo el mundo que ya no estamos juntos y que este ha sido mi regalo de despedida?

—¿Ese es el favor? ¿Quieres que el mundo entero sepa que no somos amantes?

—Me gustaría que el mundo entero supiese que ya no somos amantes porque yo he puesto fin a nuestra aventura —dijo él con calma.

Ella tardó un instante en entenderlo. Alzó las cejas y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Ya veo. ¿De quién se trata?

Aquella pregunta lo incomodó un poco, pero, en realidad, últimamente había algo que lo incomodaba aún más: la idea de que todo Londres creyera que Tanya era su amante. Hacía tiempo, cuando aún no había cumplido los veinte, había empezado a darse cuenta de que la sociedad esperaba que fuese una réplica de Carlisle, por lo que se había resignado, en cierto modo, a los rumores infundados. En cambio, aquel de pronto le molestaba. Puede que los pendientes fueran un soborno, pero si de ese modo conseguía que Tanya contase la verdad, valía la pena.

Con la yema del dedo, tocó respetuosa las gemas.

—Esto no era necesario. La compañía se traslada a Viena la próxima semana.

—Pero no es lo mismo que te vayas y todo el mundo crea que hemos terminado por eso, ¿no te parece?

—Ya. Quieres demostrarle tu devoción renunciando públicamente a tu amante. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bien. Lord Summerfield me ha invitado a una pequeña reunión en su casa. Le he dicho que no, pero quizá vaya y me ponga esto —dijo, levantando los pendientes—. Mañana todos sabrán que estoy destrozada porque tú me has dejado. Puedo interpretar a una mujer despechada mejor que nadie. Quién sabe qué caballero sentirá la necesidad de consolarme.

Edward le hizo una reverencia y se fue, aliviado y divertido.

Ya era completamente libre.

«¿Para qué?», le preguntó su cauta conciencia.

No estaba seguro, pero a lo mejor tenía que ver con una joven dama de cabello castaño y una llave perdida.


	9. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

La niebla de primera hora de la mañana llegaba hasta la cintura en algunas zonas y le daba al parque un aire fantasmal. Estaba desierto, como siempre a aquella hora, y Isabella, que conocía los senderos muy bien, montaba su caballo sin prestar mucha atención al entorno, absorta en sus pensamientos. Detrás, a una distancia prudencial, cabalgaba uno de los mozos de su padre. Al principio, como en el campo tenía libertad para montar sola, la escolta le había molestado un poco, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Vivir en Londres era como estar enjaulada, había decidido. Presa de los dictados de la sociedad, del deseo de su padre de casarla bien, de su aversión por las multitudes, de su dolencia respiratoria… de su creciente fascinación por Edward Cullen.

«Maldito fuera.»

Esperaba con su tía y su padre a que llegara su carruaje cuando lo había visto depositar a su abuela en el coche ducal, con el blasón de la familia bien visible a un lado, y luego dar media vuelta y volver al teatro, sin duda para visitar a su amante italiana después de tan extraordinaria actuación.

En lugar de sumarse a un jolgorio de última hora, Isabella había alegado fatiga y se había ido a casa.

La figura surgió de la niebla tan de pronto que Isabella tiró de las riendas e hizo que su yegua sacudiera la cabeza en protesta. Como nacido de su imaginación, lo reconoció, incrédula. El hombre que se acercaba con su caballo iba vestido para montar, con una chaqueta marrón oscura y calzones de ante, las botas altas, impecables, cubiertas de gotitas de humedad de la niebla matinal. No llevaba sombrero, y su pelo se veía algo revuelto, como de costumbre.

Edward.

Allí. A esas horas.

—Buenos días —dijo en tono casi risueño, manejando con soltura a su inquieto caballo, un ejemplar bayo de lustroso pelo—. Me alegra encontrarla aquí, lady Isabella.

No debería sentir que aquella peculiar excitación se le enredaba en el estómago, pero, por desgracia, la sentía.

—Lord Edward —acertó a saludarlo fríamente, con la imagen de la hermosa Tanya Greco aún fresca en su memoria—. Suponía que aún estaría… en la cama.

Una dama jamás mencionaría la cama de un hombre, ni aludiría a su amante, pero Isabella lo dijo sin pensar, llevada por tan repentina e imponente presencia. Sus manos enguantadas apretaron involuntariamente las riendas.

—Soy madrugador —repuso él sin alterarse, como si no hubiera captado la insinuación, y la acusación, en su tono, aunque sí lo había hecho. Sus ojos esmeraldas la miraron directamente—. Me apetecía dar un paseo matinal a mí también. ¿Puedo acompañarla? Nadie se escandalizará, porque no hay nadie que pueda vernos por aquí a esta hora y, además, lleva escolta.

Que se había hecho el encontradizo era obvio para Isabella; lo que la intrigaba era el porqué.

Sin esperar respuesta, Edward rodeó un pequeño seto y maniobró para poder cabalgar a su lado por el sendero.

«… monta a caballo por el parque al alba todos los días…»

Isabella no sabía si alegrarse o enfurecerse por haber oído a lady Fontaine recitar su aburrido programa de actividades.

—Esto es un parque público; imagino que no puedo impedírselo.

—Claro que puede —dijo él en voz baja, sentado en la silla con la atlética elegancia de un jinete nato—. Dígame que quiere que me vaya y me iré.

Debería hacerlo.

No lo hizo. No dijo nada, dejó que su caballo siguiera avanzando. Una leve brisa le revolvió el flequillo e hizo que la niebla se posara sobre ellos como un fantasma.

—Vaya, desaprueba mi presencia, por lo que veo. —La miró de arriba abajo, con cierta cautela masculina—. Deduzco que es porque su tía la ha prevenido de mis nefandas intenciones, después de pillarnos juntos la otra noche. Esté tranquila, lo único que deseo es dar un agradable paseo matinal. Llevo la administración de todas las propiedades pequeñas de mi padre. Eso me tiene ocupado en casa buena parte del día, tratando con agentes, administradores, abogados… Su costumbre de montar a primera hora me ha parecido una idea excelente.

A Isabella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que trabajara, y menos aún tanto. Los hijos de nobles con fortuna propia solían llevar una vida desahogada. La confundía imaginarlo tan distinto del conquistador licencioso que supuestamente era. Además, no podía reconocer que sentía unos celos injustificados por Tanya Greco, así que espetó:

—No deduzca nada.

—De acuerdo, pero conozco bien ese aire de indignación femenina.

Un recordatorio de que él era muchísimo más sofisticado y experimentado. Aquello no mejoraba su humor en absoluto. Había dormido tan mal esa noche que le estallaba la cabeza, y la culpa era de él en realidad.

—Seguro que le resulta familiar —replicó con sequedad—. Dígame, ¿le suena de cuando su diva de la ópera se enfada?

¡Cielo santo, qué había dicho! Qué insufriblemente ingenua había sido, claro que no tenía mucha práctica ocultando sus sentimientos.

Maldiciendo, Edward esquivó por poco una rama baja que no había visto.

—Ah, ya entiendo —murmuró.

Con la vida licenciosa que llevaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a juzgar la inquietud que pudiera producirle a ella lo que su amante pensara de aquellos dos besos que se habían dado —deliciosamente dulces e inolvidables— o que los convirtiera en algo soez e insignificante?

De pronto, Isabella reparó en que apretaba tanto las riendas que le dolían las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que entiende?

—La repentina hostilidad. —Edward sonrió con tristeza—. A menudo olvido el poder insidioso de los chismorreos.

Isabella lo miró, empeñada en fingirse indiferente cuando lo que sentía era cualquier cosa menos apatía.

Él hizo un inconfundible gesto de frustración con la mano.

—Aunque no lo crea, entre Tanya y yo nunca ha habido nada. Como no sé lo que habrá oído, voy a suponer lo peor, así que déjeme que me explique con una franqueza poco apropiada para una joven inocente. Los rumores que nos relacionan son falsos, salvo por una noche en que debí de beber más de la cuenta y ella, al parecer, se dejó llevar por la euforia del éxito de su debut como solista principal.

Eso había sido hacía meses. No dejaba de ser escandaloso, pero Isabella notó que los hombros se le relajaban un poco.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Se sirvió de los chismes para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad a mi costa, si se puede entender como «a mi costa» el que me envidie la mitad de los machos de sangre caliente de la aristocracia londinense. En cualquier caso, todos piensan que voy de cama en cama, así que ¿para qué deshacer el entuerto? Hace tiempo que me rendí.

Los pájaros trinaban, el aire olía asombrosamente limpio para tratarse de Londres y la brisa fresca y húmeda le acariciaba el rostro, pero todo se desvaneció ante el atisbo de amargura en la voz de Edward. No se notó mucho, apenas una inflexión, pero ella lo captó y, de pronto, la imagen que ella se había formado de Edward Cullen tomó un nuevo cariz.

—¿Le molestan las murmuraciones? —inquirió ella incrédula, porque él mismo le había dicho que ignoraba los chismorreos.

—No —contestó él con rotundidad, sonriendo apenas—. Que digan lo que quieran. Me preocupa el malentendido. Ofrece una visión general de la clase de hombre que soy y el que tenga o no fundamento, por lo visto, da igual. Si hago algo y la gente está lo bastante aburrida para querer hablar de ello, adelante, pero ya tengo pecados de sobra para que me inventen otros.

Isabella, relajada, con las manos enguantadas apoyadas en la perilla de su silla de dama, no supo qué decir.

—No me disculpo por mis actos —prosiguió él—, pues, en general, no me avergüenzo de ellos y estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias, pero me fastidia que se me atribuyan proezas que no me corresponden.

—Hay personas interesantes —citó a tía Carmen—; quizá usted lo es demasiado.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —Sus ojos oscuros, velados, le daban un aire de guerrero mítico a lomos de su lustroso caballo mientras cruzaban despacio otro banco de niebla espectral—. No soy más que un hombre corriente.

No, pensó ella, estudiando detenidamente aquel perfil perfecto y acalorándose a pesar de la fresca brisa matinal. Edward Cullen no era nada corriente.

Estaba estupenda, con algunas gotas de humedad en su larga melena castaña, recogida en la nuca por una cinta azul oscuro a juego con su elegante traje de montar. Como la mañana era húmeda, unos mechones de pelo ondulado se le enredaban en la cara y resaltaban su delicado rostro. Edward no sabía bien cómo demonios se las ingeniaba, pero Isabella lograba parecer recatada y seductora a la vez.

Fuera lo que fuese, lo había levantado de la cama antes de que asomara el sol por el horizonte, y lo había llevado a asearse, afeitarse y montar su caballo a una hora en la que sus coetáneos aún dormían los excesos de la noche anterior o volvían a casa tras una larga velada de fiesta. De hecho, pocos solían levantarse antes de mediodía, por eso reunirse con ella en el parque era una idea excelente. La probabilidad de que alguien los viera era mínima. El mozo podía informar al padre de Isabella de que un caballero había montado con ella, pero si eso ocurría, ella podía decir con sinceridad que no esperaba a nadie y que, siendo los dos únicos jinetes del parque a esa hora, lo normal era que la acompañase.

Era un poco arriesgado que alguien los viera juntos, pero, en realidad, no estaban solos, y como no había nada escandaloso en algo que podía explicarse como un encuentro casual, quizá pudiera recabar un poco de información. A fin de cuentas, aún necesitaba la condenada llave.

Odiaba la idea de utilizar a Isabella, pero se lo había prometido a su abuela.

Además, le encantaba verla así, con cierta intimidad: su piel perfecta fresca como el amanecer primaveral, su mirada acusadora de pronto convertida en femenina contemplación mientras sus caballos avanzaban uno junto al otro.

—Fue algo que dijo mi tía. —Frunció los labios, sensual, atrayendo la atención de él—. Creo que era una advertencia sobre su vida licenciosa.

—Quizá debería contratar a una de esas matronas adustas y críticas para que me siguiera a todas partes —dijo Edward con sequedad—. Así se aclararía todo.

La risa de Isabella sonó ligera y musical.

—Si decide hacer algo así, milord, por favor, no la traiga consigo cuando ronde mi balcón entre las sombras.

—Mensaje recibido. Si decido volver a visitarla de ese modo, iré solo.

Una promesa prudente que no lo era en absoluto. Quizá fuera mejor que hiciese como si no hubiera dicho nada. A Isabella parecía haberla enmudecido la posibilidad. No tenía la menor intención de asaltar su alcoba otra vez, aunque ella lo invitara, y dudaba que fuese a hacerlo. Ella parecía demasiado susceptible al riesgo de echarse a perder por completo. Y él era demasiado susceptible al riesgo de ser el culpable.

—Hace una mañana preciosa a pesar de la niebla, ¿verdad? —Isabella cambió de tema con descaro.

Sí, decididamente demasiado racional para invitar a un libertino a su alcoba. Edward estudió los bancos de niebla espumosa que envolvían los árboles, la ciudad silenciosa y el rubor creciente del amanecer.

—Me gusta la niebla. Le da al parque cierto aire místico. Recuerdo un amanecer en la Toscana… Se levantó niebla en la ciudad de Lucca y, con las montañas de fondo, todo aquello parecía irreal.

—¿Ha estado en Italia?

—Ciertamente. Estuve un mes en Florencia, en casa de un amigo, merodeando por el campo. Luego fui a Grecia, a Chipre, a Creta, a cualquier lugar que sonara mínimamente exótico. —El viaje había resultado enriquecedor, y toda una aventura—. Había pasado un año en Cambridge, pero estaba inquieto, y mi padre tuvo la sensatez de no oponerse cuando le dije que quería viajar. A la vuelta, pude dedicarme a mis estudios con un poco más de diligencia.

—¡Qué detalle que su padre tuviera en cuenta sus deseos! —dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

Su tono mordaz resultó muy significativo.

—Nos llevamos bastante bien, a nuestro modo. —Trató de sonar despreocupado, consciente de que, con frecuencia, las jóvenes de la posición social de Isabella no tenían otra opción que cazar un buen partido. Sus deseos importaban poco—. Al ser duque, se ve constreñido por los convencionalismos sociales, pero a la vez es muy comprensivo. Quizá porque también él fue, en su día, joven y poco convencional.

—Mi padre comprende muy poco.

Tal vez sería preferible que hablaran de algo más alegre que su tensa relación con su único progenitor vivo.

—Hábleme de Cambridgeshire —le pidió él—. Yo lo pasé bien allí en la universidad. ¿Londres le resulta emocionante o echa de menos la tranquilidad del campo?

—La temporada social es algo muy glamoroso, por supuesto —dijo, recatada. Luego suspiró y añadió con una risa tierna y melancólica—: Sí, extraño la brisa suave, los campos verdes, los lirios en flor a la orilla del río, junto al camino, la libertad de despertarme a la hora que quiera sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Miró al frente, hacia el sendero; su bonito rostro parecía pensativo.

—No voy a decir que Londres me parezca emocionante. Distinto, por supuesto, pero está atestado de gente y es muy bullicioso, dos cosas que no me entusiasman. Aunque tiene sus compensaciones: sus puentes espectaculares, sus edificios imponentes, la música, el arte… La hacienda de mi padre en el campo es un hogar, cálido y familiar. En muchos aspectos, conozco al servicio mejor que a mi familia, aunque tía Carmen viene a verme a menudo. Allí no se trasnocha… a eso aún no me he acostumbrado. Todo el mundo se acuesta poco después del anochecer y se levanta al rayar el alba. Temo que aún no he perdido ese hábito, por raro que lo encuentre lady Fontaine.

¿Podría preguntarle algo más personal?

—¿Se sentía sola?

—Yo no lo veía así —dijo ella sin más. Su rostro, de perfil puro y limpio, se arrugó—. Cuando no se conoce otra cosa, no se puede comparar. En cualquier caso, no me agradan las convenciones sociales. Supongo que eso me hace «rara».

—En absoluto. —Edward sonrió, porque, con aquel traje a la moda, parecía cualquier cosa menos rara. Su ropa era elegante, pero también tenía un porte curioso para alguien tan joven, y quizá debido a lo que acababa de contarle. Había perdido a su madre de niña, como él, pero él tenía dos hermanos mayores, a su abuela y a un montón de tíos y primos. Su padre era severo a veces, pero, para alguien de su elevada posición, había participado de un modo sorprendentemente activo en su educación.

Isabella era joven, hermosa, popular y de familia rica y bien situada, pero quizá donde otros veían altivez no hubiese sino una cauta seguridad en sí misma.

Además, por dispares que fuesen sus casos, Edward veía cierta afinidad entre ellos, pues, aunque su familia era mayor, ser el menor de los hijos de un duque le restaba importancia en la casa. Tal vez por eso se había refugiado en los libros, en los viajes y por último en la guerra, en parte porque carecía de las cargas de Carlisle como heredero o de la devoción de Aro por la Iglesia, y en parte porque se veía obligado a buscar su propio lugar en el mundo en vez de dejarse llevar por los dictados de su noble cuna.

Decidió ignorar las alusiones a Kate y a sus desafortunados comentarios.

—Tiene suerte de contar con su tía, como yo con mi abuela. —Hizo una mueca—. Aunque de niño no me sentía tan afortunado. Esa mujer posee una aterradora habilidad para detectar la travesura.

—Imagino que aún la sufre de cuando en cuando, milord —murmuró Isabella con una sonrisa torcida—. Por lo que dicen, sigue siendo travieso.

Aquella lacónica observación le provocó una carcajada que no pudo contener. Su sonrisa fue lenta y deliberadamente provocativa.

—De cuando en cuando.

—En cuanto a tía Carmen, sí, es algo excéntrica, pero la adoro. Ni siquiera recuerdo a mi madre.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo a la mía.

Cabalgaron en silencio un rato; la niebla empezaba a disiparse con el sol, pero algunos fragmentos aún se hallaban suspendidos en bancos fantasmales que acariciaban las patas de los caballos. Tras ellos iba el mozo, a una distancia lo bastante prudencial como para no oír lo que hablaban.

Edward estuvo a punto de preguntarle si podía volver a acompañarla en su salida matinal, pero lo pensó mejor. Era preferible que hiciera como esa mañana y apareciera sin más para que ella pudiera negar con tranquilidad que habían quedado previamente. A cambio, optó por preguntarle qué música le gustaba, qué leía, cuáles eran sus flores favoritas, para poder formarse poco a poco una idea completa de la deliciosa lady Isabella.

Cuando, tras excusarse, se alejó de ella al galope, descubrió que se alegraba de que Isabella tuviera costumbres tan poco ortodoxas, pues había disfrutado de su charla. Ella lo atraía físicamente, de eso no cabía duda; incluso vestida de recatada popelina, abotonada hasta el cuello, se imaginaba desnudándola, tumbándola en la hierba cubierta de rocío y enseñándole todas las formas en que hombre y mujer pueden complacerse. Pero también la encontraba interesante en otros aspectos.

Además, ahora sabía que, después de anochecer, podía colarse en la finca rural de su padre en cualquier momento.


	10. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Carmen cogió la botella de jerez, sirvió una cantidad generosa del líquido ambarino en una de sus copas favoritas de delicado cristal y se la entregó a su invitado. Luego se sirvió una copa más discreta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá de cretona. Se encontraban en el salón informal, el de las ventanas alargadas que daban al jardín, donde zumbaba una abeja en un arbusto en flor, un sonido soporífero en aquella hermosa tarde.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido tan rápido. —Se arregló las faldas, como si al hombre que tenía sentado delante le importara algo que aquellas envolvieran perfectamente sus tobillos. Era Stefan, el mejor amigo de Eleazar, y suyo también, cuando hacía falta.

—¿Qué esperabas? Dime, ¿qué problema es ese que mencionabas en tu nota?

—Lirios —contestó ella—. Docenas, de distintos colores y variedades, como si alguien hubiera abierto una floristería. Ninguno de los ramos llevaba tarjeta.

Él miró alrededor, como buscando las flores agresoras, y al no verlas, se mostró comprensiblemente perplejo.

—No eran para mí —le explicó ella con impaciencia—, sino para Isabella.

—Ah. —Sir Stefan, impecablemente vestido como siempre, dio un sorbito a su copa y luego dijo—: Tener un admirador anónimo no es algo inusual, y con tantos jóvenes como ha enamorado Isabella, no me sorprende que haya alguno demasiado tímido para declararle abiertamente su interés. ¿Por qué te inquieta tanto?

Carmen soltó un bufido poco elegante.

—Tenías que haberle visto la cara cuando las trajeron. Le traen flores muy a menudo, y aunque no es tan superficial como para no sentirse halagada, no suelen producirle el efecto de esta vez. Uno de los ramos de preciosas flores naranja se lo llevó directamente a su alcoba, cuando siempre los deja en la sala. Mi sobrina sabe bien quién se las manda, con tarjeta o sin ella. Y me temo que yo también lo sé. El caballero no es precisamente tímido, pero tiene buenas razones para ocultar su identidad.

Imaginó a Edward Cullen, con su bonito pelo cobrizo siempre desordenado y su sonrisa caprichosa, por no mencionar sus lascivos ojos verdes… ojos de alcoba. Había oído antes esa expresión y la había ignorado, pero, en aquel caso, era acertada. Aquellos ojos podían seducir a una monja, y Isabella nunca se había mostrado inclinada a tomar los hábitos.

No, no cabía duda. Era una joven perfectamente sana, con las ideas románticas propias de su edad, y él era… peligroso.

—La cuestión es qué hago. Necesito consejo, Stefan.

—Claro.

—Esta conversación debe quedar entre nosotros.

—Huelga decir que te guardaré el secreto, querida Carmen. —Cruzó una pierna, elegantemente vestida, sobre la otra y se mostró interesado—. Admito que me tienes intrigado.

—Creo que Isabella y el hijo menor de Masen, lord Edward Cullen, tienen un romance.

—¿Qué? —dijo debidamente espantado. Tal vez incluso horrorizado.

—Lo que has oído.

—Ya… —Con una mano sostenía el jerez, y con la otra se atusaba el bigote, un gesto que hacía cuando meditaba lo que iba a decir después y que ella siempre había encontrado entrañable. Tardó, pero al fin dijo—: Dada la reputación de Cullen, entiendo tus reservas, pero lo conozco y nunca he oído decir que persiguiera a jovencitas solteras. Más bien al contrario. Por lo visto, hace unas semanas, andaba celebrando la llegada de su sobrino, el siguiente heredero directo al ducado, encantado de perder un puesto más en la línea sucesoria. ¿Qué te hace pensar que se ha fijado en tu sobrina?

Aquel momento romántico en el cenador del jardín mientras llovía a mares, eso. Por otra parte, últimamente percibía algo extraño en la conducta de Isabella. Su reacción al recibir los lirios también era sospechosa.

—Los sorprendí fundidos en un abrazo —dijo Carmen, recordando los finos brazos de Isabella bien enroscados al cuello de él mientras se besaban, sus cuerpos muy pegados, la participación sin duda entusiasta de ella—. Y no me preguntes por qué, pero juraría que han estado viéndose en secreto desde entonces, porque, desde luego, no ha sido con mi permiso, ni con el de su padre. ¿Cómo iba a saber, si no, que le gustan los lirios? Ni siquiera los han presentado formalmente.

—Conque viéndose en secreto…

—Es una suposición, pero creo que sí.

—Eso sería muy arriesgado para un hombre que, por lo general, presume de desapego en sus relaciones amorosas. —Volvió a atusarse el bigote—. Qué interesante.

—¿Interesante? —Carmen lo miró fijamente—. Para ti es muy fácil. Tú no eres responsable de una joven tan susceptible.

—Entiendo tu dilema. ¿Qué dice Isabella de todo esto?

—Aún no le he preguntado. Por eso quería hablar contigo primero, para decidir cómo abordar el tema. Él sabe que desapruebo esa relación, por supuesto, porque le pedí que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

—Y aun así ha tenido el detalle de las flores. Inocuo pero significativo.

Esta vez Carmen lo miró furiosa.

—De inocuo, nada, Stefan. Él no debería dejar que ella se haga ilusiones.

—No ha podido resistirse. Eso también es interesante.

—Como vuelvas a decir que es interesante, empiezo a gritar como una banshee irlandesa.

Stefan soltó una carcajada grave y sonora.

—Me doy por advertido. Si te sirve de consuelo, nunca he oído que Cullen haya tenido una conducta deshonrosa. Escandalosa, sí, si uno cree los chismorreos que circulan sobre su decidido disfrute del sexo débil, pero lo cierto es que se le considera guapo e indudablemente rico, por lo que es tan perseguido como persecutor. Las damas con las que se le relaciona son lo bastante listas para entender que el compromiso no forma parte de la ecuación, y aun así, se lían con él. ¿Quién puede reprocharle que acepte lo que se le ofrece? Cualquier hombre en sus cabales lo haría. —Stefan apuró su jerez, pensativo—. Por lo que tengo entendido, fue un mando muy útil en España, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su juventud. No debe de tener más de veintiocho o así, y estuvo allí cinco largos años. En mi opinión, si tu sobrina le interesa verdaderamente, sus intenciones serán honestas; de lo contrario, olvidará el antojo y pasará a la siguiente belleza disponible y más dispuesta.

—Ojalá lo tuviera tan claro como tú. —Carmen se levantó para servirle otra copa a Stefan, maldiciendo para sus adentros su sentimentalismo con algunas palabras fuertes que ninguna dama debería usar. Cuando volvió a su sitio, suspiró hondo—. No sé qué me da más miedo, Stefan, lo primero o lo segundo. Mi cuñado y el duque de Masen son rivales desde hace tiempo. Dudo que les gustara ver juntos a sus hijos, por mucho que el joven sinvergüenza decidiera que es lo bastante serio para seguir adelante. Por otra parte, si optara por dejarlo correr, me temo que Isabella se sentiría muy decepcionada, incluso se le partiría el corazón.

—¿Tan serio lo ves? —inquirió Stefan con un gesto extraño, casi contemplativo. Carmen se sentía igual. ¿Quién iba a prever semejante complicación?

—Por parte de ella, me temo que sí. No soy tan vieja como para no reconocer ese estado supuestamente secreto de vertiginosa felicidad. A fin de cuentas, Isabella es muy joven, y él es un tipo romántico. Maldito sea. Que le pregunten, si no, a esa estrella de la ópera —añadió compungida.

A Stefan le hizo gracia la maldición, pero luego se puso serio.

—No sé si debería decirle esto a una dama, ni si afecta en algo a nuestra charla, pero si ese joven tenía algo con la cantante italiana, ya no. Cosa suya, no de ella, a juzgar por los pendientes de rubíes con los que ha querido aliviar su dolor. Ella lo hizo público en un evento después de su última actuación y ha andado en boca de algunos hombres, como es lógico. Se han separado y ha sido porque él lo ha querido. Odio decir esto, pero a la luz de lo que me has contado, la coincidencia de fechas resulta interesante, ¿no crees?

—Cielo santo. —Carmen bebió de su copa, un sorbo demasiado grande para una dama.

Esta vez Stefan soltó una sonora carcajada. Era un hombre entrañable.

—No creo que Isabella me mienta si le pregunto si se ve en secreto con ese joven —dijo—. Quizá me responda con evasivas, pero si le pregunto sin más, dirá la verdad. Estoy segura, la conozco bien. Si responde que sí, tendré que tomar una decisión.

—Tendrás que ayudarla a redimir a Cullen o hacer de carabina contumaz y vigilarla en todo momento —dedujo Stefan.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas será fácil. No tienes idea de lo mucho que se opondría Charlie a un enlace entre los dos.

—Lo imagino —contestó Stefan inmutable—. Ten en cuenta que conozco tanto al duque como a Swan. Yo mismo he sido testigo de su mutua aversión. Pertenecemos al mismo club.

No se le había ocurrido, pero, por su edad, Stefan debía de recordar el escándalo.

—Sin duda sabrás por qué se odian tanto.

Su interlocutor asintió apenas con la cabeza.

—Lady Siobhan Cullen y Liam Swan tuvieron una aventura. El idilio se silenció, pero una tragedia de esas proporciones nunca puede ocultarse del todo.

—Ella se ahogó en el río…

—Y luego el duque lo mató a él en un duelo. Sí, eso cuentan.

Stefan tenía razón: era una historia de amor muy trágica. No obstante, lo que a ella le preocupaba era el presente, no algo sucedido hacía un montón de años. Bueno, quizá no tantos.

—¿Conociste a alguno de los dos? —preguntó intrigada.

—Los conocí a los dos, querida. La nobleza es un círculo social muy cerrado.

—Ah. —Podía haber seguido preguntando, pero ¿qué más iba a contarle él? A fin de cuentas, Stefan era ajeno a todo aquello—. Entonces comprenderás mi dilema. Me parece que voy a tener que decidir por Isabella, o fastidiarla, si de verdad quiere a Cullen. Eso suponiendo que él vaya remotamente en serio. ¡Qué terrible encrucijada!

—Querida, cuando se trata de encauzar la vida de alguien, sobre todo de alguien a quien quieres, ninguna decisión es fácil.

Carmen se quedó mirando el precioso jarrón de cristal de la repisa de la chimenea que Eleazar le había regalado una vez por su aniversario y recordó lo que era estar locamente enamorada.

—¿Cómo sé siquiera que será un buen marido para ella?

—Veo el camino que vas a tomar si Isabella confiesa lo que siente por Cullen. —Stefan se levantó, dejó su copa, se acercó a cogerle la mano y le besó los dedos. Luego se irguió y sonrió—. No me sorprende. Seguirás los dictados de tu corazón porque así te lo pide tu delicioso carácter. Si te sirve de ayuda, yo mismo trataré de averiguar cuáles son las intenciones del joven, ¿te parece? Lo conozco, pero él es mucho más joven, por lo que no nos tratamos demasiado. Lo abordaré sin que se note. Puedo ser muy sutil si hace falta.

Dejó que le retuviera la mano más tiempo del decoroso; era viuda, no doncella, y él la había ayudado a aclarar las cosas, y además, su ofrecimiento había sido generoso. Los hombres chismorreaban tanto como las mujeres, pero no con ellas.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Quizá así, ahora que el romance flota en el aire, cuando todo esto se haya resuelto, podrás pensar un poco en lo nuestro. —Le dedicó una mirada cómplice—. Gracias por el jerez, querida.

Cuando Stefan se marchó, Carmen se quedó allí sentada, sorbiendo su jerez, mucho más contenta de lo que la situación propiciaba. Edward Cullen le había parecido verdaderamente preocupado por el estado de Isabella la noche en que los había sorprendido en el mirador, y eso era una buena señal. Además, como señalaba Stefan, era guapo, rico y de buena familia. De la equivocada, pero ¿por qué tenía que afectar al presente una vieja disputa? Sí, lord Edward había catado los encantos de las mayores bellezas de la aristocracia londinense, pero ser apasionado no era un defecto. Su Eleazar no era precisamente un santo antes de que se casaran. Si al exquisito Cullen podía domarlo alguna mujer, esa era Isabella. Su sobrina era mucho más que una melena castaña y una esbelta figura que los hombres admiraban; era inteligente, y no le importaba demostrarlo.

Quizá la situación no fuera tan desastrosa como Carmen había imaginado.

Menudo desastre.

La ruina de su existencia, un grave perjuicio.

Llevaba la nota en el bolsillo. Era simple, pero tan peligrosa como una caja de explosivos.

_Estaré en casa de los Morrison esta noche. Necesito verte._

_I._

Isabella se había arriesgado a enviarle una nota para decirle dónde estaría; un mensaje que un muchacho le había llevado a casa encantado a cambio de una moneda, lo que le había hecho pensar a Edward que era el hijo de algún criado o un chiquillo que se había encontrado en la calle.

Confiaba en que hubiera tomado esa precaución. Al menos no la había firmado con su nombre completo.

¿Qué era tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente? La había acompañado dos veces más en su paseo matinal la última semana y ya debía saber que, si quería verlo, él podía buscarla en el parque. Si alguien los había visto, o si el mozo sospechaba lo bastante para comentárselo a su padre, Edward no estaba al tanto.

¿Qué querría? ¿Agradecerle las flores? No, podía habérselo dicho en la nota o haber esperado a que él apareciera de nuevo.

No había podido resistir la tentación de enviarle los lirios, pero no lo lamentaba. Si a ella le complacía…

Cielo santo, estaba pensando en ella mientras se comía el pescado, escuchando solo a medias la postura de su padre sobre la actual ley de aranceles. ¿Qué comería ella?, se preguntó, pinchando un trozo de lenguado salpicado de hierbas y salteado en mantequilla. ¿Le gustarían los dulces? Era algo de lo que aún no habían hablado, aunque empezaban a conocerse bien gracias a la tranquilidad de sus mañanas juntos, y hablaban de todo, desde literatura hasta arquitectura. En el transcurso de su última conversación, ella le había descrito con detalle Brookhaven, la mansión de los condes de Swan. Se sentía como un canalla por sonsacarle aquellas confidencias, pero necesitaba averiguar de algún modo la distribución de las estancias de la casa…

—¿Edward?

Alzó la mirada para coger su copa de vino.

—¿Sí?

—Tu abuela acaba de hacerte una pregunta —le dijo su padre, severo y ceñudo. Presidía la mesa, como siempre, elegantemente vestido de impecable blanco y negro hasta para una cena familiar; su pelo oscuro entreverado de mechones grises le daba un aspecto aún más austero del que ya tenía. Sin embargo, aunque pareciera serio y distante, Edward sabía que su padre lo quería de verdad, como a todos sus hijos, algo que Isabella no parecía poder asegurar sobre el suyo.

Se hallaban en el magnífico comedor de Masen House, con frontispicios en los marcos de las puertas, techos abovedados y un mural que era una obra maestra del siglo XVI, parecido a los frescos que Edward había visto en Italia. La inmensa mesa era de caoba y había candelabros encendidos por todas partes; la deliciosa comida se traía en bandejas de plata y las copas eran, sin duda, preciadas reliquias de familia.

Edward encontraba asfixiante tanta formalidad. Por fortuna, gracias al destino, o a quienquiera que controlase esas cosas, siendo el menor de los Cullen, era muy poco probable que llegara a ser duque.

—Estaba distraído. Te ruego que me perdones. —Edward se volvió hacia su abuela y trató de disculparse con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento de lo más encantadora.

—Sí —confirmó ella con alarmante perspicacia—, te noto distraído. ¿Qué te tiene tan ensimismado, si puede saberse?

Tanto su abuela como su padre lo miraron expectantes, igual que sus invitados: su primo, lord Yorkie, y su aburridísima esposa, que apenas abría la boca; y su hermano Aro, cinco años mayor y respetable obispo de la Iglesia de Inglaterra. Por su vocación, se había librado de tener que seguir los pasos del legendario Carlisle, así que le había tocado seguirlos a Edward.

Bien podía decir la verdad. Bueno, no toda.

—No es un qué, sino un ella —dijo Edward con desenfado—, y seguro que no os sorprende en absoluto.

La estrategia fue acertada: nadie se sorprendió. Todos volvieron a su pescado, luego se sirvieron los otros platos y, para el postre, ya estaba deseando escaparse, pero por desgracia su padre lo invitó a que lo acompañase a tomar el oporto de rigor en su estudio privado, y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Para su sorpresa, a Aro y a su primo no los invitó y los vio marchar, intrigados pero satisfechos de saborear su oporto en otro sitio. Nadie discutía con el duque de Masen.

Un momento así solía conllevar una buena reprimenda, aunque, al recapitular sobre su vida reciente, no pudo encontrar nada —que no supiera ya todo el mundo— digno de una charla de su augusto progenitor.

Se le ofreció la inevitable copa, la aceptó, y los dos se instalaron en sendas sillas de la estancia forrada de madera: Edward, como de costumbre, enfrente del extraordinario escritorio de palisandro, en una de las sillas de cuero; su padre, detrás del escritorio, cruzando las manos sobre la superficie bruñida, con gesto afable, e ignorando su copa.

—¿Qué es lo que le preocupa a tu abuela?

—¿Cómo? —Edward se fingió desconcertado.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—He notado su inquietud y le he preguntado a qué se debe. Se ha mostrado vaga pero ha reconocido que algo la preocupa. Me ha dicho que tú la estás ayudando a aclarar el «desafortunado embrollo», como ella lo llama. Confiaba en que tú pudieras proporcionarme más detalles.

Como había prometido no informar a nadie de los pormenores, aquella petición lo puso en una situación muy comprometida.

—Me ha pedido que recupere algo que ella cree que pertenece a nuestra familia —dijo despacio—. Me contó algo… pero tampoco ha sido muy explícita conmigo.

—¿Qué te ha contado?

—Tiene que ver con el conde de Swan —admitió Edward a regañadientes.

El rostro de su padre se tensó. No mucho, tan solo apretó los labios y los dientes, pero se notó. Se recostó en la silla y cruzó las manos.

—Ya veo. Se trata de «eso». Mi padre hizo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto y ahora, al parecer, ya sabes por qué. No tenemos nada que ver con los Swan, aunque no me extrañaría en absoluto que cualquiera de ellos estuviera envuelto en alguna actividad nefanda.

Cabello castaño, ojos enormes de un color chocolate delicioso, piel de porcelana… y no solo eso. Edward recordaba también la forma en que le hablaba Isabella, su falta de artificio o vanidad, su serena inteligencia. Nefanda no era.

Sabía que era preferible mantenerse a cierta distancia, pero por desgracia no lo hacía. Aquellos paseos matinales clandestinos eran demasiado tentadores. En pocas palabras, disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Nunca he oído nada en contra de Swan. —Edward agitó distraído el líquido de su copa mientras estudiaba el gesto de su padre—. Se mueve bastante en sociedad; si hiciera trampas con las cartas, pegara a los criados o algo así, me habría enterado. Entiendo tu antipatía, por lo que me ha contado la abuela, pero…

—No es solo antipatía. Él y yo fuimos juntos a Cambridge. Entonces lo odiaba. Aún lo odio, la verdad.

Teniendo en cuenta que Edward estaba buscando el modo de escaparse enseguida para poder verse con la hermosa hija del conde a petición de ella, eso era un problema.

Bueno, no, se recordó: solo sería un problema si iba en serio con la hija del enemigo de su padre. ¿Iba en serio?

—¿Odias al hombre o lo que representa? Su padre agravió a nuestra familia, cierto, pero, por lo que sé, él no tuvo nada que ver. Entonces era un niño, como tú.

—Está cortado por el mismo patrón que su desalmado padre.

Su tono severo le indicó que discutir no serviría de nada; además, él mismo había visto que su padre tenía razón. Cuanto más hablaba con Isabella, más claro tenía que Swan no era un padre ejemplar. En lugar de decir nada, Edward se bebió el oporto y esperó.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos robó ese canalla y por qué no se me ha informado antes para que pudiera dirigirme a un magistrado? —quiso saber su padre.

Con el correspondiente escándalo público, claro.

—Swan no robó nada —le explicó Edward—. Solo tiene en su poder algo que se le dio a su padre, que nos pertenece y que la abuela quiere que recupere. Ella supone que lo heredó junto con el título cuando falleció el anterior conde.

—De lo que deduzco que ese lascivo bastardo vive mejor ahora. —Su padre cogió al fin la copa de oporto y le dio un buen sorbo.

—No es una tarea sencilla —dijo Edward con resignación—, porque la abuela no me ha explicado por qué es tan importante, solo que lo es. Así que no me queda otra que desvalijar la casa de un conde en busca de ese pequeño objeto, por lo que confío en que, si me llevan ante un magistrado, puedas servirte de tu influencia para evitar que me encierren en Newgate. Ya estuve encarcelado en Francia y, sinceramente, con una vez tengo bastante.

—Estoy al tanto de tu captura. —Su padre rodeó con los dedos el pie de la copa y lo miró muy serio—. Wellington me escribió. Dijo que habías sido un oficial valioso.

¿Era aquello un signo de aprobación, o de desaprobación por dejarse capturar? No lo sabía. Como siempre. Le ocurría de niño, y también ahora. El comedimiento del duque lo hacía indescifrable, pensó, riendo para sí con cinismo. Su padre tenía una presencia tal que ni siquiera ante una actividad delictiva parecía inmutarse.

—Si le serví bien, imagina lo que podría hacer por la abuela. Mentiría, robaría o incluso algo peor —dijo Edward como si nada, llevándose la copa a los labios—. Confío en que no sea el caso, pero si lo fuera, lo haría. La guerra te cambia la perspectiva.

—Lo imagino. Lograste escapar esa vez y espero que no vuelvan a cogerte. Por eso, doy por sentado que te ocuparás de esto con la máxima discreción y celeridad posibles.

Mandato real donde los hubiera. Y el remate de todo aquel desafortunado asunto.

Edward apuró la copa y se levantó.

—Haré lo que pueda, señor.


	11. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

A Isabella le resultaba imposible permanecer sentada durante el recital sin parar de moverse, en parte porque el pianista le parecía un inútil y en parte porque estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar con disimulo a la puerta por si llegaba Edward.

¿Acudiría? Se había tenido que armar de valor para enviar la nota, pero, claro, no sabía qué más hacer. Quizá lo viera por la mañana, cuando paseara por el parque, aunque —para desilusión suya— él no iba a su encuentro todos los días y ella no podía esperar ni un segundo para contarle lo sucedido.

Ahora que había conocido a Edward Cullen, Londres ya no le parecía tan soso y agobiante. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Se recolocó uno de los guantes y confió en parecer serena, volviendo a cruzar las manos sobre el regazo. El tiempo había dejado de ser cálido y soleado, y era de nuevo fresco y lluvioso, pero no tanto como para incomodarla; además, gracias a eso, las ventanas de la salita de los Stanley estaban abiertas de par en par al fresco de la noche. Agradeció igualmente que la música cesara y el público aplaudiera cortés.

Por fin había terminado.

Primero fue un murmullo, una leve elevación del volumen de la conversación, tan sutil que no lo notó al principio pero que luego aumentó y la hizo volverse hacia la puerta incluso mientras se ponía en pie. A su lado, tía Carmen abrió el abanico y murmuró:

—Esto sí que es inusual, ¿no te parece? Cullen no acostumbra a asistir a reuniones tan pequeñas. Me pregunto qué hará aquí.

Su tía la miró fijamente.

Edward, alto y cortés, entró despacio en la estancia. Su mirada se posó un instante en Isabella como si tan solo explorara la pequeña multitud. Llevaba su habitual traje negro de gala, hecho a medida, y con aquel pelo cobrizo, parecía quizá Lucifer antes de que lo echaran del cielo, hermoso pero con ese aire que insinuaba que podría —solo podría— prescindir de la virtud en favor de la maldad.

Una maldad deliciosa. De esa que una mujer puede preferir a la moralidad.

En cualquier caso, ahora que Edward había acudido a la cita ¿cómo iba a hacer para hablar un minuto a solas con él?

—No es normal en él, ¿verdad? —dijo Isabella algo tarde, y su demora resultó un tanto sospechosa. El recuerdo de su tía sorprendiéndolos abrazados le dio una idea: tía Carmen era maravillosa en todos los aspectos; quizá debería confiar en ella. Además, la sinceridad siempre le había gustado más que el engaño.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza.

—En realidad, le he enviado una nota para pedirle que viniera.

Los invitados empezaban a formar los grupos de rigor: las damas se sentaban a tomar un jerez y a charlar, y los caballeros jugaban al billar y a las cartas. El gesto de Carmen no cambió, pero le tembló la mano con la que se abanicaba.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué has hecho algo así?

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Debo preguntarte de qué se trata, querida.

Isabella se esforzó por no parecer anodina.

—Tranquila. No tiene nada que ver con esa situación en la que nos sorprendiste la otra noche.

—Si no tiene nada que ver —dijo Carmen en voz baja mientras salían de la estancia donde estaban todos—, confieso que me tienes confundida.

—Te lo explicaré después, pero entretanto, ¿podrías ayudarme a hablar a solas con Edward unos minutos?

Carmen, elegante y llamativa con sus extravagantes plumas de avestruz en el pelo y un vestido lila que realzaba su figura madura aún seductora, no mostró una reacción visible, pero bajó la voz todavía más.

—¿No te parece que me pides demasiado, Isabella? Soy tu carabina. ¿Qué clase de protección te ofrecería yo si te facilitara un encuentro a solas con un hombre de la reputación de lord Edward? Eso por no hablar de la familiaridad con que lo llamas por su nombre de pila.

—La de una carabina que confía en la sensatez de su protegida —protestó Isabella—. Solo lo llamo por su nombre de pila cuando hablo contigo. Además, no te pido más que unos minutos. No sé mucho del tema, pero estoy segura de que, por hábil que sea, necesitaría más que unos minutos para deshonrarme, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Isabella! —Su tía se sonrojó.

Durante sus lentos paseos matinales a caballo, Edward no le había dicho ni una sola inconveniencia, ni se le había insinuado. No habían hecho otra cosa que hablar, montados el uno al lado del otro. Aparte de aquella sonrisa hipnotizadora, no había habido ningún otro indicio de seducción; él la había animado a hablar de su infancia, de las institutrices que la habían criado y educado, y, sin saber cómo, había terminado hablando un poco de su padre también. Edward escuchaba con atención para ser un hombre en teoría solo interesado en excesos licenciosos con las mujeres.

—Estoy perfectamente a salvo con él —dijo lo bastante convencida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé. No es tan insensible como para intentar aprovecharse de mí, y no le interesa el matrimonio.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

—Oí que se lo decía a otra persona con suficiente convicción.

—Por lo visto, Stefan piensa lo mismo que tú de ambas cosas. —Un suspiro se ocultaba en la respuesta de su tía.

Aquello era increíble.

—¿Has hablado de Edward con Stefan?

—Valoro su opinión. ¿Cómo quieres que me tome tu interés creciente en un hombre de su reputación?

Isabella se encogió de hombros, aunque empezaba a preocuparla que la postura de él en aquel asunto ya no le fuera indiferente.

—Necesito preguntarle algo. Voy a fingir que necesito ir al tocador. ¿Podrías pedirle que salga al pasillo?

Carmen titubeó, probablemente con motivo.

—¿Y si os ve alguien?

—¿Hablando? No veo que puede tener de malo, mientras sea brevemente. Ya te lo he dicho, tía Carmen: será solo un instante.

Su tía la miró con resignación, y luego asintió apenas con la cabeza, sacudiendo las plumas de avestruz.

—Como confío en ti, te haré el favor. Ahora mismo está hablando educadamente con Lauren Mallory. No se entretendrá mucho, dada la tendencia de Lauren a desvariar sobre temas de lo más absurdo. No salgas de la sala hasta que me veas hablar con él.

Era casi imposible no sonreír. Aun así, Isabella procuró ser comedida y se limitó a decir:

—Te lo agradezco.

Se deslizó discreta hacia la puerta, observando divertida que, en efecto, el hermoso rostro de Edward se arrugaba en una mueca mientras la regordeta y charlatana lady Lauren gesticulaba con vehemencia. Cuando él hizo una leve reverencia de despedida, barriendo la sala con la mirada, tía Carmen lo acorraló con disimulo, le ofreció educadamente la mano y Isabella salió por la puerta abovedada al pasillo principal de la mansión. Las estancias públicas se encontraban muy bien señalizadas, y aquí y allí se abrían salones; Isabella se dirigió a la sala reservada a las damas asistentes.

Rebasó a un lacayo que se mostró impasible, y a varias mujeres que charlaban de vuelta a la fiesta. Pasó de largo de su supuesto destino, dobló una esquina y esperó, confiando en que él hiciera lo mismo cuando viera que el pasillo estaba vacío o, si no, sabiendo que ella lo vería pasar.

Y así fue. Al poco, oyó el sonido de unas botas en el suelo de mármol y lo vio; él la detectó enseguida, rondando una mesa con una urna decorativa. Edward se aproximó con las cejas arqueadas y con su corbatín blanco, en fuerte contraste con su indumentaria de un oscuro dramático.

—No sabía si volvería a verte pronto en el parque —dijo ella a modo de saludo.

Él sonrió mostrando aquella espléndida dentadura blanca que tanto la perturbaba.

—Te vería más a menudo, pero trato de ser discreto.

—¡Qué extraño en ti! —murmuró ella, sonriendo seductora.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció.

—No tan extraño como todo el mundo cree. Dime, ¿cómo demonios has convencido a tu tía para que me diera el mensaje? La última vez que la señora y yo hablamos me dejó bien claro que quería que me mantuviera alejado de ti.

—Tenemos solo un par de minutos. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Le he prometido que hablaríamos el tiempo justo para evitar sospechas.

—Sí, necesitaría bastante más que eso para seducirte como mereces —susurró Edward—. Bueno, ¿qué es tan urgente para que te arriesgues a enviarme una nota?

Aquellas palabras la hicieron pensar en sábanas revueltas y besos acalorados y… en lo que viniera después. Isabella no era del todo ignorante, solo desconocía los detalles, pero aun estando tan desinformada, sabía que si un hombre conseguía hacer placentera la intimidad física, ese era el único.

Apartando de sí aquel pensamiento descarriado, abrió el bolsito y sacó un trozo de papel plegado.

—Hoy he recibido esto. Como es lógico, pensé que era tuyo.

—¿Mío? —Edward se lo cogió de la mano, lo abrió y lo leyó de corrido arrugando el ceño. Ella sabía bien lo que decía esa media página de lo que sin duda era una comunicación más larga, porque la había leído una y otra vez.

_En tus brazos he sentido la plenitud, pero solo porque tú y yo nos completamos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que habría tanta poesía en un acto que algunas mujeres encuentran tan deleznable? Sé que no empezaste esto a propósito, pero nos ha ocurrido. A ambos. Dime, debo saberlo. ¿Lo cambiarías? ¿Cambiarías las tiernas caricias y el delicioso placer por una vida sin mí? ¿Por una vida en la que no nos hubiéramos conocido?_

_Yo no, porque te amo._

_Ven a mí cuando puedas, pues me destroza nuestra separación._

_Con muchísimo cariño,_

_SIOBHAN CULLEN, a 17 de agosto de 1769_

Edward alzó la vista y la miró fijamente.

—¿Alguien te ha enviado esto?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Ha llegado con el correo, dirigido a mí. No llevaba sello, solo cera corriente, y el remitente, por lo visto, no ha querido identificarse en el sobre.

—Qué raro.

—Eso he pensado yo, sobre todo por la firma: Siobhan Cullen. Un buen día me dices que mi padre tiene algo que pertenece a tu familia y ahora alguien me envía parte de una carta escrita hace años por un pariente tuyo, o eso deduzco. ¿No es así?

—Sí. —Edward no titubeó, con la carta amarillenta aún entre sus largos dedos. Entornó un poco los ojos, pensativo—. Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado esto… nuestro misterioso remitente. De hecho, me pregunto aún más. Me fastidia estar jugando a algo sin que nadie se moleste en decirme que formo parte del juego.

—¿Todo esto tiene algún sentido para ti? —quiso saber Isabella—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la razón por la que estabas en mi balcón la noche en que nos conocimos?

—Sí y no. Sí porque imagino que debe ser así, y no porque no entiendo cómo.

Ella se puso en jarras y entornó los ojos.

—No sé si voy a poder aguantar más respuestas crípticas faltas de información.

El tul rosa le sentaba bien, claro que estaba seguro de que a Isabella le sentaban bien casi todos los colores, y si no llevase nada, aún mejor. El pálido escote le trajo recuerdos de cuando la había visto desnudarse: el suave movimiento de sus manos al retirarse el vestido de los hombros, su provocativa silueta al soltarse el liguero y quitarse las medias de seda enrollándolas sobre sus preciosas piernas…

«Vuelve a la realidad y deja de fantasear con algo en lo que es mejor no pensar.» Las damas inocentes y Edward Cullen, el hijo licencioso del duque de Masen, no eran una buena combinación, y el tiempo pasaba implacable.

—Empiezo a pensar que la información de que dispongo es incompleta o quizá incluso algo inexacta —murmuró, tratando de decidir si pedirle que guardara la carta—. Reconozco que no estoy lo bastante seguro de nada para explicarte lo que ocurre, pero creo que puedo formular una hipótesis.

—Te lo agradecería. —Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba. Pocas mujeres podían presumir de eso—. Londres me aburría al principio, sí, pero no creo que recibir misteriosos fragmentos de viejas cartas de amor sea el modo de aliviar mi aburrimiento. Soy una persona excesivamente curiosa, lo reconozco.

Él satisfaría su curiosidad a cualquier nivel, incluso resolvería todas sus dudas sobre cuestiones sexuales entre hombres y mujeres…

«Deja de pensar en la alcoba, imbécil lascivo.»

—Alguien quiere avergonzar a nuestras familias sacando a relucir algo que es preferible olvidar —se limitó a decir.

—¿Sabes qué es ese «algo»?

Debía decírselo. Tenía tanto derecho a saberlo como cualquiera, y más aún tras haber recibido aquella carta.

—Tu abuelo sedujo a la hermana menor del mío y tuvieron una tórrida aventura, o al menos eso es lo que me han contado. Sin embargo, no olvidemos que toda historia tiene dos versiones. Como él era un hombre casado y ella una joven debutante, ninguna de nuestras familias parece dispuesta a olvidar el escándalo que desencadenó. Ella murió joven, y tu abuelo poco después.

Aquello era una evasiva, porque había omitido el ahogamiento y el duelo, pero ya era bastante impresionante, y al menos ella ya sabía lo esencial, aunque desconociera los detalles sórdidos.

También a él le faltaban datos.

La sorpresa tiñó el hermoso rostro de Isabella. Palideció.

—¿Mi abuelo? ¿El padre de mi padre? Era el…

—¿Amante? —sugirió él con ironía.

—Ya. Ahora lo entiendo…

—Sé de buena tinta que es cierto. Esta carta, si de verdad iba dirigida a él, confirma que mi fuente no mentía.

La mirada de Isabella se hizo cada vez más angustiosa.

Edward podría haber dicho algo más, aunque, en realidad, no sabía qué más decir. En aquel momento, un par de damas, sin duda muy cercanas, rieron a carcajadas, y él, consciente de que no disponían de mucho tiempo, le devolvió la carta.

—De todas formas, el pasado, pasado está. No veo la necesidad de desenterrar todo esto. ¿Por qué te habrán mandado esa carta? Te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo?

Pensó en la maldita llave. Aquella era la ocasión ideal para favorecer su causa. Si los negocios no lo hubieran retenido —ni lo hubieran distraído, claro, sus cabalgadas por el parque con Isabella—, ya habría ido a registrar la finca de Cambridgeshire.

—Quizá necesite tu ayuda.

—Dudo que pueda ayudarte, teniendo en cuenta mi ignorancia respecto a todo esto, pero si puedo ofrecerte algo, pídemelo. —La elección de palabras fue desafortunada, y ella lo notó tanto como él, porque se sonrojó.

Él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa lenta y pícara.

—Gracias. De momento, supongo que no disponemos de más tiempo. Saldré yo primero y tú puedes seguirme cuando el pasillo esté despejado, ¿te parece?

—Perfecto —murmuró ella, aún sonrojada—. ¿Te veré mañana?

Tarde o temprano alguien los vería juntos, y si se presentaba muy a menudo, el mozo terminaría informando a su señor de que, durante su paseo matinal por el parque, lady Isabella solía reunirse con un caballero, pero Edward asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido ante su propia imprudencia.

—Disfruta del resto de la velada. —Edward le sostuvo la mirada más de lo debido y a continuación le hizo una reverencia.

Lo perturbaba aquel descubrimiento, observó cuando salía a grandes zancadas, saludando con una leve inclinación de la cabeza a las dos damas del pasillo y confiando en que su rostro no revelara su desasosiego. Estaba molesto. Su abuela había omitido algo muy importante cuando le había relatado lo sucedido hacía tantos años, pero ese no era el problema. Implicar a Isabella era de todo punto excesivo. Ella no formaba parte de aquella disputa sino por accidente, y no era más que una joven inocente. El fragmento de la carta que él había leído tan rápido no debía verlo nadie más que el destinatario, y mucho menos alguien como Isabella. No había nada demasiado explícito en el lenguaje, pero cada palabra llevaba una sobrecarga de insinuación erótica. Una relación sexual era sin duda algo privado, y la expresión verbal del deseo también debía ser cosa de dos. A su juicio, era tan íntimo como el propio acto sexual.

Tal vez debía haberle pedido que le dejara la carta. Si supuestamente se la había escrito su tía abuela al abuelo de Isabella, ¿pertenecía a la familia de ella o a la de él?

Complicada decisión. En cualquier caso, lo que sí sabía era que quien le hubiera enviado la carta a Isabella no debería haberla tenido, para empezar.

Jasper y Emmett le parecían la fuente de ayuda más natural. En España, siempre les había ido bien actuar los tres juntos. Como equipo, eran imbatibles; que preguntaran a los franceses.

Tras pedir disculpas a su anfitriona, que le aseguró que la halagaba su presencia —y le resultaba curiosa, pues él nunca asistía a insípidos recitales—, se marchó y le dio al cochero la dirección de Emmett. El mayordomo le informó de que el vizconde de Altea había salido, pero resultó estar en el club, algo que convenía a Edward, pues no solo necesitaba hablar con él sino que tampoco le vendría mal un buen coñac.

Emmett se limitó a saludar con la cabeza cuando Edward se dejó caer en una silla y pidió una copa.

—Tú eres a quien quería ver —dijo sin más—. Al especialista en rompecabezas.

—¿No vienes en busca de mis legendarios encantos? Me ofendes. Claro que tampoco quiero desperdiciarlos contigo —repuso Emmett, enarcando sus cejas castañas—. El especialista en rompecabezas se ha jubilado, lo ha reemplazado el sobrio vizconde.

—¿Sobrio? Apelativo desacertado. La sociedad londinense coincidiría conmigo, créeme. —Edward rió y agradeció el coñac al camarero. Tras el primer sorbo vigorizante, añadió—: He aquí el desafío: ¿por qué podría querer alguien resucitar una vieja disputa entre dos familias aristócratas? El objeto de la disputa ha desaparecido por completo, es decir, las partes originalmente implicadas han pasado a mejor vida en extrañas circunstancias, y han dejado solo un legado de aversión y desconfianza a la siguiente generación, que parece albergar aún cierta hostilidad, aunque la generación posterior a esa ni siquiera conozca la historia.

—¿Generación?

—La mía.

—Ah. Define «resucitar» —inquirió Emmett, al parecer interesado, jugueteando con la copa.

—Por ejemplo, enviarle de forma anónima una página de una vieja carta de amor a una joven. —Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió lo más sucintamente que pudo—: Lady Isabella recibió una parte de una carta escrita por la hermana de mi abuelo; identificó la firma, pero desconocía la historia original hasta que yo se la he contado. Me la ha enseñado esta noche. Sospecho que a mi abuela le ha ocurrido lo mismo, porque dice que recientemente le ha llamado la atención el hecho de que Swan tenga la llave por cuya localización he tenido que saltar de un tejado a otro y colarme en casa ajena.

—Ah, entonces hablamos de los secretos de tu familia.

—Ojalá no fuera así, pero sí, eso es.

—Cuéntame.

Obediente, Edward le contó lo poco que sabía. A juzgar por el tono de la carta que había leído, la pasión entre su tía abuela y el abuelo de Isabella era mutua. Ambos eran víctimas de la seducción.

Al parecer, Swan había hecho un trabajo admirable.

El club estaba bastante lleno a esa hora de la noche: los caballeros escapaban de los entretenimientos a los que sus esposas les obligaban a asistir o cenaban y tomaban una copa antes de acudir a dichas fiestas. El suave murmullo de decenas de tertulias llenaba el aire, impregnado de aroma a tabaco y licores. Emmett, vestido de gala, guardó silencio, sentado, con gesto contemplativo. Edward esperó, absorto en sus pensamientos, sorbiendo su coñac.

Al fin, Emmett rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo murió tu tía abuela?

Buena pregunta.

—Se ahogó, según me han contado. Por lo visto, fue un accidente; sin embargo, los criados mayores a los que he preguntado insinúan que podría haber sido un suicidio. Luego mi abuelo mató al conde en un duelo.

—Entiendo —dijo Emmett, ceñudo—. Dudo que alguien se lo reprochara, habiendo sufrido la deshonra de su hermana y su muerte después. ¿Dices que era joven?

—Mi abuela fue oportunamente discreta sobre ese punto. Solo sé que tenía unos diecinueve años, como Isabella. —Edward se recostó más en la silla, con el gesto hosco y la mirada perdida en la copa—. He llegado a la conclusión de que, como obviamente hay más partes implicadas en este asunto, dado que alguien envió esa carta, todo esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parecía al principio. ¿Alguna otra idea?

—Algo me dice que quien ha enviado la carta tiene razones turbias para hacerlo. No pide dinero, y me sorprende, salvo que haya abordado a tu abuela. Si se propone chantajearos, no acabo de entender por qué se ha dirigido a lady Isabella. Una joven de su edad solo cuenta con una modesta asignación. No comprendo cómo podría beneficiarse nuestro amigo amenazándola con ese viejo drama.

—Lo cierto es que todo esto es más vergonzoso para mi familia que para la suya —murmuró Edward—, así que a mí también me sorprende. Seamos realistas: aunque fuera un deshonor extremo para su abuelo actuar de ese modo, mi tía abuela fue la que perdió su honra y luego murió. Entiendo que mi abuela esté molesta, y que a mi padre no le agrade hablar de ello, pero los principales implicados ya están muertos.

—Entonces, la pregunta es a quién va dirigido todo esto y con qué finalidad. Y por qué razón le preocupa tanto a tu abuela que Swan llegara a hacer uso de esa llave misteriosa.

—Buena pregunta, sí señor. —Edward recordó el gesto de desconsuelo de Isabella. Sin duda el viejo escándalo la había conmocionado. Quizá no debería habérselo dicho, claro que, llegados a este punto, alguien tenía que contarle lo ocurrido.

—Yo estaría al tanto de si tu preciosa Isabella recibe más comunicaciones —dijo Emmett con aire especulativo.

—No es mía, ni mucho menos. —Edward pidió otra copa con una seña.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió Emmett, afable—. Cuando una dama en apuros pide socorro a un hombre y este cancela todos sus planes y acude a su rescate, uno se lo pregunta.

—Pues deja de preguntártelo. —Edward notó la aspereza de su tono y se calmó—. Es una jovencita muy tentadora, pero con tanta complicación, menos tentadora.

—Define «menos tentadora».

—Con las fantasías me basta y me sobra. La realidad incluye un compromiso que no estoy seguro de querer adquirir.

—Entonces, ¿admites que fantaseas con la joven doncella? —La sonrisa de Emmett fue inmediata.

—Ya la has visto —respondió Edward con intencionada neutralidad.

—Sí —susurró su amigo, pensativo—. La he visto, ciertamente. Y no estás seguro de querer comprometerte… Mmm…

«La he visto, ciertamente.» Lo enfurecía casi tanto como que lord Black le mirara el pecho con descaro en la ópera. Algo absurdo, porque sabía que Emmett no tenía interés alguno en Isabella. Aquellos celos no eran propios de él, y lo desconcertaban.

—Cuando vuelva a hablar con mi abuela, supongo que averiguaré algo más.

—¿Supones? —Emmett rió entre dientes—. Yo no supondría demasiado. Conozco a tu abuela. La viuda del duque solo divulga lo que desea revelar. Si decide guardarse los detalles de esta historia contada a medias, lo hará.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí? —Edward se recostó en el asiento, agitando con suavidad el aromático líquido de su copa. Pensó en la extravagante Carmen Denali, en su digna e íntegra abuela y en el gesto de perplejidad de Isabella hacía un rato—. Me veo rodeado de demasiadas mujeres de carácter en estos momentos —murmuró.

—Solo una ya es demasiado —coincidió Emmett con cortés imparcialidad.

* * *

**PrincesLynx: Gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Solo el tintineo de una taza al encontrarse de nuevo con su platillo y el rumor de una hoja cuando su padre pasaba la página quebraba en ocasiones el silencio de la sala. El delicioso aroma de los bollitos recién hechos, de pasas y mantequilla, llenaba el aire; en el mueble auxiliar, había huevos, jamón y pescado ahumado fileteados. De vez en cuando entraba en la sala un criado para retirar algún plato u ofrecerles más café; salvo por eso, no se oía más que el gorjeo de los pájaros en el jardín.

La rutina era esa. A su padre le gustaba leer el periódico sin interrupción, pero aquella mañana Isabella no estaba muy dispuesta a permitírselo. Tal vez fuesen dos desconocidos en la misma casa, pero como él no parecía decidido a cambiar eso, quizá tuviera que hacerlo ella. Nunca había pensado que ella pudiera alterar la dinámica de su relación, pero ¿por qué no?

Por lo general, el salón de desayuno, con sus paredes cubiertas de seda, en tiras de amarillo limón y crema, el suelo pulido y las vistas al jardín, le encantaba, y el cielo despejado de fuera le levantaba el ánimo, pero aquel día no.

—He estado recibiendo cartas de amor —proclamó mientras removía el chocolate, que prefería al café.

Incluso a aquella hora, su padre vestía corbatín de intrincado nudo, y el chaleco de ante con diminutos botones de nácar resaltaba el marrón de su chaqueta ajustada. Haciendo una pausa visible, probablemente de indignación, alzó al fin la mirada y reveló un gesto de leve curiosidad.

—¿En serio?

—Tres, de momento —le informó Isabella—. Con todo lujo de detalles. Incluso me atrevería a decir que… ardientes. —Aquello era quedarse corto. Daba apuro leerlas, pero debía admitir que constituían una ventana fascinante a la primera experiencia de una joven con la verdadera pasión.

_[…] se me ocurre que deberíamos contemplar la posibilidad de transformar en santuario el lugar del jardín donde me tomaste por primera vez. Recuerdo el calor del sol, la sensación indecorosa de mi melena esparcida por la hierba y, por supuesto, el tacto de tu cuerpo mientras sucedía. El dolor, y luego el placer… No lo sabía. Mi madre me habría dicho algo, imagino, si hubiera sido mi noche de bodas, pero lo único que entendía era tu mirada, y tus caricias, y lo mucho que te deseaba._

La palabra «ardiente» llamó la atención de su padre, que dejó el periódico.

—¿De quién?

—La verdad es que no sé quién me las envía.

—¿Van sin firmar? —Cogió su café y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—No, sí van firmadas. Lo que no sé es quién me las manda a mí.

Su padre la miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué demoni… qué significa eso? Si van firmadas, sabrás quién te las manda.

—Las firma Siobhan Cullen y se escribieron hace años.

—¡Cullen! —Dejó la taza sobre el platillo con tanta fuerza que a Isabella le extrañó que no lo rompiera—. ¿Cómo?

Al oírlo gritar, el criado entró corriendo en la sala, pero él lo despidió enseguida con un manotazo.

—Te agradecería que no pronunciaras el nombre de esa ramera en mi presencia —dijo su padre de inmediato.

Por las palabras tiernas, aunque escandalosas, que aquella mujer había escrito, Isabella no la habría tildado de ramera, pero al ver el gesto de su padre, decidió que probablemente fuera preferible no discutírselo.

—Solo me preguntaba si tendrías idea de por qué alguien me envía sus cartas.

—Porque hay gente con un lamentable sentido del humor, supongo. —Su tono de voz era adusto.

—Me gustaría saber qué pasó.

El conde se levantó, dejando la servilleta en la mesa.

—No, no lo creo. Es una historia sórdida de la que es mejor no hablar. —A la luz de los primeros rayos matinales, su rostro se veía frío y hermético.

—Muchos hombres tienen queridas —espetó Isabella sosteniéndole la mirada, decidida a no recular—, pero no suelen ser hijas de duques, supongo. Ella sacrificó mucho por amor.

—No me agrada oír a mi hija hablar de «queridas». Además, tengo la impresión de que encuentras esto romántico. Olvídalo.

Su tono seco e insensible la irritó. Los pensamientos y sentimientos manifiestos en la correspondencia de Siobhan la estaban convirtiendo en alguien real para Isabella.

—Perdona, pero no pretendo agradarte ni desagradarte. Este asunto concierne a la familia y, por tanto, me concierne a mí. Ya no soy una niña —le recordó Isabella, y algún rincón traicionero de su mente le trajo de pronto a la memoria el acalorado beso de Edward Cullen—. Tengo edad de casarme, y de entender cómo funciona nuestra sociedad. Los privilegios masculinos no son un misterio para mí.

—Pues deberían serlo —repuso él en voz baja, aunque ella lo oyó.

—¿Por qué?

—Misterio o no, hay cosas de las que una dama no debe hablar —prosiguió él, hablando más alto.

—¿Como de la razón por la que mi abuelo sedujo a una joven inocente?

Quizá se había excedido. El rostro de su padre se tornó sonrosado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró calmarse.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

No iba a meter a Edward en todo aquello, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Qué más da. ¿Es cierto?

—Si ha sido Carmen quien te ha contado todo esto…

—Claro que no —replicó ella, fiel. Tía Carmen era una mujer poco convencional, pero muy consciente de su papel de carabina.

Al fin, su padre pareció optar por creerla.

—Isabella, todo esto sucedió hace muchos años. Es mejor olvidarlo, y no quiero volver a hablar del asunto. Quema las cartas y quítatelo de la cabeza.

Continuó removiendo distraída el chocolate; el delicado tintineo de la cucharilla en la porcelana resonó en el silencio de la sala.

—No podría quemarlas —dijo con cautela.

—¿Por qué no?

Aquellas páginas amarillas y quebradizas contenían demasiadas emociones. Quizá ella fuera una romántica incorregible, quizá fuese demasiado sensible a lo que supondría embarcarse en un romance prohibido, pero sabía que no podía destruir un sentimiento tan conmovedor.

—Te pediría que las leyeras. A lo mejor así lo verías…

—Tú pide lo que quieras, pero no pienso hablar de este tema indecente contigo.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejándose sobre la mesa el periódico a medio leer, un hecho sin precedentes.

Era evidente que su padre no lo había olvidado, pensó taciturna, ni la otra parte, porque alguien enviaba las cartas. Se bebió el chocolate casi frío y miró por la ventana el cielo azul y el jardín soleado. Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada, pero la reacción de su padre era significativa. Hacía años, aquella historia había causado mucho alboroto.

Tenía la inquietante sensación de que iba a volver a causarlo.

El puño le alcanzó la mandíbula con suficiente fuerza para llamar su atención; Edward retrocedió tambaleándose, maldiciéndose y con la boca llena de sangre.

Jasper, con el torso al descubierto y los puños en alto, censuró el descuido de Edward.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Podrías prestar atención a la tarea que nos ocupa.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído. —Recuperó el equilibrio y se agachó un poco, despejándose con la postura defensiva. Los que esperaban su turno observaban atentamente el pequeño cuadrilátero.

—Pues céntrate; no quiero estropearte esa cara bonita. —Jasper atacó, lanzándole un derechazo que Edward esquivó, retirándose de un salto y bailando atlético sobre los tablones—. ¿Tiene que ver la distracción con esas viejas cartas?

—No. —Edward, también descamisado, se inclinó hacia la izquierda.

—Claro que sí —replicó Jasper, sonriendo apenas, con el torso musculoso empapado en sudor—. Nunca serás un buen espía, Edward. Eres transparente.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer yo ser espía? —Le lanzó un gancho a Jasper, pero no le acertó, pues su amigo se apartó a tiempo y apenas le rozó la barbilla.

—Cierto, pero no me negarás que somos de gran utilidad. Pregúntale a Wellington o a Liverpool.

—También los soldados lo son… pero no tengo previsto volver a serlo en un futuro próximo. —Al acercarse, recibió un golpe en el estómago y soltó un gruñido, pero logró encajarle a Jasper un puñetazo como el que él le había dado antes, lo que provocó una sonora exclamación por parte de su amigo.

—Me parece a mí que corres más peligro ahora que en España.

Edward se volvió, esquivando un golpe que podría haberle puesto un ojo a la virulé.

—¿Y eso?

—Lady Isabella.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Jadeando, se agachó.

—Me temo que fui testigo de aquel beso impulsivo la noche que nos colamos en casa de Swan. Oí voces y la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Al recordar cómo los había sorprendido la tía de Isabella la segunda vez, Edward no pudo evitar murmurar:

—Por lo visto, ya no existe la intimidad en la ciudad de Londres.

—¿Deseas intimidad?

Aquella pregunta, planteada con delicadeza, chocaba con el modo en que se acorralaban el uno al otro con los puños en alto.

—¿De qué demonios me hablas?

—Mi tía tenía una casita junto al Támesis, no muy lejos de Londres. Cuando murió, la heredé. Es muy acogedora… e íntima. Si quieres pasar un tiempo a solas con lady Isabella para, no sé, averiguar la intensidad de tu pasión por ella, es tuya. No hay servicio, pero todas las semanas pasa una mujer a asegurarse de que está siempre limpia y aireada.

—¿Estás chiflado? ¿Me estás proponiendo un encuentro clandestino? —Edward dejó de moverse y se quedó mirando a su amigo.

Craso error, porque Jasper tomó impulso y lo tumbó de un golpe limpio que hizo que le zumbasen los oídos. Edward se incorporó, se tocó la mandíbula, decidió que no la tenía rota, aceptó la mano que le tendía su amigo y se levantó.

—Interesante táctica —le dijo Edward con aires de misterio, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—No soy yo el que se entusiasma con doncellas castas y puras. ¿Cuál de los dos está chiflado? No soy yo el que asistió hace poco a un recital al que solo habían ido jóvenes solteras con sus mamás. Esa desviación de tu conducta se ha destacado debidamente en los ecos de sociedad.

Sabía que aquello ocurriría, pero no había podido ignorar la nota de Isabella y, en realidad, ella tenía una razón legítima para enviársela.

—Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Como es lógico, sentí curiosidad.

—Si vuelve a necesitar hablar contigo, ¿por qué no usas la casita en lugar de exponerte a la crítica social?

—¿Y darle a Swan un motivo para que me corte los cataplines? —dijo Edward, muy seco, mientras se quitaba los guantes—. Aunque no le pusiera un dedo encima, los dos sabemos que tendría motivos de sobra.

—El ofrecimiento sigue en pie, de todas formas.

—No me haces ningún favor con tu ofrecimiento, Jasper. —No le costaba imaginarse a solas con Isabella en una cómoda cama. Una mezcla demasiado volátil para su gusto.

—Por el tono irritable de tu voz, diría que es cierto. ¿Tan grave es?

Edward aceptó una toalla de uno de los ayudantes y se secó la cara con ella.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —dijo tajante—. Ella es quien es y yo soy quien soy. Es fácil. Aunque me interesara, nuestras familias seguirían siendo un problema. Si mi idea sobre el matrimonio cambiase, la situación continuaría siendo un estorbo.

—Veo que lo has estado meditando.

Aquella observación lo enfureció aún más, sencillamente porque era verdad.

—Aunque no sea para nada más —prosiguió Jasper—, la casita te serviría para hablar del misterioso autor de los envíos en caso de que ataque de nuevo. Para que no tengáis que intercambiar notitas, que sin duda son aún más peligrosas que un encuentro clandestino. Las palabras escritas constituyen toda una amenaza. Esas mismas cartas lo prueban.

En eso tenía razón. Quizá, si se vieran allí, dispondrían de más de un par de minutos para tratar de averiguar juntos qué había detrás de todo aquello…

Por el amor de Dios, ¿a quién creía que engañaba?, se dijo Edward, asqueado. Ansiaba quedarse a solas con ella, y ese era el problema. Al parecer, era obvio.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? —le preguntó a Jasper sin pensarlo mucho, porque su amigo a veces era algo cerrado.

«Enamorado.» La connotación de pétalos de rosa, votos solemnes y a saber qué otros elementos perturbadores de la existencia que ningún hombre cuerdo aceptaría de buen grado le producían cierto recelo, aunque quizá no el suficiente. La hija de cabello castaño del conde lo atraía demasiado. Rara vez se dedicaba a pensar en sus amantes. Le gustaban las mujeres, pero solo para pasar un buen rato.

Había estado pensando en Isabella más de lo conveniente. Por una parte, estaba seguro de que era porque ella lo atraía mucho —eso era innegable—, pero no podía tenerla; por otra, temía que, en realidad, eso no fuera todo.

—Vaya, o sea, que hablamos de amor, ¿no? —dijo Jasper en voz baja, divertido.

—Limítate a responder a mi pregunta —masculló Edward.

Un criado le había dado una toalla también a Jasper, quien se secaba el torso con un gesto indescifrable en la cara.

—No. ¿Y tú?

Edward dudó un instante.

—Creo que una vez. En España. Yo tenía ya veintidós y ella… bueno, ella estaba casada con un oficial de los nuestros. Eso fue todo. Por principios, no pude ignorar su estado civil. —Sonrió sin ganas—. Me habría gustado hacerlo, créeme, pero no pude. Fue una experiencia lamentable. Pedí el traslado de regimiento.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—Siempre has sido demasiado escrupuloso para servir a la Corona. Entiendo que la dama te habría complacido…

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? —Tiró la toalla—. Desde aquel triste incidente, ya no sé distinguir entre amor y deseo, y te recuerdo que del último sé bastante. —Luego añadió—: Sé que ahora siento deseo, eso seguro. El resto, lo dudo. No sé si quiero que haya nada más.

—¿Crees que el amor se puede encargar? —Jasper rió incrédulo y se retiró el pelo color miel de la cara con un golpe de cabeza—. Eso es como querer controlar el clima o formar constelaciones a tu antojo. Vamos, imposible. Tampoco es algo que te ataque de pronto, amigo mío. Por lo que he visto, se te puede colar dentro sin que te enteres. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie; mira lo que te ha pasado, y aún más, mira a tu hermano. Si había alguien inmune a esa emoción, ese era Carlisle.

En eso tenía razón. Nadie había esperado que el disoluto de su hermano mayor sucumbiera a un compromiso sentimental, menos aún que eligiera a alguien como Esme, bonita pero no despampanante, y de familia corriente. La pareja había sido blanco de chismorreos durante meses desde el anuncio del compromiso.

Si le había pasado a Carlisle, podía ocurrirle a cualquiera. Además, ahora no solo era un marido fiel y solícito, sino también un padre muy orgulloso. Edward se frotó la dolorida mandíbula.

—Quizá tengas razón. Una vez trasladado de regimiento, hice todo lo posible porque me mataran. No sé si a propósito, pero cuando lo pienso, me pregunto si aquellas temeridades que los demás creyeron actos de valentía no se debieron al convencimiento de que la única mujer a la que podría amar, nunca sería para mí.

Se dirigieron juntos a la parte trasera del edificio, pasando por delante de otros caballeros que boxeaban o practicaban la esgrima, salpicando el aire de imprecaciones y clamor de metales.

—Yo fui a la guerra con la certeza de que perdería la vida en suelo español. —Jasper parecía impasible, como de costumbre, pero Edward sabía que no era así. Lo miró con sus inescrutables ojos celestes—. Pero ¿habría querido que ocurriera? No, aunque en misiones peligrosas parecía inevitable. A ti te atraparon los franceses una vez. A mí, en dos ocasiones, y la última habría muerto de buen grado a manos de uno de sus oficiales más inspirados. Aún doy gracias a que perdí la consciencia antes de sucumbir y contarles lo que querían saber.

Edward recordaba bien aquel fuerte infecto en una de cuyas celdas tenían a Jasper, y las horribles condiciones en las que se encontraba cuando las tropas británicas que tenía bajo su mando atacaron por sorpresa y tomaron el polvorín. Por un acuerdo tácito, nunca habían hablado de lo que había sucedido durante su encarcelación. A Edward lo habían tratado con cierta cortesía por su rango, pero a los espías no solía dárseles un trato deferente. De no haber llegado cuando llegaron, a Jasper lo habrían colgado, siempre y cuando no hubiera muerto a causa de las heridas.

—Yo me alegro de que vivieras, y no por mí, por Inglaterra —masculló Edward.

—También yo, la verdad. —Jasper sonrió—. Si hubiera muerto, no habría podido darme el gusto de tumbarte hace un rato.

—Prepárate para la de la semana que viene, porque solo me has magullado el trasero —le advirtió Edward sonriendo compungido—. Mi orgullo necesita redención.

—La mención de la casita ha funcionado bien para distraerte —dijo Jasper arqueando una ceja—. ¿Te doy la dirección?

* * *

**Loonydraconian: Me alegro mucho que te guste! A mi también me gusta el personaje de Carmen, es liberal y le da oportunidad al amor siempre. Jajaja, ya veremos que pasa con Lord Black..**


	13. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

_[…] anoche viniste a mí en un sueño. Juraría que desperté con tu aroma en mi piel, tu sabor en mis labios, el tacto de tu pelo entre mis dedos. Nos abrazábamos, tu miembro en mí, tu boca atrapando los gemidos de la mía, tus caderas instaladas en mis muslos. El placer era tanto que no quería que terminase, sin embargo ansiaba su sublime culminación. Entonces te estremeciste en mis brazos y me satisfizo poder darte aquello, que mi feminidad mitigara tu necesidad, que tu placer igualara el mío._

_Mi amado Liam… ¿cuándo volverás a mí? ¿Nos vemos donde siempre? Solo espero una misiva tuya._

_Te ama,_

_SIOBHAN_

Isabella dejó la carta, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. No lo recordaba porque él había muerto mucho antes de que ella naciera, pero pensar en su abuelo le traía imágenes de pelo cano y bastón, no del objeto de la pasión de una jovencita. Se sentía una intrusa, y fascinada por la complejidad de las emociones humanas y por la capacidad del destino de interferir en la vida.

De no haber estado casado ya, ¿habría llegado a casarse con Siobhan Cullen? ¿Era ella tan solo un capricho, o estaba enamorado también, al contrario de lo que le había sucedido al contraer matrimonio de conveniencia con su abuela? No vivía para preguntárselo, con lo que probablemente jamás lo supiera.

El aire romántico de aquella aventura no le pasaba desapercibido, aunque había terminado en tragedia, y ella había muerto muy joven…

Por tiempo inmemorial, las mujeres habían deseado lo que no podían tener, y decidido equivocadamente a quién amar; ella no quería ser una de esas idealistas. Con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, reflexionó sobre lo inalcanzable: Edward Cullen.

Pelo cobrizo algo alborotado, ojos verdes misteriosos y cálidos a la vez, brazos fuertes capaces de levantarla como si fuera una pluma, boca perfecta que se anclaba a la suya con una persuasión que aún no había logrado resistir…

¿Era solo algo físico? Su atractivo era innegable… la legión de mujeres con las que supuestamente se había acostado era prueba de ello, pero, en el fondo, Isabella no creía que eso fuese todo. Muchos de los hombres que había conocido en los bailes, en las cenas y en las interminables fiestas eran guapos y agradables. Lord Black, por ejemplo, era muy bien parecido, muy moderno y muy educado.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le inspiraba el más mínimo anhelo, menos aún aquella insensata fascinación. Debía afrontarlo: como poco, se había encaprichado de él, eso si no se había… ¿enamorado perdidamente?

—Cielo santo, ¡espero que no! —murmuró, presa de una incontrolable emoción; llevaba casi una hora tratando de decidir qué ponerse solo porque quizá lo viera, cuando, por lo general, elegía un vestido cualquiera sin prestarle más atención.

En parte, comprendía a Siobhan y lo que sentía. También ella perdía el tiempo soñando despierta cosas imposibles.

Se levantó y llamó a su doncella. Al llegar Angela sin aliento tras subir las escaleras, y hacerle una reverencia, Isabella sonrió y le dijo resuelta:

—Querría ponerme el vestido verde de seda muaré y el chal plateado.

—Por supuesto, señorita. —La joven se acercó al armario, sacó el vestido y se alborotó al ver el pelo de Isabella.

Media hora después, la hija del conde descendía las escaleras, rozando levemente con el bajo del vestido el suelo resplandeciente mientras el reloj de pared del pasillo daba las once. En el vestíbulo, su padre le ofreció el brazo, visiblemente enojado.

—Llegamos tarde.

A ella le dolió la sequedad del comentario.

—No es de buena educación llegar los primeros, ¿no?

—Supongo que no, pero Carmen nos está esperando.

En otras palabras, estaba deseando librarse de ella. Siempre había aceptado la falta de implicación de su padre en su vida. Ahora que ya no era una niña sino una mujer, la distancia que había entre ellos ya no le era tan indiferente.

—¿A mamá le gustaba salir, relacionarse? —preguntó, de pronto consciente de que, desde muy pequeña, no había vuelto a hacerle preguntas sobre su madre. Las cartas, en parte, le habían hecho ver que la complejidad de las relaciones humanas no era exclusiva de los jóvenes. ¿Se habrían amado sus padres? No tenía ni idea.

El criado acababa de abrir la puerta principal y su padre no respondió enseguida, lo que enfatizó su silencio.

—Le gustaba hasta cierto punto, claro —contestó al fin con brusquedad—. Era una dama refinada, una condesa.

Una respuesta afectada que no revelaba nada.

En parte, era culpa suya, musitó Isabella mientras bajaban los escalones. Debería haber sido más curiosa hacía años, aunque lo cierto era que, en el mejor de los casos, su madre había sido para ella una figura misteriosa, y como rara vez veía a su padre, tampoco había tenido muchas ocasiones de hablar del tema.

—¿Solo hasta cierto punto?

—Algunas noches no lo pasaba tan bien como otras. —Le tendió la mano, impasible, para ayudarla a subir al coche.

La invadió una repentina sospecha. No se le había ocurrido antes, por increíble que pareciera.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió sin más, negándose a moverse—. Dímelo, por favor.

Él titubeó y luego dijo:

—Tenía tu misma enfermedad.

Sospecha confirmada.

«Enfermedad.» Dicho así, sonaba horrible, sobre todo porque nunca se lo habían contado. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Ah.

—Supongo que debería habértelo dicho. Al parecer, es hereditario —añadió su padre, inmóvil, distinguido con su atuendo de gala, con una expresión de inusual arrepentimiento—. Y ahora, ¿podemos irnos?

¿Y ya estaba?

Tampoco tía Carmen se lo había dicho nunca, algo aún más extraño.

—¿De verdad murió mamá al dar a luz?

Su padre se mostró alarmado.

—Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que podría ocultarte algo así?

Lo cierto es que empezaba a estar harta de secretos, y por lo visto había unos cuantos.

—Nunca me habías dicho que mamá tenía problemas respiratorios —señaló, delante del criado que les sostenía la puerta del coche para que subieran.

—Tenía mis razones —le susurró su padre, angustiado—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

—Lo haremos, créeme —contestó ella, muy seria, mientras le ofrecía su mano para que la ayudara a subir al coche.

Por primera vez en su vida, le pareció que él la miraba con afecto: no con desdén o desinterés, sino como si la viera de verdad.

Algo era algo.

Si no fuera porque espurrear era indigno de su posición, Carmen lo habría hecho, y a punto estuvo de hacerlo.

—No lo dirás en serio.

Su cuñado, Charlie Swan, lord Swan, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. Quiero que te sirvas de la influencia que ejerces sobre mi hija para obligarla a que acepte a Black.

La palabra «obligar» le rechinaba; además, no estaba segura de poder obligar a Isabella a nada. La joven no solo había heredado la belleza de su madre, sino también buena parte de su carácter.

—¿Qué prisa hay? La temporada social acaba de empezar —señaló Carmen, mirando a la pista de baile, donde, en aquel momento, su sobrina, deslumbrante con aquel vestido verdoso que resaltaba el dorado luminoso de su pelo, danzaba en brazos de un joven al que Carmen identificó como el hijo de una de sus amigas—. Estoy segura de que lord Black es, a tus ojos, un buen partido, pero no cabe duda de que lo que importa es la opinión de Isabella.

A juicio de Carmen, Black era más soso que un consomé de dieta. Obviamente sería de esos maridos que solo hablan de caza, votan a la mayoría parlamentaria, prestan más atención a sus amigos que a su esposa una vez la han conseguido y, quizá lo peor de todo, carecen de imaginación en la cama.

No porque pensara que un buen matrimonio dependía de las aptitudes sexuales de un hombre, sino porque estaba convencida de que el desinterés de un amante es uno de los defectos más imperdonables en un hombre, al menos en su opinión de mujer emancipada. Claro que eso era algo que jamás confesaría… ¡qué vulgaridad!

—Lo que importa es que se asiente y encuentre a un hombre que la cuide y la trate con respeto —dijo Charlie, rotundo—. Incluso le he confiado su problema y a él no ha parecido importarle.

—¡Qué caritativo! —repuso Carmen con aspereza.

—Eso me ha parecido.

¿Le hablaba su cuñado con cierto aire defensivo?

—Coincido en que necesita a alguien que iguale su vivo intelecto, que comparta su pasión literaria, que la admire por dentro tanto como por fuera. —Carmen escuchó el ritmo alegre de la música y vio a Isabella reír de algo que le decía su pareja; se movía con elegancia. Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera bailar más a menudo—. Pero Black no es esa persona, me temo.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Charlie, irritado—. Terminemos con todo esto de una vez. Tengo la casa plagada de flores y visitas, me paso las noches en eventos tediosos como este en vez de en el club o en una de las salas de juego, y…

—Es tu hija, Charlie. Y lo que es más importante para mí, la hija de Reneé. Quiero verla feliz.

Aquello lo enmudeció un momento. Carmen sabía que su cuñado amaba a Isabella, sin embargo nunca había sabido demostrárselo. Esa prisa por casarla era una prueba más de lo mucho que lo incomodaba tener que asumir por fin el papel de padre. Ya no podía mandarla al campo con una institutriz que la cuidara. Isabella era una mujer, y él debía relacionarse con ella. Su parecido con Reneé podía ser parte del problema. Quizá reavivara el recuerdo de su muerte, un suceso que —sospechaba Carmen— Charlie nunca había llegado a afrontar emocionalmente. Había perdido a su esposa y a su hijo al mismo tiempo, y rara vez volvía a la casa en la que había sucedido, algo bastante revelador, aunque él nunca había sido muy expresivo.

—¿Black no puede conseguir eso? —murmuró al fin.

—No.

—¿Tan segura estás?

Su tono resignado la obligó a reprimir una sonrisa.

—Me temo que, por mucho que te fastidie a ti, sí, estoy segura.

Charlie parecía ofendido, pero ella sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—Esto no es por mí, Carmen —dijo, muy serio.

—Precisamente por eso.

Al menos era un hombre que sabía aceptar la derrota, aunque no lo hiciera con elegancia. Se excusó con algún tópico y salió airado.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

Al volverse, vio surgir a Stefan de la elegante multitud y acercarse a ella, que apenas pudo oír su pregunta por el bullicio de la orquesta.

—Acabo de pulverizar el plan de Swan de casar a Isabella con Black —respondió—. Se ha ido algo irritado conmigo, pero ya se le pasará.

—Nadie como tú para colocar a un hombre en su sitio, querida. —Le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios, algo que, para delicia de ella, parecía encantarle, y murmuró—: Una habilidad que encuentro extremadamente seductora.

—Y que disgusta a la mayoría de los hombres.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría.

No, no lo era. Cesó la música y Stefan le soltó la mano.

—Cullen no ha venido —dijo ella.

—¿Y no te parece bien? Creí que querías mantener a ese individuo disoluto lejos de tu sobrina.

—Al principio, sí. —Recordó la noche en el recital. Encontraba seductor el modo en que él había entrado en la salita y había clavado los ojos de inmediato en Isabella. Empezaba a pensar que aquel joven tenía más sustancia de la que le había atribuido de primeras—. Ahora mismo, estoy indecisa. ¿Has hablado con él?

—En cierto modo.

—¿Y bien? —Lo miró apremiante—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Él sonrió con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Mi queridísima Carmen, no puedo acercarme a él y preguntarle sin más cuáles son sus intenciones con Isabella. Lo busqué hace unos días, en una ocasión en que los dos jugábamos a las cartas en la misma sala, y conseguí sentarme a su lado aprovechando que quedaba un sitio libre en su mesa. Me gusta. Juega limpio, arriesga pero lo justo.

—El modo de jugar a las cartas de un hombre… —empezó a decir Carmen antes de que él la interrumpiera.

—Dice muchísimo de él —la informó Stefan—. Ni se regodea cuando gana, ni se irrita si pierde; su humor no es indecente, pero tampoco gazmoño. No habla de mujeres, ni aun cuando otros andan fanfarroneando; ni de sus amoríos pasados ni de sus devaneos presentes. Eso dice mucho de su discreción, aunque no nos es de gran ayuda, por desgracia.

«Nos.» Curioso. Sin embargo, ella aún no estaba preparada para ese plural.

—Un libertino discreto. ¡Qué engorro! —murmuró Carmen, observando que, durante la siguiente pieza, Isabella había decidido sentarse con un grupito de jóvenes damas, la mayoría de ellas de las ignoradas, no porque no fuesen bonitas sino por ser extremadamente tímidas. Una, lady Maggie McCarty, era buena amiga de su sobrina, y las dos cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas.

—¡Qué falta de delicadeza por su parte, ser tan caballeroso! —concedió Stefan riendo.

—Yo no le veo la gracia. Estamos hablando de Isabella.

—Lo sé —repuso él, cariñoso—. Y ella es como una hija para ti, y tú la adoras y quieres que sea feliz. Si Cullen es la clave de esa felicidad, no tardarán mucho en descubrirlo por sí mismos. No puedes forzarlo, Carmen, ni impedir que suceda.

Ella lo miró de soslayo.

—Mal que me pese, tienes razón. Y eso no ayuda.

—Haremos lo que podamos; mientras, baila conmigo. La otra noche te fuiste antes de que pudiera desbaratarte el precioso turbante y alborotar a los presentes. —Le tendió una mano—. Me debes un vals.

La oferta era tentadora. Él bailaba divinamente, y cuando Carmen lo llevaba —una peculiaridad suya de desastrosas consecuencias que le costaba controlar—, él no protestaba.

—Mi turbante no era precioso —admitió ella—. No seas condescendiente. Hasta yo cometo errores alguna vez en cuestiones de moda.

—Tú siempre estás preciosa, Carmen —dijo con ojos risueños—. ¿Bailamos?

* * *

**madeki: Me alegro de que te gustee!**

**Suiza19: Que bueno! Gracias por leerla! Si fuera por mi, publicaría toda la historia hoy, pero quiero que haya suspenso.. jajaja.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Isabella había bailado tres veces seguidas.

Y él, maldita sea, estaba preocupado. Como si tuviera derecho a contarle los bailes, como si fuera el guardián de su bienestar. Edward dio un buen trago a su champán tibio y fijó su mirada amenazadora en las parejas que daban vueltas sobre la pista de baile. Isabella no debería bailar.

Pero no era asunto suyo si lo hacía.

«Maldita sea.»

Aquella noche, Isabella llevaba un vestido de un verde intenso, y los adornos del escote que cubría las provocativas curvas de su pecho y resaltaba sus hombros blanquísimos a la luz del salón, se mecían con cada movimiento. En aquel instante, bailaba con algún jovenzuelo al que no identificaba, aunque conocía bien a los de su clase, del tiempo que había pasado al mando del batallón en España. Privilegiados, arrogantes y sin la menor idea del peligro que podían correr. Perfecto, porque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de acercarse enseguida y dar rienda suelta a aquel impulso sobreprotector recién descubierto, despedazando al imbécil allí mismo.

Qué extraño.

Al terminar la música, la situación se volvió aún más inexplicable. Abandonó su copa en una mesa cercana, se acercó al borde de la pista de baile y esperó educadamente —muy a su pesar— hasta que ella despidió sonriente a su pareja. Cuando se volvió y lo vio allí de pie, la sorpresa se hizo patente en sus ojos chocolates, ahora enormes, y en su tierna boca, de pronto abierta.

—Me parece que ya has bailado bastante —dijo él, lo más suave que pudo, adelantándose para cogerla del brazo—. Conviene que descanses un poco.

—Estoy bien. Conozco los síntomas. —Aun protestando, accedió sin más, aunque bien podía ser por no llamar la atención—. ¿Acaso eres mi guardián?

—No me importaría —dijo él, repasando con la mirada su esbelta figura—. Te felicito por el vestido, querida. Me gusta.

—Gracias —contestó en voz baja y modulada—. Tía Carmen eligió el color, claro. Ya sabes lo poco que me interesa la moda.

Tres encuentros matinales, un cuidadoso interrogatorio disfrazado de conversación intrascendente, y ya sabía muchísimo de ella.

—Por suerte para ti, estarías preciosa hasta vestida de harapos.

—Agradezco el cumplido, pero ¿te parece sensato sacarme así de la pista delante de todo el mundo?

—Quizá no —respondió él con una frágil sonrisa, mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar donde tuvieran algo de intimidad—. Claro que yo no siempre soy prudente, pregunta a cualquiera.

—Eso he oído.

—Lo sospechaba. Esta vez tengo una buena excusa. ¿Qué dirías si te contara que yo también he recibido una carta?

Isabella se tambaleó. Él lo percibió en la leve presión de los dedos de ella sobre su brazo.

—¿Alguien te ha enviado una de las cartas de ella?

—No —sonrió él sin ganas—, una de las de él.

—¿Cómo dices?

Parecía haber un rincón apartado junto al piano en desuso, en el extremo opuesto al del estrado de la orquesta. Edward la arrastró hacia el instrumento, confiando en que ninguno de los presentes se hubiera percatado de su abordaje y posterior secuestro de lady Isabella. Por suerte, el salón estaba atestado de gente, y quizá el conde de Swan no se enterara de inmediato de que lord Edward Cullen se había largado con su hija. Tampoco podía llevársela muy lejos con toda aquella gente pululando a su alrededor.

—De tu abuelo a Siobhan —confirmó él al tiempo que rodeaban el piano hasta donde creía que lo mejor de la aristocracia londinense no podría verlos hablar animadamente. El instrumento se hallaba lo bastante elevado para ocultarlos de la mayoría de las personas del salón—. Como la tuya, pero del otro lado del problema.

—No creo que «problema» sea el término más…

Él la interrumpió de forma desconsiderada aunque necesaria.

—Isabella, era… no, es un problema. Él estaba casado. Su amor era un disparate y estaba destinado a fracasar; aunque se quisieran, había otras personas implicadas. Él estaba equivocado, y ella también.

Aquel discurso virtuoso y exaltado la dejó muda, al parecer. Edward prosiguió, obstinado.

—He leído la carta. Te la he traído. La pregunta que debemos hacernos es por qué se empeñan en obsequiarnos con esto.

—Déjame verla.

Él se la sacó del bolsillo y se la pasó a ella, luego la vio fruncir el ceño mientras exploraba el contenido. Después, notó que volvía a leerla.

Entonces, lo dijo. Fueron solo dos palabras, pero el susurro lo dejó inmóvil.

—Alguien lo sabe.

—¿Alguien sabe qué? —Hizo un gesto nervioso con la mano.

Isabella lo miró, entornó los ojos y apretó los labios.

—Quiero decir que puede que alguien se haya enterado de lo nuestro.

La música volvía a oírse con fuerza y Edward comprobó aliviado que nadie parecía prestar mucha atención a su pequeña conferencia. Por fortuna, el salón estaba atestado de gente; en circunstancias normales, el verlos tan juntos habría llamado la atención.

—¿De lo nuestro? —repitió para ganar un poco de tiempo.

—No me refiero a lo de mi balcón sino a lo del cenador. ¿Y si tía Carmen no fue la única que presenció ese beso? —inquirió, frunciendo su fino entrecejo, deslumbrante vestida de verde, con su pelo castaño brillando bajo la luz titilante—. Hay cierto paralelismo romántico entre nuestro encuentro esa noche y lo que ocurrió hace años. ¿No crees?

Edward la miró, desconcertado por lo que parecía una afirmación sincera.

—Nunca me lo había planteado así —dijo al poco, muy seco.

—Compartían una pasión prohibida. —Isabella se encogió de hombros, pero no desvió la mirada—. Nos vemos en secreto porque sabemos que nuestras familias no lo aprobarían, y alguien está al tanto de eso.

La palabra «pasión» en labios de una joven como ella lo alarmó un poco, pero, durante sus paseos matutinos, había descubierto que el artificio no era uno de los rasgos de su personalidad. Isabella era extraordinariamente ingenua, algo que a él le gustaba, salvo cuando hablaban de su creciente amistad.

Aquella mujer le gustaba. Y la deseaba, especialmente en aquel momento, con aquel vestido verde que le sentaba tan bien, con el suave rubor de sus mejillas y aquella leve sonrisa embrujadora que se dibujaba en sus labios tiernos y tentadores, también le gustaba, sí. Era auténtica, independiente —tal vez no por gusto, sino por la indiferencia de su padre, pero lo era en todo caso— y no se avergonzaba de ser una mujer inteligente.

—Supongo que existe cierta similitud poética, pero discúlpame si prefiero un final mejor. No es precisamente una historia feliz. —Alzó una ceja—. Si no te importa, volvamos al tema de quién podría estar enviándonos esas cartas, por favor.

—Lo cierto es que encuentro extraño que alguien pudiera tener las cartas de ella y las de mi abuelo. Suponer que esto lo hacen dos personas distintas sería absurdo, así que debemos deducir que es la misma. ¿Quién los conocía a ambos?

—Imagino que los conocían bastantes personas. —Edward ya había meditado el asunto con detenimiento—. Mi abuela es una clara candidata a tener las misivas de su cuñada, pero aunque admiro muchas cosas de la viuda del duque, reconozco que no es nada sutil, ni compartiría con nadie una correspondencia tan personal. En todo caso, la abochorna el romance de Siobhan.

—Por la misma regla de tres, quizá mi padre tuviera los papeles del suyo, pero me encaja tan poco que sea el culpable que casi podemos olvidarnos de él. Dudo que tenga imaginación para tanto.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso. —Aunque no lo conocía bien por razones obvias, Edward no se imaginaba a lord Swan enviando ninguna carta secreta a su hija, y menos aún al hijo de su enemigo—. Así que, por lo visto, solo puede ser alguien ajeno al asunto. Lo que no acabo de entender son sus razones.

—Bailemos —dijo Isabella con brusquedad.

Edward se irguió.

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices?

—Viene lord Black —respondió ella en voz baja e imperiosa—. ¿Bailas?

«Recházalo —pensó él—, como has hecho con tantos otros.» Solo que él quería bailar con ella, así que ¿por qué iba a desaprovechar la ocasión?

Isabella había usado descaradamente al conde de Black como excusa.

Como subterfugio quizá no fuera muy original, pero si funcionaba, adelante. Se agarró del brazo nervudo de Edward Cullen, resuelta a arriesgarse. Él la condujo a la pista de baile entre el murmullo de la multitud, y Isabella fue incapaz de decidir si comentaban o no que el hijo más joven del duque de Masen la sacaba a bailar. En el fondo, le daba igual, porque había soñado muchas veces con bailar a un ritmo lento en sus brazos.

Entre otras fantasías lascivas y comprometedoras. Le ardió la piel cuando él le puso la mano en la cintura y la miró a los ojos. Ay, aquellas cartas…

_[…] los pétalos esparcidos por las sábanas fueron un detalle muy tierno. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Al entrar en mi alcoba, me inundó su olor, a rosas con un toque de tu aromático tabaco, y por eso supe que habías estado allí, que tú habías orquestado aquel escenario. Querido Liam, cuando nos vemos, olvido por completo la censura del mundo que nos rodea, pero los dos sabemos que existe, aun cuando nuestros cuerpos se funden en uno. ¿Por qué es así? La duda me atormenta._

—¿Estás segura? —Los ojos oscuros de Edward la miraron con inquietud—. ¿Me juras que estás en condiciones de hacer esto?

—Estoy segura. —Sonrió, cautivada por su encanto masculino, por su altura y su olor, que, junto con su donaire, tan distinto lo hacían de ella.

La orquesta empezó a tocar otra melodía, y su pareja la sacó a la pista.

—Has bailado tres veces antes.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. —Le gustaba que la cuidara y, por su gesto, estaba preocupado de verdad.

Se encontraba perfectamente. Al empezar a dar vueltas entre los bailarines, le pareció que soñaba, sobre todo por la leve presión de la mano de él en su cintura y por la fuerza muscular de aquel hombro bajo sus dedos…

Edward la paseaba con garbo por la pista como si estuviera habituado a bailar con jóvenes damas solteras. Isabella no tenía claro si estaba perpleja o eufórica. Después de todo, la idea había sido suya.

Su padre se iba a dar cuenta.

Entre otros. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o el murmullo había crecido?

—Estamos llamando mucho la atención. —Edward logró forzar una sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón, milady. —Edward no se rió, pero su sonrisa estaba cargada de cinismo.

—Creo que nos están mirando. ¿Te importa?

Isabella había soñado con su sonrisa. Sueños cálidos y perturbadores que aún le sonrojaba recordar. Un rizo caprichoso le acariciaba la enjuta mandíbula y su curva cobriza resaltaba la elegancia de sus rasgos masculinos.

Ciertamente era difícil ignorar la ávida curiosidad de ciertos espectadores.

—Parece que somos el centro de atención —comentó con desenfado, aunque la situación le inspirara lo contrario—. Me pregunto qué estarán diciendo. El libertino y la hija distante del conde. Qué impropio de ti, y de mí.

«Pero qué acertado.»

Aún recordaba bien la carta de su abuelo, toda entera, de principio a fin, pero aquel fragmento era particularmente dramático: «No puedo tenerte. Y lo sé. Mi cabeza me lo recuerda sin cesar, pero rechaza esa realidad. ¿Cómo puede ser? Yo no estaba descontento con mi vida. Me lo has arruinado todo. No puedo pensar, no puedo trabajar, no puedo mirar a la cara a mi familia…».

—A quién le importa lo que digan, Isabella. —Edward bailaba con la elegancia natural de un aristócrata—. Y yo nunca te calificaría de distante. Algunos toman por altivez tu falta de coquetería. Yo disiento. Eres callada, no fría. No presumes de tu belleza, cuando se espera que seas vanidosa.

El cumplido le anudó la garganta. Carraspeó.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Las jóvenes narcisistas me aburren mucho.

—Me parece que te aburren las jóvenes en general.

—No todas —dijo él con una suave modulación de la voz.

Quizá si no se hubiera sentido tan conmovida, si no se hubiera hallado bajo el embrujo de aquellas viejas cartas y aquel fatídico amor, si no hubiera estado bailando al fin en brazos del hombre en el que pensaba casi a todas horas del día, no lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, sin meditarlo, alargó la mano y, con ternura, le apartó de la mejilla el rizo travieso de sedoso pelo cobrizo; el contacto con su piel le produjo un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos, así que enseguida retiró la mano y volvió a apoyarla en el hombro de él.

Habría podido besarlo delante de todo el mundo. Se sobresaltó de pronto por haber tenido un gesto tan cariñoso en público, pero era demasiado tarde y enseguida pudo oír el aspaviento colectivo de los presentes. Hasta Edward la miró algo estupefacto.

—Si te preocupa la opinión pública, tal vez no deberías haber hecho eso.

Isabella se acaloró tanto que hasta notó un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo.

—Lo… lo siento —susurró avergonzada—. No pretendía… ay…

—Haz como si nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo estamos bailando, nada más. Algo perfectamente aceptable.

Aceptable, claro, pero tenía la sensación de que ahora casi toda la aristocracia londinense pensaba que se conocían de mucho más que de un simple garbeo por la pista.

Su sospecha se confirmó cuando se extinguió la música, concluyó el baile y, al volverse, vio a su padre de pie al borde de la pista, con un sombrío gesto de desaprobación en el rostro.

—Casi nunca habla conmigo —dijo Isabella con una risa tristona, lo bastante bajo para que solo Edward pudiera oírlo—, pero me da la impresión de que ahora va a hacerlo.

—A lo mejor viene a hablar conmigo —repuso Edward con delicadeza mientras le soltaba la mano—. En cualquier caso, ¿nos veremos mañana al amanecer?

—Eso espero.

Que Dios la ayudara, porque lo decía de corazón.

Qué tonta era.

Era boba.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

El coche se bamboleaba, el estrépito de las ruedas era notable, pero dentro había silencio.

Maldita sea, pensó Carmen estudiando el perfil de su sobrina, que miraba hacia otro lado. Era obvio que había que hacer algo al respecto. Al menos el padre de Isabella no había montado una escena en el baile y había permitido que la velada de su hija continuara como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero no había una sola persona en el salón a la que le cupiera duda la reacción de lord Swan al ver a su hija en brazos de Edward Cullen. Carmen se había ofrecido a visitar a su sobrina en la casa, y él se había marchado al club, como debía ser.

Después, cielo santo, ese condenado detalle de alargar la mano para apartarle un rizo de la cara delante de lo mejor de la aristocracia, y no solo el gesto sino la mirada, que dejaba pocas dudas respecto a sus sentimientos.

Quizá fuera el momento de abordar la cuestión sin tapujos, en lugar de esperar a que se diluyera en el tiempo.

—Bueno —dijo Carmen, muy lanzada—, ¿con qué frecuencia os veis?

Isabella, que llevaba cubierto el luminoso vestido verde con una capa plateada, levantó la mirada casi como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿Qué?

—Lord Edward y tú. ¿Con qué frecuencia? También me gustaría saber dónde, porque tienes prohibido salir sin carabina.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nos vemos?

—Ese interesante vals, para empezar.

—Solo le he acariciado la mejilla —protestó sonrojándose.

—Me parece que, si preguntas qué han visto los presentes en esa caricia, ninguno de ellos usaría el término «solo». —Carmen miró a su sobrina fijamente—. Dime: ¿dónde?

—En el parque. Durante mi paseo matinal. Todo muy inocente. —Se irguió un poco, pero no trató de disimular.

Al menos no lo negaba, aunque la palabra «inocente» difícilmente podía aplicarse a Edward Cullen.

—Debes de interesarle de verdad, si madruga tanto. —Se esforzó por sonar escandalizada, pero en el fondo encontraba tierno, y un alivio, que un libertino de ese calibre no estuviera llevando a Isabella a algún tugurio o camelándola para que hiciera alguna otra cosa igual de escandalosa. Stefan parecía creer que Cullen era un buen muchacho a pesar de todos los rumores, y aquello lo demostraba.

—Le he pedido yo que bailara conmigo, tía Carmen.

—Después de que te sacara de la pista de baile muy bien sujeta. Seamos realistas, Isabella, esta noche ninguno de los dos ha demostrado mucha discreción. La nobleza verá un nuevo romance en todo esto y yo debo preguntarte: ¿lo hay? Ten en cuenta que os vi besaros, y después de este baile…

—Espero que lo haya —dijo Isabella con amarga sinceridad, y con las mejillas definitivamente encendidas—. Yo le gusto, eso lo sé, pero ¿es suficiente?

—Suficiente para sacar de la cama a un libertino empedernido, por lo visto.

Bien pensado, debía haber prescindido de la palabra «cama» al hablar de Cullen y su sobrina.

—No creo que sea tan sinvergüenza como piensan todos.

Teniendo en cuenta que Isabella carecía de experiencia con los hombres, Carmen no estaba tan segura, sobre todo al recordar aquella sonrisa cautivadora que Cullen parecía esbozar a voluntad.

—Quizá haya heredado parte de la legendaria reputación de su hermano, pero no olvidemos que lo vi besarte en pleno chaparrón tras haber conseguido sacarte de un salón de baile atestado de gente.

—Yo ya estaba fuera —protestó Isabella.

«Resígnate, Carmen; la chica está colada del todo.»

—Isabella, ¿qué buscas en esto? —le preguntó con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz—. Deja que te lo plantee de otro modo: si te pidiera en matrimonio mañana, ¿aceptarías?

El estruendo de las ruedas al tomar la curva llenó el silencio.

—Isabella —Carmen se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola fijamente—. Necesito una respuesta a esa pregunta. Cuando sepa cuáles son tus sentimientos, decidiremos juntas qué podemos hacer.

Isabella alzó la barbilla y la miró desafiante.

—Sí, aceptaría.

Así que su sobrina quería al delicioso Cullen.

En ese mismo instante, Carmen decidió que debía tenerlo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Las llamas del fuego eran vivas, la de la lámpara escasa, pero Isabella no se habría enterado de nada aunque una manada de elefantes en estampida hubiera irrumpido en su habitación, barritando y destruyéndolo todo. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la fatídica noche del baile. Cuatro días de absoluta introspección, de deliberada exclusión de la ajetreada vida social, de intentar desentrañar algo que quizá desafiara toda lógica.

El amor.

Aunque yo no lo entienda, quizá Siobhan sí logro comprenderlo, se dijo, filosófica.

Dejó la taza de té, se ajustó la bata y siguió leyendo.

_Hemos vuelto a vernos en secreto. ¿Acaso es pecado? No me lo parece cuando te miro, te acaricio, disfruto de tus besos. ¿Acaso el amor no vale nada? Tus dedos enterrados en mi pelo, el susurro de tu aliento en mis labios, el brillo de tus ojos cuando se encuentran nuestras miradas en un salón atestado de gente… No debería hacer esto, pero, aun así, quiero hacerlo._

_Liam, tú y yo encajamos perfectamente, como por arte de magia. No sabía que algo así pudiera suceder entre un hombre y una mujer, pero ahora ya lo sé…_

La luna brillaba con fuerza, produciendo sombras espeluznantes. Las botas de Edward rozaban los helechos y otras plantas mientras avanzaba con el máximo sigilo hacia los campos ya abandonados. La mansión se levantaba imponente a lo lejos, un rectángulo oscuro, silencioso. No se veían luces encendidas a través de las ventanas.

Perfecto.

Al rodear un murete de piedra en busca de la puerta, el peso de su cuerpo en las hojas muertas hizo que estas desprendieran un fuerte olor. Localizada la entrada, entró en el edificio con un ruidoso chirrido de bisagras oxidadas. Divisó la casita del jardinero, de piedra y madera, desocupada —Isabella le había facilitado esa información en sus divagaciones sobre la finca—, pasó con sigilo por delante, tomó uno de los senderos rematados de lilas y frondosos rododendros, y se encontró de pronto en la parte trasera de la casa.

En algún lado, un ave nocturna muy próxima lo sobresaltó con su canto. Edward recordaba demasiadas noches como esa en España, y lo divirtió su reacción. Entonces arriesgaba su vida, cruzando a hurtadillas los campos enemigos, infiltrándose en los puestos de guardia, luchando en suelo extranjero. Esa noche no había centinelas armados esperándolo, ni tomaba parte en ninguna guerra.

Bueno, quizá un poco.

Se coló por la cocina, haciendo saltar la cerradura con la ayuda de la ganzúa, y lo recibió la fragancia ahumada de los jamones colgados del techo bajo y el aroma del pan cocido por la noche, cuyas barras ya frías formaban ordenadas hileras en la mesa fregada. Llevaba consigo una pequeña antorcha y la encendió; el crepitar de la llama resultaba ensordecedor en el silencio absoluto de la enorme casa.

Como la noche en que había entrado en la casa de lord Swan, claro que aquello era Cambridgeshire, con sus brisas campestres y sus jardines iluminados por la luna, y no había tenido que lidiar con tejados resbaladizos y cubiertos de hollín, ni con callejones infestos.

Alabado fuera Dios por aquellas pequeñas bondades de la vida.

Edward avanzó por un pasillo estrecho y abrió con cuidado una puerta, agradecido de que no rechinara. Un comedor, se dijo, la mesa interminable expectante, con sus sillas y sus candelabros apagados. Paredes forradas de madera, puertas para que los criados entraran y salieran con la comida…

Eligió una y salió a un recibidor imponente. Gracias a sus muchas pesquisas, tenía una idea aproximada de la distribución de la casa, por lo que optó por seguir a la derecha y dio con una salita informal, a juzgar por la diversidad de sofás y mesas dispersas, una estancia pequeña que podía ser la de la correspondencia de la condesa, y dos puertas más allá, el despacho del señor.

Ojalá encontrara el condenado estuche con la llave y terminara con aquello.

Solo que, al abrir la puerta, se le presentaron dos problemas inmediatos: primero, observó que la habitación estaba caliente y miró enseguida la chimenea, donde, sin duda, ardían aún algunas brasas; segundo, no estaba solo.

Isabella dormía en la silla, que no podía ser cómoda. Su esbelta figura se hallaba desplomada de lado, con la melena castaña suelta por los hombros; vestía una especie de bata de color claro sobre un camisón. El encaje del escote se veía bien porque apenas llevaba la bata sujeta a su fina cintura, y Edward se quedó allí, paralizado por la visión.

¿Qué demonios…?

No se dio cuenta de que había murmurado aquellas palabras en voz alta hasta que ella se movió, sus largas pestañas se elevaron despacio mientras ella se revolvía en la silla junto al fuego, y abría los ojos. Se recogió el pelo con una mano, se incorporó y se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta.

—Edward.

No parecía sorprendida. ¿Acaso lo esperaba?

No había otra explicación, porque estaba convencido de que no solía dormir en el despacho de su padre. Cerró la puerta en silencio.

—¿Por qué Wellington no envió mujeres a España para servir a Inglaterra? Habríamos tumbado a Bonaparte mucho antes.

Ella se cubrió bien el pecho con la bata, una verdadera lástima, a juicio de Edward.

—Registraste el estudio de mi padre en Londres. Lo lógico era pensar que querrías registrar este también, sobre todo después de hacerme tantas preguntas sobre la casa. He pasado aquí las noches desde que dejamos Londres. Te agradezco enormemente que por fin hayas aparecido —dijo frotándose la nuca.

—Mi falta de sutileza ya es bastante humillación. —Se acercó al escritorio, procurando ignorar su reacción ante la presencia de ella. En camisón. Por no hablar de que sabía con certeza que su padre seguía en Londres.

Isabella. A punto de irse a la cama. Su padre muy lejos y todo el mundo dormido.

No era una buena combinación. O era perfecta, según cómo se mirara.

La introspección parecía algo muy peligroso en aquel momento.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no te he oído llegar. —Isabella se estiró un poco, con un seductor gesto soñoliento—. Y dudo que lo que buscas esté en su escritorio. Está lleno de papelotes aburridos. Cartas a abogados y cosas así. Nada de interés. Mientras te esperaba, he pensado que podría ayudarte. En estos tres días, lo he registrado casi todo.

Edward se detuvo en seco, sin saber bien si maldecir o reír.

—Agradezco el esfuerzo, por eso no te lo voy a echar en cara, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que busco.

—¿Qué buscas?

La conocía ya lo bastante para andarse con secretos.

—Una llave en un estuche de plata. El estuche tiene una inscripción.

Ella frunció los labios, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No he visto nada así, ni en el escritorio ni en ninguna otra parte.

«Maldita sea.»

—¿Cómo has venido?

—En coche.

Edward reprimió una carcajada.

—Quiero decir que cómo es que tu padre te ha dejado venir aquí sola.

—Casi nunca está aquí conmigo, pero no estoy sola. He venido con mi tía. Además, ya le he dicho, y es cierto, que necesito descansar un poco de Londres. Al principio, arguyó que parecería que me mandaba al campo por ti, pero luego creo que accedió precisamente por esa razón. Tía Carmen me apoyó. De hecho, fue ella la que propuso que nos alejáramos un poco de la temporada social. Ahora tengo prohibido verte en diversos sitios y situaciones, todos ellos en Londres. Mi padre no dijo nada de que no te viera aquí.

Sonrió muy femenina y, sin duda, algo pícara.

Edward contuvo otra carcajada. Que Dios lo ayudara si alguna vez tenía una hija hermosa y subversiva.

¿Una hija? Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, salvo cuando, de forma abstracta, había dado por sentado que, si se casaba, sería padre. De pronto, mirando a Isabella y recordando el actual estado de euforia de Carlisle por su reciente paternidad, se preguntó cómo sería tener en brazos a su propio hijo.

—No fue más que un baile. ¿Por qué iba nadie a pensar que te ha mandado al campo por mí? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, de pie en la penumbra, observando cómo la luz del hogar ensombrecía los delicados rasgos de Isabella.

Pero tenía la sensación de que ya sabía la respuesta. «Por cómo te miré.» Como un macho hambriento, un depredador.

Swan tenía motivos para alarmarse. Sus piernas perfectas se intuían demasiado bajo el fino tejido de la bata y el camisón. Aunque no las veía, le bastaba con que se perfilaran bajo las prendas.

—No ha sido solo el baile. También dos besos y todos esos encuentros matinales en el parque —lo corrigió ella en un suave susurro—. ¿Soy yo la única que sabe contar?

La pregunta directa lo pilló por sorpresa. Conocía a pocas mujeres cándidas, claro que ya sabía que Isabella era extraordinariamente pura y natural. ¿Era solo cosa de ella? No, debía admitir que no lo era, pero tampoco sabía qué más era.

—No fui yo quien te sacó de la pista de baile —dijo ella al ver que callaba—. Ni quien empezó esos besos.

—Cierto. —Se apoyó en el borde del repleto escritorio y cruzó los brazos—. Si lo que discutimos es por qué un solo baile provocó chismorreos de una semana, debo señalar que no fui yo quien lo propuso, ni lo habría hecho, porque ya habías bailado tres veces.

—Parece que sí sabes contar —dijo ella con cierto aire de victoria.

Maldita fuera, sí, los había contado.

—No quería que tuvieras problemas.

—Agradezco la preocupación. Y si vas a decir que fui yo la que te acarició en público y escandalizó a los presentes, no te molestes. Sé bien cómo se interpretó aquel gesto tan corriente. —Se sentó, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y bajó la voz—. Solo por la reacción de mi padre ya debería lamentarlo.

Luego lo tumbó con cuatro sencillas palabras:

—Pero no es así.

Tía Carmen tenía mucha razón.

En cuanto supo la historia entera —o al menos lo que Isabella ya sabía, porque se lo confió todo, desde que se había encontrado a Edward en su balcón hasta lo de las dos cartas de amor—, su tía había coincidido con ella sin dudarlo en que Edward terminaría registrando también la casa de Cambridgeshire.

Así que había sugerido muy sabiamente que se trasladaran allí.

Y él había aparecido. Estaba ahí mismo, vestido con unos simples calzones, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta oscura, en el estudio de su padre, donde sin duda no debería estar, con un gesto inusual de desconcierto.

—Deberías lamentarlo —dijo él, con cierta amargura—, porque ahora se te relaciona con el caprichoso libertino Edward Cullen. Hasta mi abuela me ha hablado de lo que se murmura, y ella no es mujer de chismorreos.

Isabella se revolvió en su asiento, consciente de aquella presencia que era casi como un contacto físico. Uno de los leños del fuego moribundo se partió y rezumó resina.

—¿Lo eres?

—¿Libertino o caprichoso? Un poco de ambos probablemente, pero no tanto como da por supuesto lo más selecto de la sociedad. —Aunque la estancia no hubiera estado tan oscura, Isabella sabía que no habría podido descifrar su expresión. Había visto antes aquel gesto neutro, pero a medida que iba conociéndolo mejor, empezaba a sospechar que era el que adoptaba cuando quería ocultar emociones más intensas. Lo tenía ensayado, no era innato, y Isabella se preguntó cuántas veces sabía alguien, aparte del marqués de Withlock o el vizconde de Altea, lo que pensaba de verdad.

Por ejemplo en aquel momento. Estaban solos, ella iba vestida con poco más que un camisón y una bata, y la casa estaba en silencio. ¿Qué pensaba entonces?

—No me pareces un hombre incapaz de invertir emoción en una relación que considere valiosa.

—Cuando una mujer habla de emoción, me dan escalofríos, lo reconozco. Sobre todo si es la segunda vez que me cuelo en su casa. Isabella, yo…

—¿Sí? —Al notar que él se interrumpía de repente, Isabella se puso de pie. La textura de la alfombra bajo sus pies desnudos, el olor del humo de la chimenea, el suave tictac del reloj de pared… todo se desvaneció al ver cómo la miraba él. Era una mirada cruda, y tan pronto como ella se había levantado, él se había puesto visiblemente tenso.

Increíble. Podía intimidar al avezado y sofisticado Edward Cullen. O al menos inquietarlo, para ser más exactos. Quizá incluso inquietarlo mucho.

—Ya he recibido cinco cartas —susurró ella, ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarlo—. ¿Tú has recibido alguna más? —Prosiguió sin esperar respuesta—: Son… fascinantes. Empiezo a tener la sensación de que la conozco, de que sé lo que sentía como mujer. Ni tía Carmen me ha descrito nunca tan bien la intimidad física entre un hombre y una mujer. Siobhan me está «ilustrando».

—No deberías leerlas —dijo él con brusquedad, pero bajó los brazos.

«Estoy jugando con fuego…»

—Todo esto ha despertado mi curiosidad. —Le metió la mano por debajo de la chaqueta abierta, y la fascinó el calor que desprendía su piel a través del fino lino de la camisa. Tenía el pecho musculoso y fuerte, pero eso ya lo sabía por la noche en que él la había abrazado con vehemencia en el cenador. Notaba el latido intenso de su corazón en los dedos extendidos—. No estoy segura de si es preferible estar bien informada sobre lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer o si eso no hace más que empeorarlo.

—¿Empeorar el qué? —dijo él con voz ronca y sin retirarle la mano.

—El que piense en ti, en nosotros.

Al fin también él la acarició, deslizándole los dedos por la mejilla.

—Isabella, esto es una imprudencia… rayana en la estupidez.

El fuego estaba ya tan extinto que ella apenas podía verle la cara.

—Nos gustamos. Lo dijiste tú mismo.

—Tú le gustas a la mitad de los hombres de Londres. Los demás son demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No —contestó demasiado rápido. Luego, en un ataque de sinceridad, añadió—: Al menos, no debería.

—¿Pero…?

Edward masculló algo entre dientes y, de pronto, atrapó con su boca la de ella. Aquel no fue un beso tierno y seductor como el primero, pero ella, en lugar de apartarlo, saboreó su deseo impaciente e indisciplinado, colgándose de su cuello y enroscándose —sin ningún recato— a su cintura.

Había aprendido bastante de las cartas de Siobhan.

_Un beso puede ser reverente o carnal. Tú me lo has enseñado, mi vida, porque, cuando me necesitas no es igual que cuando me deseas… Lo disfruto en ambos casos._

¿Edward la necesitaba o solo la deseaba? Quizá las dos cosas, a juzgar por el modo en que deslizaba las manos por sus costados, las anclaba a sus caderas y atraía hacia sí el cuerpo de ella, y por el grave gemido que resonó en los labios de Isabella. Nunca había pensado mucho en el lado físico del deseo hasta aquel primer beso. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que los hombres disfrutaban de lo que sucedía en las alcobas mucho más que las mujeres, pero empezaba a entender que tal vez no fuera cosa de uno solamente. Las cartas no habían hecho más que alimentar aquel descubrimiento.

Le rozó la mejilla con los labios, cálidos y sensuales.

—No he venido aquí a esto —dijo Edward—. De hecho, he estado evitando todos los actos sociales a los que pudieras asistir tanto para proteger tu reputación como para protegerme a mí mismo. Quizá por eso pensaba que seguías en Londres.

—Ignoraba que tu reputación pudiera correr peor suerte aún —repuso Isabella, temblando cuando los labios de él se alojaron detrás de su oreja.

Edward soltó una carcajada sonora que hizo que el cabello de Isabella se agitara.

—No hablaba de proteger mi reputación, sino de protegerme a mí mismo. De ti. De esto. No me fío de mí, y es obvio que tengo motivos.

Esta vez, cuando la besó, deslizó una mano por delante, y ella notó un tirón en la cintura; el cinturón de la bata, supuso. Al poco, la prenda cayó al suelo. Con el dorso de la mano, él le acarició el pecho a través del fino tejido del camisón y ella procuró no gemir, pero enroscó con fuerza los dedos en su pelo.

—Detenme —le susurró él en la boca.

Edward le cogió el pecho con la mano, acariciándolo.

Isabella se asustó cuando él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar, pero no le resultó en absoluto desagradable. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estómago.

—Mi alcoba está arriba —le dijo, apartándose lo justo para susurrarle—, y tía Carmen está en el ala de invitados.


	16. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

El descenso a la locura al menos estaba poblado de visiones de jóvenes apetitosas en camisón, de piel de alabastro y melena castaña suelta.

Solo una, en realidad.

«… mi alcoba está arriba… el ala de invitados…»

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

¿No había ido allí a por la llave?

¿O había ido a eso, atraído por el canto de la sirena?

Edward procuró recordarse que no le interesaba casarse en aquel momento de su vida, que ni su familia ni la de ella se lo iban a poner fácil, que Isabella podía encontrar algo mejor que el benjamín sin título de un duque, que…

Que, en aquel instante, con el cuerpo voluptuoso de ella en sus brazos y confundido por su aroma, todos esos obstáculos no parecían importar. Tampoco era solo lujuria, porque él entendía la lujuria, y aquello no lo entendía.

—Sí —dijo él lacónico, como si ella le hubiera preguntado algo.

Le brillaban los ojos aun a la escasa luz. Quizá por eso se encontró de pronto en la escalera, siguiendo el blanco ondeante de su camisón, como embrujado; y a lo mejor lo estaba, pero en ese caso, la magia era simple y antigua como el tiempo.

Tan antigua como el hombre y la mujer.

Debía de ser brujería, si podía llevar a un hombre a renunciar a sus escrúpulos y a su sentido común.

Si así era, le daba igual.

Isabella lo condujo por la sinuosa y elegante escalera, en silencio, sin mirar atrás, con la melena cayéndole por la espalda, posando sigilosa sus pies descalzos en cada escalón. Él la siguió, consciente de lo que hacía, pero también de que quizá había ido tomando esa decisión poco a poco en las últimas semanas. En España, cuando había conocido a Zafrina, había sido distinto. A los veintidós, no era novato con las mujeres, pero no había estado a la altura de su desenfadado coqueteo. Ahora sabía que ella lo había engatusado, aburrida de las frecuentes ausencias de su anciano marido, y solo con mucha fuerza de voluntad Edward había logrado mantener íntegro su honor.

Esta vez, aunque la dama no era coqueta ni experimentada, él parecía dispuesto a dejarse seducir más por inocencia que por premeditación.

¿De cuerpo o de alma? No estaba seguro, pero creía que de ambos.

La alcoba estaba oscura, perfumada, fresca. Como Isabella no hizo ademán de encender la lámpara, Edward cerró la puerta con sigilo y se dispuso a encenderla él. No quería que ella recordase lo que sucediera después como un manoseo en la oscuridad. Tampoco lo hacía de forma del todo desinteresada. Había soñado con tenerla desnuda en sus brazos. ¿Por qué dejarlo a la imaginación cuando podía verlo con sus propios ojos?

—Aún puedo marcharme —dijo él en voz baja, a pesar de que ella aseguraba que no había nadie cerca, y sin saber bien si tendría fuerza de voluntad para llevar hasta el final la propuesta. La cama estaba abierta, las sábanas lo tentaban, y Isabella era la viva imagen de la inocencia, con su sencillo camisón claro.

—O puedes quedarte —replicó ella—. Si te vas, no haremos sino posponer lo inevitable. Siendo así, ¿por qué esperar?

Habría querido rebatirle aquel argumento. Debía acostarse con un hombre por primera vez en su noche de bodas; eso le dictaba la razón, pero, si al final todo aquello terminaba en boda, ella tenía razón.

También Jasper estaba en lo cierto. Había estado pensando en mantener con ella una relación a largo plazo. Tal vez no lo hacía conscientemente, pero la idea le rondaba la cabeza. Isabella era inteligente, innegablemente hermosa, y disfrutaba de su compañía más que de la de otras mujeres a las que había conocido.

¿Por qué no casarse?

Estaba excitado, su miembro erecto latía incómodo en el confinamiento de sus calzones, y le daba la sensación de que deformaba su concepción normal de lo que debía hacer en la alcoba de una joven virgen.

«Corre.»

«No, quédate.»

Ni se dio cuenta de que se había quitado la chaqueta hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego se desprendió de las botas, una a una, mientras su ardiente mirada valoraba la reacción de ella ante el hecho de que estuviera desnudándose. Si la atemorizaba, no lo parecía, aunque abrió mucho los ojos al ver que se disponía a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Mejor desnudos —le dijo Edward con su sonrisa lenta y seductora.

—Como diría un auténtico libertino —respondió ella sonriendo apenas y sin dejar de mirar los dedos de él mientras se desabotonaba.

—A riesgo de decepcionarte, no soy ningún libertino. —Tiró de los bajos de los calzones.

—Eso ya lo sé.

¿Ah, sí? No le sorprendía. Parecían entenderse bien.

—No te equivoques. Tampoco soy ningún santo. —Sonrió con deliberada perversidad.

—Eso también lo sé —repuso ella con una risa gutural—. Recuerdo bien a lady Fontaine y un comentario muy personal que hizo esa noche en el jardín.

—Le preguntaba por ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien.

A Edward se le secó la boca cuando ella se soltó la cinta del camisón y dejó que cayera al suelo.

Isabella. Desnuda. Su imaginación, descubrió en aquel instante definitivo, no le había hecho justicia. Aunque no tenía los pechos grandes, la esbeltez natural de su figura los hacía voluptuosos; su silueta era espigada y el delicado triángulo de vello entre sus muslos delgados algo más oscuro que su pelo. Si bien no solía acostarse con mujeres vírgenes, suponía que hacía falta valor para plantarse allí, desnuda, delante de él, con la barbilla alzada.

Ella se le acercó despacio, tímida a la vez que osada, con el pelo suelto acariciándole la cintura.

—¿Cómo he sabido que no eres tan malo como dicen? Ya sé que no rompes tus promesas, que no te relacionas con mujeres casadas y, por lo visto, tampoco seduces a las jóvenes solteras, te seducen ellas a ti. La aristocracia londinense se sentiría decepcionada si supiera la verdad.

—Me da igual lo que piensen. —Se quitó la camisa como si ardiera y la lanzó al otro extremo de la estancia—. Lo que me importa es lo que pienses tú.

¿Sería eso amor? Bien podría serlo. Sentía una pasión innegable por ella, y valoraba su opinión.

—Mi opinión sobre ti es firme; de lo contrario, no estarías aquí.

Él podía haberle respondido, pero le daba igual. La cogió en brazos, la llevó a la cama, la dejó sobre el colchón y se tumbó con ella, cubriendo su delicioso cuerpo. Luego la besó con pasión, ardiente, posesivo.

«Mía.»

«Es toda mía. Maldito sea lord Black y maldita sea su búsqueda de una esposa hermosa y noble… Isabella me pertenece.»

Ella le acarició la espalda y el suave tacto de sus dedos lo excitó aún más. Sus bocas se acoplaron, y Edward fue consciente de que ella notaba su miembro erecto aunque aún no se hubiera quitado los calzones.

—Eres tan hermosa… —le dijo, besándole el esbelto cuello.

—Edward…

¿Había algo más excitante que el modo en que ella pronunciaba su nombre? Si lo había, él no lo conocía.

—Pero eso no es todo. —Le fue mordisqueando el cuello—. He conocido muchas mujeres guapas… La reputación de Carlisle me bastó para tener acceso a todas las aristócratas de Londres. Todas ellas esperaban al siguiente hijo disoluto del duque de Masen.

Los finos dedos de Isabella se enredaron en su pelo mientras él le acariciaba la curva superior del pecho.

—¿Y qué les diste? —inquirió ella.

—No lo que deseo darte a ti —contestó él, reverente, mientras atrapaba el pezón sonrosado entre sus labios.

Quizá las consecuencias de su conducta irreflexiva la atormentaran después, pero de momento le daban igual.

Pasmada, cautivada, fascinada… ¿cuál era la palabra acertada? Solo sabía que el hombre que tenía encima le succionaba el pezón con un movimiento lento, lánguido, que le arrancaba de la garganta un gemido poco decoroso. Se arqueó e introdujo involuntariamente el pezón aún más en la boca de Edward.

Cielos. ¿Había mejor droga que el amor? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Quizá, de no haber sido por las apasionadas cartas de Siobhan, no se habría entregado así, pero nadie le había dicho nunca que las mujeres podían experimentar un deseo como el de los hombres.

¿Era malo amar a alguien?

Al contrario. Era muy bueno.

El pelo de Edward era cálido al tacto, suave en contraste con la dureza del resto de su cuerpo, como la seda mientras jugaba con él; su cuerpo se mostraba inquieto bajo la tentadora exploración de sus labios. Él chupaba con suavidad, luego con vehemencia; Isabella se retorcía, y el contraste entre el pelo cobrizo de él y la palidez de su piel resultaba fuerte y llamativo.

Y los movimientos de su lengua tan mágicos que a ella le costaba creerlo.

—Oh.

Con la otra mano, le alcanzó el otro pecho y sus dedos expertos le hicieron algo delicioso en la parte inferior.

Creyó que iba a derretirse.

—Sabes muy bien. Dulce y salada a la vez. —Sus labios tentaban, provocaban, el rumor de aquella voz en su piel la estremecía, y un extraño calor iba creciéndole en la entrepierna.

—Yo también quiero darte placer —logró decir Isabella, a pesar de que le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Edward levantó la cabeza y le dedicó esa célebre sonrisa suya, ahora lenta y pecaminosa.

—Ya me das placer. ¿No lo notas?

Aquella alusión a la prueba de su deseo, a la dura protuberancia oculta bajo el tejido de sus calzones, inconfundible desde que se había tumbado encima de ella, la ruborizó, o quizá simplemente terminó de acalorarla.

—¿Por qué no te has desnudado del todo?

—Me esfuerzo por no herir tu sensibilidad virginal.

El tono de broma la hizo reír, maravillada de aquella intimidad, de aquella conexión táctil que la tensaba y la relajaba al mismo tiempo.

—Hazlo. Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento, ¿no? Eso ya lo sé.

—No tengo por qué desvirgarte, Isabella.

¿De qué demonios hablaba? Confundida, se lo quedó mirando, consciente de la pasión que ardía en sus ojos oscuros.

Por lo visto, su gesto era transparente, porque él se explicó.

—Puedo darte placer… podemos darnos placer sin que haya penetración.

Eso parecía negar la esencia misma de hacer el amor y, ya que lo tenía allí, en su alcoba, en su cama, lo quería todo.

Porque lo amaba, lo quería todo.

—Ya estoy desnuda en la cama, contigo —dijo Isabella con una firmeza de la que ella misma se sorprendió—. No me dejes a medias; lo quiero todo.

—Si te lo doy todo, no tendrás elección. La pasión es embriagadora, Isabella. No quiero que, cuando despiertes mañana, te arrepientas.

—No me arrepentiré.

—Tendremos que casarnos.

La invadió el gozo y tembló en sus brazos, pecho contra pecho. Edward entornó un poco los ojos.

—Te sorprende lo que acabo de decir. ¿Qué esperabas de mí? —añadió él con cierta aspereza y un gesto críptico—. Ah, ya veo, no me creías tan noble. Supongo…

Ella lo silenció acercando la yema de sus dedos a los labios —aquella boca tan masculina y habilidosa— y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Esperar? No soy tan calculadora.

Él arqueó las cejas un tanto escéptico.

«¿Cómo expresar aquello?» Isabella tragó saliva y susurró:

—Confiaba en que vinieras a Brookhaven. ¿Lo bastante como para pasar tres noches seguidas cabeceando en una silla en el despacho de mi padre? Y viniste. Luego me besaste… y bueno… No planeé nada. Solo quería hablar contigo, pero, por lo visto, tú y yo no podemos resistirnos el uno al otro.

«No podemos resistirnos el uno al otro…»

Eso era. La verdad pura y dura.

Fue un instante repleto de deseo e intensa emoción.

—No, no podemos. Yo también lo he notado. ¿Tanto confías en mí entonces? —Le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Sí.

—Tu ausencia de titubeo es una lección de humildad para mí. —Entrecerró los ojos, envolviéndola con su cuerpo de forma que ella solo notaba la excitante y placentera presión de su masculinidad.

«Te amo.»

Cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle lo imprudente que podría ser que cruzaran aquella línea, él se levantó y, de pie junto a la cama, se quitó rápidamente los calzones. La longitud de su erección, elevada sobre su vientre plano y tenso, la dejó sin palabras. Esta vez, cuando volvió a reunirse con ella, no habló, sino que inició un asalto sistemático a sus sentidos. Primero besos apasionados, lentos, salpicados de caricias perversas de sus dedos, que no exploraban solo sus pechos sino todo su cuerpo: el puente de los pies, el arco de los tobillos, los músculos de las pantorrillas, el interior de los muslos… y luego buscaba, hallaba e invadía…

Sus dedos largos y persuasivos acariciaron los pliegues de su femineidad y ella juntó instintivamente las piernas al principio, provocándole una sonora carcajada.

—Para «dártelo todo», necesito plena cooperación —la instruyó él, sensual, sirviéndose de sus palabras—. Relájate y deja que te prepare.

No estaba nada relajada, sino hambrienta, ansiosa, necesitada, extrañamente tensa…

—Estás a salvo conmigo.

La sensualidad de su voz funcionó. Ella aflojó las extremidades, le temblaron los pechos al inspirar hondo, y sus muslos se separaron.

Nunca había tomado una decisión tan sabia, ni tan descarriada. No llegó a entender la connotación de la expresión «que te prepare» hasta que los dedos de Edward empezaron a deslizarse por los pliegues de su sexo, separándolos y encontrando el punto que le producía una exquisita oleada de placer cuando lo tocaba, algo tan especial que no pudo controlar el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Entonces volvió a hacerlo, una leve rotación de los dedos… indescriptible.

—Ah… —No pretendía moverse, pero ocurrió sin más: la columna algo arqueada, el balanceo de la pelvis al ritmo de aquella caricia erótica…

—¿Sí? —Edward le besó el cuello y se deslizó hacia arriba, aunque ella no sabía cómo podía besarla con tanta pasión a la vez que introducía un dedo en su interior. Dios sabía que había hecho añicos su concentración, sobre todo cuando le hizo aquella maldad con el pulgar.

Algo avergonzada, separó aún más las piernas para que él pudiera seguir haciendo lo que hacía, lo que fuera, porque le resultaba increíblemente maravilloso.

No supo hasta qué punto era maravilloso hasta que el éxtasis alcanzó proporciones insoportables y se puso rígida en brazos de Edward y los espasmos la sacudieron con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar, pero no por la razón habitual. Luego, poco a poco, según se relajaba, volvió a ser consciente de la enorme figura que envolvía su cuerpo menudo, de la presión de su miembro erecto y caliente sobre su muslo, y de las caricias de aquellos dedos en su pelo.

—¿Lo quieres todo? —preguntó, recolocándose.

* * *

**Suiza19: Jajaja, ya en este cap. hay bastante, falta más. De lo de las cartas y la llave solo puedo decir que termina como nadie se lo espera. Gracias por el review y por leer! **

**alicebhalecullen: Jajaja, que bueno que ahora te guste! Gracias por leerla! Si queres fuego, la otra adaptación que hice Sirviendo a Lady Swan también tiene jajaja!**

**Coco Cu: Me alegro de que te guste! Graciass por el review y por leer! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Hacer el amor en la intimidad de la alcoba de una dama no era algo nuevo, pero aquello… aquello era distinto. Edward miró a los ojos a la mujer que tenía debajo y empezó a penetrarla despacio, recorriendo la exquisita estrechez de su pasaje vaginal, a la vez un paraíso y un infierno.

Lo último que quería era que ella sintiera dolor, pero cierta incomodidad era inevitable, o al menos eso había oído decir. La cuestión era cuánta y cómo podía aliviarla.

—Dime si te hago daño —le susurró.

Reforzó la petición con un beso y controló su deseo a fuerza de voluntad hasta alcanzar un nivel que le permitiera reprimir la necesidad de entrar en ella y satisfacer todas aquellas gloriosas fantasías de ocupar al fin la posición exacta. Estaba tierna y deliciosa, repleta y aturdida tras su primer clímax, con las manos apoyadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Edward reconoció aquel gesto típico del rostro de una mujer, vulnerable tras el orgasmo, satisfecha, relajada y disfrutando del momento. La melena castaña le caía por los hombros, pálidos y esbeltos.

—No me haces daño. Solo me noto… rara.

—¿Rara? —Le lamió un poco la comisura de los labios con la intención de distraerla de la lenta fusión de sus cuerpos—. Eso no suena muy bien, claro que es la primera vez que lo haces, así que supongo que la sensación es nueva.

Prueba de ello era la barrera resistente que impedía su avance; su miembro fue empujando la pequeña membrana, luego tomó aire y la atravesó con un golpe decisivo que lo asentó por completo en el interior de su cuerpo. Después, permaneció inmóvil, esperando, e interpretó su gemido más como sorpresa por la repentina invasión que como dolor, cuando había sido tan delicado hasta entonces.

—Más vale que acabe pronto —murmuró él, besándole las cejas arqueadas, la punta de la nariz, los labios… despacio, con ternura.

Pronto, pensó paradójicamente en medio de una bruma de deseo carnal, podría aplicarse por desgracia a aquella situación. Ya tenía los testículos a punto de estallar, y su necesidad de eyacular era urgente, primitiva. Desde que había conocido a la deliciosa señorita Swan, no había estado con ninguna mujer y quizá eso fuera un error.

O a lo mejor precisamente la conducta más acertada, porque no imaginaba hacer aquello con nadie más.

Sin lugar a dudas, era un maldito loco enamorado.

—Edward… —Isabella le acarició la mejilla y se revolvió nerviosa debajo de él, con los ojos marrones chocolate entreabiertos y la súplica indefinida pero fácilmente comprensible.

Él no se movió aún, pero empezó a sudar. Aquel calor húmedo que envolvía su miembro palpitante, los suaves muslos de ella pegados a sus caderas reclamaban a su cuerpo una satisfacción erótica, pero él necesitaba controlarse unos minutos, porque siempre que había imaginado ese momento decisivo de su vida lo había visto con cierto romanticismo.

«Hazle la condenada pregunta.»

—Lady Isabella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Antes me has dicho que tendríamos que casarnos. —Paseó los dedos por su columna. Los pezones tensos de sus pechos perfectos estaban completamente pegados al torso de él.

—No es lo mismo que te lo pida, ¿no?

—Yo…

—Si nos prometemos, si sellamos un compromiso entre nosotros, esto —se retiró un poco— sería más aceptable. Más que un desfloramiento sería una afirmación de nuestro futuro.

—Ahí va tu moralidad otra vez. —Le clavó un poco las uñas en los hombros.

—Eso espero.

—Me casaré contigo encantada —declaró ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas y temblando lo bastante para que él pudiera sentir cada estremecimiento—, siempre que tú hagas una cosa.

Su tono petulante lo hizo sonreír.

—Ah, lo haré —prometió él en un tono siniestro, retirándose antes de que el encuentro de sexo con sexo agarrotara todos los músculos.

Ella gimió, caliente, húmeda y receptiva, demostrando que la preocupación de él por el dolor del desenlace había sido innecesaria.

El permiso para proceder era lo que Edward necesitaba, deseaba, ansiaba. Comenzó a deslizarse en su interior, despacio pero con una urgencia cada vez mayor. Como se había asegurado de que ella estuviera excitada, el disfrute de Isabella fue exactamente el que él pretendía… e incluso más. Emitía unos sonidos deliciosos, decidió Edward, que ardía de deseo, y confiaba en que su tía estuviera en la otra ala del edificio, roncando, ajena a lo que sucedía, porque su prometida no era discreta.

Ni paciente.

—Edward.

Las vírgenes —ex vírgenes— pertinaces resultaban encantadoras, decidió Edward mientras el embrujo se apoderaba de él. Sudaba, el miembro le dolía, e intentó aferrarse a su resolución de posponer la culminación hasta que ella encontrara idéntica satisfacción. Pasó la mano entre los dos, más allá de la suave curva del vientre de ella, hasta donde se unían, y para infinito alivio suyo, bastó con eso. Isabella enroscó los brazos en su cuello y se estremeció contra su cuerpo, señalando su segundo orgasmo con un grito grave e intenso. Él la siguió, por primera vez sin preocuparse por la posible concepción o por las diversas formas de evitarla, permitiéndose eyacular en su interior con un extraordinario estallido de placer que lo sacudió de la cabeza a los pies.

De hecho, sacudió todo su mundo.

Yacían juntos, jadeando, piel con piel, él con la cara enterrada en su fragante melena. El contacto con su cuerpo flexible le produjo un gozo especial, y aunque no pretendía bromear con sus circunstancias, dados los obstáculos que les esperaban, volvió la cabeza lo justo para susurrarle al oído:

—Este capullo de amor, madurado por el hálito ardiente del estío, tal vez se haya convertido en flor galana…

—… cuando volvamos a vernos —terminó Isabella por él.

—Me encantan las marisabidillas. —Edward sonrió, contento, relajado, henchido de placer. Se retiró despacio, se puso de lado, apoyado en un codo, y empezó a juguetear con un largo mechón de su cabello.

—¿Todas?

—Bueno, una en particular.

Desnuda y lozana sobre el revoltijo de sábanas, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, se azoró y cogió con disimulo la sábana, como si, terminado todo, fuera de pronto consciente de su desnudez, de la de él, de que el mundo había cambiado.

—No —le dijo él, agarrándole con ternura la muñeca—. Me gusta mirarte.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Recorrió con la mirada su pecho desnudo, luego descendió y el rubor de sus mejillas ya no fue solo fruto del esfuerzo físico—. Supongo que me acostumbraré a esto, pero de momento… aún estoy…

Al ver que se quedaba sin palabras, él prosiguió:

—¿Estupefacta? ¿Atónita? ¿Pasmada?

Isabella rió en voz baja, lastimera.

—Supongo que todos esos calificativos valdrían, pero ninguno bastaría.

—No puedo hablar por la humanidad entera, pero sospecho que así es como se siente todo el mundo después de su primera experiencia sexual.

—¿A todos les proponen matrimonio en pleno asunto, por así decirlo? Como a mí sí, creo que tengo derecho a sentirme más confundida que los demás.

A Edward le costaba entender por qué no le perturbaba renunciar a su soltería, algo de lo que había jurado que disfrutaría tras aquellos terribles años en España. O quizá no le costara tanto. No, teniendo a Isabella, tan tierna y tan dispuesta, a su lado. Aún no estaba preparado para admitir que se había enamorado, pero era consciente de lo mucho que ella lo atraía. Había imaginado la obligación de tener esposa, pero tenerla a ella sería un placer. Tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

La iridiscencia de su semen en los muslos de ella estaba teñida de sangre, recordatorio de su inocencia perdida. Como la alcoba, observó, ahora que ya podía centrarse algo más que en aquel imperioso deseo: las colgaduras de la cama, de pálido rosa adolescente, la mecedora tallada del rincón, tan infantil, y las cortinas de volantes que se agitaban con la brisa nocturna.

—Quizá. —La miró a los ojos y se inclinó para besarla—. Pero confiésalo: ha sido de lo más oportuno, ¿no te parece? Mientras la dama jadeaba en mis brazos.

—No creo que yo haya jadeado —dijo ella, muy recatada. Luego rió e, ingenua, añadió—: En realidad, no tengo ni idea de si he jadeado o no, pero, aunque me lo hubieras pedido de otro modo, habría dicho que sí, o sea que da igual.

—Podía haber sido más romántico, supongo —dijo él, deteniendo la mano con la que le acariciaba estratégicamente el cuello hacia el pecho—. Rosas, rodilla hincada, esas cosas… Lo cierto es que no lo había pensado. Solo quería que supieras que no me estaba aprovechando de ti.

Un célebre libertino con gesto compungido, disculpándose por desvirgar a una doncella era sin duda una imagen valiosa. Edward yacía a su lado, todo esplendor masculino en su desnudez, su cuerpo largo y fibroso ocupando casi toda la cama, su pelo cobrizo más deliciosamente despeinado que nunca.

—Has sido muy romántico —le informó ella, con el recuerdo de sus caricias delicadas y expertas aún vivo en su memoria, su cuerpo saciado y la presencia tangible de la felicidad en su vida—. No cambiaría lo que acaba de ocurrir por nada del mundo, créeme.

Esta vez, cuando alargó la mano para apartarle un rizo del cuello, nadie más lo vio. Estaban solos, a salvo, ocultos en su lugar favorito, en un entorno familiar, y él le dedicaba una sonrisa que habría cautivado a cualquier mujer. Los ojos se le humedecieron llorosos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Él le cogió los dedos y se los besó.

—Me alegra que no te arrepientas. Cuando pasa el placer…

La forma en que se encogió de hombros la hizo dudar. Paradójicamente, fue ella quien terminó la frase:

—… las dudas se asientan.

—No en este caso.

—Pero te ha sucedido antes.

—Nada de esto me ha sucedido antes.

Y ella lo creyó. No se refería al acto sexual, por supuesto. Vivía de acuerdo con su fama —que la tenía, lo admitiera o no—, pero había percibido cierto tono significativo en su voz, incluso para alguien como ella, que había vivido una existencia protegida en Cambridgeshire casi toda su vida.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Me has trastocado la existencia.

Sintió ganas de reír. Allí estaba ella, desnuda delante de un hombre, y no uno cualquiera sino Edward Cullen, con la prueba pegajosa de su placer mutuo sobre los muslos, y ella a punto de estallar de júbilo y de gozo.

—Me gusta cuando te enfurruñas. —Isabella sonrió seductora.

Él lo hizo mejor: se inclinó hacia delante, con el pelo cobrizo cayéndole por la frente.

—A mí me gustas tú. Hay muchas mujeres hermosas, pero eso da igual, porque una persona es mucho más que su aspecto físico. Las hay encantadoras, ingeniosas, inteligentes. Luego está la mujer poco usual que lo tiene todo.

—¡Qué bonito cumplido! —le susurró ella.

—No me des las gracias. Si pudiera dejar de pensar en ti, nuestras vidas serían mucho más fáciles, créeme.

Isabella no estaba segura de si a ella le parecía tan problemático como a él, pero volvió a salir el inconveniente de su padre.

—No quiero enfrentamientos. Deja que me encargue yo de mi padre. Tía Carmen sabrá qué hacer.

—No necesito la protección de tu tía —El atractivo rostro de Edward adoptó un aire ceñudo—. Ni la tuya. Y no es arrogancia masculina. Lo abordaré con sinceridad y franqueza. Mi principal argumento es que yo no tengo nada contra él. Las disputas de nuestras familias son parte del pasado, y aunque reconozco que son aún muy recientes para olvidarlas, no tienen nada que ver con nuestra vida.

—¿Así de fácil? —Isabella lo cogió por la nuca y lo acercó hasta que sus bocas se rozaron—. Si me dices que es así de fácil, te creeré.

Tener poder sobre un ser humano mucho más grande y más fuerte le producía cierta euforia. Aunque ella era más menuda, él capituló y se dejó besar.

—No, no es tan fácil —farfulló contra sus labios.

Y la besó. Ella notó que él volvía a excitarse y que su miembro se erguía otra vez. El roce de su lengua en la de ella la hizo suspirar.

—¡Edward! —exclamó al advertir que él se recolocaba de pronto.

—Nuestras familias se odian —dijo él, explorando su cuello con los labios, con las manos también ocupadas.

—Lo sé. —Lo sabía. Había visto la cara de su padre al encontrarla bailando con Edward la otra noche. Tampoco había olvidado la dolorosa orden de mantenerse alejada del hijo del duque de Masen, aunque en aquel momento estuviera ignorándola cuanto se podía ignorar. Que se enredara, desnuda, a su cuerpo no era precisamente lo que su padre quería.

—Vamos a encontrar oposición en todos los frentes —añadió, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Sí. —Se arqueó para facilitarle el acceso al hueco de su cuello. ¿Acuerdo o consentimiento? Era difícil saberlo.

—No parece preocuparte. —Paseó la lengua, obediente, por aquella zona sensible.

—Por ahora, no. Quizá mañana sea más pragmática. —Le acarició la curva musculosa del hombro.

—Entonces aún nos quedan unas horas de disfrute.

Disfrute era exactamente la palabra, decidió Isabella mientras él le besaba los pechos, cada caricia una fuente inagotable de placer, y la palabra «horas» adquirió un nuevo y bello significado para ella. Los criados se levantaban pronto, cierto, pero apenas era medianoche cuando Edward se había colado en el despacho de su padre. Cuando él volvió a separarle las piernas, ella cerró los ojos ante la fuerte presión de su entrada, pero esta vez fue más fácil: la descarga de la penetración anterior le había lubricado el camino. Como ya sabía lo que quería, Isabella se concentró en la sensación de cada movimiento lento, la provocadora plenitud de la penetración y luego la retirada, duro contra blando, hombre en mujer, y la emoción de lo que vendría fue a la vez estimulante y magnífica. De pronto entendía por qué algunas mujeres cuchicheaban e intercambiaban miradas de complicidad al ver pasar a determinados hombres.

No era de extrañar que nadie encontrara conveniente ilustrar a las jóvenes solteras. La experiencia no era algo que pudiera expresarse con palabras.

—Como este. —Edward le cogió las nalgas con ambas manos y la alzó antes de volver a empujar; sus larguísimas pestañas negras le tapaban los ojos.

«Exactamente como este» fue lo único que pudo pensar Isabella, a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Edward debió de notar su lucha, o quizá tenía ya tanta experiencia —algo en lo que prefería no pensar en ese momento— que reconoció los síntomas y, obediente, cambió de ángulo lo justo y…

Con el siguiente empujón, ella se desmoronó. Todo se desvaneció, un éxtasis absoluto hizo pedazos su mundo y ella se agarró a Edward, estremeciéndose, estremecida.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, él se puso rígido y el potente pulso de su satisfacción imitó las tensas contracciones de los músculos internos de ella.

Empapados en sudor, sin aliento, se desparramaron juntos en la cama, hasta que él se puso de lado y la envolvió con sus brazos. La sensación de agotamiento era placentera, y el cansancio le relajó las extremidades y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa apacible. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y, esperando que el corazón recuperara su ritmo normal, inhaló el aroma a sudor limpio de hombre y notó que los labios de él le acariciaban la melena despeinada.

—Siento que no hayas conseguido lo que venías a buscar —le susurró ella, recordando el misterioso objeto que lo había llevado hasta allí. En el escritorio de su padre no había encontrado nada que pudiera interesar a los Cullen, y eso que había buscado a conciencia.

—Al contrario, creo que he encontrado precisamente lo que buscaba —dijo él en voz baja—. Duérmete, mi vida; te he tenido despierta más de lo debido.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para discutírselo, lo habría hecho, pero no era así y ya estaba medio dormida de todas formas.

«Mi vida.» Se quedó traspuesta, en paz.

Un poco de leche caliente valdría, pero, por experiencia, sabía que el coñac era mejor. Su Eleazar se lo había propuesto una vez, y le había funcionado de maravilla; por eso, desde entonces, tomaba un poquitín antes de acostarse o si se despertaba y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Carmen recorrió los pasillos vacíos con la ayuda de una velita, maldiciendo las corrientes de las casas rurales cada vez que la llama amenazaba con apagarse. El despacho de su cuñado estaba en la planta baja, así que descendió las escaleras sigilosa, con la bata bien atada a la cintura y el gorro de dormir seguramente torcido de tanto dar vueltas en la cama.

Charlie tendría una licorera en su despacho. La mayoría de los hombres que conocía la tenían y, aunque lord Swan era severo y distante en muchos aspectos, era el típico inglés. Como poco, Carmen podría hacerle compañía a Isabella.

Al abrir la puerta rechinante, percibió el olor a tabaco y entró en la estancia con la vela en alto. La llama oscilante iluminó las inmensas estanterías atestadas de libros, la chimenea en la que aún lucían las ascuas, el escritorio repleto y… ¡ajá!, el cristal resplandeciente de una botella y un vaso en el rincón de la ventana. Carmen se encaminó a la mesita, se sirvió un buen trago y dio un sorbo, suponiendo que Isabella se había cansado de su vigilia y se había acostado.

Hasta que se volvió y vio el montón de seda azul claro en el suelo.

Dejando el vaso, miró fijamente la bata abandonada. Estaba cerca del escritorio, por eso no la había detectado antes. ¿Por qué demonios iba a quitarse Isabella la bata, con el frío que hacía, y dejarla tirada en el suelo?

El pomo de la puerta hizo un leve clic al girar. Carmen contuvo la respiración al ver entrar en la sala a un hombre alto, que se detuvo a medio camino, sorprendido por la vela del escritorio, y murmuró una maldición que ella no captó. No cabía duda de que aquel era el pelo cobrizo de Edward Cullen, más revuelto de lo usual, ni de que no llevaba ni chaqueta ni botas: llevaba la chaqueta colgada del hombro como si se hubiera vestido deprisa y las botas en una mano; hasta la camisa la tenía a medio abrochar.

De pronto la prenda tirada en el suelo dejó de ser un misterio. A fin de cuentas, los había visto abrazados antes, además, había sido ella la que había sugerido que fueran a Cambridgeshire por si Cullen decidía visitar la finca. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenas noches, milord. ¿O debería decir buenos días?

—Lady Denali —contestó él, y la saludó con una reverencia, completamente discorde con su semidesnudez—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarla aquí? Permítame que responda a mi pregunta. Siempre que me muevo de madrugada, aparece de pronto alguna dama errante, sobre todo si intento pasar desapercibido.

—No podía dormir. —No estaba segura de por qué se sentía en la obligación de excusarse, salvo porque la había pillado in fraganti con una copa de coñac. Después de todo, tenía más derecho que él a estar allí, aunque dudaba mucho que su arrogante cuñado aprobara que le sisara el coñac del despacho.

Edward Cullen sonrió y dijo muy seco:

—También yo creo que una copita antes de acostarse hace maravillas.

—¿Dónde está Isabella?

—Dormida.

Dormida, sí. Y él allí, descalzo, con la camisa desabrochada y sin chaqueta. No había llegado así a la casa, de eso estaba segura. Aquel era, sin duda, un caso de exceso de confianza porque, aunque había querido asegurarse de que Isabella pudiera hablar con su enamorado, le daba la impresión de que aquello había sido mucho más que una charla.

Cielo santo.

—¿Le importa que la acompañe? —Señaló la licorera con la cabeza.

—Supongo que, en estas circunstancias, conviene un buen trago. —Carmen dejó su copa, le sirvió una a él y se volvió para ofrecérsela—. ¿Deduzco que se ha encontrado a Isabella aquí y que eso lo ha distraído de su propósito original?

—Isabella distrae mucho, ciertamente. —Cogió la copa, dio un buen trago y la miró inquisitivo—. Veo que ni mi presencia ni la situación la perturban, milady.

—Un hombre semidesnudo que sabe que mi sobrina duerme me inquieta, se lo aseguro.

—A mí también me inquieta un poco, la verdad —dijo socarrón.

—Cuando hablamos por última vez, yo desconocía el calibre de la devoción de mi sobrina por usted. —Se dio cuenta de que Edward no podía sentarse ni ponerse las botas si ella seguía de pie, así que se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había junto al fuego, sorbiendo su coñac imperturbable—. En cuanto a su presencia, fue a Isabella a quien escamaron sus pesquisas sobre la finca. Le advierto, milord, que aunque sea joven y su belleza deslumbre a muchos hombres que no ven más allá, no es tonta. Usted mismo le dijo que su padre tenía algo que le interesa, y si no lo encontró en Londres, lo lógico era que viniera a buscarlo aquí.

—Me asombra que algo de esto pueda parecerle lógico a nadie. —Cullen se sentó en la silla de enfrente, dejó la copa en una mesita auxiliar y se dispuso a calzarse las botas—. Me encomiendan una misión oscura, la de encontrar un objeto que, al parecer, es muy valioso, pero tan difícil de encontrar como la proverbial aguja en el pajar, y en lugar de buscar ese objeto esquivo, acabo, de algún modo, prometido para casarme.

¿Prometido? Sonaba bien, sobre todo porque significaba que habría boda. Animada, Carmen apuró la copa, se atragantó con el trago largo y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. Su idea de ir a Cambridgeshire había resultado genial, después de todo.

—Enhorabuena.

—Los dos sabemos que a lord Swan no le complacerá.

—Siempre nos quedará Escocia.

Aquella serena insinuación le hizo arquear las cejas.

—Cuando Isabella me dijo que usted era una mujer liberada, no exageraba, ¿verdad? ¿Sugiere que nos fuguemos?

¿Lo estaba sugiriendo? No necesariamente, pero sabía que su cuñado no iba a recibir a Edward Cullen en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

—Swan será un inconveniente.

—No preciso su permiso para casarme, pero a mi padre tampoco le gustará. —Cullen titubeó, pero preguntó sin más—: ¿Sabe por qué están enfrentados? Yo sé que el viejo conde tuvo una aventura con mi tía abuela estando casado, que la deshonró y escandalizó a todos los que se enteraron, pero eso no afecta a mi padre ni al actual conde. Un buen ejemplo es que yo no albergo rencor alguno hacia Isabella por algo que su abuelo hizo hace años.

—Eso, milord, es más que evidente —dijo Carmen, remilgada.

Edward torció la boca y puso cara de corderito.

—Supongo. Pero esté tranquila, lo sucedido esta noche no estaba planeado.

Aunque seguía pareciendo un auténtico sinvergüenza, con la camisa medio desabotonada, aún sin chaqueta, Carmen le creyó.

—Isabella siempre ha tenido la capacidad de saber lo que quería. Un rasgo de nuestra familia.

—Lo tomaré como una advertencia.

—Más le vale. Respecto a su padre y a Swan, conviene que no olvide que, con provocación o sin ella, su abuelo mató al de Isabella, y ese es siempre un mal trago. Su familia se siente traicionada por el romance, y los Swan se resienten de la pérdida.

—Un terrible dilema —reconoció Edward—. Creo saber por qué el duelo tuvo lugar cuando ella ya había muerto. Es posible que Siobhan se quitara la vida.

Sonaba fatal, pero tenía sentido. Un hombre dolido que ya se sentía deshonrado bien podía haber retado a un duelo al tipo que había destruido la vida de su hermana.

—Qué trágico —susurró Carmen, muy apenada—. ¿Es eso lo que anda buscando, algo que pruebe el suicidio?

—No, busco una llave. En un estuche plateado.

La miró inquisitivo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No la he visto, pero tenga presente que, aunque vengo a menudo, esta no es mi casa.

—Tampoco Isabella la ha visto. —Se frotó la mandíbula, frustrado—. Claro que podría estar escondida.

Carmen miró el reloj del rincón. El coñac había hecho efecto y era tarde. Se levantó.

—Deduzco que ha vuelto porque quiere registrar esta estancia. Cuando termine, confío en que saldrá tan discretamente como ha entrado, por la reputación de Isabella.

No lo negó, pero pareció hacerle gracia.

—Haré todo lo posible, lady Denali.

* * *

**Quiero dedicarles este cap. a:**

**Suiza19: Jajaja, de nada! Gracias por el review! Soy nueva en esto y que me dejen reviews me pone muy feliz! Gracias por leer! Besos!**

**Coco Cu: Jajaja, gracias por el review! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia! Gracias por leer! Besos! **

**madeki: Jajaja, gracias por el review!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

Carlisle espoleó su caballo e inició el galope colina abajo seguido de Edward. Había llegado en el momento propicio: su hermano salía a montar y podría hablar a solas con él; además hacía una tarde espléndida, con lo que podrían elegir un rincón apartado para conversar sin que nadie los oyera.

—¿Vamos a las antiguas ruinas? —le gritó Carlisle por encima del hombro—. Has dicho «privado». Como dicen que el sitio sigue embrujado, nadie va allí.

—Perfecto —contestó Edward, a lomos de un caballo de los establos ducales, pues el suyo estaba agotado del viaje. Al albazano no le gustaba que lo dominaran, descubrió inmediatamente, y el retozón de tres años, cuando lo frenaban, se encabritaba y agitaba la cabeza.

La vieja abadía llevaba siglos abandonada: los arbotantes reducidos a meros farallones, el esqueleto de las paredes descompuesto, liquen en las rocas caídas.

—Padre nunca ha querido derribarla. —Edward desmontó.

—¿Y perturbar a los espíritus que la habitan? Ni hablar. —Carlisle desmontó también, dejó que su semental paciera en la hierba tierna de aquel escondite y sonrió—. Debo decir que hasta yo he aprovechado una o dos veces los elementos románticos de este lugar para un encuentro a la luz de la luna. A las damiselas les fascina.

—¡Menudo sinvergüenza! —observó Edward, burlón—. ¿Tienes idea de la de veces que me ha abordado una de tus antiguas conquistas por saber si mi talento amatorio iguala tu legendaria pericia?

—Mis amores solían ser damas aventureras. —Carlisle rió entre dientes—. No me sorprende que alguna encuentre seductora la idea de enredar a un hermano menor.

¿Alguna? Desde que había vuelto de España, Edward se había visto acosado, y en buena parte se debía a su gran parecido físico. Titubeó, y luego dijo sin más:

—A propósito de damiselas, tengo algo que contarte. Por eso he venido.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Mis aventuras ya son historia. Ahora soy un hombre casado y respetable. —Carlisle caminó por encima de un trozo de muralla convertido en escombros—. Perdona, pero ¿tú tienes algo que contarme? No sueles hablar de tu vida privada. Admito que me intrigas. ¿A qué debo esta repentina visita?

La imagen de Isabella deliciosamente desaliñada después de hacer el amor presidía su mente.

—Iba de vuelta a Londres y he decidido parar aquí para hablar contigo. Necesito consejo.

—Parece serio. —Carlisle se detuvo, el viento le alborotaba el pelo oscuro. Entornó los ojos—. Mejor dicho, es serio. Lo noto. Me pregunto qué te habrá traído a Masen Hall sin previo aviso. ¿Algo va mal?

En la ciudad, la residencia de los Cullen era Masen House; en el campo, la casa familiar era Masen Hall, la grandiosa mansión de su juventud, un símbolo de la riqueza familiar, la carga que Edward se alegraba de no tener que llevar por ser el pequeño. No obstante, por lo visto, sí había heredado una cosa de los Cullen: un misterio, una cruzada, un escándalo.

—«Mal» no es la palabra idónea —contestó con franqueza, apoyando el pie en una roca próxima—. Tengo que casarme.

Carlisle rara vez se quedaba sin palabras, pero esta vez sí, por lo menos un instante. El rostro de su hermano era todo perplejidad.

—Ignoraba que cortejaras a alguien, pero supongo que he estado ocupado con mi esposa, mi recién nacido y los asuntos de la finca. ¿De quién se trata?

Ah, sí, el quid de la cuestión.

—Isabella Swan.

—¿Swan…? Cielos, Edward, ¿Swan? ¿No será pariente de lord Swan?

—Su hija.

—Joooder.

Dado que la reacción de Carlisle probablemente fuera moderada, el tono no era una buena señal.

—De ahí que necesite consejo, Carlisle —dijo Edward extendiendo los brazos en señal de súplica.

—Búscate otra novia —fue la brusca y concisa respuesta.

—¿Así es como va? —replicó Edward con idéntica rudeza—. Para empezar, no la he buscado. Ha ocurrido sin más.

Su pregunta provocó un breve silencio; solo se oía el susurro de la brisa entre las ruinas vetustas.

—No —dijo Carlisle al fin, resignado—. Si no me hubiera enamorado de Esme, probablemente no te entendería, pero ocurrió y sigo enamorado. No va así. ¿Podrías decirme por qué ha tenido que ser lady Isabella? Debe de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad hace nada, maldita sea. Ni siquiera he oído hablar de ella.

Y Carlisle conocía a todas las mujeres hermosas de la alta sociedad londinense, o al menos así solía ser, aunque Edward debía admitir que una jovencita como Isabella no atraería a su hermano, quien, antes de casarse, evitaba a las debutantes.

—Ciertamente. Acaban de presentarla en sociedad. Inteligente, imponente, unos ojos en los que un hombre se perdería y un cuerpo que envidiaría Afrodita.

Su hermano se sentó de pronto en una roca suelta.

—Por tu elocuencia, deduzco que estás muy encaprichado —reconoció.

Lo suyo era mucho más que un encaprichamiento.

—Aunque nuestras familias no estuvieran enemistadas, Swan tendría motivos sobrados para oponerse a que me case con su hija. Solo mi reputación ya preocuparía a cualquier padre.

—La mía era peor. Y me casé.

—Tú ya tienes título, eres rico, y serás duque, Carlisle —repuso Edward, forzando una sonrisa—. Somos hombres de mundo, y sabemos que no es lo mismo. Isabella y su padre tampoco se llevan muy bien, así que dudo que tenga en cuenta los deseos de ella en este asunto.

—Una alianza con nuestra familia siempre da prestigio.

—Salvo que te produzca aversión cualquier ser humano por cuyas venas corra la sangre de los Cullen. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Carlisle? Me apetece tan poco pedirle la mano de su hija a lord Swan como contárselo a padre.

—Entiendo tu dilema. —Carlisle se frotó la mandíbula y, pensativo, observó cómo un pajarillo brincaba por la tierna hierba—. No le va a gustar.

No quería avergonzar a Isabella, pero confiaba en Carlisle.

—Lo deseo, así que no me siento obligado, pero tengo que casarme con ella —dio Edward como si nada.

—Ya veo, ya. —Carlisle cruzó una bota sobre la otra y lo miró con sarcasmo—. Ni siquiera yo he deshonrado jamás a la hija de un conde. No te creía capaz, hermanito.

—Bueno, sí… Isabella puede ser muy persuasiva —murmuró Edward.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ha sido idea de ella? Eso es aún mejor y más lógico. Estoy impaciente por conocer a esa joven tan valiente, aunque lo cierto es que da igual porque te van a culpar a ti. Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo último que le diría a Swan es que urge que os caséis.

—Eso ya lo había pensado yo, gracias. —Lo peor que podía ocurrirle era tener que enfrentarse a un conde furibundo, quizá incluso colérico. Por muy mal que Isabella y él se llevaran, aquel hombre era su único progenitor vivo y lo último que quería era distanciarlos aún más, menos aún verse obligado a defenderse de él.

—Si quieres mi consejo, te recomiendo un viaje rápido a Gretna Green. Cuando trato de imaginar a nuestras dos familias en una boda, no veo lágrimas de alegría ni intercambio de parabienes. —El tono jocoso de Carlisle se había esfumado.

El tema de Escocia persistía, observó Edward con sarcasmo.

—No tengo intención de privarla de una boda decente si puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces a lo mejor deberías haber evitado el intercambio «indecente». Yo tenía mis defectos, sin duda, pero nunca desvirgué a ninguna jovencita.

Quizá tuviera razón, pero Edward aún tenía un recuerdo vivo de ella, de su cuerpo delicioso sobre las sábanas, durmiendo tranquilo. El dulce éxtasis de su reacción estaría con él toda su vida.

—Confío en que me entiendes cuando te digo que se presentó la ocasión, que ninguno de los dos pensó en las consecuencias, y a lo hecho pecho. Ni siquiera me arrepiento, pero necesito sopesar mis opciones.

—Te has enamorado como un bobo, ¿verdad?

—No sé qué te divierte tanto de mi aprieto.

Carlisle, siempre muy pragmático, dijo sin más:

—Medita lo de la fuga. No creo que tengas otras opciones que no supongan disputas verbales o derramamiento de sangre. Cuando sea un hecho consumado, ambas familias no tendrán más remedio que aceptarlo.

La tía de Isabella parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, pero Edward se levantó y dijo con resignación:

—Quiero dárselo todo. Una boda secreta y precipitada sería una opción, pero confío en que la última.

—Eso es exactamente lo que haría yo —declaró ecuánime su hermano.

—Carlisle, tú tuviste una boda magnífica de la que aún se habla.

La mueca triste de su hermano parecía sincera.

—Lo sé. Intento evitar que te ocurra lo mismo. Fugaos. Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo… bueno, digamos que lo vería con la ventaja de la experiencia.

—Más de media Inglaterra me cree como tú. Perdona que no contribuya a alimentar esa idea equivocada. —Edward cogió las riendas de su caballo y montó en él.

La sonrisa de Carlisle fue tan impía como su reputación.

—No tomaré ese comentario como ofensa. Además, si llegas a ser la mitad de feliz en tu matrimonio de lo que soy yo en el mío, considérate afortunado de seguir mis libertinos pasos.

—Me parece que deberíamos volver a Londres, mañana quizá —dijo Isabella con lo que esperaba fuera el aplomo ideal.

Tía Carmen se sirvió un poco más de té, le añadió dos terrones de azúcar y removió el líquido humeante.

—Querida mía, no se te da nada bien fingir, ¿lo sabes?

Le costaba esconder el sentimiento de culpa, así que quizá su tía tenía razón. No es que se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido la noche anterior, sino más bien extasiada, maravillada, realizada como mujer y especialmente feliz…

Edward quería casarse con ella. No había sido una declaración de amor eterno, pero se lo había pedido y ella había aceptado, y el mundo tenía un brillo especial, prometedor.

—No sé bien a qué te refieres.

—¿Ah, no? —Carmen sorbió su té sin perder la calma.

Estaban en la sala amarilla, con sus cortinas de cretona y sus cómodos sofás, todo ello de luminosos motivos florales. Hacía un día estupendo y brillaba el sol en un cielo despejado, lo que aumentaba su sensación de dicha. A Isabella siempre le había encantado la informalidad de la vida en el campo. En contraste, la grave formalidad de la vida de Londres la asfixiaba. Pero si Edward había vuelto, la ciudad tenía un nuevo atractivo para ella.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó con cautela.

—De un hombre muy atractivo pero muy insensato, me parece.

¿Insensato? La insensata había sido ella, pero si recordaba su atrevida conducta, se ruborizaría y eso no serviría de nada. Con mucho cuidado, se entretuvo depositando su taza de té en el carrito.

—Supongo que te refieres a Edward.

—Estuvo aquí anoche.

Aquella serena afirmación sonaba más a certeza que a conjetura. Isabella había despertado en la cama desnuda, y aunque en su piel persistía el aroma a sexo, Edward se había esfumado. No esperaba que se quedara, claro, y que lo sorprendieran en su cama, pero cierta sensación de pérdida teñía su dicha actual. ¿Habría ido a Londres a hablar con su padre? Había accedido a casarse con él, pero desconocía sus planes. De no haber estado tan lánguida y placenteramente agotada, antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos, le habría hecho más preguntas sobre lo que sucedería después.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Le tocaba a Carmen sentirse algo incómoda.

—Quizá nos cruzáramos el uno con el otro.

—Ah. —«Eso debía de haber ocurrido luego…»

—Tengo entendido que os habéis prometido.

Por lo visto, habían hecho algo más que cruzarse. Isabella dejó de fingir.

—Ya te dije que aceptaría.

—Y por lo visto lo hiciste, y no me refiero a la propuesta de matrimonio.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Hizo una pausa, procurando ignorar sus mejillas encendidas, y luego dijo con aspereza:

—¿Mi madre era tan directa como tú?

—Peor. —Tía Carmen, preciosa con un vestido azul cielo de lo más normal y el pelo recogido en un moño trenzado, dejó su taza y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica—. Siempre iba al grano, aunque doliera. Reneé no toleraba el secretismo. Cuando conocí a mi Eleazar, supo enseguida que estaba encaprichada, a pesar de que yo me fingía indiferente al principio. A fin de cuentas, no era el mejor partido de la temporada. Dio igual, me caló ipso facto. Para algunas cosas era una hermana mayor muy irritante.

—¿Y para otras?

—La adoraba.

—Siempre he deseado haberla conocido.

Los haces de luz reflejados en el suelo de pronto se habían vuelto interesantes. Aunque Isabella tenía mucha confianza con Carmen, rara vez hablaban de su madre. Pensándolo bien, Isabella se preguntaba si la razón por la que no hacía preguntas era que, como su padre odiaba hablar de su madre, había renunciado a indagar hacía tiempo sobre un tema que, era evidente, resultaba demasiado doloroso incluso para una niña.

—Tú te pareces muchísimo a ella —le dijo su tía en voz baja, todavía mirando al suelo, absorta en los dibujos de la alfombra—. Más guapa, quizá, pero casi su viva imagen. Ella también sabía muy bien quién era, sin engreimiento. Abordaba la vida con naturalidad. Cuando conoció a tu padre, se acabó.

—¿En serio?

—Parece que lo dudas.

Le costaba imaginarlo. Su padre solía ser distante y autocrático, claro que las cartas de Siobhan habían cambiado su idea del misterio del amor.

—«Quizá otros no te conozcan, pero yo sí.»

Tía Carmen alzó la mirada y arqueó las cejas, inquisitiva.

—Una frase de una de las cartas de Siobhan Cullen —le aclaró Isabella, de pronto muy nerviosa para estar sentada. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana—. Obviamente amaba a mi abuelo.

—Obviamente. Desdeñó la censura de su poderosa familia y de la nobleza por poco más que la cuestionable posición de su amante.

—¿Mi madre amaba a mi padre? —Era una pregunta lógica, pues entre aristócratas eran frecuentes los matrimonios de conveniencia, por posición o dinero.

—Reneé nunca hizo nada que no quisiera hacer, igual que tú.

La carcajada sincera la tranquilizó.

—Supongo que estás criticando mi conducta —dijo Isabella con sarcasmo—, pero, de verdad, estoy…

Se interrumpió al ver que se detenía ante la puerta un coche cuyo blasón veía muy bien desde su posición privilegiada. Isabella agradeció al cielo que la visita se produjera en aquel momento. Un día antes y su vida podría haber sido completamente distinta.

—Parece que tenemos compañía.

—¿Cullen? —inquirió tía Carmen con complacencia—. Me pregunto cuánto tardará en aceptar mi consejo.

El recién llegado no era Edward, pero Isabella se volvió sorprendida.

—¿De qué consejo hablas?

—De una fuga. Simplificar las cosas, como digo siempre.

—¿Le has propuesto que nos fuguemos juntos?

—Quizá se lo he sugerido, sí.

—¡Tía Carmen!

—No te escandalices tanto, querida, no es nada nuevo. Ahora que lo pienso, tu enamorado reaccionó exactamente igual que tú. Para haberos comportado de forma tan poco convencional, a la hora de la verdad los dos sois muy decentes.

Era imposible no reír.

—Yo no paro de tildar a Edward de lo mismo. Qué curioso, ¿verdad?, teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el mundo piensa lo contrario.

—Bueno, sí, después de lo de anoche, no voy a juzgar si su reputación es merecida o no. La cuestión es cómo vais a convencer a tu padre.

—No lo sé, pero ¿tenías idea de que fuera a venir?

—¿Tu padre? —inquirió sobresaltada.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Es él quien acaba de llegar.

* * *

**Suiza19: jajaja, quien no quiere una tía así? De la llave y todo ese misterio no voy a decir nada! Jajaja. En total con el prólogo y el epílogo son 30 caps. Gracias por el review y por leer! Besos!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

Aunque Carmen siempre había tenido a su cuñado por un hombre razonable —algo distante, eso sí—, a su juicio, estaba cometiendo un error, si bien nadie podía explicarle lo violento que iba a resultar.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Isabella, espléndida con su vestido de color rosa y su melena castaña en un moño, paseaba el rosbif por el plato mirando de vez en cuando el reloj de bronce dorado de la chimenea, al fondo del comedor. La tensión podía palparse.

Charlie debía de ser el padre peor informado de toda Inglaterra.

—Tanto lord Uley como sir Michael Newton cuentan con mi aprobación —dijo entre bocados de carne y sorbos de vino—. Los dos se me han presentado en estos últimos días. Lord Uley, al ser marqués, es muy buen partido, claro, pero Newton heredará el título de su padre, y tiene la ventaja de ser joven y…

—¿Para eso has venido? —lo interrumpió Isabella algo desafiante, dejando el tenedor en la mesa—. ¿Qué prisa hay? Tía Carmen y yo teníamos pensado volver a Londres mañana. Si lo que buscabas era agobiarme con tu lista de pretendientes, podías haberte ahorrado el viaje.

Al oír la palabra «agobiarme», Charlie alzó la vista y su gesto se enfrió.

—Pienso en tu futuro. Me pareció que dos buenos partidos bien valían el viaje.

—Decides mi futuro, que no es lo mismo.

Swan nunca había conocido a su propia hija, y con su nueva actitud de mujer prometida —aunque él no estuviera al tanto del compromiso—, Isabella resultaba peligrosamente rebelde.

—Elige al que prefieras de los dos.

—Eso es muy fácil: a ninguno.

—Carmen me dijo que Black no te gustaba y lo he tenido en cuenta.

—¡Cuánta generosidad! —comentó Isabella, ácida y cortante.

—Milord —intervino Carmen por mantener la conversación bajo control—, ¿de verdad has hecho este viaje solo para comunicarle a Isabella que lord Uley y sir Michael están interesados en ella? Como ella misma ha dicho, teníamos previsto volver a Londres mañana.

—¿Y cómo iba yo a saberlo? —se defendió él, pinchando furioso un pedazo de carne y agitándolo en el aire—. Os marchasteis sin dar muchas explicaciones.

—Tampoco preguntaste. —Isabella dejó de fingir que comía y empujó un poco el plato hacia un lado—. Cuando dije que nos íbamos, te encogiste de hombros.

—Pensé que quizá volvías a tener problemas respiratorios —dijo, bajando la voz al reparar en los criados que ocupaban, imperturbables, el salón.

Como si el servicio no estuviera ya al tanto del problema. El personal de la casa adoraba a Isabella y la protegía de un modo conmovedor. Carmen negó con la cabeza en su fuero interno.

—Habría bastado con que me preguntaras si ese era el problema —murmuró Isabella.

Al parecer, no había nada más combativo que una joven recién desflorada. Aquello no iba bien.

—Ya sabemos que estás ocupado, Charlie —dijo Carmen enseguida—, pero, como hemos dicho, esto no corre prisa, la verdad. Cuando volvamos a Londres, hablaremos del asunto.

—¿Y por qué no hablarlo ahora? Para eso he venido. Dime ¿qué sentido tiene postergar un compromiso? —Pidió nervioso más patatas, aunque ya tenía bastantes en el plato.

A juicio de Carmen, sería un terrible error que, dadas las circunstancias, Isabella le soltara a su padre cualquier cosa de su compromiso secreto. Urgía meditar y planificar la manera de abordar la situación.

—Tres de los solteros más prometedores de Inglaterra han demostrado ya un interés sincero —intervino Carmen de nuevo, antes de que Isabella pudiera replicar—. Sin duda habrá más ofertas. Lord Clearwater siempre solicita un baile con Isabella; me sorprende que no se haya pronunciado aún.

—Ha enviado montones ingentes de flores —murmuró Charlie, pensativo, limpiándose la boca dando unos toques con la servilleta. Se rumoreaba que Clearwater era uno de los hombres más ricos no solo de Gran Bretaña sino del continente.

—Debe de ser al menos veinte años mayor que yo. —Isabella lanzó a Carmen una mirada asesina que revelaba su opinión sobre lord Clearwater como marido.

«Lo siento, querida, solo pretendía distraerlo.»

—¿Y qué? —replicó su padre, imperturbable—. Muchos hombres mayores se casan con mujeres más jóvenes. Además, me gusta Clearwater; es un buen tipo.

—Ah, bueno, si te gusta a ti, con eso basta, supongo —masculló Isabella.

—No me agrada nada ese tono sarcástico, jovencita.

—No pretendía faltarte al respeto. Solo señalaba el fallo de tu afirmación. Lord Clearwater me parece un hombre simpático, pero no voy a casarme con él porque tenga una sonrisa afable, y menos aún porque tenga una importante fortuna. Confío en que él tampoco lo espere. Siendo tan agradable, le deseo que encuentre una mujer que se case con él por amor.

Charlie se apartó cuando el sirviente, que escuchaba ávido la conversación, le sirvió más vino.

—Me parece a mí que has estado leyendo demasiadas novelitas románticas, querida —dijo muy seco—. Está bien que te guste la persona con la que te casas, pero no es absolutamente imprescindible.

—Tú estabas enamorado de mi madre, ¿no es así?

—Nos apreciábamos, sí —respondió en un tono de pronto gélido—. Precisamente lo que te estaba diciendo.

Mentiroso. Carmen era cinco años más joven que su difunta hermana, pero recordaba bien los cuchicheos de aquella época sobre su tempestuoso romance, más que parecido al que mantenían bajo las mismísimas narices de Charlie su hija y Cullen. Había cambiado mucho tras la muerte de Reneé.

—Seguro que tu padre jamás te obligará a casarte con quien no quieras, Isabella —dijo, tan serena como pudo.

—Salvo que tarde mucho en decidirse —proclamó Charlie implacable, forzando una sonrisa—. Soy su padre. Podría concertar un matrimonio según mi incumbencia. No debería olvidarlo. Ahora, demos por zanjado el tema y disfrutemos de la comida.

Se le daba bien el papel de amo y señor, pero aquel no era el modo de tratar a una hija lista e independiente que, debido al distanciamiento de su padre, había aprendido a tomar decisiones sin su ayuda. Adoptar una postura autocrática ahora era un error, y Carmen sabía que a Reneé le habría dolido verlos enfrentarse así.

Confiaba en que Cullen tuviera algún plan.

No tenía ni idea de cómo abordar aquel dilema.

Maldición.

No, eran dos. Ambos importantes para las dos mujeres a las que más quería, aunque las quisiera de formas muy distintas.

Sí, estaba enamorado, maldita fuera. Solo eso explicaba su reciente conducta. O, mejor dicho, mala conducta.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso, ¿sabes? —Jasper se encorvó sobre su jarra de cerveza; el hedor acre de aquel tugurio era como un sudario agitado al viento—. ¿Has dormido algo últimamente?

Lo cierto era que no. Había pasado el tiempo yendo y viniendo de Londres a Cambridgeshire, a la vez que allanaba la morada de un conde y seducía a su hija.

—¿Eres mi amigo o mi madre? —espetó Edward con amargura—. No hace falta ser muy perspicaz para deducir que estoy agotado, con lo que me pregunto qué demonios hacemos aquí.

Cuando Edward entraba en el club para comer algo caliente y beber un trago, Jasper salía, y le había propuesto que fueran mejor a una tabernilla que conocía. Con lo impredecible que era su amigo, aquel antro de mala muerte no lo había sorprendido, y cuando Jasper se había cambiado la chaqueta por una andrajosa y le había sugerido a Edward que se quitara el corbatín, este se había resignado a pasar una noche algo singular.

Jasper hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Como te he dicho, espero un breve comunicado. No tardará.

—¿Qué clase de comunicado?

Una leve sonrisa fue toda su respuesta. En cambio, le susurró:

—No te vendría mal un poco de cama.

—La cama forma parte del problema —murmuró Edward.

Dos rufianes corpulentos, sentados en un rincón, iniciaron una disputa violenta por una partida de dados, pero Jasper no hizo más que reír, hasta cuando uno de ellos sacó de pronto un cuchillo de aspecto terrible y empezó a gritarle palabrotas a su compañero de juego.

—Supongo que el mueble ofensor viene con dama incluida —prosiguió socarrón el normalmente impecable marqués de Withlock—. Además, creo saber de quién se trata. Dime, ¿cuándo es la boda?

—No dice mucho de mí el que des por supuesto que tiene que haber boda. —Si la cerveza hubiera estado más fría, Edward habría bebido un poco, claro que, estando tan casando, no habría sido sensato por su parte excederse con el alcohol.

—Fuiste tú quien habló de amor no hace mucho. Con el beso que presencié y el rumor creciente sobre un baile memorable que espantó a la nobleza en pleno, no hace falta ser una lumbrera para llegar a una conclusión obvia. Ella salió de la ciudad y luego te marchaste tú. —Jasper se recostó en la silla, en apariencia ajeno a la violenta trifulca de la partida de dados, limitándose a alzar la voz por encima del bullicio—. Te conozco. Ese arraigado sentido del honor ha sido siempre uno de tus puntos flacos.

Resultaba paradójico que Jasper, uno de los hombres más honrados que Edward conocía, censurara su sentido del honor. Quizá su código de honor fuera algo distinto, pero, en su mundo, la ética era tan cambiante como unas arenas movedizas.

—Quiero casarme con Isabella, el problema no es ese. Me temo que su padre no lo aceptará.

—Que yo sepa, tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Explícame cómo le comunico la noticia sin que la conversación termine en violencia. Además, no quiero que ella pase por eso. Dudo que yo llegara a gustarle a él, y a ella la abochornaría.

—Ya veo el problema —reconoció Jasper.

—Debido a su enemistad con mi padre, no lo conozco. Por lo que dice Isabella, es un tipo inaccesible hasta para ella. Admito que me debato entre llevármela a Escocia, como me han sugerido mi hermano y su tía, y abordar a lord Swan como es debido, sombrero en mano. La situación es complicada.

—¿Qué dice ella?

—La última vez que la vi, dormía.

Jasper sonrió y dio un trago a su repugnante brebaje.

—Bien hecho.

A Edward no le había quedado más remedio que escabullirse y dejarla allí.

—No creo que su padre esté de acuerdo contigo.

—No te lo discuto, Edward. Yo conozco a Swan. Forma parte de un comité en el que se encuentran varios socios míos. Hemos coincidido en cenas privadas algunas veces.

Los amigos de Jasper iban desde los personajes más respetables de Inglaterra hasta los de más dudosa condición.

—¿Y? —se limitó a decir Edward.

La disputa, convertida en una bronca a la que se sumaron otros, concluyó de pronto cuando el dueño los amenazó a gritos desde la otra punta del local, blandiendo lo que parecía un mosquete gastado. A regañadientes —y sangrando—, los combatientes volvieron a sus sillas.

No era como el rosbif y el excelente vaso de whisky del club, pero sí más interesante en general, pensó Edward, divertido. En su juventud, había bebido litros de ginebra en antros tan sórdidos como aquel, aunque eso no había durado mucho.

—En cuanto al carácter de Swan, diría que es un tipo en esencia justo. —Frunció el ceño—. Reservado, quizá algo severo, pero no el típico cabezota. Yo contaría con su integridad, no con su amplitud de miras. ¿Lo querría yo en calidad de suegro? No estoy seguro.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro, pero Isabella es su hija.

—No se hable más, entonces. —Jasper miró despacio hacia la puerta.

Alguien acababa de entrar en la taberna, un hombre de aspecto rudo, con la cara picada de viruela y un sombrero bien calado que le ocultaba los ojos. Se abalanzó sobre ellos, borracho perdido; de hecho chocó con su mesa y masculló:

—Perdone, jefe.

Aun estando sobre aviso, el intercambio se hizo tan hábilmente que Edward no se enteró, pero supo lo que había sucedido cuando el hombre se alejó tambaleándose.

—¿Un antiguo carterista? —inquirió, risueño, en voz baja.

Jasper no disimuló.

—No acostumbro a preguntar cómo han adquirido sus aptitudes mientras me resulten útiles. Tampoco tú me has dicho nunca quién te enseñó a hacer saltar una cerradura con tal destreza. Mi servicio a Wellington fue muy distinto del tuyo. Los oficiales de alto rango no tienen el mismo entrenamiento que los espías.

—Uno de mis hombres —explicó Edward, recordando aquellas terribles noches en España—. Antes de la batalla, se hace lo que sea por distraerse. No conviene darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Nos contábamos historias, incluso cantábamos para matar el tiempo hasta que llegaran el amanecer y el inevitable conflicto. Tenía bajo mi mando a un puñado de sinvergüenzas: algunos, cuestionables; otros, amigos a los que nunca olvidaré. Uno me enseñó a abrir cerraduras con un gancho durante una de esas noches frías y tristes. Para pasar el rato.

—Pero aún no tienes la llave…

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy convencido de que, si lord Swan la tuvo alguna vez, probablemente se deshizo de ella creyéndola inservible. Tal cual se lo he dicho a mi abuela.

—Pero tu abuela no te ha eximido de la tarea.

—No. —Edward contempló malhumorado el líquido ambarino de su jarra—. Me veo constreñido por su tremenda obstinación. Para mí sigue siendo un misterio por qué de pronto esto le parece tan importante después de tanto tiempo.

—Me encantan los misterios, una ventaja, porque a menudo me encargan pequeños rompecabezas para que los resuelva. —Jasper se sacó la mano del bolsillo con gesto neutro.

—Pues este parece casi imposible de resolver —repuso Edward, afligido.

Su compañero meneó la cabeza; los ojos le brillaban.

—No hay ninguno imposible. Solo tienes que hacerte una pregunta esencial.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió Edward con sequedad, y la silla desvencijada en la que estaba sentado crujió de mala manera bajo su peso.

—¿Qué pieza falta?

—Te acabo de decir…

—Que tu abuela no quiere contártelo. Ya lo sé, pero, por lo general, lo que parece imposible es más obvio de lo que piensas. Si de pronto se obceca en que recuperes esa condenada llave, debes preguntarte qué no quiere tu abuela que tenga lord Swan. Es la única conclusión lógica posible. Si Swan ha tenido la llave todo este tiempo sin saber qué abre, debo suponer que pronto sucederá algo que se lo revelará.

Tenía sentido, pero solo porque todo lo demás carecía de él.

—Tanto Isabella como yo estamos recibiendo cartas. Viejas cartas de amor. El remitente se las ha arreglado de maravilla para mantener el anonimato. Desconozco su propósito, pero es algo que relaciona a nuestras familias. Está claro que tiene que ver con la muerte de Siobhan y con el consiguiente duelo.

Jasper esbozó una de sus sonrisas desenfadadas.

—Entonces, yo empezaría por ahí.

* * *

**Luciana: Que bueno que te guste! Jaja, no puedo decir nada de las cartas ni de nada! Gracias por el review, y por leer! Besos!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

Su regreso a Londres le provocaba un montón de sentimientos encontrados, igual que su primera visita a la ciudad, aunque esta vez los sentimientos eran distintos, filosofó Isabella mientras miraba por la ventana del coche. Como joven que iba a ser presentada en sociedad por primera vez, había sentido miedo, pero también curiosidad por lo que le depararía su debut. ¿Un marido? Ese era el objetivo principal; vestidos nuevos, fiestas deslumbrantes, multitudes, copas interminables de champán tibio.

El concepto de marido siempre había sido abstracto, una figura sombría.

Ahora lo sabía. Edward, aquel irresistible cobrizo de sonrisa perfecta con su sentido del humor, su inteligencia y sus delicadas caricias se había grabado para siempre en sus sentidos, como una droga adictiva… ¿Dónde estaría en aquel momento?

—Le encantará la exposición, seguro —le dijo lord Black sonriente.

Su aspecto, como siempre, rayaba el amaneramiento, con chaqueta azulona, cuello de puntillas y zapatos de hebilla de diamantes. Aunque había olvidado que había prometido ir con él a la exposición de arte —en realidad, lo había prometido su padre—, por fortuna, ya iba vestida para salir cuando llegó él para acompañarla al evento.

Tía Carmen se había tomado el súbito cambio de planes con su usual aplomo.

—Poder ver la última colección de Simeon es todo un privilegio, milord.

—Tengo entendido que su nieto es un excéntrico —les contó Black—. Por lo que sé, todos los artistas lo son. También lo son los escritores, y los actores. El exceso de imaginación nunca es un rasgo prometedor.

—Usted no tiene ese problema, milord —observó Isabella, inocente, sentada y con las manos tímidamente cruzadas sobre el regazo.

Tía Carmen le lanzó una mirada asesina. No, probablemente no debería haberlo dicho, pero Black ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

—Cierto. Prefiero las actividades más prácticas —dijo él con entusiasmo—. La caza es mi favorita. ¿Caza usted con jauría, lady Isabella?

Como no se le ocurría nada más reprobable que perseguir a un animal inocente con el solo propósito de matarlo, llamarlo deporte, y además considerarlo una actividad práctica, Isabella tuvo que reprimir una réplica mordaz.

—Me temo que no, milord —respondió en cambio.

—Ah —dijo él, al parecer decepcionado, aunque solo vagamente.

Era vago con frecuencia, y Isabella se preguntó una vez más cómo su padre podía haberla imaginado casada con un ser tan insulso.

Por suerte, en aquel momento el coche empezó a ir más lento y se detuvo delante de una mansión bien iluminada que Isabella nunca había visitado pero reconocía como el hogar de una de las mujeres más ermitañas de la aristocracia londinense: la viuda de un conde que, contaban, se había retirado de la vida social tras la muerte de su esposo.

—No sabía que lady Ateara fuera la benefactora de la exposición —dijo tía Carmen en un susurro mientras un criado de librea abría la puerta del carruaje con una floritura—. Eso la hace aún más fascinante. Somos amigas, pero ya hace algún tiempo que no la veo. Lamenté que se recluyera en su mansión tras enviudar. Ha estado en el continente. La última vez que supe de ella, hace más de un año, seguía en Italia.

Aunque esa vez no portaba ningún turbante color azafrán, tía Carmen llevaba un atrevido vestido naranja muy poco convencional que envolvía su sublime figura a modo de sari indio, el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y los ojos oscurecidos con polvo de antimonio. Completando el conjunto, una luminosa bufanda le caía con elegancia por los hombros. El exótico atuendo le sentaba bien, pero Isabella no acababa de entender cómo su tía insistía tanto en que sus vestidos fueran clásicos y decorosos si después ella llevaba ropas tan interesantes.

Coronaba el vestíbulo una magnífica lámpara de araña, el suelo era de resplandeciente mármol y los jarrones de espléndidas rosas carmesí contrarrestaban el blanco y negro de la escena. Un criado impecablemente vestido los condujo por el pasillo de la izquierda al distinguido salón, desde cuya puerta percibieron un murmullo contenido de voces.

—Debo decir que aquí hay más gente de la que esperaba —anunció lord Black malhumorado.

Quizá el acto no fuera tan exclusivo como su excelencia había previsto, pero al menos reunía, sin la menor duda, a la flor y nata de la sociedad. Aunque aún no estaba del todo familiarizada con la nobleza, Isabella reconoció a parte de la élite y, lo más curioso, no logró identificar a otros, de atuendo sencillo, que se mezclaban con la aristocracia.

Enseguida decidió que le gustaba lady Ateara. A fin de cuentas, ella misma había crecido tratando a sus criados como parte de la familia. Algunos de los invitados de la viuda no parecían de alta alcurnia, al menos por su aspecto.

Las pinturas se encontraban estratégicamente dispuestas por la sala, pero las pequeñas multitudes que cercaban los lienzos impedían aproximarse a ellas.

—Voy a buscar un refrigerio —susurró lord Black—. Si me disculpan…

Tía Carmen lo vio abrirse paso entre el gentío y no pudo ocultar su regocijo.

—Pobre conde. Esperaba plantarse ante un grupo selecto de conocidos contigo de su brazo para presumir de buen gusto y mejor fortuna. Se le ve abatido.

—Ni siquiera le había prometido que vendría. —Isabella miró alrededor y, asombrada, descubrió, entre la ecléctica decoración, una escultura de gran tamaño de Neptuno en medio de la estancia, tridente en ristre, desprovisto de ropa, alzándose desde el océano con el cuerpo de mármol cubierto de realistas gotas—. Recuerda que fue mi padre quien concertó esta cita por mí.

—Lo recuerdo. —Arqueó una ceja—. Sé que acabamos de volver, pero pensé que quizá te esperaría un mensaje de Cullen.

—Yo también lo pensé —reconoció Isabella.

—Es lo bastante listo para saber que tu padre se opondrá.

—Sí.

—Pero no tenéis precisamente todo el tiempo del mundo para resolver esto.

—Supongo que no, y menos aún si padre insiste en que me comprometa enseguida. —Era imposible no sonar algo decepcionada. Isabella miraba fijamente la mesa de las bebidas junto a la que estaba lord Black.

—Tu padre no es perfecto, pero creo que piensa que hace lo mejor para ti intentando concertarte un matrimonio ventajoso lo antes posible. Y no me refería a eso al decir que el tiempo podría ser un problema —dijo cambiando de tono.

Isabella la miró inquisitiva.

—Querida, ¿y si ya estás esperando un bebé?

Aunque le hizo la pregunta con delicadeza, esta le cayó como una bomba. Isabella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de inmediato. No era tan ingenua como para no relacionar lo sucedido entre Edward y ella con la concepción de un hijo, pero no se le había ocurrido que podría haber pasado ya.

—¿Por una vez? —inquirió angustiada—. Bueno, igual fueron dos… ay…

No pretendía ser tan explícita. A juzgar por lo acalorada que estaba, debía de tener las mejillas como tomates.

Su tía rió.

—Lo felicito. Pero sí, querida, con una vez basta.

La llegada del conde con las bebidas puso fin a aquella charla perturbadora, y Isabella, sorbiendo su vino dulce frío, se esforzó por mantener una fachada de sereno interés en la primera pintura del lote mientras avanzaban con el grupo.

Un hijo de Edward.

Qué pensamiento tan bonito. Alarmante, sí, pues aún era una mujer soltera, pero por escandaloso que fuera, ¡podría estar preñada ya!

Sin duda, siendo mayor y teniendo bastante más mundo que ella, a Edward ya se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

—Fascinante —señaló lord Black con menos entusiasmo del que tocaba al amante de las artes que aseguraba ser.

De vuelta de su abstracción, Isabella pestañeó y miró la obra. Si bien el tema era inusual, la ejecución era exquisita. En lugar del paisaje o la estampa de siempre, representaba un jardín etéreo con flores de una variedad que no había visto en la vida. Enormes floraciones escarlata de abundantes hojas, asombrosos árboles zafiro y, en medio, figuras diminutas, muy delicadas, de alas brillantes…

—Es la corte de Mab, la reina de las hadas —dijo Isabella automáticamente; de niña, las fábulas eran sus relatos favoritos—. Una representación inusual, diría yo.

—Y exquisita —añadió un joven que tenía al lado, dándose la vuelta; aunque no le sonreía, sus ojos denotaban admiración. Era uno de los que iban vestidos de forma sencilla, con una chaqueta oscura algo raída, unos calzones sencillos y botas. Su pelo oscuro y rizado parecía enmarañado y sus cejas muy descuidadas; no obstante, era atractivo, de una forma inusual—. Para mi abuelo, las proporciones eran lo mejor de la obra. Las flores no son grandes en realidad, las figuras son una alegoría de cómo nuestras percepciones se ven deformadas por nuestras propias limitaciones. Como las hadas son tan pequeñas, un jardín corriente parece el mundo entero.

Lord Black se quedó pasmado. Tía Carmen parecía divertida. El joven le cogió la mano enguantada a Isabella, se inclinó sobre ella de forma algo maquinal y proclamó:

—Soy Eric Simeon. ¿Puedo pintarla?

—La expresión de tu sobrina no tenía precio, claro que Eric suele producir ese efecto en las mujeres. —Una risa circunspecta acompañó aquellas palabras—. ¿Te he dicho ya que es una delicia volver a verte?

—También lo es para mí. —Carmen miró sonriente a su anfitriona—. Respecto a Simeon, sí, ya he visto que Isabella se ha quedado boquiabierta cuando le ha pedido que posara para él. ¿Es tan bueno como su abuelo?

—Yo diría que incluso mejor. —Claire Ateara, alta, de busto prominente, con el pelo oscuro algo cano, rió—. Lady Isabella posee una belleza fresca y juvenil. Eric admira las obras de arte, ya sean de carne y hueso o de otro tipo, como los montes cubiertos de niebla o las puestas de sol pictóricas sobre ruinas antiguas. Reconozco, sin embargo, que es más dado a los desnudos y al arte figurativo.

—¿Figurativo?

—Diosas y criaturas míticas. Su abuelo también representó algunos. Las pinturas neoclásicas eran su pan, los retratos su verdadero amor, pero su auténtico arte era mucho más imaginativo. En todas sus pinturas incluía algún elemento fantástico.

—Parece que lo conocías bien —observó Carmen objetivamente, mientras miraba de reojo la sala atestada de gente.

—Conocí a Simeon, sí.

—¡Claire! —dijo Carmen en tono reprobatorio.

—Depende de cómo definas «conocer». —Lady Ateara se recolocó despacio el encaje de su atrevido escote—. Me niego a hablar de nuestra relación. Ocurrió antes de que me casara con Quil.

En resumen: habían sido amantes. A Carmen no le sorprendió. Claire siempre había sido poco convencional y un artista extravagante sería la clase de hombre que ella elegiría para una aventura amorosa.

—¿No depende siempre de la definición? —preguntó Carmen con delicadeza.

—Sí, querida, sí. Respecto a tu sobrina, convéncela para que acepte la oferta de posado de Eric. Estará tan deslumbrante como Atenea o una de las musas, o incluso tan esquiva como Venus.

—Veo que estás al tanto de los últimos chismorreos.

—Sin duda. Dime que no le va Black. Es agradable pero aburridísimo. Además, tampoco es ninguna lumbrera.

—No —reconoció Carmen, viendo al conde revolotear junto a su sobrina. Hacían buena pareja, los dos de tez clara, él agradable, ella guapísima, pero no tan impresionante como la que Isabella hacía en brazos del endemoniadamente guapo Edward Cullen—. Está muy enamorada de otro.

—¿Enamorada? Excelente. —Claire no preguntó de quién; se limitó a repasar la sala con la vista—. Ha salido bien. Tenía mis dudas, ¿sabes? He estado recluida tantos años que me había acostumbrado a la soledad, pero, cuando me enteré de que Eric iba a exponer la obra de Simeon, pensé que quizá era el momento de volver a abrir la casa. Había que hacerlo bien. Luego las obras se exhibirán en una serie de museos de diversos lugares, de York a Bath, pero este es el primer escenario. Un buen comienzo, ¿no te parece?

—Desde luego. Han venido todos los que importan, y algunos que importan algo menos. —El vino era excelente, dulce pero no empalagoso. Aprovechando que nadie las oía desde el rincón, le dijo a su anfitriona—: Siempre te han gustado los burgueses.

—Yo no elijo a mis amigos por su estatus, ya lo sabes. Estando en Italia, conocí a un joven gondolero exquisito —añadió con una sonrisa pícara—. Habrás notado que me quedé allí algún tiempo.

—Me parece una razón estupenda. —Carmen no pudo evitar el tono tristón. La pasión no era solo cosa de jóvenes. Había estado pensado mucho en Stefan últimamente, pero lo que sentía por él no era en absoluto el deseo turbulento que en su día le había inspirado su Eleazar. La amistad también estaba bien, claro. Stefan sería un compañero encantador y considerado, y un amante respetuoso, sin duda.

—Fue estupendo, pero no duradero. —Claire se encogió de hombros y abarcó toda la sala con un gesto del brazo—. Este es mi sitio. Huir de aquí fue divertido por un tiempo, lo reconozco, pero no iba a encontrar lo que necesitaba en Venecia. —Se formó un hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas—. Bueno, quizá sí lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, nada más. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Hay alguien?

—Podría haberlo —confesó a medias. No le parecía justo hablarle a nadie de Stefan hasta que estuviera preparada para reconocer que quería estrechar su relación con él—. Parece que Isabella necesita que la rescaten. ¿Vamos?

Carmen no engañó a Claire, pero esta, por respeto, asintió con la cabeza.

—El conde y ella están contemplando una de mis obras favoritas. Se titula La seductora. Creo que la encontrarás interesante.

Al poco, tras abrirse paso entre los invitados, Carmen se encontró delante de un lienzo enorme en un caballete de grandes dimensiones; aunque el marco era bastante sencillo, la obra no era en absoluto corriente.

—A mi juicio, su femineidad es sutil a la vez que abrumadora —observó Claire, enlazando el brazo de Carmen cuando se acercaban a Isabella y a Black—. Recuerda las estatuas griegas, por sus prendas ligeras y su énfasis en las formas femeninas.

El conde se mostró un tanto azorado, como si el hablar de «formas femeninas» fuera algo de todo punto indecoroso. Carmen miró el lienzo para disimular, porque Isabella, abstraída, no seguía la conversación.

Cierto: la figura central, una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro, estaba de perfil, recostada en una roca junto al mar, e iluminaba apenas su cuerpo una fuente de luz lejana, no visible en la obra. Llevaba un vestido casi transparente, de tejido ligero; enfatizaba el efecto sirena un bonito collar de exquisitos zafiros y un enorme colgante de diamantes alojado entre sus voluptuosos pechos. Sus piernas esbeltas y elegantes terminaban en la mítica aleta que asomaba por debajo de su vestido, y tenía el brazo apoyado en el estómago como si estuviera en actitud pensativa.

Era, se dijo Carmen, una pintura vibrante. Si el nieto de Simeon tenía la mitad de talento que él, le gustaría ver lo que era capaz de hacer con Isabella como tema.

—¿Esto no se ha expuesto nunca? —preguntó su sobrina, indecisa, volviéndose un poco hacia su anfitriona pero sin dejar de mirar la pintura.

—Nunca —le confirmó Claire con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes? —murmuró.

Lord Black le ofreció el brazo, obviamente ansioso por apartarla de allí y volver a tenerla para él solo, o todo lo que pudiera en una sala atestada de gente.

—La mente nos juega malas pasadas de vez en cuando, querida.

La de él no, por lo visto, decía sin duda el gesto de Isabella, porque el cerebro de Black estaba poco entrenado en aquellos menesteres.

—Un momento —dijo ella, ignorando la insistencia de él en que se alejaran—. Esta pintura me resulta familiar.

—Como he dicho, según parece, estas obras nunca se han expuesto —susurró Claire—. Claro que, con un estilo tan particular, quizá te recuerde a otra pieza suya.

Isabella contempló la figura tendida sobre la roca, y entornó los ojos.

—El collar.

Carmen examinó detenidamente la pintura. La joya era sin duda magnífica, pero la reacción de su sobrina le resultaba desproporcionada.

—¿Qué tiene de especial el collar?

—Lo he visto antes —respondió Isabella, pasmada—. En un retrato de la galería de Brookhaven. El tema es distinto, claro, pero juraría que se trata del mismo colgante de diamantes con filigrana de oro alrededor… y esas piedras azules… Estoy casi segura de que no me equivoco.

—Es una joya única e impresionante. Quizá algún miembro de tu familia posó para Simeon —comentó Claire, intrigada—. Le preguntaré a Eric si su abuelo guardaba un registro de sus modelos. Supongo que sí, pero con lo excéntrico que era, quién sabe.

La tez morena de aquella mujer no se parecía a la de ninguna Swan que Carmen conociera, pero había algo en ella…

—Madre de Dios —murmuró, al reparar de pronto en los pómulos prominentes y la abundante melena negra de la joven. Probablemente el collar no fuera lo único que le resultaba familiar a Isabella. Carmen había visto llegar a Stefan hacía un momento, así que trató de localizarlo entre la multitud. Acto seguido, con toda la calma de que fue capaz, se excusó ante Claire justo cuando Black arrastraba insistentemente a Isabella hasta la siguiente pintura.

Aunque le costó un poco, lo encontró, cordial e impecable, con su traje de gala y aquella risa recia que resonaba melodiosa mientras conversaba con un pequeño grupo de caballeros, la mayoría de su edad, que le lanzaron miradas cómplices, cuando ella, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, lo agarró del brazo sin más ceremonias.

—Buenas noches —consiguió decir con razonable aplomo, o eso esperaba—. ¿Les importa que les robe a sir Stefan un momento?

Por sus caras supo que el interés de Stefan en ella no les pasaba inadvertido, pero aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Él la siguió gustoso, aunque algo perplejo.

—¿Ocurre algo, querida?

Ella lo llevó hasta la pintura, esforzándose por parecer serena.

—No sé, pero quizá puedas ayudarme. ¿Has visto ya la exposición entera?

—Lo cierto es que aún no he visto nada —contestó atónito—. Está atestado, y acabo de llegar. ¿Por qué?

—Hay una obra que debes ver —afirmó con rotundidad, convencida de que, aunque no encajaban todas las piezas, empezaba a entender un poco el rompecabezas. Salvo que se estuviera equivocando de cabo a rabo, claro…

Tuvo que hacer varias maniobras, pero, con algunas sonrisas de disculpa, consiguió abrirse paso de nuevo hasta La seductora. Solo empujó a una mujer furiosa, enfundada en un horrendo vestido púrpura, que le lanzó una mirada decididamente venenosa. Para cuando lograron tener la vista despejada, Stefan ya reía a carcajadas.

—No me importa que me secuestre una hermosa dama en presencia de testigos, pero ¿qué demonios es tan importante?

—Esto —dijo Carmen, señalando el cuadro con su abanico—. Mejor dicho, ella.

Stefan se puso tenso. Carmen lo notó en su brazo agarrotado y en el repentino desvanecimiento de su sonrisa. Luego, su acompañante asintió apenas con la cabeza.

—Es Siobhan Cullen.


	21. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

Lord Swan estaba en casa, le había comunicado a Edward el serio mayordomo, pero, al poco, el hombre regresó al elegante vestíbulo, algo azorado.

—Lo siento, milord. Su excelencia no recibe a nadie —le dijo, devolviéndole la tarjeta de visita.

Lo sabía, claro, era casi seguro que el conde se negaría a verlo; no obstante, había confiado en que la cortesía, o al menos cierta curiosidad por el propósito de su visita, obrarían a su favor.

—¿No recibe a nadie o no quiere recibirme a mí? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No sabría decirle, señor. —El anciano parecía muy incómodo, así que Edward supuso que era lo segundo.

Le tendió de nuevo la tarjeta.

—Dile que soy hijo de mi padre pero que no soy mi padre —dijo en un tono muy poco lisonjero—. Entre él y yo no hay diferencias; más bien al contrario, tenemos algo en común. Deseo hablar con él de lady Isabella. ¿Está ella por un casual en casa?

—No, milord. Está en casa de la modista.

Mejor así. Si su padre lo sacaba de la oreja, no estaría allí para oír los gritos.

De mala gana, el mayordomo cogió la tarjeta de visita y volvió a desaparecer por el vestíbulo encerado. Mientras esperaba, Edward examinó una exquisita mesa de marquetería; aunque no estaba nervioso por aquella visita, sí quería ser prudente. Debía jugar bien su baza, porque no quería que Isabella sufriera.

Si podía darle un compromiso legítimo y una boda formal con la aprobación de su padre, lo haría. Lo mínimo era intentarlo. La felicidad de ella era lo principal, y la importancia que aquello tenía para él era significativa. La quería a toda costa, pero, a ser posible, sin que eso tuviera repercusiones negativas en el futuro. Seguramente tendrían hijos —quizá ya hubiera uno en camino— y no quería que estos se criaran entre disputas interminables de los Swan y los Masen.

Había que resolver aquello.

—Lo siento, señor, pero su excelencia…

Edward se volvió, impertérrito. A fin de cuentas, era el hijo del duque de Masen y conocía el gélido desprecio desde niño. Nadie desempeñaba el papel de lord tirano como su padre.

El sirviente interpretó perfectamente su gesto y se hizo a un lado.

—No sé si…

—Yo sí. —Edward sabía muy bien dónde estaba el despacho de su excelencia, por su visita de la noche en que había conocido a Isabella en el balcón. Dejando atrás al mayordomo, cuyas protestas quedaron en el aire, contó las puertas y llegó a la correcta, donde encontró a Swan tras su escritorio, con la mirada clavada en una carta.

—Espero que no me traigas otra vez la tarjeta de St. James, Alistair —dijo el padre de Isabella, muy seco, sin apartar los ojos de la correspondencia.

—No.

Al oír su voz, Swan alzó la vista, ceñudo.

—Fuera de aquí.

No era un buen comienzo, pero Edward seguía convencido de que por lo menos debía intentarlo.

—Necesito unos minutos de su tiempo, milord. Por el bien de su hija, confío en que pueda concedérmelos.

—¿Por el bien de mi hija? —Su excelencia se puso en pie, furibundo, y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa—. Espero que pueda explicarme esa afirmación, además de esta intrusión; y cierre la condenada puerta antes de hacerlo.

A Edward no le hizo gracia que le diera órdenes de aquella manera, pero tampoco quería que el servicio se enterara de toda la discusión, así que dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

—No pretendía invadir su hogar. Mi llamamiento al honor es porque Isabella lo merece, y usted, como padre suyo, lo merece también.

Sus palabras fueron acertadas.

Sin embargo, no conmovieron al conde, que se mostró impasible.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué conoce usted a Isabella.

—Nos movemos en los mismos círculos. —No iba a mencionar su búsqueda de la llave. Era el origen de su relación, pero no venía para nada a cuento—. Como es normal, he reparado en ella. Es la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra.

—Me da igual lo que piense usted de su aspecto. Lo que importa es que…

—Usted odia a mi padre —concluyó Edward con sarcasmo, aún de pie porque nadie lo había invitado a sentarse. De hecho ni siquiera lo habían invitado a entrar, y el hostil recibimiento no le sorprendía, si bien era peor de lo que había previsto y no tenía visos de mejorar, a juzgar por el gesto hosco del conde—. ¿Le importan acaso los sentimientos de ella? Es una simple pregunta de alguien muy interesado en la respuesta. Supongo que, en esencia, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Por supuesto —rezongó Swan—. Pero su bienestar me importa más. Es mujer y es joven. Es mi hija y responsabilidad mía.

No manifestó un interés sincero por su felicidad sino la voluntad de cumplir con sus obligaciones paternas, observó Edward. Como Isabella le había contado.

—O mía, si está usted de acuerdo.

Siguió un silencio frío como el hielo.

—No lo dirá en serio… —dijo al fin Swan, con tal rotundidad que Edward se estremeció—. ¿Me está pidiendo la mano de mi hija en matrimonio? De no estar tan furioso ahora mismo, me moriría de risa.

Esa sería una interesante solución al problema.

«Vamos bien.»

A la luz del día, el despacho del conde le era familiar y extraño a un tiempo: el escritorio sembrado de papeles; una interesante pintura de una calita soleada en un rincón, junto a una ventana; las estanterías atestadas de libros. No le ocurría lo mismo con el hombre de rostro implacable y distante que presidía el escritorio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward sin más, con las manos pegadas a los costados, resistiendo la tentación de apretar los puños—. Sé bien que odia a mi padre y que él lo odia a usted en la misma medida. Dígame qué tiene que ver esa aversión con Isabella y conmigo.

—No tengo por qué darle ninguna explicación, Cullen.

«¿Cuánto más voy a tener que doblegarme?»

—Amo a su hija.

No pretendía ser tan franco, sobre todo porque todavía no se lo había dicho a ella, pero era la explicación de todo aquello, así de simple, y era sincera.

—Repito: ¿cómo demonios conoce a mi hija? —espetó Swan.

«En el sentido bíblico del término.»

Menos mal que no lo había dicho en voz alta. El antagonismo de aquel hombre daba para agotar a un santo. Si lo mereciera, sería distinto.

—Lord Swan, he venido de buena fe —le dijo Edward con estudiada paciencia—. Entiendo que exista una vieja rencilla entre usted y mi padre, supongo que por lo sucedido entre su padre y la hermana de mi abuelo, pero no entiendo por qué me juzga a mí por algo en lo que no tengo parte.

—Con lo que he oído de usted me basta para juzgarlo —repuso Swan con extremada dureza—. No cabe duda de que es el heredero del legado de vicio e inmoralidad de los Cullen. ¿Acaso cree que deseo eso para mi hija? Si es así, piénselo bien.

Aquel no era el mejor momento para decirle al conde que ya había seducido a su hija. El frío brumoso de Escocia lo atraía más que nunca, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos…

—El rumor es siempre un elemento indispensable para juzgar a un hombre —se burló con descaro, provocado por el hiriente desdén de Swan—. No tengo por costumbre cortejar a jóvenes inocentes; ni el peor informado de sus chismosos habrá podido decir eso a mis espaldas.

—Prefiere a las cantantes de ópera ligeras de cascos y otras de similar ralea.

Edward había participado en suficientes batallas para saber cuándo replegarse e idear un nuevo plan de ataque.

—Mi propuesta es honrada, hecha de buena fe. Por favor, téngala presente. Buenos días, milord.

Luego dio media vuelta y salió del estudio, bullendo de rabia y frustración. Un criado se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y Edward salió al aire de aquella mañana gris y bajó a toda prisa los escalones.

Aquella visita había sido un desgraciado intento de recurrir al honor.

Isabella estaba en la modista. ¿En cuál?, se preguntó abatido.

Quizá Carlisle tuviera razón. Quizá comportarse como un caballero galante era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ha llegado esto para usted, milady.

Al coger la nota, el ánimo de Isabella, hasta entonces tristón como el día, mejoró de pronto. La oscura caligrafía del sobre llevaba su nombre en negrita y enseguida supo quién la había enviado.

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente, descalza y vestida solo con la combinación, impaciente por que cesaran las probaturas.

La ayudante de la modista que le había traído la nota se esforzó en vano por disimular su curiosidad. Los ojos de la joven revelaban cierto brillo inquisitivo.

Edward producía ese efecto en las mujeres. Isabella lo sabía de primera mano. Incapaz de esperar, rasgó el sobre y exploró aprisa el contenido.

Si lo habían identificado, a primera hora de la tarde lo sabría todo Londres, pero ya le daba igual.

Tía Carmen, instalada en una silla, examinando figurines, detectó enseguida el problema en el gesto de Isabella.

—Deduzco que hemos terminado aquí —dijo con sequedad—. Supongo que esa nota es de cierto caballero del que esperábamos noticias.

—Supones bien. De todos modos, no estoy de humor para probaturas —dijo Isabella, bajando de la pequeña tarima con la nota bien plegada en la mano—. Tengo suficientes vestidos.

—Una mujer nunca tiene suficientes vestidos, querida.

—Los míos son más sosos que los tuyos, pero la variedad no implica solo alguna que otra variación de color —dijo con franqueza—. Son todos casi iguales.

—Cuando te cases, tendrás más libertad.

—Para que eso suceda pronto, ¿podríamos darnos un poco de prisa?

Con un suspiro exagerado, Carmen cerró el libro de patrones; luego, torciendo la boca, dijo:

—Entonces me quedo sin encargar esa deliciosa seda fucsia de rayas verdes.

—Mejor —dijo Isabella riendo—. Me parece que eso no te lo pondrías ni tú, tía Carmen.

—¿No? —inquirió con cierta tristeza.

—No —dijo Isabella muy firme, estremeciéndose al imaginar a su tía paseándose por un salón atestado de gente, bañada de rosa y verde lima intensos—. Me pongo mi vestido y nos vamos.

Volvió a enfundarse deprisa en su vestido de muselina rosa con la ayuda de una de las dependientas, y se recolocó algunos mechones de pelo sueltos. Carmen la esperaba en un cuartito, entre rollos de telas, atraída sin remedio por los brocados turcos más luminosos.

Al salir, Isabella descubrió que su tía no era la única que la había esperado.

«Ahí está.»

Edward estaba junto a su coche, hablando desenfadado con el cochero, como si el hijo de un duque soliera departir con el servicio. Cuando ella salió de la tienda, cesó la conversación.

Lo vio sonreír y se le paró el corazón. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones y la calle abarrotada de vendedores ambulantes y peatones, pero, para Isabella, bien podían haber estado solos en un día espléndido.

—Milady. —Edward se acercó a saludar a su tía, inclinándose cortés sobre su mano.

—Lord Edward —dijo ella, divertida—. Qué extraño encontrarlo por aquí. ¿Frecuenta esta modista?

—No, lo cierto es que no. —Miró a Isabella y, en voz muy baja, le comentó—: Lo de esta tarde, un desastre. Podría haber sido peor, pero… No obstante, un error.

Obviamente el corazón no se le había parado del todo, porque empezó a palpitarle. Estaba más guapo que nunca, impecable, con aquellos calzones de ante pegados a los muslos musculosos, las botas limpísimas y una chaqueta azul marino. El rizo oscuro y travieso que había hecho estragos cuando bailaban le acariciaba de nuevo la mejilla.

—Ha sido usted un iluso al pensar que el padre de Isabella accedería a la primera —dijo Carmen, serena. Luego le hizo una seña al cochero para que abriera el carruaje.

—¿Sabe que he ido a verlo? —inquirió Edward, estupefacto.

—De haberlo hecho, habría sido un desastre, así que es fácil suponerlo.

—Sí, bueno, ahora sabe cuánto me interesa —dijo como lamentándolo—. Cambia el juego, por así decirlo.

Había ido a ver a su padre, habían hablado de su matrimonio, pero había obviado que era necesario. No le hacía falta intérprete para llegar a esa conclusión.

—Me parece que tienes demasiados remordimientos de conciencia —dijo Isabella en voz baja, reparando en el torrente de gente que pasaba—, pero agradezco que hayas intentado obtener su permiso.

—Un fracaso absoluto, sin duda. —Su encantadora sonrisa denotaba tristeza.

Quizá fuera así, pero a ella la conmovía que al menos lo hubiera intentado, pues seguramente lo había pasado fatal.

—Sugiero que continuemos esta conversación en un lugar menos público que la calle. Lord Edward, ¿quiere que lo llevemos a algún sitio? —Tía Carmen miró a dos mujeres que se habían detenido delante de la tienda, no muy lejos de ellos, y cuchicheaban con descaro—. Lady Sutherland y su hija. Este encuentro dará que hablar.

—Si subo a su coche, lady Denali, se verá implicada en lo que suceda luego, así que no, gracias. Además, he traído mi propio medio de transporte.

Tía Carmen lo miró intrigada.

—¿Lo que suceda después?

—Voy a secuestrar a su sobrina.

«¿Cómo dice?» Isabella lo miró alarmada.

Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en el rostro de su tía.

—Qué estupenda idea, lord Edward. ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido a mí? Un momento, sí se me había ocurrido.

—Tomé debida nota de su sabio consejo, milady. —Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volvió para ofrecerle la mano a Isabella—. ¿Qué me dices, querida? Supongo que podría dramatizar y echarte sobre mi hombro, pero debo confesar que siempre he creído esa postura indigna de una dama.

—Si voy de buena gana, no será un secuestro —señaló Isabella, resistiendo apenas la tentación de arrojarse en sus brazos, malditos fueran la calle y la cotilla de lady Sutherland. En su lugar, le tendió la mano a Edward y dejó que le cogiera los dedos.

—Entonces, seremos cómplices del engaño —le susurró.

—Eso suena de maravilla. —Y a pesar del torrente de peatones y de la cara de perplejidad del cochero de tía Carmen, se acercó a Edward y le recolocó el rizo travieso.

Él sonrió, pero sus ojos entornados denotaban inquietud.

—Si te marchas conmigo no habrá vuelta atrás.

—¡Qué bien! —le susurró ella, y lo dijo de corazón.

* * *

**Guest: Graciass por leer y por el review! Besos!**

**Luciana: Que bueno que te guste! Si, al principio ponía varios caps. en un día pero después tuve un par de problemas familiares y no tenía casi tiempo de actualizar. Perdónnn por eso! Hoy voy a poner 2 más que ya tengo un poquito más de tiempo! Gracias por leer y por el review! Besos!**

**Suiza19: Jajaja, yo también adoro los misterios fue por eso que dije esta historia la tengo que adaptar si o si! jaja. La relación de Charlie con Bella podría cambiar, digo, se tienen solamente el uno al otro exceptuando a Carmen, pero buen. Gracias por el review y por leer! Besos!**


	22. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

A punto de llamar a la puerta, Carmen titubeó y le susurró a su compañero:

—¿He dicho ya que me alegra que hayas podido acompañarme?

—Varias veces, querida. —Stefan sonó sereno y dueño de sí mismo, como de costumbre. Además, lo parecía, siempre impecable, con calzones negros y chaqueta gris, el bigote y el pelo cano perfectamente arreglados—. Estaré a tu lado en cualquier tribulación, incluso ante un posible ataque de cólera de tu cuñado.

—No es solo posible —murmuró Carmen, angustiada—, como tampoco es solo «posible» que salga el sol por la mañana. Se va a poner furioso conmigo.

—Siendo así, más vale que terminemos con esto cuanto antes. Déjame a mí. —Stefan llamó fuerte a la puerta, y al poco iban camino del estudio de Swan.

Hacer de bondadosa celestina estaba muy bien, y no lamentaba haber dejado que Isabella se marchara con Cullen sin oponerse —de hecho, más que satisfecha—, pero la aterraba tener que decirle a Charlie Swan que su hija se había fugado para casarse en contra de sus deseos.

La habían nombrado carabina de Isabella, y aunque la temporada social había empezado muy bien, había permitido que su sobrina se enamorara del último hombre al que su padre aprobaría, había dejado que él la comprometiera y, después, había dado su visto bueno a que se fugara con él.

Swan tenía motivos de sobra para enfurecerse con ella.

No obstante, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría exactamente igual. Aquel instante en que Isabella le había apartado con ternura el rizo de la mejilla… con eso le bastaba. El recuerdo del rostro henchido de felicidad de su sobrina ayudó a Carmen a erguirse y a plantarse ante su cuñado con resolución.

—Espero que no interrumpamos algo importante, Charlie.

Swan alzó la vista, vio a Stefan y, ceñudo, dejó la pluma en la mesa.

—Estoy contestando unas cartas, pero supongo que puede esperar. —Fingió una sonrisa—. Hoy parece ser un día de interrupciones.

La alusión a la visita de Cullen los incomodó.

Carmen se instaló en una silla al calor del sol, con las manos cruzadas; Stefan se quedó de pie a su lado, y Swan los miró expectante, primero a uno, luego al otro.

—¿Y bien?

Quizá era mejor decirlo sin más.

—Isabella se ha fugado.

—¿Cómo?

—Me ha parecido que debía decírtelo antes de que empezara a preocuparte su ausencia —prosiguió Carmen enseguida.

—¡Qué amable! —Su voz era tan gélida que le recordó lo que contaban de las regiones polares de las Américas. De hecho, deseó estar allí en ese momento. Charlie se recostó en el asiento, imperturbable—. Cullen, claro.

¿Cómo iba a negarlo? Además, solo un imbécil no habría ligado la visita de Edward y la subsiguiente negativa de su cuñado a aceptar su propuesta con la fuga. Por otra parte, el joven había acertado, pues así se aseguraba de que no encerraban a Isabella ni la prometían inmediatamente a otro.

No obstante, aquello dejaba a Carmen en una posición incómoda.

—Y tú lo sabes porque la has ayudado, ¿no es así? —espetó Swan.

—No la he ayudado —replicó muy seca, irguiéndose en la silla. A su edad, le dolía que la trataran como a una colegiala.

—Pero tampoco has hecho nada para impedirlo.

—Él nos esperaba a la puerta de la modista. —Gracias a la observadora lady Sutherland, Swan terminaría enterándose, de modo que era preferible no mentir.

—¿Y has dejado que la convenciera?

—No ha hecho falta.

—¿Por qué no se lo has impedido? —preguntó alzando la voz hasta casi gritar.

—¿Conoces a Edward Cullen, milord? —Hizo todo lo posible por no sonar sarcástica—. Es un joven alto y fornido. ¿Cómo iba yo a detenerlo?, dime.

—No hablaba de detenerlo físicamente, mujer, y lo sabes. Isabella te escucha; para mi desgracia, al parecer. Salvo que él la haya obligado a…

—No la ha obligado. Ella está muy enamorada de él. Dudo que nada de lo que yo pudiera decir la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

El silencio que siguió solo podría calificarse de tormentoso.

Lo rompió al poco su cuñado con un comentario cáustico.

—Si me lo permites, te diré que siempre me ha preocupado que no fueras una buena influencia para mi hija.

Aquello le dolió, pero no la sorprendió. En el fondo, le alegraba que lo hubiera dicho.

—Si me lo permites, te diré que tú eres una influencia nula —contraatacó Carmen, erguida y con la cabeza muy alta.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¿Acaso tienes la más mínima idea de lo que quiere?

—Mientras no fuera Cullen, estaba dispuesto a dejarla elegir.

—¿Y si eso es precisamente lo que quiere…?

—Puede escoger a cualquier otro. Maldita sea, mujer, ¿qué has hecho? —Se puso de pie con dificultad, lívido—. Ya es bastante que te pongas vestidos ridículos y alardees de originalidad. He hecho la vista gorda por la memoria de mi esposa, pero que permitas, ¡que alientes!, una conducta escandalosa en mi hija sin pensar para nada en su futuro…

Carmen había supuesto que aquella conversación no sería fácil, pero no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que se cuestionara su afecto por Isabella.

—Yo la adoro —dijo muy tensa—. Y ella lo sabe. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Me atrevo porque, por suerte, conozco la respuesta. Ella no tiene ni idea de si la quieres o no. Debería darte vergüenza…

—Lady Denali tiene una reputación impecable —murmuró Stefan, interrumpiendo su exaltada diatriba con un toquecito en el hombro—. Confío en que no la culpe usted de esto.

—Yo no confiaría tanto. —Charlie le lanzó una mirada asesina a su cuñada; no había otra forma de definirla—. ¡Te he confiado el futuro de mi hija y mira lo que ha ocurrido!

—Que se ha enamorado —le informó Carmen, mirándolo a los ojos—. Quizá en lugar de censura debería recibir elogios.

—Que se ha enamorado… —se mofó, con las mejillas encendidas de rabia.

—A lo mejor te suena. Estuviste casado.

Aquello le llegó e hizo que se le contrajera involuntariamente un músculo de la mejilla.

—¿Isabella? ¿Con el hijo de Masen? Igual podrías mandarla al infierno y presentarle a la prole del diablo. Empiezo a pensar que conspiráis a mis espaldas.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo Carmen, exasperada—, con la poca atención que le prestas, podría haber sucedido delante de tus narices.

—Pese a que no le agrade, por lo que yo he podido saber, Masen es un tipo decente. —Los dedos tensos de Stefan desvelaron su nerviosismo—. Además, no debería juzgar a Edward Cullen por su linaje familiar, aunque muchos lo considerarían un privilegio más que una deshonra.

—Ese sinvergüenza se ha fugado con mi hija.

—Él ama a tu hija y quiere casarse con ella —respondió Carmen, apoyando incondicionalmente la decisión de su sobrina Isabella—. Qué distinto suena así. Tengo entendido que ha estado aquí hoy para suplicarte tu permiso.

—Estás al tanto de detalles privados que revelan tu culpabilidad. ¿Adónde han ido?

—Ni idea. —Al menos en eso no mentía. Un hombre joven con los contactos de Cullen podía habérsela llevado a cualquier parte. En Escocia no era necesario publicar amonestaciones, pero también en Inglaterra se podían evitar.

—Los voy a encontrar, y cuando lo haga…

—Reneé habría querido esto para ella.

Charlie se estremeció como si lo hubieran abofeteado, y se puso pálido.

—Intentas justificar tu fracaso.

—No, justifico mi éxito. —Carmen se levantó, a pesar de que Stefan le cogía la mano, y respiró hondo, muy hondo—. Tu problema con el duque y con el pasado es eso, problema tuyo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, creo que ya he cumplido con mi deber.

De no haber tropezado con el borde de la alfombra, su salida habría sido de lo más digna. Stefan la agarró del brazo para evitar que cayera, y los dos dejaron la casa juntos.

—Una leona furiosa no lo habría hecho mejor —le dijo él cuando bajaban los escalones camino del coche—. Defendiendo la felicidad de su cachorro.

La tarde encapotada se había aclarado un poco, y se vislumbraba un cielo despejado y los últimos rayos de sol.

—¿Es cierto que presumo de original y llevo ropa estrafalaria? —inquirió con un suspiro de resignación.

—Forma parte de tu encanto —respondió él, siempre tan caballeroso—. Ahora, después de tantas emociones, ¿querrías cenar conmigo?

_Mi querida Siobhan:_

_Hoy hace un día gris, el jardín se marchita a medida que avanza el invierno, y el viento frío arrastra las hojas dispersas por el césped húmedo del parque. Quizá se deba al tiempo mi estado de ánimo, pero mis lúgubres pensamientos tampoco ayudan a mejorarlo. Te echo de menos._

_Qué fácil parece. Qué complicado es._

_Intento recordar en vano una época en la que no te amara. No ha habido vida antes de ti, ni la habrá después…_

Hacía un día gris, sí, pero a pesar de su enfrentamiento poco satisfactorio con lord Swan, estaba de buen humor. Edward recordó el principio de la primera carta recibida y creyó entender la sensación. Abrió la puerta de la sencilla casita y retrocedió para dejar pasar a Isabella.

¿Y si se amaba a alguien a quien no se podía tener? No creía en la infidelidad, pero comprendía a Liam y a Siobhan, aunque estaba convencido de que, a pesar de las cartas, lo que había sucedido realmente seguía siendo un misterio.

—Creía que emprendíamos una veloz huida hacia el norte, que nos fugábamos para casarnos —señaló Isabella, mirando de reojo la humilde entrada.

—Y eso hacemos, pero Escocia está muy lejos, y en este mundo, tener amigos siempre viene bien —contestó él despreocupado, y cerró la puerta.

La casa estaba impoluta, los muebles eran sencillos pero bien hechos. Una mecedora antigua situada junto al hogar de piedra invitaba a sentarse, las vigas bajas del techo estaban ennegrecidas y la alfombra, de sutiles tonos en crema y tostado, era simple pero de buena calidad. Junto a la ventana de la estancia principal había un sofá, y un vestíbulo encerrado conducía a una escalera que debía de llevar a las alcobas. Todo era como le había asegurado Jasper, y además, no estaba lejos de la ciudad, era íntima y el río pasaba silencioso junto a ella.

Se explicó:

—Un certificado especial, cierto obispo al que conozco bien y dos testigos de fiar que no dirán una palabra de la boda hasta que les demos luz verde… Si no podemos hacerlo de la otra forma, esto me parece mejor que fugarnos a Escocia. Además, nadie sabrá dónde estamos. Posiblemente tu padre haya mandado alguien a buscarnos.

Isabella, imponente —como la veía siempre— con un vestido rosa claro, lo miró fijamente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate.

—Bendita soledad. Un regalo precioso.

Edward quería —no, necesitaba— besarla. Abrazarla.

—Agradéceselo al marqués de Withlock cuando lo veas en nuestra boda mañana —murmuró él, recortando el espacio de un solo paso que los separaba—. Jasper es muy buen amigo mío, sobre todo en este momento.

El pelo de Isabella era de un castaño con unos destellos color fuego intensísimo a la suave luz de la tarde que entraba por las ventanas bajas con vistas al Támesis. Acomodó en los brazos de Edward su figura tierna y abrió la boca para besarlo. Luego, con un levísimo suspiro, lo cogió por los brazos y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

Habiendo hecho poco más que pensar en la noche que habían pasado juntos, la chispa del deseo de Edward se convirtió en una gran llama.

Así de rápido.

Al día siguiente ella sería su esposa. Aquella noche, aún eran solo amantes, pero Edward se proponía que la noche de antes de su boda fuese tan memorable como la de después.

—He pensado muchísimo en ti —le confesó tras romper el beso para que los dos pudieran respirar—. Me estaba volviendo loco. La verdad, si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a sentir así hace un mes, me habría muerto de risa.

—¿Tú? —rió ella, entrecerrando sus ojos de larguísimas pestañas—. Que me arrastraran a Londres y me hicieran desfilar delante de todos los solteros elegidos por mi padre ha sido como tener que tragarme una representación teatral de segunda sin poder levantarme del asiento. Me creerás una ingenua, pero soñaba con encontrar un modo de escapar de ese yugo, aunque nunca imaginé que llegaría en forma de desconocido colándose en mi balcón.

—Yo ni imaginaba que cumplir los deseos de mi abuela me llevaría hasta ti. Hasta esto. —Le besó el cuello, recorriendo con los dedos el escote de su vestido, trazando aquella curva deliciosa.

—¿Tu abuela?

Edward se detuvo, consciente de que una pasión tan desbordante no era buena amiga de los secretos.

—Me he equivocado.

—Querrás decir que no puedes contármelo —repuso Isabella acariciándole el pelo—. A lo mejor cuando sea tu esposa…

—Mañana. —La cogió en brazos.

—Mañana —confirmó ella con una sonrisa débil y trémula—. ¿Me contarás entonces por qué tu abuela te envió a buscar esa llave?

—¿Acaso anula una promesa otra anterior? —Se encaminó a las escaleras, con las faldas del vestido de ella colgándole del brazo.

—Qué pregunta tan filosófica. —Isabella rió, y su risa se perdió en el aire—. Desconozco la respuesta, y la verdad, ahora mismo, me da igual. Eso sí, mañana, te lo advierto, puede que lo vea de otra manera.

Edward entendía su curiosidad, pero tampoco le apetecía dilucidar si incumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su abuela era menos punible si su confidente era su esposa. Al menos no en aquel momento.

—Yo te veo perfecta —le aseguró él, pisando fuerte los peldaños de madera.

Al entrar en el primer dormitorio y ver la cama con dosel, el armario sencillo, la vista apacible del río al anochecer y los prados al fondo, decidió que Jasper era todo un genio.

Cuando la depositó en el suelo, Isabella le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos

—Creo que me va a gustar que me hayas secuestrado.

—Te prometo que te gustará. —Sonrió con picardía; su miembro crecía y el aroma de la piel de ella le recordó un deseo ardiente y un placer prohibido—. ¿Siempre has sido tan precoz?

—Averígualo tú mismo.

«Tómame.»

Conocía esa mirada en los ojos de una mujer, entendía el juego delicado al que jugaban, y nunca le había resultado tan satisfactorio, porque no se trataba de un coqueteo sin consecuencias, sino que afectaría a toda su vida.

—Sí, lo haré —le prometió con provocadora, y absoluta, sinceridad.

Y esta vez, cuando empezó a desnudarla, ella hizo lo mismo con él, con sus dedos finos, torpes pero afanosos. Cayó primero el vestido de ella, deslizándose suavemente. Luego él se deshizo deprisa de la chaqueta. Isabella le desabrochó los botones de la camisa uno a uno y bajó las manos a los calzones; él contuvo un gemido cuando le rozó la erección a través del fino tejido.

—Isabella.

En combinación y medias, Isabella alzó la mirada al oír el grave gemido, mientras se esforzaba por soltar el segundo cierre.

—¿Sí?

—Me estás matando —dijo sincero—. Yo puedo hacerlo más rápido.

—Tú tienes más práctica —repuso pero apartó las manos.

—Sí, yo me desnudo todos los días —corroboró él, sonriente, no dispuesto a discutir si había dejado alguna vez que una mujer le desabotonara los calzones. Pensándolo bien, nunca lo había hecho, pero lo cierto era que las otras mujeres le daban igual en ese momento—. Soy una persona normal —le explicó en voz baja como si ella le hubiera preguntado—. Leo. Administro las fincas y las tierras de mi padre. Visito a mis amigos y charlo con ellos de política. Asisto a eventos, que selecciono bien. Y últimamente me levanto temprano para pasear a caballo con una hermosa dama. Esa es mi vida, de la que ahora formas parte. Olvida cualquier otra cosa que hayas oído sobre mí.

—A partir de ahora, podemos levantarnos juntos —respondió con una sonrisa que era como el propio amanecer, espléndida y conmovedora.

—De la misma cama —confirmó él, bajándose los pantalones. Su miembro estaba hinchado y erecto, y él, impaciente por tenerla debajo, cálida, húmeda y receptiva.

—¿No seremos una pareja noble tradicional, con alcobas separadas? —Isabella rió, preciosa en su semidesnudez, una mezcla de cabellos sueltos y extremidades flexibles.

—Podemos ser lo que queramos —dijo él con voz ronca, y la atrajo hacia sí.

La primera vez había sido una aventura, lenta y sensual, y el viaje de descubrimiento una prolongación de aquellos dos primeros besos prohibidos de prueba. Esto… esto era completamente distinto.

Su tía se había portado de maravilla. Ella, poco convencional por naturaleza, ni había pestañeado, la había dejado irse con Edward y les había asegurado a los dos que se encargaría de su padre. Ignoraba cómo lo lograría, pero, en aquel momento, le daba igual.

El sol de media tarde se colaba sesgado por la pequeña ventana, iluminando la acogedora estancia dominada por la cama, que parecía ideal para la ocasión. Isabella ni siquiera había previsto que harían el amor antes de que anocheciera, pero un anhelo desesperado compensaba aquella falta de sofisticación.

¿Había imaginado que el deseo sexual sería así?

«El amor va en busca del amor…»

Si Shakespeare estaba en lo cierto, ella sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Las manos de Edward recorrieron sus brazos, se anclaron en sus hombros, y los labios de él atraparon los suyos en un beso apasionado. El roce de su lengua la derritió por dentro y, en sus brazos, Isabella sucumbió a una rendición gozosa y desmedida.

Piel con piel, los labios pegados, la fuerza de su brazos el refugio perfecto, Isabella descansó sin pudor junto a él, y notó caliente y dura la prueba de su deseo a través del tejido de su combinación.

Aquella noche en la cama de ella había sido una iniciación vedada y tierna, pero esta noche no habría más que pasión.

—Te quiero desnuda —le susurró sensual al oído, al tiempo que le desataba la cinta de la combinación—. En realidad, te quiero de todas las formas posibles, pero esta noche es nuestra, y quiero que sea perfecta, si es posible. ¿Te he dicho ya que me pareces preciosa?

La risa de ella fue espontánea y dulce.

—Más de una vez y de dos, milord.

—Bien. —Bajó las manos, siguiendo la caída de la combinación hasta el suelo—. Me encanta cómo te estremeces cuando te beso. —Para demostrárselo, la besó detrás de la oreja.

Y, en efecto, ella se estremeció. El pecho duro y musculoso de él contrastaba con la elasticidad de los pechos de ella, cuyos pezones ya estaban erectos. Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a la línea sensible de su cuello.

—No puedo evitarlo —susurró ella.

—Perfecto. —Notó la curva de sus labios en su piel mientras él sonreía. Luego Edward descendió por su cuello recorriéndolo, lento y seductor, con la lengua—. Asegurémonos de que sigue siendo así el resto de nuestra vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si Isabella pudiera opinar teniendo la boca de él amarrada a un pezón. La primera succión suave le provocó sin duda otro escalofrío, porque él la estrechó aún más en sus brazos e hizo algo perverso con la lengua que le lanzó un dardo de placer directo al centro del vientre.

—Edward.

En lugar de responder a su nombre, continuó jugueteando con su pecho antes de pasar al otro, y mordisquearlo y chupetearlo, para estimular el cuerpo más que dispuesto de Isabella.

¿Sería siempre tan agradable la impudicia?, se preguntó Isabella, intentando en vano imaginarse a cualquier otro tocándola de esa forma. Acarició el cabello de él; sus dedos pálidos en fuerte contraste con aquel cobrizo sedoso.

—La cama —dijo él con voz ronca, instándola a retroceder—. Esto no basta.

Su trasero tocó el colchón alto, y entonces él la levantó y la depositó en la cama sin rodeos, envolviéndola después con su cuerpo fibroso. En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una sonrisa lenta, en pugna con la erección que palpitaba sobre el muslo de ella.

—Apuesto a que podría asombrarte muy placenteramente, lady Isabella.

—Creo recordar que me he acostado contigo ya, estoy desnuda debajo de ti, y acabo de fugarme en contra de la voluntad de mi padre —repuso ella, explorando el cuello musculoso de Edward con la yema de sus dedos curiosos—. Dudo mucho que puedas asombrarme más.

—Ay, no me tientes, milady. —Le mordisqueó un poco el labio inferior, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos de largas pestañas. La pasión ardía entre los dos, y Isabella quería ahogarse en sus honduras.

Entonces su boca fue descendiendo, por el hueco de su cuello y el valle entre sus pechos, bordeando las costillas hasta llegar al vientre, tensando sus músculos con cada beso tierno, con cada caricia de sus labios. Cuando le presionó los muslos, separándolos, Isabella descubrió que, en efecto, podía asombrarla, al ver que bajaba la cabeza y anclaba suavemente la boca a su sexo.

El espasmo de su cuerpo fue puro gozo y ahogó su protesta instintiva.

¿De verdad le estaba recorriendo la entrepierna con la lengua?

Sí, lo hacía. Los ojos se le cerraron y se arqueó para disfrutar del siguiente delicioso lametón.

—Aaah.

Era algo de lo más escandaloso y tan perverso que le costaba creerlo.

Y, como descubrió al poco, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes, a la vez placer sublime y tortura infinita.

Era la gloria, el esplendor, una lluvia de chispas y la cima escarpada del éxtasis.

Cuando cayó en picado, él estaba allí para cogerla, estrechando su cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos y diciéndole las palabras que ella no recordaba haber oído jamás.

—Te amo.


	23. Capítulo 22

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

Nunca le había dicho a una mujer que la amaba.

Tenía una razón, por supuesto: jamás había experimentado esa emoción hasta entonces.

Amaba a su familia, por supuesto, pero ese amor no era como aquella pasión arrebatadora que le sacudía el alma. Deslizó la mano por el hombro desnudo de Isabella y ensayó una sonrisa, negando el alimento a su cuerpo hambriento mientras la contemplaba.

—Te amo —repitió—. Debe de ser amor, porque, de lo contrario, no te habría seguido la otra noche a tu alcoba, ni habría ido a ver a tu padre esta mañana sabiendo de antemano el recibimiento que me esperaba, ni habría visitado a todas las modistas de Londres esta tarde hasta encontrarte. Todo eso es impropio de mí, por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que debe de ser amor.

—No parece que te haga muy feliz. —Su sonrisa era lánguida, satisfecha, y su mirada asombrosamente comprensiva.

—No tenía previsto… esto. —Señaló a su amante, envuelta en el amasijo de sábanas—. Lo nuestro.

—¿Acaso se planifica el amor?

—Supongo que no. —Inquieto, excitado, abrumado por una joven que le había cambiado la vida, Edward le acarició distraído un pezón.

Sonaba desconcertado porque lo estaba. La suave caricia de los dedos de ella en su pecho, sin embargo, ayudaba bastante. Como su sonrisa de sirena.

—Tú lo has dicho primero. Yo temía asustarte con mi ingenua confesión.

En ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de que su futura esposa no solo era imponente como mujer, sino que era perfecta para él. Exactamente lo que buscaba.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? —La besó antes de apostarse entre sus finos muslos.

—No he pensado en otra cosa desde el instante singular en que me besaste en el balcón.

—Dímelo —le ordenó, consciente de la necesidad de poseerla del todo, un deseo que nunca antes había sentido. Su frustrada pasión juvenil por Zafrina no era nada comparada con aquello.

—Te amo —dijo ella tímidamente, entrecerrando los ojos, con la piel sonrosada de excitación y el suave aroma a rosas inundándole los sentidos mientras ella lo agarraba por los bíceps.

Entró en ella con medida lentitud, saboreando la tensión húmeda y cálida de su interior. Su cabello, del color del más puro ámbar, se derramaba por sus hombros y Isabella suspiró arrebatada cuando la penetró.

Si había una definición de éxtasis, era aquello.

La ecuación era muy sencilla: una cama blanda, la mujer de sus sueños, placer más allá de la más disparatada de sus fantasías…

Y, por lo visto, amor.

Deslizando las manos bajo su trasero, la alzó con el siguiente empujón, y lo satisfizo oír un gemido significativo. Se movía con un control que le costaba, porque nada deseaba más que perderse en aquella lujuria incipiente, pero lo que hacía era demasiado importante, demasiado arrebatador para precipitarlo. Quizá no fuera todo lo experto que se rumoreaba, pero conocía bien las distintas fases de la provocación erótica: la respiración acelerada a medida que iba progresando, el movimiento fluido del cuerpo femenino con cada penetración, las uñas clavadas en sus hombros… todo ello le hablaba de excitación.

—Edward —jadeó Isabella mientras él empujaba hasta el fondo.

En respuesta, él deslizó la lengua por la deliciosa curva de su labio inferior.

—¿Huuummm?

—Lo noto… te noto… ay…

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Aquello era lo máximo, decidió Edward con el siguiente y placentero movimiento, la vivencia que todo hombre y toda mujer debían tener al menos una vez en la vida, el éxtasis ligado a una intensa emoción, lo físico y lo subliminal. Su clímax era inminente; la tensión de sus genitales le cubrió el cuerpo de sudor, y lo pospuso todo lo que pudo con la confianza de que el cuerpo excitado de ella llegara primero.

Y ella llegó, y el grito contenido y la tensión repentina de sus músculos internos fue lo único que Edward necesitaba. Cuando ella se estremeció, él se agarrotó de inmediato, exquisitamente atrapado por las contracciones del orgasmo de ella, y eyaculó con tal fuerza que estaba casi seguro de que había dejado de respirar. Aquel placer embriagador lo dejó paralizado, presa de la dicha erótica, hasta que por fin aterrizó de nuevo en el mundo.

Una alcoba acogedora, una cama grande, las paredes encaladas y la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar el aire fresco de la noche y el aroma a tierra mojada…

Perfecto.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había derrumbado sobre el cuerpo delicado de Isabella y de que probablemente la estaba aplastando. Se puso de lado y la instó a que se acercara a él. Sin aliento y empapados, yacieron allí, íntimamente entrelazados y en silencio. Fuera, gorjeaba un pajarillo y otro le replicaba. Deslizó la mano en círculos por la curva de la cadera desnuda de Isabella.

—No estaría mal que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí… no sé… otros cien años —murmuró él, feliz después de un placer tan devastador—. Exactamente así.

Isabella rió, y su risa sonó apagada por el hombro de él.

—Como en un cuento de hadas.

—No he leído ninguno desde que iba a la escuela, pero supongo que tienes razón. Exactamente así.

Ella le lamió traviesa la clavícula.

—Yo seré la princesa.

—Eso me deja, supongo, el incierto papel del príncipe, aunque no recuerdo ningún cuento en el que sedujera a la princesa antes del respetable matrimonio.

—Entonces tienes muy mala memoria. Pasaba constantemente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Le alisó unos mechones de pelo, perdido en la inmensidad de sus ojos marrones—. Háblame más de esos cuentos que no recuerdo.

—A mí solo me interesa uno —respondió ella, cálida y relajada a su lado—. El nuestro. ¿Cómo le va a sentar a tu familia esto?

Buena pregunta.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Para empezar, no es decisión suya.

—Qué fácil debe de ser ser hombre y tener ese privilegio.

Tenía razón.

—No soy un tirano, Isabella —le susurró él.

—Si creyera que lo eres, no me habría enamorado de ti —respondió ella. Entonces le cambió el gesto, se quedó como ausente—. Tú hablas conmigo. Parece sencillo, pero no lo es.

Ignorada por su padre y convertida en poco más que un objeto a disposición de los ávidos solteros de la aristocracia londinense desde su presentación en sociedad, albergaba dudas comprensibles sobre los hombres.

Él no era ningún dechado de virtudes, pero confiaba en poder darle mucho más que eso. Le acarició con ternura el puente perfecto de la nariz.

—Mi hermano Carlisle ya lo sabe. Fue él quien me aconsejó que te secuestrara y terminara con el asunto.

—¿No le importó? —Parecía encantadoramente preocupada—. Soy una Swan.

—Yo, un Cullen. —Edward arqueó una ceja—. Lo cierto es que no se mostró entusiasmado cuando le desvelé tu identidad, pero conoce bien el poder del amor. Pensó que una escapada a Gretna Green sería una solución fácil para los afectados.

—Pero no seguiste su consejo.

—Muchos creen que soy como Carlisle, pero no nos parecemos tanto. En lugar de seguir su consejo, se me ocurrió la genial idea de visitar a tu padre porque, para mí, era lo correcto. Una ingenuidad, tal vez, pero, dado que ahora estamos aquí y así, no me arrepiento en absoluto.

—Me parece que tú y yo somos muy similares. —Alzó la boca, tentadora, toda femineidad voluptuosa con su pelo castaño revuelto y sus manos acariciándole los brazos.

—Y, sin embargo, deliciosamente distintos. —Aceptó la invitación a besarla, asombrado de que su erección resurgiera tan pronto. O quizá no debería asombrarse. Ya sabía que la señorita Swan era excepcional.

Había empezado a llover y, por primera vez, a Isabella la lluvia no le parecía un sonsonete triste que la ataba a la casa o la confinaba al paraguas y al coche, sino que, al contrario, le agradaba oírla chocar contra los cristales. Mientras ganduleaba en la cama, cogió una porción de queso del plato y lo mordisqueó.

—¿Cómo demonios has planeado todo esto?

Con el pelo revuelto por los dedos de ella, Edward estaba extraordinariamente viril y atractivo, vestido solo con los calzones y relajado a su lado después de traer la improvisada cena de la cocina. Le pasó un melocotón maduro.

—Envié una nota. El mayordomo de mi padre se lo ha tomado muy en serio. Lo único que pedía era que me trajeran una cena sencilla mientras iba a buscarte.

—Por lo visto, el hijo del duque merece la debida atención. —El queso estaba buenísimo, fuerte y bien curado. Se le deshacía en la boca; lo acompañó de un pedazo de pan recién horneado.

Edward sonrió.

—Si por su eficiencia puedo cenar en la cama contigo, no protestaré.

—Es algo decadente, desde luego. —Se había puesto la combinación; aún no se sentía lo bastante desinhibida para cenar completamente desnuda—. Casi no me lo creo. Estoy cenando en la alcoba de una casa que no sé dónde está ni de quién es, semidesnuda y en la cama con un hombre que no es mi marido. Eso por no mentar que, en Londres, mi padre habrá montado en cólera.

—No soy tu marido aún —la corrigió Edward, mirándola intensamente—. Mañana arreglaremos ese pequeño detalle. Respecto a la casa, es de un amigo mío, pero de momento aquí no vive nadie.

—¿Cuántas personas saben que me he fugado contigo? —La idea se le pasó por la cabeza de pronto al tiempo que mordía la jugosa y olorosa fruta—. Mi padre, mi tía, tu cochero, el cochero de mi tía, lady Sutherland y su hija… y habrá más, seguro.

—¿Realmente importa?

La pregunta sonaba fortuita, pero Isabella sabía que no lo era.

—No —respondió ella con sinceridad, dejando la fruta en el plato, que lucía el blasón ducal en plata dorada por todo el borde—. Si esto degenera en escándalo, la culpa será de mi padre, sinceramente. A mi juicio, tú has actuado con honradez.

—Isabella, ya te he desflorado. No creo que eso sea honrado.

—¿Eso es lo que me has hecho? —inquirió ella, picarona—. Porque yo me siento más entera desde esa noche, como si hubiera descubierto algo especial y maravilloso. Desflorar no me parece acertado. Quizá deberían cambiar el término por «iluminar».

La risa de Edward sonó sincera y melodiosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero dudo que vayamos a sentar un precedente que las matronas aristócratas estén dispuestas a seguir. Ni los lores pomposos para los que la virginidad es un requisito indispensable en una esposa, aunque después frecuenten burdeles y tengan queridas. Me temo que la hipocresía será difícil de erradicar, cariño.

Edward tenía razón, sin la menor duda, y el escándalo aún los acechaba, pero quizá por los años que había pasado en el campo, alejada de la vida social, todo aquello le parecía una nimiedad, sobre todo en aquel momento, con Edward tumbado a su lado, apoyado en un codo, descamisado, dejando que la luz de las velas le tiñera de dorado el torso y añadiera sombras a su rostro perfecto.

—Tienes unas pestañas injustamente largas —le dijo Isabella, cogiendo de nuevo el melocotón y dando un bocado a la suculenta fruta, dulce y madura.

Edward alzó un poco sus frondosas cejas.

—Entiendo que cambiamos de tema.

—¿Acaso hablábamos de algo tan importante? ¿Por qué desperdiciar esto —señaló con la mano el dormitorio apenas iluminado— especulando sobre lo que esas matronas adustas puedan o no comentar?

—Tienes muchísima razón.

—Esta noche es nuestra. —Le ofreció la fruta que tenía en la mano.

—Completamente de acuerdo. —Edward la aceptó y le dio un mordisco, confirmándole con una mirada acalorada que lo decía en serio.

Una gota de jugo empezó a caerle por la barbilla, y ella, impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia delante y se la lamió.

—Isabella.

Le gustaba cómo decía su nombre, casi reverente. Isabella se recostó y le dedicó una sonrisa con deliberada provocación.

—Si pudiéramos cenar siempre en la cama, sería perfecto.

—Yo también lo creo, aunque lo pondríamos todo perdido. Imagina un plato de rosbif con salsa. Imposible, me temo, entre sábanas delicadas. —Edward le sirvió más champán, y las burbujas bulleron suavemente en el borde—. Claro que, aunque usemos el comedor de cuando en cuando, siempre podemos recurrir a esto para las comidas menos peligrosas. ¿Qué más le pides al matrimonio? Dime.

¿Cuántos hombres —sobre todo de su categoría social— se preocupaban por lo que querían sus futuras esposas? Era afortunada, decidió Isabella en ese preciso momento, si bien ella había sabido desde el principio que ese hombre era especial, que había algo más en él, aparte de su atractivo físico y su sangre noble.

—No sé. Seguir paseando a caballo al alba quizá. Eso estaría bien. Nadie parece entender por qué me levanto tan temprano, pero le encuentro cierto encanto al comienzo de un nuevo día.

—El aire es más fresco, y eso te va bien. —Edward la contemplaba; tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano, su cuerpo fibroso relajado y los músculos de los brazos tensos y bien definidos—. Siempre me ha atraído la idea de tener una casa en el campo, pero nunca la he necesitado de verdad, pues todos mis asuntos están en Londres y tengo mis propios aposentos en Masen Hall. Claro que eso ha cambiado ahora. ¿Compramos una?

Le había leído el pensamiento, tan fácilmente que casi le parecía mentira. Llevaba mucho tiempo temiendo que el hombre con quien terminara casándose insistiera en instalarse en la ciudad, igual que lo había hecho su padre.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí? —le preguntó con voz queda, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

De alegría. De total y absoluta alegría.

—Por supuesto. —La sonrisa de Edward era sincera y encantadora—. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

«Porque no tienes por qué. Porque nadie lo ha hecho antes.»

Ni siquiera pudo decirlo en voz alta.

—Como es lógico, yo prefiero estar donde estés tú. —Edward le dio un trago a su champán como si la alegre afirmación de que los deseos de ella le importaban más que los propios fuera lo normal para un caballero inglés—. El campo es mejor para tu salud; además, tú ya me has dicho que lo prefieres al bullicio y el hedor de la ciudad por razones estéticas. Se me ocurre que podíamos buscar en Berkshire, pero si tienes otra preferencia, por favor, dímelo.

—Yo prefiero estar donde estés tú —repitió ella con ternura.

—¿Y si elijo el campo?

—Las colinas de Berkshire me parecen perfectas.

«Cualquier lugar. Siempre que tú estés allí.»

Edward apartó con cuidado los platos, los puso en la bandeja que había traído de la cocina, se levantó y, caminando descalzo, la dejó en una mesa sencilla que había junto a la puerta. Luego se volvió y le dedicó una mirada a Isabella que le aceleró el pulso. La forma en que se acercó a la cama le recordó la descripción que había leído una vez de un tigre dando caza a su presa, y le quitó la copa de la mano con viril urgencia.

—La elegiremos juntos. —Le tomó la mano y le besó, tierno, los nudillos—. Para celebrar nuestra nueva vida.

—Nuestra nueva vida. Me gusta cómo suena. —Se recostó en las almohadas y lo invitó a acercarse con una sonrisa, sensual pero prudente, porque aún aprendía.

Aunque aprendía deprisa bajo su experto tutelaje.

Él captó el mensaje.

—A mí también —murmuró él antes de atraparle los labios con los suyos.


	24. Capítulo 23

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

La nota era breve y directa; nunca la habían emocionado tanto tan pocas palabras. No era solo un gesto de consideración sino también de confianza. Apenas una hora y un lugar, pero Carmen estaba impresionada. Cullen tenía la confianza de que ella no los traicionaría, y la sensibilidad suficiente, al parecer, para saber que querría asistir a la boda de su sobrina.

Por lo visto, valía la pena tener un clérigo en la familia, observó Isabella al apearse del coche, porque de qué otro modo podía si no reservar una magnífica catedral tan deprisa para una boda tan íntima; además, debía de haberle costado una fortuna conseguir una licencia especial para casarse con la hija de un conde sin su permiso.

La ceremonia fue breve pero conmovedora, y Isabella estaba radiante, aunque llevaba el mismo vestido rosa pálido del día anterior, adornado un poco por un precioso collar de perlas que debía de ser un obsequio de su atractivo novio.

Para ser una ceremonia familiar, contaban con una lista de invitados de lo más insignes, si bien tampoco le sorprendía: el marqués de Withlock, con su enigmática sonrisa, y el vizconde de Altea, vestido a la última y capaz de alborotarle el corazón a cualquier mujer. Presidía el acto el hermano del novio, que parecía muy joven para contar ya con un obispado y ser la viva imagen de su padre, el duque.

—Cuánto me alegra que hayas venido. —Isabella la abrazó, y Carmen, emocionada, le devolvió el abrazo. La luz de las vidrieras se reflejaba en el pelo resplandeciente de su sobrina, y el vasto espacio olía a piedra fría y cera de vela.

—Estar aquí es uno de mis sueños. Ya puedo tacharlo de la lista de eventos a los que quiero asistir en esta vida. —Carmen se negaba a ser la única que llorara allí, así que pestañeó rápido—. Bueno, ¿qué planes tenéis?

—Debemos decírselo a su familia. —Acarició una de las flores del sencillo ramo, rosas rosa a juego con su vestido, de pétalos curvados tan delicados como su propia belleza—. A Edward no le preocupa su reacción, pero yo no estoy tan tranquila. Claro que su hermano mayor ya lo sabe, y el otro acaba de casarnos, así que quizá no haya razón para angustiarse. —Hizo una pausa y preguntó con cautela—: ¿Cómo se ha tomado mi padre la noticia?

—Tal y como esperaba.

—A ver si acierto: no le complace que no acate sus deseos, pero tampoco le preocupo demasiado.

El tono de resignación de su sobrina le dolió en el alma y, de haber podido, lo habría negado, pero no le gustaba mentir. Además, Isabella era ya una mujer casada y parecía improbable que aquello fuera a mejorar la relación con su padre, salvo que Swan renunciara a sus rígidos principios.

—Has acertado —confesó.

El gesto de Isabella no cambió, ni reflejó más que una pizca de tristeza, completamente impropia de un día tan feliz.

—Lady Denali. —Edward se acercó y, posesivo, le pasó el brazo por la cintura a la novia. Estaba imponente, con su exquisita chaqueta negra, un chaleco bordado en tonos grisáceos y azulados, y calzones oscuros ajustados—. Me alegra que haya podido venir.

Isabella se recostó en él y su escasa tristeza se desvaneció de inmediato. Hacían una pareja preciosa, claro y oscuro, mujer y hombre, encanto femenino y masculino, el atuendo delicado de ella en contraste con la viril elegancia de él. También el abrazo era del todo natural, como si hiciera años que se conocían en vez de semanas, y le recordó a Carmen esa intimidad espontánea que había surgido con ilógica rapidez entre ella y su Eleazar, como si a primera vista ya se conocieran.

Cielo santo, Charlie era un idiota por pensar siquiera en negarle semejante felicidad a su hija.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada. Gracias por invitarme —dijo Carmen con la voz entrecortada, agarrándose con fuerza al bolso, porque una emoción así era siempre difícil de controlar—. Dime, ¿qué planes tienes ahora?

—Creo que no nos queda más remedio que pasar por Masen Hall antes de que mi familia se entere de nuestra boda por otros medios —dijo, resignado—. Mi padre partió hacia la finca hace unos días.

—Solo que yo tengo un pequeño problema de guardarropa —repuso Isabella, socarrona—. Qué disparate casarse con el mismo vestido que llevaba ayer.

Aun siendo una insensatez, Carmen le prometió enseguida:

—Yo me encargo de que te empaqueten tu ropa y te la traigan. A tu padre no le satisface que hayas desafiado su autoridad, pero ¿para qué iba a querer quedarse con tus cosas?

Al menos eso esperaba. Charlie se mostraría razonable. Acababa de gastarse una fortuna en el guardarropa de su hija con la esperanza de que deslumbrara a la sociedad y lograra cazar a un buen partido, no para que se fugara con el hijo de su peor enemigo.

Hasta que se hiciera a la idea —si eso llegaba a ocurrir—, quizá no fuera muy razonable; además, no cabía duda de que estaba furioso con los dos.

A la luz de aquella posible eventualidad, Carmen se cubrió las espaldas.

—No obstante, por si acaso, quizá podría persuadir a la modista para que se diera un poco de prisa con los vestidos que le encargamos ayer.

—Soy más que capaz de garantizarte todo lo que precises, Isabella —dijo sereno el marido de su sobrina—. Si no fuera por la prisa que tenemos…

Ella se volvió en sus brazos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y feliz.

—La ropa me da igual, pregúntale a tía Carmen. No hay problema. No espero que me mimes en ese aspecto.

—No me prives de ese placer. —Sus brillantes ojos brillaron cuando miró a la novia, mientras con sus largos dedos le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.

Al verlos perdidos el uno en el otro, Carmen supo que sobraba.

Como debía ser. Ojalá bastara con el amor…

Sin embargo, a veces no era suficiente.

¿Qué diría Siobhan Cullen si viviera?

¿Debería mencionar el retrato y el collar?

No, decidió. Se les veía muy felices y, a fin de cuentas, era el día de su boda. Aquella vieja tragedia no debía aguarles la fiesta.

—Que conste que le advertí a Edward que iba a meterse en un lío —dijo Jasper, procurando no sonar pretencioso, mientras paseaban por la calle—. Este enlace precipitado demuestra que estaba en lo cierto.

Emmett se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a una joven, seguida de dos niños y con uno en brazos, como consecuencia de lo cual tuvo que pisar un charco de barco.

—Tomo nota de tu intuitiva observación sobre el amor —respondió con sequedad—. Confío en que no te ofendas si te digo que no creo que seas la persona más adecuada para comprender el desastre que ese sentimiento puede conllevar en la vida de un soltero.

—Quizá no —replicó Jasper como si nada—, pero yo tampoco soy un experto, y sin embargo le dije a Edward que era un ingenuo si pensaba que iba a poder decidir si se enamoraba o no de la cautivadora señorita Swan.

—Ahora la cautivadora señora Cullen.

—Ciertamente. Uno de los tres ha caído. Jamás pensé que llegaría a verlo.

Y era verdad. Emmett sabía que no solo habían sido mucho más que amigos, casi hermanos, en la guerra, sino también en otros aspectos. En España, los había unido la peligrosa misión que el gobierno británico les había encargado a cada uno; los viejos amigos se habían convertido en camaradas. Jamás había imaginado que Edward sucumbiría al amor hasta el punto de casarse precipitadamente y en secreto y eso revivía en él recuerdos y emociones agridulces que no pensaba revelarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper.

Como consecuencia de la lluvia fría y gris del día anterior, las calles estaban mojadas y hedían más de lo habitual, pero se dijo que ya tenía las botas sucias de caminar por las calles embarradas, así que daba igual dónde pisara.

—Todo ese misterio de la llave me tiene intrigado. ¿Qué llave es esa, y porqué demonios la busca? ¿Te ha contado algún detalle?

—No.

Jasper podía fingir indiferencia como nadie.

—Pero hay novedades. —Quizá Emmett fuera incapaz de descifrar la expresión de su amigo, pero lo conocía muy bien.

—Este romance impopular cuenta con un curioso catalizador, sí. —Jasper esquivó la rama baja de un árbol cuyas hojas aún se hallaban cargadas de cristalinas gotas de lluvia—. Alguien está mediando.

—¿Mediando, cómo?

Mientras cruzaban la calle hacia la casa de Emmett, Jasper le contó que alguien había estado enviándoles cartas de amor anónimamente a lady Isabella y a Edward.

—Se me ocurren dos interrogantes: quién y por qué.

—Por no hablar del cómo —añadió Jasper como si nada—. No he tardado en descubrir un escándalo en el que se vieron envueltos hace años el abuelo de Isabella, el entonces conde de Swan, y la hermana del padre del actual duque de Masen. Swan estaba casado, aunque eso es lo de menos; ambos sabemos lo a menudo que se pasan por alto las promesas matrimoniales. Pero ella no. Según mi fuente, ella era joven, hermosa y podía haber cazado un buen partido. De ahí la rabia del duque y su desafío al enterarse de que la dama había muerto en circunstancias sospechosas. Por eso mató al conde en duelo, desencadenando así la enemistad.

Emmett digirió aquello, observando que, con la humedad del aire, se había formado ya una niebla baja en la calle.

—Imagino que eso explica la enemistad entre ambas familias. —Ni a Isabella ni a Edward los había acompañado más de un miembro de su familia en la boda, y aunque parecían felices y encantados el uno con el otro, aquello no era presagio de tranquilidad futura.

—Sin duda —confirmó Jasper.

—Es lógico suponer que las cartas proceden de la correspondencia entre los desdichados amantes.

—Esa es la conclusión a la que llegué yo también.

—¿Quién podría estar enviándoselas? —inquirió Emmett despacio—. ¿Y cómo demonios las han conseguido?

—Interesante pregunta. Al principio —dijo Jasper como si pensara en alto mientras subían los escalones de piedra—, supuse que lo hacían la tía de Isabella o la abuela de Edward, al fin y al cabo parece la típica treta de una mujer para alimentar un nuevo romance con el recuerdo de uno antiguo, pero no me cuadra nada que lady Denali tuviera las cartas. Su parentesco con los Swan es político y la madre de Isabella murió hace tiempo. El odio entre ellos nació del padre de lord Swan, y si Swan hubiera tenido las cartas, dudo que se las hubiera dado a su cuñada. Además, si por cualquier razón ella hubiera tenido las cartas y hubiera querido que Isabella las leyera, ¿no le habría dado directamente todo el paquete de cartas?

Emmett abrió la puerta de la casa y un criado se apresuró a cogerles las chaquetas. Con la humedad que había fuera, se agradecía el agradable calor de la casa. Al poco, con un whisky en la mano y junto al fuego de la biblioteca, Jasper prosiguió.

—Por diversas razones, absuelvo a la viuda del duque. No posee la sutileza necesaria, y dudo que alentara en modo alguno una alianza entre ambas familias.

—Pareces muy interesado en este drama —dijo Emmett, divertido.

—Se trata de Edward —contestó Jasper aparentemente inmutable, relajado en su silla, con las botas puestas y las piernas extendidas—. No puedo olvidar cuando desperté al fin en aquel pequeño infierno de celda francesa y me lo encontré inclinado sobre mí, con la cara negra por la toma del polvorín. Pensé que alucinaba por el dolor.

—Él estaba convencido de que estabas allí, pero nuestros informadores decían que te habían llevado al norte. Su convicción me llevó a pedirle permiso a Wellington para tomar el polvorín por si tenía razón. —Emmett aún recordaba lo que le había costado convencerlo, porque ciertamente no podían permitirse bajas.

—Recuerdo bien tu intervención, créeme.

—La información que nos facilitabas trabajando tras las líneas enemigas salvó miles de vidas, incluidas las nuestras, más de una vez. Ahórrate tu gratitud —dijo Emmett con sequedad—. Nuestros motivos no eran del todo altruistas. Si queríamos ganar la maldita guerra, te necesitábamos vivo y en nuestro bando.

A menudo se preguntaba si Jasper, tan intelectual y habituado a los juegos a los que jugaba con los franceses, no encontraría Inglaterra aburrida. La guerra había terminado —o al menos Bonaparte fue exiliado a la isla de Santa Elena y el continente se lamía las heridas— y los tres, también Edward y él, necesitaban adaptarse para regresar a casa.

De los tres, suponía Emmett, Jasper era quien lo tenía más difícil. Edward había sido un comandante y un soldado capaz, pero no le costaba olvidar el conflicto, seguro de sí mismo y satisfecho de su éxito, dispuesto a encargarse de algunas de las propiedades de su padre. Emmett tenía responsabilidades como cabeza de familia, y ahora que Maggie iba a ser presentada en sociedad, debía desempeñar el papel de guardián de la joven.

Tras la muerte repentina de su hermano mayor mientras él estaba todavía en España, Jasper se había convertido en heredero directo del ducado, algo que Emmett sabía que no había ambicionado nunca.

—Volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa, nuestro mediador tiene un propósito —musitó Jasper con una mirada reflexiva en sus ojos de intenso color celeste—. Mi intuición, y los hechos, me dicen que esas cartas no han aparecido precisamente ahora por casualidad.

—Tu legendaria intuición rara vez falla.

—Me ha fallado una o dos veces, sí, sin ir más lejos cuando me capturaron los franceses, pero confío en mi instinto. —Jasper agitó distraído el líquido ambarino de su vaso—. La situación tiene todos los elementos melodramáticos de un clásico: los amantes malhadados, un viejo secreto y, claro, el misterioso entrometido.

—Quieres medirte con ese oscuro enemigo, ¿no es eso?

—¿Enemigo? Hum, no estoy seguro de que sea enemigo, o enemiga. Empiezo a ver la finalidad del envío de las cartas desde una perspectiva distinta. Me pregunto si habrá sido para facilitar el romance o para poder desvelar la verdadera historia.

—No le veo el sentido. A fin de cuentas, eso ocurrió hace años. Si la joven fue seducida y deshonrada, el viejo conde tendría que haber cargado con la culpa. Una cosa es un desliz y otra distinta tontear con la hermana soltera de un duque.

—¿O con la hija soltera de un conde? —preguntó Jasper, socarrón.

—Cierto, pero lady Isabella y Edward no son la primera pareja que se casa en contra de los deseos de sus familias —repuso Emmett, pensativo, tomando un sorbo de su whisky—. No sé qué haría yo si Maggie se enamorara de alguien que me disgustase. Supongo que no me lo había planteado hasta ahora.

La risa de Jasper le resultó irritante, aunque comprensible. Tampoco a él le agradaba mucho el papel de supervisor de una joven de diecinueve años.

—Dudo que fueras tan inflexible como Swan, pero uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionará hasta que se le presenta la situación.

—Imagino que no. Espero no verme nunca en esa coyuntura —dijo Emmett, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué hay de la célebre llave? ¿Has averiguado algo con tus pesquisas?

—No, pero lo haré —respondió Jasper, con tanta seguridad que infundía confianza.

* * *

**Suiza19: acá está el cap. de la esperada boda, es una lástima que no se haya profundizado. Gracias por leer y por el review! Besos!**

**Luciana: Amo a Edward, es super encantador! Me alegra mucho que te encante la historia! Gracias por leer y por el review! Besos! **


	25. Capítulo 24

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

—¿Respiras bien? —Edward miraba a su esposa preocupado. Había cambiado de postura varias veces y tenía los puños apretados sobre el regazo—. ¿Estás indispuesta?

—Me encuentro bien —le aseguró ella cuando giraban hacia la explanada—. No es eso. Estar aquí me ha puesto un poco nerviosa.

No sería la primera persona a quien imponía cierto respeto la residencia de los duques de Masen.

Aunque el camino que conducía a la casa había ido cambiando con los siglos, seguía pensado para impresionar, incluso intimidar. La espléndida mansión, construida algo apartada entre niveles superpuestos de follaje, con escalones de piedra y largos estanques oblongos, se había remodelado en varias ocasiones y la magnificencia de su fachada se debía en parte a sus dimensiones y en parte a la elegancia de su diseño y su forma.

Masen Hall era como muchas otras residencias señoriales de su época: espléndida en sus proporciones, con una fachada principal de tres plantas, grandiosa e imponente, y aunque Edward le tenía cariño por ser el lugar donde había crecido, la modesta propiedad rural de la que Isabella y él habían hablado lo atraía mucho más.

—Es inmensa.

—¿Comprendes ahora por qué no me seducen las residencias ostentosas? —señaló mientras su esposa contemplaba por la ventanilla el hogar de su niñez—. Creo que ya he tenido bastante.

—La finca de mi padre en el campo es algo más modesta. —Isabella sonrió a medias, sentada enfrente de Edward, con las manos sobre el regazo.

O el padre de Isabella había cedido o su tía había sobornado a la modista, porque aquella mañana había llegado un baúl a su casa de Londres. Edward no había preguntado si los vestidos eran nuevos o si le habían enviado parte de su guardarropa, y ella no le había dado explicaciones. Debido a su intervención, la relación de Isabella con su padre era muy tensa, y Edward no quería hacerla infeliz hablando del asunto. En aquel momento, estaba preciosa y elegante, con un vestido de viaje de seda diáfana de color azul lavanda y el pelo castaño recogido en la nuca; de no haber sido por la tensión de sus finos hombros y por aquellas manos apretadas con fuerza, habría pensado que estaba completamente tranquila.

Mientras la gravilla crujía bajo las ruedas del carruaje, Edward alargó el brazo, le separó las manos enguantadas, le cogió una entre las suyas y la miró templado, con la esperanza de sosegarla.

—Mi familia te va a adorar. Relájate. Si por una absurda e infinita tozudez no lo hicieran, daría igual. Estamos casados. ¿Ves? Problema resuelto.

—Dudo que vaya a ser tan sencillo. La reacción de mi padre ante tu propuesta es prueba de ello —murmuró con absoluta sinceridad, apretándole la mano y recordándole que era aún muy joven e inexperta, y que había puesto su bienestar, su vida misma, en sus manos porque confiaba en él.

Una experiencia modélica sin duda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo «turbulento» de su romance clandestino.

—Los hombres somos diferentes en eso —repuso él alzando los hombros con desenfado. Y era verdad—. Tu padre trata de protegerte y yo le propuse apartarte de su lado. Parece una simpleza, pero…

—No soy propiedad de nadie —lo interrumpió muy serena y muy digna—. Ni represento lo sucedido entre Siobhan y mi abuelo. Esta situación es muy injusta.

—Exacto, cariño. Tenlo presente cuando te enfrentes a los leones.

Isabella sonrió apenas.

—¿Sabes si son muy fieros?

La forma en que el sol que entraba por la ventanilla le iluminaba el pelo lo distrajo un instante y tardó un poco en procesar la pregunta. Esa misma mañana había enterrado el rostro en esa masa de seda castaña mientras alcanzaba el clímax en su interior, presa de un placer puro y arrebatador, al tiempo que ella temblaba en sus brazos al experimentar el suyo. Hacer el amor con su esposa era algo infinitamente distinto. ¿Cómo no había caído nunca en que sería así?

—¿Edward?

Edward despertó e hizo todo lo posible por desechar aquel recuerdo erótico. Ella estaba comprensiblemente nerviosa, y él quería hacer todo lo posible por paliar su ansiedad.

—Mi padre parece muy serio, pero en el fondo creo que es un buen tipo, igual que el tuyo. No es insensible, solamente inabordable en muchos aspectos.

Isabella soltó una risita.

—Dudo mucho que les gustara la comparación.

—Tengo veintiocho años —le respondió él, como si eso lo explicara todo—. He viajado, combatido en batallas e incluso sobrevivido a la aún más insufrible malicia de la aristocracia londinense. Poseo una fortuna propia, y si no fuera así, encontraría un modo de mantenernos a los dos. —Le rozó las faldas con las botas al cambiar de postura—. Lo que intento decir, mi vida, es que no hace falta preocuparse por lo que pase. No dependemos de su venia ni de su buena voluntad.

No iba a decir que deseaba que su familia la aceptara, a fin de cuentas, salvo su tía, tampoco la de ella lo hacía. Sabía muy bien que, en otras circunstancias, su padre y su abuela lo apoyarían, pero en este caso… no estaba seguro.

«Maldición.»

No podía prometerle nada.

El coche se detuvo junto a una fuente circular; la musicalidad de los chorros de agua que caían por tres inmensos niveles le resultó un sonido agradable y familiar. Edward se apeó del coche y luego ayudó a bajar a Isabella, contento de pensar que al menos Carlisle no se extrañaría de verlo aparecer con su esposa. Apoyando apenas la mano en su cintura, la condujo escaleras arriba hasta la entrada principal, en cuya espléndida puerta lucía tallado el escudo de armas de la familia: una espada vertical flanqueada por un jabalí a un lado y un león rampante al otro.

—«No oséis cruzar» —murmuró Isabella.

Edward la miró, sorprendido de la traducción.

—¿Sabes latín?

—También el griego suficiente para poder leer algunos de los clásicos sin traducir de la biblioteca de mi padre.

Su marido le levantó la barbilla y sonrió.

—¿Te he dicho ya que me enamoran las intelectuales de ojos chocolates?

—¿Y yo te he dicho lo mucho que me atraen los ladrones descocados?

—Qué suerte tenemos los dos, entonces. —Bajó la cabeza para besarla.

Sus labios eran tiernos, suaves y cálidos, y el beso muy agradable, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta. Al levantar la mirada, vio que Fred, el mayordomo, estaba allí de pie. El hombre, de edad indefinida, con el porte serio propio del responsable máximo del servicio de un ilustre duque, parecía apenado, bien por haber interrumpido un momento tan tierno, bien por el indecoroso abrazo en la puerta misma de la casa; Edward no estaba seguro.

El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenas tardes, lord Edward.

—Buenas tardes, Fred.

—Ignoraba que lo esperáramos, señor. —El tono algo reprobatorio de su voz recordó a Edward su infancia.

Huelga decir que Fred siempre estaba informado de todo lo relacionado con Masen Hall.

—Se trata de una visita no anunciada —repuso Edward, irguiéndose divertido. Isabella tenía las mejillas decididamente sonrosadas, o del beso o porque los habían sorprendido en pleno arrebato—. Fred, permíteme que te presente a mi esposa, lady Isabella.

Hasta la legendaria imperturbabilidad de Fred se descompuso un instante, y la mandíbula se le descolgó a modo de aspaviento, algo del todo indigno de él, pero enseguida recobró la compostura e hizo una reverencia.

—Un placer, milady. Bienvenida a Masen.

—Gracias.

—La señora necesitará una doncella. —Edward la cogió del brazo y la condujo al vestíbulo de suelos de mármol, techos altísimos y columnas con mosaicos de hojas doradas realizados por un maestro florentino hacía dos siglos y cuyo diseño era idéntico al de unos del Vaticano—. Además, antes de ver al resto de la familia, querríamos cambiarnos y refrescarnos.

—Eso se puede arreglar, naturalmente, milord.

Fred salió andando a gran velocidad, y Edward sonrió.

—De niño, yo era un granuja. No pensé que pudiera volver a espantarlo, pero creo que acabo de hacerlo.

—Según la opinión popular, aún eres un sinvergüenza —le recordó remilgada su esposa, mientras contemplaba un valiosísimo jarrón escarlata y blanco lleno de flores de invernadero, que presidía una cómoda barnizada en negro también importada de Oriente. Luego captó su atención la espléndida lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo. Parecía resignada, pero, para alivio de Edward, no tan intimidada como podría esperarse de una jovencita recién presentada en sociedad.

Le gustaba verla en su casa, vestida de azul, a juego con sus exquisitos ojos.

Estaba aún mucho mejor desnuda.

¿Había imaginado aquello alguna vez, llegar a Masen con su esposa?

—Muy cierto. —Pensó en la noche que le esperaba y le susurró sensual y misterioso—: Más tarde, cuando estemos a solas, te demostraré lo sinvergüenza que soy.

Al menos ya había salido del baño cuando llamaron a la puerta. No estaba segura de si recibir a quien fuera en bata, pero cuando volvieron a llamar, asintió con la cabeza y la doncella, una joven tímida con acento galés, cruzó la estancia, abrió la puerta e hizo enseguida una pequeña reverencia.

La mujer que llamaba debía de tener unos veintimuchos años, era morena e iba preciosa y a la moda, con un vestido gris, modesto pero elegante, con encaje belga en el escote.

—Soy Esme.

Aquella sencilla presentación dejó a Isabella algo desconcertada.

—Marquesa de Platt —añadió la mujer— y casada con el antes infame Carlisle Cullen, hermano mayor de tu marido. Perdona la intrusión, pero ¿puedo pasar?

La cálida sonrisa de aquella mujer le impidió negarse, y además, por lo visto, era su cuñada.

—Cla… claro… por favor —tartamudeó Isabella.

—He pensado que a lo mejor te venía bien un poco de compañía amigable antes de la cena. —Esme entró en la estancia, elegante en medio de un remolino de faldas plateadas. Tenía un rostro cordiforme y los ojos castaño claro, y su gesto era de visible curiosidad—. Te seré sincera, he estado dando mucho la lata porque me moría de ganas de conocerte, pero con las mejores intenciones, te lo aseguro. Adoro a Edward.

La tímida doncella salió sigilosa de la alcoba y cerró discretamente la puerta sin que se lo pidieran.

No podía haber mejor forma de romper el hielo, como suele decirse. Isabella se ajustó un poco el cinturón de la bata, algo incómoda, pero respondió sincera.

—Yo también lo adoro.

Para subirse a la cama imperial hacía falta un taburete, así que su cuñada se sentó en una silla tapizada de seda verde chartreuse claro. Toda la habitación reflejaba el mismo buen gusto y la misma elegancia, con paredes de seda verde pálido, valiosas alfombras de Aubusson bajo los pies y robustos muebles de palisandro tallado. Edward le había dejado caer que, si quería, podía redecorar sus habitaciones, lo que le había hecho pensar que, aunque su padre, el conde, era un hombre rico, había subestimado sin duda la fortuna de su marido.

Esme Cullen la contempló desde su sosiego.

—Eso espero, teniendo en cuenta que te has casado con él. Sin afecto, te aseguro que estrangularíamos a los machos de nuestra especie si nos viéramos atadas a ellos de por vida. Bueno, cuéntame cómo os conocisteis. Carlisle ha sido parquísimo en los detalles, como corresponde a un hombre obtuso como él.

Oír hablar así del futuro duque de Masen la dejó muda por un instante, igual que la inesperada y desenfadada falta de respeto de Esme hacia el heredero del ducado.

La marquesa la miró expectante, con un destello de compasión en los ojos.

No iba a venirle mal tener una aliada en campo enemigo, meditó irónicamente Isabella, pero su pregunta era difícil de contestar. Su marido parecía decidido a mantener aquella misteriosa promesa, y ella no sabía si tenía algo que ver con su incursión y allanamiento de morada.

Optó por contarle la verdad sin explayarse mucho.

—Fue muy romántico, la verdad. A veces tengo problemas respiratorios, una dolencia de mi infancia de la que, al parecer, aún no me he recuperado del todo y de la que quizá jamás me recupere. Salí a tomar aire fresco una noche y él estaba por allí y, en fin… vio que no me encontraba bien y, muy galante, me cogió en brazos.

—Y te enamoraste.

—Allí mismo y en aquel instante, creo. —Isabella aún recordaba vivamente el primer roce sensual de los labios de Edward y su participación espontánea en aquel primer fatídico beso.

—A juzgar por tu rubor, debe de ser cierto. —Esme sonrió.

—Ni siquiera nos habían presentado —dijo Isabella, conteniendo la risa—. Ahora que lo pienso, aún no nos han presentado formalmente.

—Tengo la impresión de que esas formalidades ya no son necesarias —dijo la marquesa, mirándola inquisitiva y divertida—. Eres muy hermosa, sí, pero ¿qué más atrajo a Edward de ti?

—¿Perdón? —inquirió Isabella un tanto aturdida.

—Comprobarás que soy insufriblemente franca —se explicó Esme Cullen gesticulando con aristocrático desdén, aunque sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa—. Uno de mis defectos, o eso te dirá Carlisle. No sé disimular. Permite que te lo pregunte de otro modo: ¿qué te hace distinta de todas las demás bellezas de la aristocracia londinense, ansiosas por llamar la atención de mi guapo cuñado?

Isabella tardó un poco en responder.

—Él dice que lo enamoran las intelectuales de ojos chocolate —espetó, recordando con ternura la conversación que habían tenido justo antes de llegar.

—Ya veo —dijo Esme en un susurro.

—También creo que soy más provinciana que la mayoría de las damas que conoce —añadió Isabella, sin avergonzarse de carecer de la sofisticación de la alta sociedad—. He pasado toda mi infancia en el campo. Antes de mi presentación en sociedad, nunca había estado en Londres.

—Aun así, según tengo entendido, ya te han nombrado «la incomparable» de esta temporada. Todavía leo los ecos de sociedad, aunque ya tienen un par de días cuando me llegan. «La Venus Esquiva», ¿no es así?

—Por mi dote y, al parecer, por mi aspecto. Una forma muy superficial de valorar a una persona, ¿no te parece? —Isabella miró fijamente a su cuñada.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, la verdad. Yo no soy una de las bellezas despampanantes que Carlisle llevaba siempre del brazo o, ahora que ya estás casada, te seré sincera, tampoco de las que se llevaba a la cama —dijo con una mueca—. Mis padres se oponían rotundamente a nuestra boda, a pesar de su extraordinaria posición como marqués y heredero del ducado.

A Isabella la abrumaba tanta franqueza, pero la prefería sin duda a la doblez y la falsedad de la nobleza. Además, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la descripción de sí misma que le había dado. Esme Cullen era una belleza de otra clase; poseía un brillo interno difícil de definir. Su piel era blanca y perfecta, su figura algo voluptuosa, seguramente por su reciente maternidad, pero aun así era hermosa, y rebosaba del encanto intangible de la sinceridad y la falta de afectación.

—Edward intentó convencer a mi padre, aun sabiendo que eso sería inútil —espetó Isabella.

—Muy propio de Edward. Bajo esa fachada cínica, hay un hombre muy sensible. ¿Dónde crees que está ahora mismo? —Esme arqueó una ceja, con gesto indulgente.

En cuanto había llegado la doncella a deshacer su equipaje y a ayudarla a desvestirse para el baño, Edward había desaparecido por la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suite de los dos. Isabella suponía que seguía allí.

—Los hombres tardan menos en arreglarse para la cena. No quería meterte prisa, o al menos esa ha sido su excusa para subir un momento al cuarto del bebé. En contra de la costumbre, no tengo nodriza y acababa de darle el pecho a Marcus. Edward ha insistido en cogerlo en brazos, aunque le he obligado a quitarse la chaqueta primero y le he advertido que quizá tendría que cambiarse de camisa y de corbatín antes de que terminara de decírselo, pero le ha dado igual. Por eso he sabido que estarías sola y podría hablar contigo un rato.

Isabella se dejó caer en el mullido asiento de terciopelo de la banqueta que había junto a su elegante tocador.

—Por más que lo intento, no logro imaginarlo cogiendo en brazos a un bebé —confesó.

—Ver a tu marido con tu hijo en brazos produce una emoción indescriptible —declaró la marquesa con los ojos brillantes—. Un hombre alto y fuerte con algo tan diminuto en los brazos; si Carlisle es representativo de su género, con los bebés, se le ve tan vulnerable, siendo como es tan seguro para todo lo demás. Algún día sabrás bien a qué me refiero, cuando Edward y tú tengáis hijos.

—Parece pronto para pensar en tener familia —murmuró Isabella—. Todavía nos quedan algunos obstáculos por salvar antes de complicar la situación.

—Por eso he decidido venir aquí como buena cuñada entrometida. La viuda del duque y el duque actual pueden resultar algo intimidantes, pero no son un obstáculo infranqueable. —Esme se levantó, grácil, y se acercó al armario, algo ceñuda—. ¿Te ayudo a elegir lo que vas a ponerte?

La velada ya no se presentaba tan aterradora con el apoyo incondicional de aquella inesperada aliada.

—Sí, gracias —contestó en voz muy baja.

—Ahora somos familia, querida.

—Salvo por tía Carmen, que es maravillosa en todos los aspectos, nunca he tenido familia —confesó con sinceridad.

—Todo eso ha cambiado. Ahora eres una Cullen —le dijo con picardía—. ¿Qué te parece este? —Señaló un vestido de color rosa con el bajo de encaje plateado—. Le va fenomenal a tu piel y tu pelo castaño.


	26. Capítulo 25

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 25**

El comentario jocoso que había hecho en el coche quizá no fuera tan jocoso después de todo, pensó Edward, plantado a la puerta del salón privado del ala familiar. La reunión de toda la familia para tomar un jerez antes de la cena era una tradición que había conocido desde niño, pero nunca se había planteado lo que imponía verlos a todos en la misma estancia: su padre y Carlisle, ambos altos y morenos, conversando junto a una de las chimeneas con su tío Edward; su abuela, en un sofá forrado de seda con su tía Irina; Esme, en una silla próxima, charlando con Aro, que había llegado de Londres después de la boda, con lo que tanto los pormenores de la ceremonia como la identidad de la novia debían de ser ya del dominio de todos.

Sin duda una manada de leones, porque, cuando entró con Isabella del brazo, las conversaciones cesaron de pronto y se alzaron las cabezas al olor de la presa, por así decirlo.

No le pasó desapercibida la respiración entrecortada de Isabella o el temblor de sus finos dedos sobre su brazo.

—Tranquila, mi amor —le susurró él—. Plántale siempre cara al enemigo con la convicción de que la victoria será tuya.

—¿No estás preocupado? —le preguntó ella en voz muy baja, tanto que Edward tuvo que acercarse más para oírla, algo que tampoco le importaba.

El aroma floral que emanaba su cabello lo seducía, como la excelente vista de su escote, la delicada y provocadora curva superior de sus pechos expuesta por su moderno vestido, encaje plata y color rosa sobre piel marfileña. Aquellos ojos de largas pestañas que lo miraban con nerviosismo le hacían querer saltarse la cena y llevársela arriba, a su cama, para demostrarle allí que no, no estaba preocupado.

—No hay motivo para estarlo —le aseguró, confiando sinceramente en que la buena educación inculcada a la estirpe de los duques de Masen se demostrara aquella noche. Estaba convencido de que, después, su padre querría pronunciarse respecto a su boda con la hija de Swan, pero esperaba que fuera en privado, cuando estuvieran solos.

Silencio.

Al menos el silencio no parecía hostil sino expectante; era él quien se había casado con una mujer a la que nadie de su familia conocía, de modo que quizá le correspondía a él romperlo.

—Buenas noches. Mis disculpas por nuestra tardanza. —Cogió la mano de Isabella apoyada en su brazo y se la llevó a los labios—. Me gustaría presentaros a mi esposa, Isabella.

Esme, la esposa de su hermano Carlisle, se levantó con elegancia y se acercó con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante en los labios y, en vez de tenderle la mano y saludarla, la abrazó.

—¡Estamos encantados de que Edward se haya casado!

Bendita fuera su generosa cuñada, pensó Edward, a la vez divertido y agradecido.

Por mucho que intentara convencer a su esposa de que la aceptarían sin problema, era consciente —sobre todo tras su breve y áspera conversación con el conde— de la fuerte enemistad que había entre Swan y su padre.

Como siempre, la fría impasibilidad del duque revelaba muy poco de lo que pudiera sentir al ver acercarse a la hija de su enemigo, convertida de pronto en su nuera. Carlisle, en cambio, la obsequió con su infame sonrisa, cálida y lenta. Como es lógico, pensó Edward, posesivo e irritado, mi hermano admira la innegable belleza de Isabella.

—Mi padre, el duque de Masen, y mi hermano Carlisle, el marqués de Platt. —Miró entonces fijamente a su padre—. Mi esposa, Isabella Cullen.

Para su sorpresa, su padre, correcto, tomó la mano de Isabella sin vacilar y se inclinó sobre ella con exquisita cortesía.

—Disculpe nuestro asombro. Bienvenida a Masen.

No rebosaba efusividad, claro que su padre rara vez rebosaba nada. Isabella, aliviada, le respondió algo en un susurro, y se le escapó una risa nerviosa cuando Carlisle, descarado, le guiñó un ojo y le besó la mano con bastante más entusiasmo.

—Encantado —dijo rotundo su hermano mayor.

—Confío en que no demasiado —murmuró Edward en tono desabrido, y se la llevó para presentarle a los demás, complacido de ver que ni siquiera su abuela sonaba muy seca. Sin embargo, lo miró acusadora, como reprochándole que la otra noche, en la ópera, cuando le había hablado de la belleza de Isabella, él se hubiera limitado a darle la razón sin dignarse mencionar que se conocían.

Hechas las presentaciones, Esme se acercó a Isabella, la tomó del brazo y le susurró conspiradora:

—Ha ido muy bien, a mi juicio. Seguro que Edward querrá una copa. Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Carlisle puso una copa en la mano de su hermano cuando llegaron a la mesita persa de delicadas molduras donde estaban las licoreras y los vasos.

—Nadie se va a comer a tu preciosa esposa —dijo Carlisle con una leve sonrisa—, y si lo hacen, Esme se los comerá a ellos, así que tú tranquilo. Desde que nació Marcus, tiene exacerbado el instinto materno de protección, y a ti te adora.

—Le he prometido a Isabella que no lo pasaría mal. —Le dio un trago al jerez y deseó que fuera algo más fuerte. Por lo visto, la aceptación de su familia le importaba más de lo que había pensado, y Esme no era la única que tenía exacerbado el instinto de protección.

—Si fuera otra, no habría problema —dijo Carlisle con aire filosófico, elegantísimo de blanco y negro impecables—, pero no olvides que los padres de Esme se negaban en redondo, y enfatizo la expresión, a que yo me casara con su queridísima hija. Conforme a sus creencias metodistas, mi fortuna y mi título eran insignificantes y mi reputación de joven licencioso constituía una afrenta a sus costumbres pías. Créeme, sé bien cómo se siente tu encantadora esposa.

Edward estaba en España por aquel entonces, por lo que conocía vagamente los pormenores del noviazgo de su hermano.

—Sin embargo, al final accedieron —concluyó Edward.

Carlisle observó con mirada calculadora cómo su esposa conducía a Isabella hacia un sofá junto a la ventana, sin parar de hablar en ningún momento.

—Todo gracias a la capacidad de persuasión de mi esposa. Aún no entiendo por qué tuve que enamorarme de la única mujer casadera de Inglaterra que no estaba interesada en mi título ni en mi fortuna, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—Creo que comprendo ese sentimiento.

—Tu elección es controvertida por ambas partes —le susurró Carlisle, siempre tan pragmático—. Mi suegro y yo, al menos, tenemos ahora un trato cordial. No sé si tú podrás decir lo mismo algún día.

Edward también tenía sus dudas.

—No apuesto por su indulgencia. Ni siquiera sé si algún día volverá a tener una relación cordial con Isabella.

—Peor para él —murmuró Carlisle.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

—Es preciosa, hermanito. Tienes suerte de que haya abandonado del todo mis costumbres licenciosas y ahora sea un hombre felizmente casado.

—Pues ya tenemos algo en común —le contestó Edward en voz baja.

—¿En tu cama o en la mía?

Isabella no había oído abrirse la puerta que separaba los dos dormitorios. Cepillo en mano, se volvió y vio a Edward apoyado en el umbral, con un batín azul oscuro apenas ceñido a la cintura y una leve pero seductora sonrisa en los labios.

—Me preguntaba si te interesaría celebrar con una noche loca de pasión que has sobrevivido a tu presentación a la familia Cullen —dijo sin moverse pero recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada tórrida.

—No sé si «celebrar» es la palabra adecuada. —Con cuidado, dejó el cepillo de plata encima del pulido tocador, forzando una sonrisa—. Salvo por la brevísima presentación durante la cual tu padre y tu abuela han sido terriblemente educados, no han vuelto a dirigirse a mí en toda la noche.

—Resulta complicado dialogar en una mesa del tamaño de la Patagonia. Uno se ve obligado a charlar solo con los que tiene cerca o a elevar la voz hasta alcanzar un tono poco digno, y tanto mi padre como mi abuela son siempre muy dignos.

Tenía razón, pero Isabella se preguntaba si, por orden del duque, los habían sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa para que él y la viuda no tuvieran que conversar con ella.

—Supongo que mi ingenuidad me llevó a pensar que, al final, no sería tan malo como pensaba. —Hasta ella misma se dio cuenta de lo apocada que sonaba.

—Como me ocurrió a mí con la realmente desagradable visita a tu padre. ¿Ves lo parecidos que somos?

—Dudo mucho que alguien pueda creerte ingenuo.

Más bien al contrario, era la esencia misma de la seducción, con su brillante pelo cobrizo alborotado y su sonrisa quijotesca.

—Yo dudo mucho que alguien pudiera pensar jamás que yo contraería matrimonio con una joven inocente, pero debo admitir que he cumplido las expectativas de todo el mundo, aunque, en cuanto me he casado contigo, he descubierto que no eres ni mucho menos tan inocente.

—La culpa es tan mía como tuya, me parece. —Siempre recordaría la noche que pasaron en su alcoba de Cambridgeshire. Lo había sugerido ella, no él.

Y lo que había ocurrido después…

Edward arqueó las cejas; su presencia era poderosa a pesar de la pose desenfadada. La abertura en uve del batín dejaba entrever su pecho desnudo, y aun después de aquella penosa velada, a Isabella se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Acaso esperabas que mi padre y mi abuela olvidaran los prejuicios de dos generaciones tan fácilmente? —preguntó con cierta lógica—. Yo no, pero me ha complacido comprobar que acertaba al confiar en sus rígidos modales. Además, estoy seguro de que sus dudas se disiparán en cuanto descubran que tu belleza no es solo externa sino parte de tu exquisita personalidad. Piensan que me he casado solo con una bella mujer. Cuando vean que me he casado con una bella persona, cambiarán de actitud.

—Qué bonito cumplido —le susurró ella.

—Qué bonita verdad. Y qué suerte tengo.

Era demasiado resuelto, demasiado guapo, y estaba peligrosamente cerca. Isabella notó que los pechos se le tensaban, reacción física a lo que sabía que venía. Los sentimientos de Edward la conmovían. Aunque había esperado una aceptación más generalizada, sus dos hermanos y Esme se habían portado muy bien con ella.

Se acabó. No iba a dejar que aquello le estropeara la noche.

—Creo que nunca me habían dicho que soy exquisita.

Edward se irguió y esbozó una sonrisa lenta y cautivadora al detectar que el tono de voz de Isabella era distinto, más suave.

—Con todos los poemas que has recibido ensalzando el color de tus ojos y comparando tu pelo con el castaño más oscuro, el chocolate más intenso o cualquier otra bobada por el estilo, ¿nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres exquisita? Me avergüenzo de los caballeros ingleses del mundo entero.

Las risas los tranquilizaron, la tensión de la cena se disipó.

—Tú nunca me has escrito un poema —le reprochó traviesa, viéndolo acercarse con afán depredador.

—Nunca le he escrito un poema a nadie —la corrigió él arqueando ligeramente sus negras cejas.

—Me gustaría que me escribieras uno —lo provocó ella—. Un poema del escandaloso lord Edward Cullen. Menuda hazaña.

—No creo que la literatura sea lo mío. —La cogió de las manos, la levantó de golpe y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Aunque estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, supongo.

Su cuerpo alto y musculoso destilaba fuerza e inspiraba tranquilidad, y aún más, una virilidad que a Isabella empezaba a gustarle. A través del batín, se percibía fácilmente la prueba rígida de su excitación, y su aliento cálido en el oído de Isabella la estremeció.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Qué te parece esto: tu cabello me atrapa como la rosa al sol, suave y meloso como el más delicado de los pétalos?

—Buen comienzo —bromeó ella, recostándose en él.

Los dedos de Edward se perdieron en su melena, acariciándola lentamente.

—Tu piel es como satén, cálida y suave —prosiguió en un ronco susurro.

Con una mano le abrió la bata y subió poco a poco por la curva redondeada de su cadera hasta llegar al vientre, provocando que los músculos se le tensaran, abordó después las costillas y se ancló en un pecho, describiendo sensuales círculos alrededor del pezón con el pulgar.

—Tus pechos perfectos satisfacen todas mis fantasías. Redondos, firmes, y tan femeninos.

—Confieso que eso no lo había oído nunca. —Isabella se puso de puntillas y le besó el cuello, saboreando la esencia salada de su piel. Estaba muy acalorada, sobre todo en la entrepierna, pero la temperatura de él estaba varios grados por encima de la de ella; Isabella le acarició el pecho, y cerró los ojos cuando él le apretó levemente el pecho cautivo.

—¿Qué tal lo hago? —inquirió Edward besándole la sien—. ¿Aún quieres más comparaciones poéticas?

—En la tuya —susurró, jadeante, como respuesta a su primera pregunta. ¿Le parecería una bobada que insinuase que, como lo habían hecho la primera vez en la cama de ella, ahora quería acostarse con él en la suya? Quizá, pero dio igual, porque no tuvo tiempo de explicarse; él, obediente, la cogió en brazos y sonrió.

—De todas formas, me había quedado sin calificativos —le dijo él empujando la puerta con el hombro—. Soy un hombre de acción.

Su alcoba era la antítesis de la de ella: nada de colores pastel, ni de rosas talladas en la repisa de la chimenea, sino colgaduras de terciopelo labrado verde oscuro sobre la inmensa cama, un armario barnizado en un rincón y un escritorio de trabajo junto a una de las ventanas, cubierto de pilas de libros. Captó todo aquello de un solo vistazo, porque Edward, con un oscuro destello en la mirada, la depositó en la cama y se desprendió enseguida del batín de seda, que cayó sinuoso al suelo. Estaba muy excitado, y el brillo de la punta de su miembro erecto evidenciaba dicha excitación.

Edward nunca apagaba las luces como ella imaginaba que lo haría un amante o un marido. Había oído chismorrear lo bastante a las amigas de su tía para entender que casi todos los hombres lo hacían, o quizá casi todas las mujeres preferían hacer el amor en la oscuridad.

Ella, en cambio, lo prefería así, pensó, soltándose el cinto de la bata, presa del deseo. Quería ver cómo jugaba la luz con el contorno fibroso del cuerpo de Edward y las variaciones que cada movimiento provocaba en su musculatura, o disfrutar de su sensual sonrisa.

Entornó los ojos provocadora. A fin de cuentas, él era muy buen maestro.

La cama se hundió con el peso de su cuerpo, grande, masculino, totalmente desnudo y desinhibido.

—Me gustas así, semidesnuda y para mí solo… ¿Sabías que en cuanto nos conocimos empecé a sentir celos de todos los hombres con los que bailabas?

—Me parece que me di cuenta la noche en que me sacaste casi a rastras de la pista de baile delante de lo más selecto de la aristocracia inglesa.

—Y provoqué de paso una avalancha de chismorreos. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Tendré que acostumbrarme a que el escándalo nos persiga a todas partes —dijo Isabella, dibujando, juguetona, la línea de su mandíbula—. Además, creo que fui yo la que llamó la atención de todo el mundo al sacarte a la fuerza a la pista de baile, algo que, ahora que lo pienso, fue idea mía.

—Yo soy mayor. Debería haber…

—No alcanzo a comprender qué tiene que ver eso —lo interrumpió ella, sellándole los labios con sus dedos—, pero no tengo ningún interés en buscar un culpable y sí en otra cosa.

Él le acarició la mejilla, con una mirada risueña y de visible excitación.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos el amor, en vez de continuar con nuestra discusión? —le propuso.

—Me parece excelente —le susurró ella, y lo abrazó para besarlo.

Era asombroso que una mujer tan joven e inexperta en la cama pudiera hacerle perder el control de ese modo. Edward se encaramó sobre el cuerpo suave y flexible de su esposa sin dejar de besarla. Ella estaba impaciente. Se lo decía el sutil aunque impetuoso movimiento de sus caderas contra su miembro erecto, la fuerza con que se agarraba a sus hombros, sus ojos ocultos a medias bajo el velo de sus pestañas …

—Edward.

—Necesito asegurarme de que estás lista, mi amor. —Deslizó los dedos hasta el pequeño triángulo de rizos de entre sus muslos y, al introducirle un dedo hasta el fondo, a lo que ella respondió con un grave gemido, le satisfizo descubrir que estaba húmeda y receptiva—. Satén caliente, tenso y flexible a la vez.

—Muy bien, pero puedes hacerlo mejor —repuso ella con un pequeño jadeo cuando él la acarició de nuevo.

Empezaba a descubrir que su inexperta esposa se abandonaba y desinhibía en la cama, y nada podía hacerlo más feliz. Sacó los dedos y se recolocó; el aliento de ella en su cuello hizo que su erección ya completa se reforzara.

El hueco de sus muslos abiertos lo recibió con naturalidad y entró despacio, viendo cómo aumentaba el rubor de sus mejillas, notando el movimiento ascendente de sus pechos desnudos en su torso, poco a poco, con sumo cuidado y control, porque no se trataba de satisfacer rápidamente la lujuria, sino de unirse, y no solo en cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo dentro de ella, la besó con ternura. Ella gimió sin despegar los labios de su boca mientras él se mecía lo justo para pulsar en el punto exacto.

—Mmm, eso te gusta.

—Mucho. Hazlo otra vez. —Y lo hizo, conteniendo su propia pasión—. Sí.

—¿Más?

—Deja de torturarme —protestó ella—. Sí, más.

—A lo mejor prefieres llevar tú las riendas. —Apoyándose en los codos, Edward la miró extasiado.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró confundida.

—Así. —Con un suave movimiento, Edward se tumbó boca arriba, agarrándola por las caderas para poder mantener su miembro enfundado en el interior de ella. Isabella quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre las caderas de él, con la melena derramándose por su espalda y rozando sus dedos, agarrados a la cintura de ella como una caricia delicada y excitante.

Como si necesitara más excitación. Ya le costaba contener la necesidad imperiosa de eyacular y, viéndola así, espléndida en su desnudez, sus opulentos pechos blanquecinos a la tenue luz de la lámpara, sus pequeñas manos ancladas a su torso, podría pasar el día entero. Los testículos se le tensaron, respiró hondo, estremecido, y por alguna razón milagrosa, la voluntad pudo con el tormentoso deseo.

—Móntame. —Extendió los dedos sobre sus estrechas caderas, la alzó y luego la dejó bajar despacio—. Así.

—Ah.

Que su compañera de cama fuera lo bastante joven para no haberse dejado envenenar por la idea de que el placer sexual era solo cosa de hombres tenía una ventaja, bueno, más de una, pero en ese momento solo le importaba una. Isabella empezó a moverse como una experta, alzándose hasta que el miembro de Edward casi escapaba de su delicioso refugio y hundiéndose de nuevo con un ritmo irregular al principio, controlado después, ladeando su cuerpo como más convenía a su propio placer. Él la ayudaba con movimientos sutiles, dejándole llevar el ritmo, apretando los dientes mientras intentaba que ella alcanzara el clímax antes que él.

Sucedió mucho más rápido de lo que él esperaba, y el grito grave e intenso de ella y la tensión de sus músculos alrededor de la erección pulsátil de él fueron suficiente para arrancarle un gruñido de lo más hondo de su pecho. El placer lo inundó como agua hirviendo, abrasador, incontrolable, extraordinario, y se vació en el pasaje aún convulso mientras ella alcanzaba también su clímax.

Isabella se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Edward, agotada, y él le acarició la línea perfecta de la columna, disfrutando del agradable tacto de sus huesos delicados y su piel húmeda.

—Creo que debemos averiguar qué sucedió —le susurró al fin en el cuello, visiblemente somnolienta—. Quizá lo arreglaría… todo.

Saciado, repleto, medio dormido también, Edward arqueó las cejas, confundido.

—¿Qué sucedió?

La luz brumosa de la luna iluminaba las cortinas, alborotadas por la suave brisa nocturna, y Edward se sentía inmensamente satisfecho, con su esposa entre sus brazos…

Isabella alzó la cabeza; su gesto era terriblemente sincero.

—Entre Siobham y mi abuelo. Por qué mi padre odia al tuyo y viceversa. Quién nos ha enviado las cartas. Eso que buscas, tenemos que encontrarlo.

—¿Estás pensando en eso ahora? —Edward no sabía si reírse u ofenderse—. Pensaba que había conseguido distraerte lo bastante de cualquier cosa relacionada con nuestras familias.

Desnuda, espléndida, con los muslos teñidos por su descarga iridiscente, le parecía la Venus que todo hombre anhela, pero no esquiva.

—Este es el momento perfecto para hablar de eso —dijo ella sin más—. ¿Qué será de nuestros hijos? ¿Quieres que crezcan entre dos familias en guerra?

Debía admitir que tenía razón. La miró a los ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos de su esposa.

—Hemos renunciado a la libertad de actuar por nuestra cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Yo nunca la he tenido. —Trazó la línea de su frente con uno de sus delgados dedos—. Por eso entiendo mejor que tú lo importante que es que tu familia no solo te acepte sino que te quiera.

Por más que intentó quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que su padre pudiera llegar a despreciar a sus nietos por algún motivo, Edward no pudo.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo en cambio.


	27. Capítulo 26

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

El sol calentaba la fina alfombra flamenca y un montón de olores agradables la sacaron de un sueño profundo. Isabella se volvió y abrió los ojos. En la bruñida mesilla de noche de nogal había una enorme bandeja de plata. A primera vista, creyó ver bollos calientes, un cuenco de fruta fresca, beicon, salchichas y huevos revueltos en delicadas tazas de porcelana; además, un delicioso aroma a café impregnaba el aire.

—Cielo santo —murmuró soñolienta.

—He pedido que nos subieran el desayuno —le explicó Edward, sentado al borde de la cama totalmente vestido y poniéndose las botas con expresión indulgente—. No sé cuánta gente habrá pensado el chef que desayunaría con nosotros, pero por lo visto no quiere que pases hambre.

—Sí, eso parece.

Se calzó la segunda bota y se puso en pie, ágil. Llevaba calzones de ante y una bonita camisa blanca de lino de cuello abierto que, a la luz de primera hora que entraba por los ventanales, resaltaba el color cobrizo de su melena.

—He supuesto que, siendo tu primera mañana aquí, no te apetecería darle conversación a mi abuela.

Aún estaba desnuda, descubrió Isabella algo apurada cuando se incorporó y la sábana resbaló de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus pechos. La sonrisa pícara de su marido no ayudó.

—Has supuesto bien —dijo, consciente de su rubor—. Gracias por el detalle, pero ¿adónde vas tú?

—Tengo una reunión con mi padre. La regia convocatoria iba en la bandeja, debidamente sellada con el blasón ducal y estratégicamente alojada junto a la jarra de café. Como para ignorarla. —Sonrió con picardía—. No esperaba menos.

—Para hablar de mí. —Isabella no sabía bien cómo tomárselo, pero era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Edward se inclinó y el colchón se hundió con su peso cuando apoyó un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

—Para hablar de las fincas y de algunos otros asuntos de negocios. Me reuní con Jenks, el principal abogado de mi padre, la semana pasada. Para hablar de la salud del rey, de los últimos cambios políticos de Liverpool y, sí, por supuesto, para terminar hablando del espinoso tema de mi repentina boda.

Estaba tan sereno, tan convencido.

Por una parte, lo adoraba por restarle importancia a la opinión de su familia sobre su elección de esposa; por otra, envidiaba la indiferencia con que abordaba las posibles consecuencias de su repentina boda. Era obvio que Edward ya contaba con el apoyo familiar aunque su elección no fuera del agrado de su familia, y ella no disponía de esa salvaguarda. Por lo que sabía, su padre la había repudiado.

Aun así, pensó, contemplando a su marido sonriente bajo el brillo rosado de la mañana, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría exactamente igual. Sus brazos, sus caricias, sus besos…

Y no solo eso. Él era tan solícito… Además, curiosamente, empezaban a ser muy buenos amigos. La atracción sexual era una fuerza poderosa y ella todavía era novata en muchísimos aspectos, pero, en el fondo, sabía que el tiempo que pasaban en la cama no era más que parte de su relación. No le había interesado ningún otro de los miles de pretendientes que su padre había hecho desfilar delante de ella, pero aquel hombre —el hombre— había captado su interés y lo había mantenido de forma devastadora, y no solo por ser guapo y encantador.

—Más te vale que me acepte —le susurró—. Aunque, según lo veo yo, nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro, y eso es lo que importa.

La miró fijamente, de pronto inmóvil.

—Exacto, señora Cullen. Si me hubieras preguntado hace poco, te habría contestado que eso es una ñoñería, pero he cambiado de opinión. Si me disculpas, voy a acudir a mi cita con el duque y luego daremos juntos un paseo a caballo y te enseñaré las tierras de Masen y parte de la campiña. Hace un día precioso.

Isabella se recostó en las mullidas almohadas, los hombros al descubierto, y el nerviosismo del reencuentro con la familia de Edward aletargado por la amplia y cálida sonrisa de él.

—Eso suena fenomenal.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Isabella buscó su bata. La descubrió en el suelo, en un delator montón de satén azul, cerca de los pies de la cama; la había tirado allí en el arrebato de pasión de la noche anterior, a la vista de quienquiera que hubiera traído la bandeja. Se espantó con solo pensarlo, pero se recordó con acierto que ya era una mujer casada —con el infame Edward Cullen, nada menos— y la distracción de la comida le hizo olvidar la vergüenza. Apenas había probado bocado en la cena, demasiado nerviosa para disfrutar del suntuoso menú de siete exquisitos platos.

Se sirvió café en la taza de Sèvres y trató de decidir qué le apetecía de tan amplio surtido; al final optó por un dulce espolvoreado de azúcar caramelizado, dos huevos cocidos y algo de fruta. Comió despacio, meditando sobre la rapidez con que puede cambiar la vida.

Un discreto toque en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación; Isabella alzó la vista, asustada.

—Adelante.

La doncella que entró no era la chica tímida que la había ayudado a asearse la noche anterior, sino una mujer mayor. Le hizo una reverencia rápida y le entregó un sobre grueso de color crema.

—Esto es para usted, señora.

«¿Señora?» A los diecinueve, le iba a costar acostumbrarse a eso.

—Gracias.

Curiosa, rompió el sello y leyó la historiada caligrafía.

Por lo visto, Edward no era el único que había recibido una petición de audiencia ducal. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo a la criada, que esperaba:

—¿Podrían subirme un poco de agua caliente, por favor?

Habían recorrido el perímetro de los establos comentando la posibilidad de adquirir nuevos purasangres cuando salió el tema de Isabella. Acababan de doblar la esquina de la impresionante construcción de ladrillo, haciendo crujir con las botas la blanquísima gravilla limpia, cuando su padre dijo en tono neutro:

—¿Podrías explicarme cómo ha sucedido?

Edward estuvo a punto de fingir que no sabía de qué le hablaba, pero dijo:

—Supongo que la culpa es del viejo escándalo. En mi empeño por complacer a la abuela, me topé con Isabella. Con eso bastó.

Pasó por allí un mozo de cuadras, tirando de uno de los nuevos potrillos; bajó la mirada al tiempo que inclinaba respetuosamente la cabeza y el potrillo se revolvió nervioso como si quisiera zafarse de él. Su padre lo miró tan distante como siempre.

—Es preciosa. Se parece mucho a su madre —reconoció a regañadientes.

—¿Conociste a su madre?

—No sé de qué te extrañas. Pues claro. Aun con todos sus defectos, Swan es un conde y nos movemos en los mismos círculos.

—Dudo que su hija te discutiera lo de los defectos. —Edward observó un ave de presa, tal vez un halcón, a juzgar por su elegante vuelo, que aterrizaba en la rama de un árbol. El cielo estaba azulísimo, sin una sola nube—. Ha pasado de casi ignorarla por completo a pretender organizarle la vida. Por si no lo habías imaginado aún, me negó categóricamente su permiso para casarme con ella.

—Al menos se lo pediste.

La amargura de aquel comentario le dolió.

—Tengo casi treinta años. No esperarías que te lo consultara…

Su padre titubeó, luego se encogió de hombros, suspiró y siguió caminando a su lado por el sendero que llevaba de los edificios anexos a los jardines.

—Imagino que tienes razón, mal que me pese admitirlo. Estoy habituado a decidir por todo el mundo. Puede que a veces me crea en el derecho de hacerlo, aunque no lo tenga.

Interesante concesión de un hombre que rara vez hacía concesiones de ningún tipo. Su padre era el estereotipo del aristócrata distante. Edward caminaba a su ritmo, dando zancadas tan grandes como las de él.

—Tu aversión hacia Swan es independiente de mi relación con Isabella, o al menos espero que pueda serlo. Ella, como es lógico, teme desagradarte por ser hija de quien es. He procurado convencerla de que eres más justo que todo eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Al parecer, aquello le hizo gracia, raro en él—. Recurres al cumplido para ablandarme, por lo que veo.

—Si funciona, encantado. La felicidad de ella es lo único que me importa.

—Así debe ser. —Sus palabras fueron secas pero elocuentes.

Había estado muy tranquilo durante el discurso, pero al llegar al final de los jardines, para sorpresa de Edward, su padre se detuvo de pronto, se volvió bajo el sol intenso de aquella mañana calurosa y le dijo:

—Swan puede ser muy vengativo.

Edward hizo un alto.

—Es posible. Me he casado con su hija en contra de su voluntad. No seré tan hipócrita de esperar que me sonría y me estreche la mano la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—No lo entiendes.

Puede que el impasible duque tuviera razón. Su rostro revelaba una tensión que Edward jamás le había visto antes.

—Al parecer, no, padre —respondió Edward, sereno—. Ilústrame, por favor.

—Quizá le diga la verdad a ella, o al menos la verdad como la ve él.

«No estaría mal, para variar.» Logró, sin saber cómo, no decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó en cambio.

Había un banco de piedra muy ornamentado junto a un pequeño seto coloreado de diminutas flores rosas cerca de una estatua de Cupido, muy oportuno. Su padre señaló el asiento y le dijo angustiado:

—Será mejor que nos sentemos.

—¿Tengo que sentarme para que me cuentes esto? —Sin esperar respuesta, se sentó, estiró las piernas y miró a su padre, visiblemente incómodo.

—Descendemos de un linaje regio. —El duque se instaló a su lado, erguido y tieso, tenso—. Corre por nuestras venas la sangre de Guillermo el Conquistador y…

—Perdona, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el resto? —lo interrumpió Edward, pecado capital, pero sentía que se hundía en el lóbrego cenagal de la ignorancia, que desconocía algo crucial, como le había ocurrido siempre—. Si vas a decirme que Isabella no es lo bastante buena para mí, no te molestes.

—No. —A la luz de la mañana, el semblante de su padre adquiría de pronto una vulnerabilidad casi humana. Aun vestido con ropas ligeras, era elegante, reservado, y si bien solía ser inabordable, ahora emanaba una quietud inusual hasta para él—. Lo que intento decirte es que, aunque entre nuestros ascendientes se encuentran algunos de los nobles más ilustres de la historia de Inglaterra, hasta las familias aristócratas más afortunadas guardan oscuros secretos.

—Esa impresión me da, sí —dijo Edward, malhumorado—. ¿Serías tan amable de revelarme el secreto que sin duda guardan los Cullen?

El duque hizo una mueca.

—Ya conoces parte de la historia de Siobham Cullen y Liam Swan, tercer conde de Swan.

—Conozco bastante, en realidad; he leído su correspondencia privada. Alguien ha estado enviándonos sus cartas de amor a Isabella y a mí, una a una.

—¿Alguien? —inquirió su padre, muy ceñudo—. ¿Desconoces la identidad de quien las envía?

—Sí. —La brisa suave y agradable le alborotó el pelo y le recordó el paseo que le había prometido a Isabella—. Aunque me pregunto si no lo sabrá la abuela, teniendo en cuenta que fue ella quien empezó todo este drama. Como es natural, no me quejo del resultado hasta ahora, pero todo esto es como un rompecabezas cuyas piezas se hallan desperdigadas por todas partes.

—No esperes que ella te dé la solución.

—Lo sé —masculló Edward—. Es como toparse con el muro de Adriano, viejo pero inderrocable.

—Lo de las cartas no puedo explicártelo, pero puedo recomponer parte de la historia —le dijo su padre, muy derecho, con la mirada perdida en los vastos y cuidados jardines, preciosos con sus flores primaverales—. Deseas la felicidad de tu esposa, y eso es muy loable. Por desgracia, encontrarás un escollo considerable cuando tengas que contarle, porque a mi juicio debes ser tú quien se lo cuente y no su padre, que tu abuelo mató al suyo.

—Sé lo del duelo —reconoció Edward—, pero aún no se lo he contado. Claro que, dadas las circunstancias y teniendo en cuenta que ella no llegó a conocerlo, dudo que…

—¿Lo entienda? Ni siquiera sé si lo entiendo yo.

En contraste con tan inaceptable declaración, brillaba el sol, el aire olía a flores y el inmenso verde del parque que los rodeaba se convertía en escenario surrealista de aquella devastadora revelación. «¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?»

El duque siguió hablando en el mismo tono sereno y desapasionado.

—Según mi padre, fue un duelo informal; para los Swan, un asesinato. Como ya he dicho, nuestra familia sostiene un legado de honor de casi ocho siglos. Es inconcebible que mi padre le disparara a traición como venganza por haber seducido a su hermana, pero no hubo testigos, solo tenemos su palabra. Tu abuela dice que la muerte prematura de mi tía, tan joven, precipitó los acontecimientos. Al parecer, mi padre y Swan eran amigos. Así fue como el conde conoció a Siobham.

—¿No hubo padrinos? —logró decir Edward al fin.

—No. Yo era muy pequeño para recordarlo, pero tampoco me lo habrían dicho. Gracias a su influencia, mi padre mantuvo en secreto el escándalo de la vergonzosa relación de su hermana con Swan, y lady Swan tampoco quiso que se hiciera pública, de modo que el asunto se silenció. Eso es todo lo que sé.

A Edward le llevó unos minutos digerir las diversas repercusiones del engaño perpetrado por ambas familias, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, como pensaba su padre, explicarle a Isabella que sus abuelos se habían matado en un duelo no iba a ser agradable.

Empezaba a cansarle el asunto de los amantes malhadados.

¿Y qué demonios tenía que ver la condenada llave con todo aquello?

—La razón del enfrentamiento entre el padre de mi esposa y tú queda clara: tu padre mató al suyo —dijo pausadamente—. Tu padre mató a su padre en dudosas circunstancias, como suponía yo, por lo que quedan preguntas en el aire. ¿Cuántos hombres podrían soportarse después de algo así?

—Su padre se aprovechó de la inocencia y juventud de la hermana del mío. ¿Acaso crees que merecía algo más que represalias por su pecaminosa conducta?

Edward habría coincidido con su padre si hubiera estado al margen de aquello, pero estaba completamente en medio.

—He leído las cartas. Estaban enamorados.

—No tenían por qué estarlo —replicó su padre con sequedad—. A ella acababan de presentarla en sociedad y él era un hombre casado.

—¿Crees que el amor se puede encargar? —citó a Jasper sin percatarse—. No funciona así, créeme. De lo contrario, yo no habría elegido a alguien con quien tenía asegurado el repudio de su familia.

Tras una breve pausa, su padre respondió en tono neutro:

—No niego que habría preferido que fuese hija de otro… de cualquier otro, para serte sincero, pero esto me afecta a mí mucho más que al resto de la familia. Tus hermanos parecen encantados. Esme la trata con un innegable aire de cuñada adoptiva. Aparte de guapa, tu joven esposa es agradable, no cabe duda.

Quizá aquella fuera la conversación más personal que habían tenido nunca. Aunque no consiguiera nada más, al menos había sacado algo bueno de toda aquella situación.

—Isabella es… distinta. —Edward sonrió—. Auténtica es la palabra. Al principio me enfurecía que Swan la tuviera recluida en el campo, fuera de su ámbito. Ahora me alegro. No es nada afectada. Sabe bien que la atención que recibe se debe a su aspecto físico, a su posición social y a su dote, y aun así es lo bastante lista para reconocer que ninguno de esos atributos retrata a la mujer que lleva dentro.

—Hablas como un hombre embelesado de verdad.

Embelesado, sí. De eso era culpable; de ser completamente ajeno a las exigencias de la situación, no.

—Tengo suerte —dijo en voz queda—, y no voy a renunciar a mi felicidad por un viejo malentendido entre dos familias que, por lo visto, se han declarado una guerra silenciosa.

—¿Silenciosa? En eso te equivocas, hijo. —El duque se alzó, escudriñándolo, el rostro de nuevo investido de su habitual aire patricio—. Los campos de batalla se delimitaron claramente hace años.

Isabella dio las gracias al criado que la guió a la sala privada de la duquesa, se irguió, entró y oyó el suave sonido de la puerta que se cerraba a su espalda.

Confiaba en que aquello no se tornara un duelo dialéctico con su posterior contrición, pues, con lo poco que llevaba en sociedad, había adquirido experiencia suficiente para identificar los síntomas, pero no bastaba con la experiencia para lidiar con la viuda de un duque.

La exquisita sala rebosaba luz natural. Las cortinas eran de lujoso terciopelo azul claro y la alfombra exhibía motivos en amarillo limón, crema e idéntico tono de azul; los muebles eran delicados y femeninos, y el enorme espejo colgado sobre la repisa de la chimenea de moldura italiana reflejaba la luz, haciendo todavía más luminosa la amplia estancia. De una de las paredes colgaba el sorprendente retrato de una joven, con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño alto y una mano apoyada en el hombro de un joven de pelo oscuro, los dos en una colina enmarcada por frondosos árboles.

—Marcus, el padre de Edward, y yo. —Una voz fría habló desde otra puerta, probablemente la que daba acceso a la alcoba de la duquesa—. Pintado, obviamente, hace muchos, muchos años, aunque siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos.

Isabella se volvió, y al ver a la anciana entrar en la sala, hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, excelencia.

—Como, al parecer, ahora eres mi nieta, puedes prescindir de formalidades, lady Isabella. Toma asiento, por favor.

Aquellas palabras tan secas no la tranquilizaron, pero Isabella se irguió y eligió un sofá estampado de flores situado frente a la silla donde se instaló la viuda y que, por la naturalidad con que se plantó en ella, debía de ser su sitio habitual. Las separaba una mesita de superficie nacarada, y una doncella acudió enseguida y depositó en ella una pequeña bandeja con tacitas y una jarrita de porcelana.

—Me gusta tomar chocolate por la mañana —declaró la duquesa.

—También a mí, excelencia.

—¿En serio? Pues ya tenemos algo en común. ¿Sirves?

—Por supuesto. —Isabella se apresuró a complacerla y, aunque le temblaba un poco el pulso, no lo hizo del todo mal. Luego le pasó la taza con su platito.

La abuela de Edward, vestida de inmaculada seda gris, cogió la taza con sus manos finas y venosas, mirando inquisitiva a Isabella.

—Eres una niña muy hermosa, ¿verdad?

Ya no era una niña, habría querido protestar, pero se limitó a susurrar:

—Gracias.

—Ahora entiendo que mi nieto esté tan enamorado.

Isabella recordó entonces la noche en que había encontrado a Edward hablando con lady Fontaine y el modo en que él se había resistido a sus insinuaciones poco sutiles. Kate era tenida por una de las mayores bellezas de la alta sociedad.

—Dudo que sea por mi aspecto —respondió con firmeza—. No es tan vacuo. No lo subestime. Edward no se casaría con alguien por su atractivo físico. La nobleza londinense está plagada de mujeres hermosas que anhelan su atención.

—Lo defines a él, no a ti misma —dijo la anciana arqueando sus finas cejas—. Eso está muy bien, y resulta prometedor, supongo.

«Supongo.» A la luz de las circunstancias, no era extraño que no la aceptara a la primera, pero Isabella sabía que Edward tenía en mucha estima a su abuela.

—Creo que el amor siempre es prometedor, excelencia.

—Claro que es lógico, con lo joven que eres. —La duquesa, muy correcta, tomó un sorbo de chocolate y sus ojos azul claro se tiñeron de una vaga tristeza—. Ciertos amores solo tienen consecuencias trágicas.

—Como el de Siobham y mi abuelo. —No vio motivo para disimular, cuando todo el mundo, quizá hasta el servicio, conocía ya la razón de la enemistad existente entre las dos familias.

—Veo que no te andas con rodeos.

—¿Debería hacerlo?

Le pareció detectar un destello de aprobación en los ojos de la anciana.

—Muy bien, sí, exactamente como el de Siobham y tu abuelo. —La duquesa depositó la tacita con extremo cuidado en la diminuta mesa—. En su caso, deberían haber desdeñado sus impulsos indecorosos. No causaron más que dolor a todos.

—No habrían podido. Ella lo amaba demasiado.

—No me sorprende que te parezca romántico, dada tu edad.

Isabella no creía que el amor apasionado fuera patrimonio de los jóvenes, o al menos confiaba en que no fuese así. Deseaba fervientemente que la pasión que había entre ella y su marido durara toda la vida.

—Usted estaba allí… Ella era su cuñada. He leído las cartas, pero en ellas no se cuenta cómo se conocieron.

—¿Las cartas? —Su actitud, cálida un instante, se tornó de nuevo glacial—. ¿Cómo han llegado a tus manos esas cartas?

—Alguien me las ha enviado.

—¿Quién? —inquirió con la firmeza de una autoridad centenaria.

—No lo sé —respondió Isabella, sincera—. Pensaba que tal vez había sido usted.

—Pues no —replicó la viuda, cortante, aunque no con ella, decidió Isabella. El gesto de la anciana se volvió indescifrable. Sin preocuparle que su chocolate se enfriara, rígida, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, la duquesa contempló el retrato que había llamado la atención de Isabella antes.

—Alguien quiere gastarnos una broma de mal gusto. Edward también ha recibido algunas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Elizabeth Cullen tembló apenas pero de modo perceptible y de repente se puso pálida.

—¿Quiere que llame a su doncella, excelencia? —inquirió Isabella, alarmada por la súbita palidez de la anciana.

—No… no. —Se irguió de inmediato—. Acabo de recordar… bueno, fueron tiempos difíciles y pensaba que los tenía bien enterrados.

¿Bien enterrados? Una extraña declaración, a decir verdad.

—Pero alguien más lo sabe —dijo Isabella tímidamente.

—Sí —coincidió la anciana, fatalista—. Al parecer, si estás recibiendo sus cartas, alguien más lo sabe.

Fue curioso, pero, en ese momento, en aquella sala elegante y luminosa, dejó de sentirse intimidada y repudiada por el pasado, y creyó descubrir entre ella y la abuela de Edward una extraña afinidad.

—Hábleme de ella.

La abuela de Edward se la quedó mirando un instante, y luego bebió de su taza, como ausente.

—¿Quieres saber cosas de Siobham?

—¿No querría usted, si fuera yo?

—Quizá. Muy bien. —Una pausa—. Mi cuñada era muy joven, muy guapa y demasiado liberal. Como tú, imagino.

—Gracias, excelencia.

—No me des las gracias, niña. Esta conversación no está tomando el rumbo que yo esperaba, ni mucho menos —dijo, suspirando con recato—. Pretendía instruirte sobre lo que significa ser una Cullen. Yo la quería mucho, pero Siobham no es precisamente un buen ejemplo.

Isabella rió por primera vez, una risa sofocada.

—Tampoco el que esperaba yo, excelencia. Y no hace falta que me diga lo afortunada que soy de tener a Edward.

—No era eso lo que iba a decirte —le dijo con sequedad—, aunque no sé bien si las recomendaciones de decoro a una joven casada con el tunante e impetuoso de mi nieto no serían inútiles de todas formas. Su matrimonio con cualquier mujer habría sido motivo de habladurías, y su boda contigo desatará un torrente de chismorreos y la expectativa de un bebé octomesino. Espero que estés preparada.

Aquella afirmación tan franca le encendió las mejillas, pero, en el fondo, Isabella sabía que probablemente la duquesa tuviera razón.

—Los chismorreos me son indiferentes. No actuaría de otro modo.

—Excelente. Quizá llegues a ser una Cullen admirable, después de todo. Nos limitaremos a ignorar el escándalo —dijo la anciana, ladeando la barbilla con arrogancia.

Qué bien contar con la gran tranquilidad de fingir que algo que nunca había sucedido lo arreglaba todo. Isabella no pudo evitar volver a mirar el retrato del actual duque con su madre. Si Edward y ella tenían un hijo, ¿tendría el pelo castaño como ella o cobrizo y brillante como su padre?

Entornó un poco los ojos y entonces entendió por qué la pintura le había llamado tanto la atención al principio. Al mirarla de cerca, podía verse que el fondo no era corriente, sino que lo que parecía un bosque eran rostros en los árboles y que las figuras arrojaban sombras fantásticas sobre el suave césped. Aquel estilo original le resultaba sorprendentemente familiar.

—Excelencia… ¿puedo preguntarle quién pintó ese retrato?

El brusco cambio de tema paralizó a la duquesa, que sostenía con su mano venosa la delicada taza.

¿O quizá fuera el tema en sí, el motivo retratado?

«La sirena de pelo oscuro… el hermoso collar…»

Isabella dejó su taza en la mesa.

—Es un Simeon, ¿verdad?

La viuda asintió a medias con la cabeza.

—¿Pintó alguna vez a Siobham?

—Supongo que no tiene sentido negarlo —contestó pesarosa la anciana.

* * *

**Falta poco para descubrir el misterio de la llave y de las cartas! Solamente quedan 2 caps y el epílogo. **

* * *

**Vera: Gracias por leer y por el review!**

**LeidaJim: Que bueno que te encante! Gracias por leer las dos adaptaciones y por el review! Besos!**

**Luciana: Gracias por leer! Me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia! Gracias también por el review! Besos!**

**Leslycan: Gracias por leer y por tus reviews!**


	28. Capítulo 27

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Carmen echó un vistazo a la sala, aturdida; el aroma a flores resultaba embriagador. Había jarrones de rosas en todas las superficies planas, incluso unos cuantos en el suelo. De todos los colores, desde el rojo más intenso hasta el blanco más puro. Se sentó junto a un ramo de espléndidas rosas de color rosa, algo abrumada por el despliegue.

—Flores, milady.

Miró contrariada a su mayordomo.

—Ya veo que son flores, Brady, pero ¿de dónde han salido?

—No llevaban tarjeta, de lo contrario se la habría dado, como es lógico, milady. No obstante, la espera un caballero.

Stefan. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, aunque lo cierto era que él nunca le había mandado flores. Stefan sabía que las rosas eran sus flores favoritas, igual que Edward Cullen sabía que Isabella sentía debilidad por los lirios.

Cuando se lo proponía, un caballero podía ser un encanto.

—Haz pasar a sir Stefan, por favor.

De pronto, Carmen deseó no llevar puesto el recatado vestido de muselina de estampado floral, sino el luminoso vestido naranja oscuro que acababa de encargar a la modista. Era demasiado llamativo para llevarlo de día, pero le iba de perlas a su color de pelo.

—Veo que la florista me ha tomado la palabra. —Stefan entró despacio en la sala arrugando la nariz en un gesto de cómica exageración—. No podré ir al club después de esta visita sin darme un baño primero. Me niego a entrar en los santos confines de un refugio masculino oliendo igual que un jardín de rosas en flor. Buenas tardes, querida.

—Sabía que eran tuyas, pero ignoro por qué.

—A Cullen le salió tan bien que no he podido resistirme. Me encantó recibir tu nota comunicándome su enlace.

Carmen lo miró. Era el de siempre: el mismo pelo bien peinado, el bigote bien recortado, la ropa a la última… pero había algo diferente en él. Quizá fuera el destello de sus ojos, tan distinto de su usual brillo benévolo.

—Supongo que a lord Edward le funcionó, sí —dijo Carmen despacio—, aunque a él le hizo falta algo más que una estancia llena de flores para ganarse a Isabella.

—No esperaba que cayeras rendida a mis pies por vaciar un invernadero, querida. —Su risa le sonó familiar—. No obstante, dado que te estoy cortejando, quería declararme descaradamente. Creo que he triunfado.

«Dado que te estoy cortejando…»

—Ciertamente —dijo ella, emocionada. Claro que también era una viuda experimentada—. Pero este exceso es innecesario —añadió con un gesto que abarcaba la estancia atestada de flores.

—Quizá sí. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto. —Ese comentario sí era peculiar. Lo vio escoger una silla, curiosamente la que siempre le había gustado a Eleazar. Estaba algo estropeada, pero no tenía ánimo para mandarla reemplazar—. ¿Por qué quizá sí?

—Debo confesarte algo. Me lo pide mi conciencia, aunque debo admitir que me ha costado decidirme por la franqueza. Las rosas no son solo una muestra de mi sincero interés por ti sino también un soborno para que me perdones.

—Stefan, me confundes.

—Fui yo quien les envió a Cullen y a Isabella esas cartas de amor.

Aquello era lo último que Carmen esperaba escuchar. Lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Tú?

—Imagino que podría considerarse una especie de celestineo —se apresuró a decir él—, pero en cuanto me comunicaste el interés del uno por el otro, decidí que el destino había entrado en el juego. —Se encogió de hombros sin reparar en su chaqueta a medida y sin dejar de mirarla—. Tú aprobabas su romance y yo estaba en posición de favorecerlo. Ignoro qué papel habrán desempeñado las cartas, pero obviamente todo ha salido bien.

Decir que Carmen se había quedado sin habla habría sido un eufemismo.

—¿En posición de favorecerlo? ¿Co… cómo? —balbució.

—Yo tenía las cartas que se habían enviado Siobham Cullen y lord Swan —le explicó con paciencia, como si hablara con una niña.

—¿Cómo? —repitió como un loro.

—Me las dio Siobham. Tenía las que él le había escrito, claro, y también las que le escribía ella, porque él se las devolvía con su respuesta. Por su esposa. No quería que se destruyeran.

Aquella afirmación la confundió aún más. Quizá fuera el aroma embriagador de todas las rosas, pero de pronto se notó algo mareada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que conocías a Siobham Cullen?

—Ciertamente. Íbamos a casarnos —declaró con una leve sonrisa. Por un momento adoptó una expresión distante, con la mirada perdida.

Estaba… estupefacta. No había término que describiera mejor su estado. ¿Stefan y Siobham?

—Eso sucedió hace demasiado tiempo —replicó Carmen.

—En absoluto, Carmen. Siobham era quince años más joven que el duque actual, su hermano mayor.

Carmen hizo un cálculo mental y decidió que quizá tuviera razón, porque Stefan era más o menos de la edad de Eleazar. Su marido era casi veinte años mayor que ella y…

Sí, era posible. Más que eso, porque Stefan jamás mentiría.

Si de verdad quería cortejarla, aquel era un momento como cualquier otro para que Stefan conociera uno de sus cuestionables hábitos. Carmen se levantó de golpe, se dirigió al rincón, a la mesa de las bebidas, e intentó encontrar los vasos y la licorera entre tanto ramo de rosas rojas.

—¿Un coñac?

—No, gracias. Es un poco temprano para mí —dijo algo socarrón.

—¿Te importa si bebo yo? Creo que el momento merece un trago.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso, querida.

Aquella respuesta era mejor que un carromato de flores. Una de las razones por las que se resistía a volver a casarse era la multitud de convencionalismos sociales que asfixiaban a las mujeres. Eleazar nunca la había censurado, y había tolerado su caprichosa forma de vestir. La gozosa relación que mantenían sería difícil de repetir.

Aunque quizá no imposible.

Carmen se sirvió una copa y volvió a sentarse.

—Empieza por el principio.

—No recuerdo el principio. —Stefan esbozó una sonrisa—. Nuestros padres eran amigos. Nos prometieron cuando nacimos. Yo era solo un par de meses mayor que Siobham. Crecimos juntos. Para mí, hacíamos una pareja sublime, claro que Masen tenía seis hijos y ella era la más joven de cuatro chicas. Yo soy el hijo más joven de un vizconde.

Le costaba creer que Stefan formara parte del drama Cullen-Swan.

—Como en el caso de Cullen y Isabella —murmuró Carmen—. Ella podía haberse casado con mejor partido, pero un matrimonio por amor siempre es preferible.

—Eso creo yo —dijo él, una respuesta breve pero cargada de significado, como su mirada.

Carmen se ruborizó, o tal vez el primer sorbo de coñac la acalorara. Aun así, aquella historia era fascinante.

—Continúa.

—Han pasado muchos años, y ahora lo veo con cierta perspectiva. Yo amaba a Siobham —dijo Stefan en tono pragmático—. Al principio no me di cuenta de que se había enamorado tan locamente de Swan.

—¿Por eso nunca te casaste? —No pudo resistir la tentación de averiguarlo; siempre se lo había preguntado.

—¿Por Siobham? —Pensativo, pareció considerarlo por primera vez—. Podría ser. Nunca me lo había planteado. Yo creo que te estaba esperando a ti.

Como declaración de intenciones, no estaba mal. Emocionada, tardó un instante en responder.

—A nadie debería negársele la oportunidad de sentir el amor verdadero al menos una vez en la vida —declaró Carmen de corazón.

Y, con suerte, hasta dos.

—Admiro tu romanticismo —dijo Stefan, arqueando las cejas.

—No soy yo quien les ha enviado viejas cartas de amor a dos jóvenes amantes —replicó ella con crudeza.

—Tienes toda la razón: los dos somos unos románticos. ¿Ves lo mucho que tenemos en común?

Ella empezaba a llegar a la misma conclusión.

—Aún tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, Stefan.

—A mi edad, ya no se hace nada deprisa —respondió él con su usual sonrisa fácil y encantadora.

—No te escudes en la edad, que no eres tan viejo.

—Me alegra que lo creas así. —Su hablar desenfadado, impropio de una dama, sin duda, iluminó la mirada de Stefan.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

—¿Lo de Siobham y Swan?

—Sí, lo que había entre ellos.

—Ella me envió las cartas.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que para que entendiera por qué me daba calabazas.

—Ya… —Aquel dato era esencial, pero no cabía duda de que el recuerdo había revivido la pena de Stefan, y dejado a Carmen sin palabras—. Lo siento.

—Llegaron las cartas y al poco me dijeron que Siobham había muerto.

Todo aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido.

—Si ella no sabía que iba a morir… ¡Oh! —Calló, asaltada por una inevitable conclusión—. Ay, Dios mío, se quitó la vida.

—No exactamente —repuso él con su habitual parsimonia.

—¿No exactamente? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? O lo hizo o no lo hizo. No caben medias tintas en esto.

—Pues eso —concluyó él con un gesto perverso que nadie habría esperado del reservado sir Stefan Havers—. Siobham está vivita y coleando.

—Milord, tiene una visita.

Si el dignísimo Fred salía en persona de la casa en lugar de enviar a un criado, era porque sin duda se trataba de alguien importante.

—El marqués de Withlock lo espera en la terraza posterior, milord —dijo solemne el mayordomo—. Su excelencia ha preferido sentarse fuera hasta que usted llegara.

¿Jasper estaba allí? Qué raro.

—Enseguida estamos con él.

Edward desmontó, le pasó las riendas al mozo de cuadras que lo esperaba y se dispuso a bajar a su esposa de la silla. Desde que habían llegado a Masen Hall, habían salido a montar todas las mañanas, y esa no era una excepción, pues el buen tiempo se sumaba a la balsámica dicha conyugal. Los cielos azules no durarían siempre, y tenían pensado volver a Londres pronto, pero, de momento, brillaba el sol, su familia parecía aceptar a su esposa más de lo previsto, hasta su padre había cedido un poco, y él se consideraba afortunado.

Isabella lo miró intrigada con sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

—No lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

—No. —Le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras se dirigían a las escaleras de la casa—. Pero como nunca hace nada sin motivo, confío en que esta inesperada visita tenga un propósito. ¿Por qué no subes a cambiarte? Siento curiosidad por saber a qué ha venido.

Algo más que curiosidad, pensó al tiempo que contemplaba a su esposa recorriendo el encerado vestíbulo, sin poder resistirse a admirar el suave balanceo de sus caderas al caminar, antes de dirigirse al encuentro de Jasper.

Su amigo estaba repantigado en una silla con vistas al jardín, con una taza de té a la altura del codo, en una mesita. Como siempre, su postura era desenfadada, los pies cruzados, el rostro sereno.

Al ver llegar a Edward, alzó la mirada y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, de esas que ocultaban al destinatario cualquier dato sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un pequeño estuche alargado.

—Espero que no te importe que haya venido sin avisar. A fin de cuentas, estás de luna de miel, aunque, si no te molesta la observación, yo no pasaría la mía con mi familia.

—No pude planificar un viaje en condiciones y, dadas las circunstancias, he preferido resolver algunos asuntos con mi familia lo antes posible. —Se sentó y miró intrigado el estuche que le ofrecía antes de cogerlo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Tu valiosísima llave.

Lo cogió, pulsó el cierre de filigrana dorada y vio que, ciertamente, alojada en el interior de terciopelo rojo, había una llave de plata deslustrada.

—¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—Digamos que el conde es poco imaginativo y dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo? Tras algunas discretas pesquisas, averigüé que guardaba juntos todos los efectos de su padre, y la llave estaba entre ellos. —Sus ojos color celeste lo miraron risueños—. A medida que este misterio empezaba a desenmarañarse, me fue interesando más encontrarla. Aunque no me sirvió para nada más, la guerra me afinó la capacidad de deducción. Al final, no ha sido tan complicado localizarla.

—Yo también la busqué —gruñó Edward.

—Por la vía difícil. Tienes que ser más astuto. Por otra parte, me parece que te interesaba más lady Isabella.

Eso era cierto. Pero al menos ya tenía la maldita llave. Cerró con cuidado el estuche.

—¿Qué misterio ha empezado a desenmarañarse?

—El de Siobham y lord Swan, y luego el de lord Swan y tu abuelo.

—Te han contado lo del duelo, supongo —afirmó Edward, más que preguntar.

El sol se reflejaba en las baldosas de piedra y Jasper guardó silencio al ver que llegaba una criada con otra taza, té recién hecho y otro platillo de dulces en una bandeja.

—Gracias —dijo Edward distraído, sin quitarle ojo a su amigo. Jasper no solo había ido a verlo por la maldita llave, obviamente, y no quería que nadie oyera lo que iba a contarle a continuación.

—No hay de qué, milord. —La criada salió a toda prisa. Sin duda, Fred era un mayordomo muy exigente.

—El duelo. Humm. —Jasper se mostró esquivo en cuanto estuvieron solos.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, con la taza de té humeante a unos centímetros de la boca.

—Conozco ese tono, y cuando te pones tan suave es por algo. ¿Qué sabes?

—¿Qué te han contado?

—Contestas con otra pregunta. Mala señal. Tú nunca te andas con rodeos.

—Al contrario, se me dan muy bien las evasivas. Dime lo que sabes y yo te contaré lo que he descubierto.

—De acuerdo. Te lo debo por la llave y por cualquier otro lío en que hayas podido meterte. El otro día, mi padre me desveló unos hechos sorprendentes, y algo tristes, pero, por lo demás, sigo sin entender nada.

—A ver si lo adivino… —La brisa le alborotó el pelo castaño y Jasper se lo apartó de la cara despreocupado—. Te contó que lady Siobham se ahogó en el río que linda con esta propiedad porque estaba preñada aunque le dijeron a todo el mundo que había sido un accidente. Preso del dolor y de la rabia, su hermano, tu abuelo, retó a un duelo al amante de Siobham, el conde de Swan, le disparó y lo mató, y desde entonces, vuestras familias se han visto envueltas en una espiral de odio y acusaciones porque ambas muertes se encubrieron lo mejor posible. ¿No es así?

—Casi —murmuró Edward, consternado—. ¿Cómo has averiguado todo eso?

—Lo primero que aprende un espía es que es prácticamente imposible mantener nada en secreto absoluto. —Jasper arqueó un poquito las cejas—. Aunque sea una teoría muy vista, está demostrada. Por ejemplo, el servicio lo sabe casi todo. Si tu sustento depende del duque de Masen, por ejemplo, sus cuitas te interesan mucho. El guardabosques de tu padre ya es un hombre mayor, pero vive en el pueblo. Por una jarra de cerveza, o más bien unas cuantas, accedió a hablar del incidente de hace años.

En los árboles gorjeaban los pájaros, poniendo la nota alegre en una charla no muy animada. Edward miró divertido a su amigo y reparó en su finísima chaqueta a medida, sus calzones de gamuza y sus lustradas botas militares.

—Trato de imaginarme al impecable y refinado marqués de Withlock bebiendo cerveza tibia en una taberna de pueblo con un viejo guardabosques.

—Me he relacionado con individuos de peor calaña, créeme.

—Te creo. Recuerdo bien un tugurio al que me llevaste no hace mucho y cuyos parroquianos podrían habernos cortado el pescuezo solo por diversión. Bueno, dime ¿qué has averiguado?

—La verdadera historia… o casi. Reconozco que parte es pura conjetura.

—Me gustaría oírla.

El semblante de Jasper era indescifrable.

—Si no te importa, deja que te cuente lo que yo creo que sucedió.

—Te lo agradecería. —Edward se revolvió nervioso en su asiento—. De hecho, ya te lo agradezco —dijo dando un golpecito en el estuche que contenía la llave—. Mi abuela se pondrá muy contenta cuando le dé esto.

—Un placer. —Jasper lo escudriñó—. ¿Y si te dijera que no hubo un duelo, que Siobham Cullen no se ahogó y que en su ataúd se esconde una pequeña fortuna en zafiros pero no hay cadáver?

Edward se atragantó con el té.

—Imaginaba que te impactaría la revelación —murmuró Jasper con una leve sonrisa—. Permíteme que te cuente el resto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el misterio de las cartas y la llave?** **Mañana el último cap y luego queda el epílogo para el día siguiente!**

* * *

**Leslycan, Anira Cullen, madeki y Suiza19: Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Me pone muy feliz que les guste la historia! Besos!**


	29. Capítulo 28

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

—A lo mejor podríamos ir a registrar la cripta a medianoche —dijo el duque en tono glacial—, cargados con antorchas y entonando ensalmos.

Edward ni se inmutó; su voz denotaba una singular despreocupación y su pose desenfadada junto al hogar daba la impresión de que el resultado de la discusión no le importaba mucho.

Sin embargo, Isabella sabía que sí.

—Jasper rara vez se equivoca —dijo su marido arrastrando la voz—. Además, él lo ha visto. Lo único que digo es que quizá deberíamos verlo también. Sé de buena tinta que el féretro nunca se selló.

La abuela de Edward estaba muy callada, observó Isabella, que, habiendo visto con sus propios ojos aquella fortuna en zafiros colgada del cuello de Siobham en La seductora de Simeon, empezaba a tener una idea de lo que podía haber sucedido hacía años.

—Pensadlo bien —dijo Edward, sereno—. No habría salido nada bueno del romance ilícito entre Siobham y Liam. —Miró a Isabella, sentada al borde de una silla de terciopelo, con la copa de jerez entre las manos—. Retiro eso —dijo con voz tierna; sus ojos se iluminaron, y el corazón de Isabella se enterneció—. Salió algo maravilloso de su romance; lo que insinuaba es que Jasper tiene razón: la muerte de Siobham fue fingida, y el abuelo la mandó al extranjero.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Isabella se preguntó, con un nudo en el estómago, si siempre se mirarían con aquella complicidad, como si el mundo no existiera…

—¡Qué disparate! —protestó el duque con acritud.

—En realidad, no es tan descabellado, Marcus —repuso su madre fríamente.

—¿Cómo? —El duque, por lo general impasible, la miró perplejo.

—Se encaprichó como una boba, como solo una mujer joven puede hacerlo. —La duquesa estaba sentada muy derecha, como si tuviera la columna de acero—. Tan pronto como empezó a saberse de su aventura, hablé con ella, traté de razonar con ella, pero no quiso hacerme caso.

Estaban solos los cuatro, en una salita informal, con las ventanas abiertas al agradable aire vespertino.

—Discúlpeme, excelencia —dijo Isabella en voz queda—, pero, por el tono de las cartas, ella entendía perfectamente que no podían estar juntos, y no le agradaba la idea de destrozar el matrimonio de él.

—Lo que una mujer joven e imprudente entienda y lo que decida hacer son cosas muy distintas, niña —intervino la duquesa arqueando las cejas—. Tú eres prueba de ello, creo yo. ¿Acaso no te has casado hace poco con mi nieto en contra del deseo expreso de tu padre?

Era imposible no ruborizarse ante tamaña verdad.

—Yo no estaba casado —la defendió Edward—. Me parece que lo que Isabella quiere decir es que de sus cartas se desprende cierta desesperación por lo insostenible de sus circunstancias. Si el abuelo vio un modo de salvar a su hermana de aquella locura y ofrecerle una vida nueva, a mi juicio fue una forma razonable de resolver una situación poco razonable. A fin de cuentas, ella sabía que no tenía futuro con un hombre casado.

—Siempre pienso en él como un hombre mayor porque era mi abuelo —murmuró Isabella—, pero, en realidad, tenía la edad de Edward cuando todo aquello sucedió.

—Una auténtica reliquia —repuso Edward, socarrón, pero con una sonrisa risueña, y ella lo amó aún más por su intervención conciliadora, sobre todo bajo la intensa mirada reprensora de su padre y de su abuela—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué ocurrió? —le propuso con delicadeza.

La duquesa se irguió aún más y lo miró con frialdad.

—Entonces, ¿eso es lo que alega Withlock?

—Withlock nunca alega. No es su estilo. Si no fuera cierto, no me lo habría contado. —Edward estaba sereno, con un hombro apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea—. Si dice que en la caja solo están las joyas, seguro que es verdad. Ignoro cómo supo que la llave abría la cripta familiar, pero tenía la certeza suficiente para ir a echar un vistazo.

—Si hubieras encontrado la llave y me la hubieras traído, habríamos evitado todo esto.

—¿Todo el qué, madre? —inquirió el duque, irritado—. Me parece que estoy de acuerdo con Edward y su esposa. A estas alturas, no te queda otra que explicarte.

Su esposa. No era una cálida acogida, pero al menos reconocía su presencia.

—El retrato que se exhibe ahora en Londres es de Siobham, ¿verdad? —dijo Isabella muy tranquila—. El collar que lleva en él es una joya de los Swan. Lo reconocí enseguida al verlo en la exposición de Simeon. Mi abuelo debió de regalárselo.

—En aquella época, estaba de moda posar para él —dijo la duquesa fríamente.

Aquella afirmación fue una confirmación.

—¿Queréis oír la teoría de Jasper? Por lo que sé, y que la Corona me perdone, rara vez se equivoca. —Edward se apartó de la pared, muy concentrado.

—No.

—Sí.

Las respuestas sonaron simultáneamente, y el duque y la duquesa viuda se lanzaron miradas gélidas de profundo desacuerdo.

—Madre, no seas difícil. —El suegro de Isabella trasladó su mirada austera a su hijo menor—. Adelante. Estoy cansado de que este drama me amargue la vida.

Edward sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, con aquella sonrisa fascinante.

—Empezaré por el principio. Lady Siobham y lord Swan se conocieron, se enamoraron perdidamente y el consiguiente escándalo comenzó a suponer una amenaza para ambas familias. En consecuencia, aunque Siobham era una mujer liberal, no tenía muchas opciones. Swan no iba a dejar a su esposa y ella se negaba a ser su querida, pero, como bien ha dicho la abuela, la noticia ya se había filtrado y los rumores habían empezado a propagarse. Así que accedió a simular su muerte. Por lo visto, en algún momento, le envió a su amante la llave de la cripta familiar. Al principio, me extrañó que no se limitara a devolverle el collar, pero supongo que lo que quería era que él descubriera la verdad sobre su muerte.

La anciana duquesa permaneció muda e inmóvil.

—No sé bien por qué razón, él no entendió el mensaje —añadió Edward—. Y me parece, abuela, que tú podrías proporcionarnos los datos que nos faltan. Al fin y al cabo, eras tú la que estaba empeñada en recuperar la llave.

Por un momento, Isabella creyó que la viuda se negaría a completar la historia, pero entonces la anciana suspiró y se recostó un poco en el asiento. Tenía las arrugas de la boca muy marcadas.

—Yo diría que mis motivos son evidentes: quería tener el collar antes de que Swan pudiera ver el retrato en el que Siobham lo llevaba, porque yo, en su lugar, habría supuesto que los Cullen lo tendrían y se lo habría reclamado. Nadie debía abrir esa cripta. —Miró censuradora a su nieto—. Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

—A veces Withlock es impredecible. Pero tranquila, que no se lo dirá a nadie —dijo Edward, impenitente—. Si me hubieras contado la verdad, abuela, habría forzado la cerradura, habría recuperado el collar y nos habríamos ahorrado todo este drama.

—Yo no poseo esas habilidades tuyas tan sospechosas que prefiero ignorar, ni quería que tuvieras que abrir la caja. Quería la llave para recuperar el collar yo misma.

Isabella empezaba a entender.

—No quería que nadie supiera que Siobham no se había ahogado, ni siquiera Edward —dijo, en voz muy baja.

—Ni su propio hijo —dijo el duque con un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué no, madre? No íbamos a contárselo a nadie… eso es obvio.

—Tu padre me hizo una promesa —repuso la duquesa, cortante—. Aunque todos supieran de sus diferencias con Liam, no quería que su familia se enterara de que había asesinado a su amigo.

¿Asesinado? Isabella sintió un repentino escalofrío; le sudaban las manos.

—¿Lo asesinó?

—No literalmente, claro.

—Convendría que te explicaras —dijo Edward con un brillo despiadado en los ojos, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Muy bien. —La duquesa apretó con fuerza los labios, luego añadió arisca—: Os contaré lo que ocurrió, pero confío en que no salga de aquí —los miró implacable—. Siobham y Liam se conocieron cuando él vino a Masen Hall de visita. Según parece, tuvieron una aventura que, por desgracia, perduró a nuestra espalda. Cuando ella sufrió un aborto, no me quedó otra opción: tuve que contárselo a Vladimir. —La viuda miró al duque, apretando sus delgadas manos sobre el regazo—. Ya sabes cómo era tu padre. Huelga decir que aquello le disgustó, le pareció una traición, lo enfureció y lo entristeció.

—Me lo imagino. —El duque había recobrado su formidable compostura—. Continúa, por favor.

—La simulación de su muerte parecía un paso lógico. Tras quedarse embarazada y perder al bebé, Siobham se dio cuenta de que aquello ya no era una aventura amorosa y de que sus actos tenían consecuencias. Ella estaba echada a perder, Liam era un adúltero, y la relación entre ambos no podía continuar. Accedió a que la creyeran ahogada. —La duquesa hizo una pausa—. Hasta hace unas semanas, no supe que existía el retrato de Simeon, ni que le había enviado a Liam la llave de la cripta.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —inquirió Edward, respetuoso pero imperativo.

Para desconcierto de Isabella, la duquesa se volvió hacia ella. Isabella se agarrotó y la miró también.

—Siobham me escribió para advertirme de la existencia del retrato y para decirme que en él llevaba el collar. Fue entonces cuando me contó lo de la llave. Estaba al tanto de que la nieta de Liam era ya una jovencita y quería asegurarse de que se le devolvería el collar.

Edward habría preferido que le arrancasen las uñas una a una a tener que sonsacarle información a su abuela. Apretando los dientes, dijo con toda la amabilidad de que fue capaz:

—¿Has estado en contacto con tu cuñada todo este tiempo?

—Sí.

Su padre pronunció algo indescifrable y luego masculló:

—Italia. Sorrento. En la administración de esta finca se incluía una provisión de fondos especial para ese lugar, pero no se especificaba por qué. Cuando lo pregunté después de heredarla, los abogados se negaron a revelarme la identidad del destinatario de los fondos. Todo este tiempo me he estado preguntando si habría alguna querida o algún hijo ilegítimo de por medio… ¿Por qué demonios no me lo contó padre?

La duquesa pestañeó muy rápido y tragó saliva.

—Se sentía tremendamente culpable, como es lógico. Marcus, por favor, ponte en su lugar. Primero no consigue cumplir con su obligación de garantizarle un futuro a su hermana, luego se ve obligado a digerir la deshonra de ella, por no hablar del bebé que ella perdió. Su comprometida situación no pudo mantenerse en secreto, porque hubo que llamar a una comadrona y el servicio lo sabía todo. Siobham sufrió dos grandes desengaños, pero era joven, y los jóvenes son fuertes. Vladimir quería ofrecerle una nueva vida e hizo lo que consideró mejor para ella. En Inglaterra habría sido siempre una mujer deshonrada, pero fuera del país podía empezar de cero.

—Yo no defiendo sus decisiones —exclamó Isabella con voz aguda y una resuelta elevación de barbilla—, pero explíqueme en qué contribuía a resolver el problema la muerte de mi abuelo, sobre todo si él la creía muerta.

—Vladimir no lo mató. No hubo duelo.

Siguió un intenso silencio. Isabella se quedó boquiabierta, y su gesto de sorpresa reflejó la consternación general.

—Liam se suicidó —le oyó decir Edward a su abuela, y aquella última revelación lo dejó tan estupefacto que no comentó nada—. Se pegó un tiro junto al río, en el lugar donde creía que ella se había ahogado. Y Vladimir cargó con la culpa el resto de su existencia. Había orquestado lo que creía la solución perfecta, y jamás pensó que el hombre al que un día había considerado su amigo se quitaría la vida al saber que Siobham había muerto.

—¿Así que decidió mentir y dijo que se habían retado en duelo para proteger a la familia Swan? —preguntó Edward con aspereza.

—Para proteger a Siobham —lo corrigió su abuela, muy digna—. Para proteger a un hombre que había sido su amigo. Y sí, para proteger a la familia Swan también, porque no había previsto el trágico resultado de lo que consideraba un plan perfecto.

—¿Y cómo sabía Siobham que el cuadro iba a exhibirse? —inquirió Edward, consciente del silencio absoluto de su padre y del gesto de perplejidad de Isabella.

—No lo sé —respondió la viuda con convincente sinceridad—. Antes de recibir su carta, yo no sabía nada ni del retrato ni del collar. Sabía, eso sí, que había posado para Simeon hacía años, pero para ser sincera, con todo lo sucedido, nunca me pregunté qué habría sido de la pintura. Lo único que quería era recuperar la llave y entrar en la cripta para poder devolverle las joyas a Swan cuando me las reclamara. Si yo alegaba que no tenía el collar, él se habría preguntado dónde había ido a parar. Por lo visto, vale una fortuna. Incluso puede que hubiera querido saber si la habían enterrado con él… Ignoro cómo habría reaccionado un magistrado, pero no quería arriesgarme a que nadie abriera el féretro.

—¿Y por qué no compraste el cuadro, madre? —inquirió el duque, hosco—. En cuanto supiste que existía, madre, ¿por qué no se lo compraste al joven Simeon? Podría haberte dicho un precio.

—El muy sinvergüenza se negó a vendérmelo —espetó la anciana—. Además de por el collar, me habría gustado tenerlo por razones sentimentales, pero no quiso ceder. Sus inclinaciones burguesas me enervan. Asegura que el dinero es un mal innecesario.

—Un cuadro habría sido mucho más fácil de localizar que una llave —dijo Edward arqueando una ceja.

—Soy una Cullen. No te pedí que robaras, Edward. Te pedí que recuperaras algo que pertenece legítimamente a nuestra familia.

—La llave vuelve a estar en nuestro poder, pero con eso arreglamos bien poco. —Edward vio levantarse de pronto a su padre, que había estado sentado en una silla de orejas de brocado esmeralda, acercarse nervioso a la ventana y mirar por ella—. Tienes razón, madre. Debemos afrontar el hecho de que, aunque Swan ya no tenga la llave, es muy probable que vea el retrato y exija saber dónde está el collar. Lo cierto es que yo, en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

—Eso es precisamente lo que esperaba evitar —dijo la anciana, asintiendo con tersa aprobación.

—Entonces supongo que nos toca asaltar una tumba —intervino Edward, resignado.

Aunque no fuera medianoche, la cripta no era un lugar agradable ni al calor del sol de media tarde. Ni siquiera la pequeña hilera de flores blancas colocadas a los pies de la construcción alegraba la piedra gastada con el tiempo y transformada en una fina pátina deslucida. El tejado gótico abovedado estaba cubierto de liquen y el escudo de armas de la familia, justo encima de la puerta, se había convertido en un montón de formas y palabras apenas descifrables.

—No es necesario que entres —le dijo Edward a Isabella, aunque tampoco a él le apetecía mucho—. Visitar tumbas no es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. No tenemos por qué pasar por esto.

—Prefiero esperar aquí —reconoció, viendo cómo el duque introducía la llave en la cerradura, sonriendo apenas.

Se abrió la puerta con un chirrido de viejas bisagras, y el olor a cerrado del interior chocó con el aire agradable del atardecer. El sentido común le dijo que, dado que se había enterrado al último Cullen hacía más de veinte años, el hedor era solo del interior húmedo y cerrado, pero, aun así, tuvo que disimular sus remilgos.

No obstante, no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo. Los féretros forraban las paredes, perfectamente colocados en sus nichos, el suelo estaba polvoriento… y no había huellas.

—Pensaba que Withlock había entrado en la cripta —masculló su padre.

—Lo hizo. —Edward soltó una carcajada, y su risa sonó impropia de aquel entorno—. No me preguntes cómo ha hecho para no dejar huellas. Acabemos con esto, por favor.

Cuando salieron de allí al cabo de una eternidad —o eso les pareció, aunque probablemente fueran solo unos minutos—, ambos se mostraron aliviados de abandonar los confines de aquel lugar en el que ninguna persona viva habría querido entrar jamás.

No fue Edward quien se acercó a Isabella sino el duque, muy serio y sombrío.

—Toma —le dijo en un tono muy cariñoso para un hombre siempre distante—. Creo que esto te pertenece, lady Isabella.

Las piedras preciosas del collar brillaron a la luz. Era magnífico, pero Isabella no estaba segura de que fuese ella la guardiana adecuada.

El duque debió de percibir su incertidumbre, porque le dijo en voz baja:

—Eras una Swan y ahora eres una Cullen, eso te convierte en la destinataria más apropiada para esta pieza. Creo que tanto Siobham como tu abuelo querrían que la tuvieras.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el último cap.? Mañana el epílogo!**

* * *

**Leslycan: Gracias por leer y por tus reviews!**

**Anira Cullen: Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te encante la adaptación! Gracias por leer! Besos!**

**Suiza19: Gracias por leer y por el review! Me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia! Besos!**

**Luciana: Tenías razón con lo de Stefan! Jajaja, gracias por tu review y por leer! Besos!**


	30. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIN MIEDO AL ESCÁNDALO**

.

**Epílogo**

_**Londres, un mes más tarde**_

La estancia estaba impregnada del olor mundano del sexo y Isabella notó que el hombro musculoso en el que descansaba se tensaba al moverse su marido. Tumbado de lado y relajado, Edward murmuró:

—Ha sido… déjame buscar una palabra… ¿estimulante? No, muy soso. ¿Etéreo? Eso suena más adecuado.

Satisfecha y serena en sus brazos, Isabella se estiró y se volvió.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, lo que me extraña es que hayamos tenido energía para algo más que desplomarnos en la cama.

—Nunca subestimes lo mucho que te deseo; y la cama es el sitio perfecto para demostrártelo.

El pecho desnudo de Edward sofocó la risa de Isabella.

—En público podría ser un escándalo sonado, milord.

—Tampoco sería nada nuevo para nuestras familias.

—La boda de tía Carmen con Stefan fue toda una sorpresa —reconoció ella, apartándose el pelo alborotado de la cara—. No fue un escándalo, pero causó sensación.

—No lo habría sido de no haberse producido casi inmediatamente después de nuestro poco convencional enlace. —Le pellizcó una nalga desnuda.

Y tenía razón.

—Aún me tiene estupefacta no solo el que fuera sir Stefan quien nos enviaba las cartas sino también el que en su día estuviera prometido a Siobham.

—Sí, es curioso. —Edward se pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza.

—Eso por no mencionar el féretro vacío de tu tía abuela.

—No estaba vacío.

—Mi padre se portó mejor de lo que esperaba cuando el duque le devolvió el collar, lo reconozco. —Se alzó sobre un codo y apoyó la barbilla en la mano—. Resulta extraño imaginar a Siobham no como aquella joven enamorada y atrevida, sino como una anciana contenta en alguna villa italiana con vistas a la bahía, casada con un caballero italiano y con varios hijos propios.

—Y nietos —añadió Edward, desnudo y hermoso, apoyado en las almohadas, con el pelo revuelto—. En absoluto el resultado que esperaba de esta serie de interesantes sucesos —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Supongo que eso explica por qué no volvió nunca.

—Sí, es cierto, aunque la historia sigue teniendo elementos de tragedia shakespeareana.

—La nuestra no —dijo ella, traviesa, recorriéndole el pecho con un dedo—, salvo por la escena del balcón.

—Tu padre sigue sin aprobar nuestro matrimonio. —Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, luego le besó con ternura la yema de cada dedo de una forma que la estremeció entera a pesar del reciente esfuerzo de ambos.

—Pero lo intenta. Lord Altea me dijo el otro día que los dos os tomasteis una copa juntos en el club.

—Veo que tienes espías en todas partes.

Edward la tumbó boca arriba y Isabella rió. Le besó el hueco sensible de debajo de la oreja y le dijo:

—Yo también tengo unas cuantas preguntas, ¿sabes?

Los pezones se le endurecieron y la invadió una oleada de excitación.

—¿Como qué?

—¿Cómo lograste que el nieto de Simeon accediera a regalarle a mi abuela el cuadro de la sirena?

Isabella enterró los dedos en la suave melena de Edward.

—Quiere pintarme desnuda.

Su marido se quedó inmóvil, con su miembro erecto, duro y caliente, apoyado en el muslo de ella.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Acabo de sorprender al escandaloso lord Edward Cullen?

—Me parece que sí. Dime que no le has prometido que posarás desnuda para él, Isabella.

Los ojos oscuros de Edward se clavaron en los de ella, y Isabella le acarició suavemente la mandíbula y luego la boca.

Tenía una boca preciosa, seductora.

—¿Te importaría?

—Responde a la pregunta, milady.

—En realidad, le he prometido que los dos posaríamos desnudos para él. Quiere titularlo Los amantes.

—No lo dirás en serio… —Su célebre marido parecía aturdido.

«Asombroso.» Había logrado sorprenderlo.

Isabella rió, preguntándose si todas las mujeres recién casadas sentían aquella felicidad, aquel gozo sublime en brazos del hombre con el que sabían que pasarían el resto de su vida.

—No, no lo digo en serio —confesó con una sonrisa pícara—. La idea inicial era Venus, como el famoso cuadro de Tiziano, pero lo he convencido de que es mejor que sea Atenea, la diosa de la caza, con arco y flechas y un vestido de gasa. No me ha parecido un precio muy alto por el cuadro de tu abuela Siobham.

—Sinvergüenza. —Edward le besó la punta de la nariz y rió tranquilo.

—A tu lado, no. Yo era distante y rara, ¿recuerdas? —Se colgó de su cuello y se estiró completamente—. ¿El amor siempre es así?

—¿Así, cómo? —Le rozó la sien con los labios.

—Pura felicidad.

—El nuestro sí —contestó él, y atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado y convincente.

Al poco, la convenció aún más.

* * *

**Soy nueva en esto, yo siempre leí pero quería escribir algo o publicar algo, y bueno leí este libro y me gustó muchísimo entonces dije ¿por qué no? Jaja. El libro original se llama Sin miedo al escándalo y la autora es Emma Wildes. ****Si les gustó dejen rewiews. Gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron, gracias a las personas que siguen la historia, y gracias a todos! **

**Entre mañana y el domingo voy a estar subiendo el nuevo cap. de El Intercambio! Mientras tanto les dejo un resumen:**

_Lord Edward Masen se encuentra en una terrible situación. A punto de casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, descubre que a causa de un reciente accidente, es incapaz de consumar la unión que ha estado esperando tanto tiempo. Los doctores le dicen que sanará, pero mientras tanto, no quiere admitir ante su futura esposa que no es un hombre completo. Solo si su hermano gemelo, Anthony, un notorio libertino con un gran apetito por las mujeres hermosas quisiera…_

**Pueden pasar también por mi otra adaptación Sirviendo a Lady Swan, ya esta completa y lamentablemente no tiene epílogo.. Gracias por todo! Nos vemos! Besos!**


End file.
